Black over White
by Hanashi o suru
Summary: "I've killed so many people. Maybe I don't deserve to have happiness. But...as long as you're alive, the ones who fell to my weapon can never rest peacefully knowing you're not there to rot in hell." [NC-17 Co-written with XavierForest]
1. Chapter 1

**Hana: New Story, originally posted on A03...I'm posting all 17 chapters currently posted there, here.**

 **Allen: -sweat drops- You don't have the skit over there.**

 **Hana: Here, it's skits. There...for some reason, I don't. This fic was co-written with the help of XavierForest. Check his stuff out too!**

 **Allen: ...wow, Kanda's a huge pervert. -sighs- Neither of these two authors are Katsura Hoshino. Otherwise...why write fanfics about...uh...us?**

 **Hana: Hehehe.**

 **... ... ... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 1 - +_**

The white-haired youth drags a silver blade across the elderly man's throat, wincing slightly at the feeling of blood splattering onto his face. With a sigh, he turns his gaze away from his victim's neck, muttering an almost silent "sorry" as the light leaves the other's eyes.

A heavy breathing alerts the younger to another presence, startling him out of his trance. Suddenly a hand appears on his shoulder, fingers tightly gripping a combination of fabric and flesh, refusing to allow him escape. "Allen Walker; you're under arrest."

Wide-eyed, the pale-haired boy turns, only to catch his breath at the sight in front of him. Long navy tresses. Beautiful cold eyes the colour of midnight blue. Soft lips pulled into a smirk. Wait- huh? A smirk?

"L-let go!" The white haired male snapped out of his temporary trance, as he tried struggling out of the man's grip. Damn, he thought, he's pulling my skin! Is he really a cop!? No, no, no...! his thoughts were cut off, when suddenly he felt an intense pain in both his arms, realizing too late, that in his off moment, the man he assumed a copper had painfully pinned both his arms behind his back, pushing up against him from behind. Allen himself, in that instance was pinned against the wall, the taller body pressed against him just enough to prevent escape, he realized much to his dismay. "Wh...what are you!? Y-You can't be a cop!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not; who really cares?" Whispers the stranger from beside the younger's ear, sending shivers down the latter's spine.

"T-tell me who you are!" The boy demands, knowing full well that even if he did receive an answer, it wouldn't matter much.

His thoughts are brought to an abrupt halt at the feeling of something wet tracing the tip of his ear. A tongue. The pervert was LICKING him!

Okay, forget getting answers, the younger male decided. It was time to play dirty. He didn't grow up on the streets for nothing, after all. And that thought in mind, he managed to backward kick the perv where it hurt like hell. The reaction was instant, as his captor released him from the onslaught of pain from the younger attacking his groin. Not one to waste a moment when it was given, he ducked, and fled, gaining distance. "Too bad, you're not getting any!" He screamed, over his shoulder. "I don't fuck with perverted cops, Officer Yu Kanda."

Confused for a moment, he patted his pockets, and growled under his breath. Not only was his target a murder, but a fucking pickpocket! The moyashi would pay for that.

Outside, Allen twirled Yu Kanda's police badge around with glee. Not only had he given the pervert what was coming to him, but stolen his police badge; identification and all. Of course, it was a surprise to learn that the molester WAS actually a real officer of the law. "I guess the authorities have really low standards these days..."

Grinning to himself, the white-haired youth stepped back into the shadows of a building, so as not to scare the group of teenagers walking by. Who really wants to see some pale, blood-splattered kid watching them anyway? Letting out a sigh as he lost sight of them, the boy turned towards the direction of his car when his phone rang. Hesitantly picking it up, he smiled at the name that had appeared on his screen.

"Hey Lavi!"

"Allen! Long time no talk man!" Came the cheerful response of the person on the other end of the phone.

The cheerful person decides to continue on with his ramblings. "Listen, I was thinking, we should all go out tomorrow! You know; you, me, Lenalee and some other friends of mine! I have this one buddy who seems really interested in you; I think you'll like him."

"Seriously, dude?! C'mon, ever since you started high school, it's like you've been constantly busy with one thing or another!"

"I know, I know...but you know how Cross is." Where ever the hell he is...I'm gonna kill him...heh...the irony of that... "Maybe another time, Lavi? Oh, and can you tell Lenalee I said, "Hey"? I think she's there with you, isn't she?"

"I swear...are you looking through cameras somewhere or something-OW!" Allen blinked in confusion as he turned the ignition on, deciding to head home. The phone made a few sounds before another voice was visible, this time female.

"Allen! You're seriously bailing again?" Lenalee. Just like he assumed her to be there.

"I can't really say it was "bailing out again" if I never made appointments to begin with..."

"Can't you come with us just this once? Allen, you know what tomorrow is, don't you?" THe white haired boy blinked a few times. "You forgot."

"Ah...um...m-maybe?"

"ALLEN WALKER, YOU DUMMY!" Said male flinched as the phone made shrill sounds, barely sure he was going to be deaf for some time in that ear. The line was silent after the unmistakable sound of a phone slamming back on the receiver was heard.

"Uh...h-hello? Lena? Lavi?" No answer. He checked his phone seeing that he was in fact hung up on. Looking at the down dark screen, and sighed. "I'm so sorry..." It was another few minutes later when something belated came to the young unwilling-killer's mind. "HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW WHO I WAS?!"

After finally making it home, the white-haired boy slowly stepped out of his car, head swiveling back and forth, checking to see if the perverted cop had somehow followed him home. No pervert. No police squadron. Not a single cop in sight. "Huh?"

Yu Kanda had been an officer of the law, therefore it was his duty to report the identity of a murderer...Which he would have done...Unless he didn't and had other plans for the boy. A shudder ran up the boy's spine at the thought.

Maybe he DID need to go with the others tomorrow night. A little relaxation never hurt. With a sigh, the boy pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to his red-headed friend saying that he miraculously had some free time tomorrow evening.

Back in his car, said red-head glanced at his phone, grinning at the sudden message appearing on his screen. "Hey, Lenalee..."

Sitting in his office, a certain navy-haired police officer was staring intently at his phone, willing the stupid device to hurry up and receive its answer. The sight was enough to scare off his co-workers. After all, the man had just gotten kicked in the balls by a murderer; stating that he hadn't even seen the face of his assailant.

The phone vibrated; and the message that appeared sent a smirk to his lips, frightening the other officers down to their cores. "So the little Moyashi agreed..."

With quick fingers, he sent another message back to the person who assumed himself to be his best friend; who, in all actuality was probably his only friend. 'Send me the time and place; I'll be there.'

 **... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **There's chapter one~! More to come, and then the updating schedual will be ever Monday and Friday, just like on A03 :T R &R lovelies! Most of us authors don't get much Rest and Relaxation, so Read and Review please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hana: Chapter two, and still no ownership of DGM.**

 **Allen: Right to the disclaimer?**

 **Hana: I wanted to shake things up a bit. I have a shit load of others to post...**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 2 - +_**

Allen watched with disgust as the blood of the man he killed drained with the soiled water that hit his skin. There were many questions the young lad found himself thinking, and frankly, he had no clear answers for any of them. He sighed, how he wished he could turn back the hands the time, and stop himself from ever getting involved in those blasted whack-jobs. Granted, they were, much to his distain, part of his "family", and he couldn't use that term any looser.

But at the current moment, he couldn't help but question, how the officer that nearly molested him knew exactly who he was. To the public he had always been known as "Crowned Clown". Under normal circumstances he would've worn an elegant mask, asymmetrical in design that covered his eyes, and most his scar on the left side of his face...what made him do other wise...was the fact his legal guardian...again the term being used loosely, decided to pawn the damn thing!

Didn't that ass know how long it took for him to make that costume?!

Of course that also meant that whoever brought the mask would probably be accused of murder, but hey; it wasn't his problem.

With another sigh, Allen took another quick glance at his now vibrating phone, telling him the time and place of the get together. A slight smile played at his lips. Maybe this was for the best; a quick break and a little fun were what he really needed right now.

"I wonder what Lenalee said I've forgotten..." He muttered to himself, the sound barely above a whisper.

Kanda Yu, if anything, was a force to be reckoned with. He didn't make it where he was by luck. He worked hard, and scared his coworkers shitless...of course, having a little help from outside sources was always good. Finding out who "Crowned Clown" even was, wasn't an easy task. But to think, a whim of his would tell him exactly who this masked killer was.

= _Flash Back_ =

 _It was late afternoon on an unusually hot Saturday, records almost being reached as high as its ever been. He was pissed, off, and having an overall crappy day. Needing shade, and a working A/C unit, he found himself driving his old pick up to a small town pawn shop. He figured what the hell, maybe find something that he could get for a friend of a friend's birthday next week. What he didn't expect, however, seeing a mask that the public only knew too well. The mask of The Crowned Clown._

 _"Ah, you have quite an eye there, young man." The shop owner. "Unfortunately, this isn't for sale, unless the owner fails to pick it up in a month's time. It's pawned."_

 _"That's Crowned Clown's mask."_

 _"Quite so, or at least, that's what the man who brought it in said. He told me he found it on the streets, but because there was no proof, I couldn't have it on loan for as much as he wished it to be."_

 _"Who was the man who brought it in?"_

 _"Hmm...perhaps a head taller than you, red hair that was tied loosely back...but most interesting was his choice in accessories, I suppose. He wore a half mask, that also seemed to hold his spectacles. You never really forget a face like that...he also had quite a gun on him...rather large, and ornate."_

 _"Did you get the man's name?"_

 _"He gave me a name all right, but I know for a fact it wasn't his name. He was drunk as drunk can be, so even if it was his name, I doubt it." The Pawn Store Clerk looked to Kanda with a skeptical eye. "May I ask why you're asking?"_

 _Who gave a shit if he was off duty at the moment? A lead was a lead, and he wasn't going to let it pass him by. Taking out his Federal ID, he showed it to the shop keeper. "Because I'm after the elusive Crowned Clown himself. I'm Agent Kanda Yu. FBI federal agent. Tell me the name that was given, and while I'm here, I'll also take that mask for evidence."_

= _Back to the Present_ =

Kanda grinned to himself. From what he could gather, the red head had no real knowledge of his charge being the one behind the murders of recent events. Why else would he try pawning something as important as the Killer's Mask? Either that, or he was that dumb when drunk.

And now he had his final piece of evidence; a murder taken place right before his very eyes. Of course, he'd had plans to turn the kid in, to lock the infamous Crowned Clown behind bars and toss away the key, and that's what he _should_ have done; only, he didn't. One look at the boy's face as he murdered that old man had been enough to stop him.

Remorse. Apologies. What kind of killer uses things such as that when they shouldn't even know how to feel? There must be something else, _someone_ else pulling the strings behind all this. But, that wasn't the only thing that irked him; he had licked the boy. Those expressions on the younger's face had excited something within him, those silver eyes so full of regret had captivated him, those pale lips twisted into a grimace at the sight of blood begged to be captured by his own.

What the man wanted, he would get. And he wanted that young man...that boy. Not the infamous killer, Crowned Clown, not the one who murdered so many in the short course of 3 years. He wanted that vulnerable scared boy. He looked back at the files he received from the Forensics department that sat idly on the passenger seat. The manila folder left untouched for a good few days now, having already served its purpose. There would be a photo of a, at the time, 15-year-old child with bright cheerful eyes, and a smile that could melt even his cold heart. The file was the reason he found out who Crowned Clown really was.

Allen Walker, 18 years old. Birthday set to Christmas, which also was the day he was adopted by his adopted father, Mana Walker, now deceased. For some reason the name all on its own stirred red flags in his mind when he first came across it. He'd heard it once before, however, he paid it no heed then, like he'd do so now.

= _Flash Back_ =

 _Anyway, after all that, he'd followed the youth around for a while, only to see the kid be tackled by an oh-so-familiar red-head. They'd talked for a bit when the boy had started to back away, shaking his head and hands raised in an apologetic gesture. Lavi had sighed and that was that. The two parted ways, so the first thing the agent did was jump out of his car and stalk up to the red-head, who, at this point in time, didn't see the person behind him till he turned around and nearly had a heart attack._

 _The navy-haired male had asked him some questions about the kid, which Lavi had taken to meaning that his friend was interested the younger. Kanda had just smirked in that. He was interested in the kid all right._

 _By the time he'd headed back to the house he was secretly keeping under surveillance, he was just in time to see the boy look around himself guiltily as he hopped into his car._

 _Kanda had rubbed his hands together. NOW they were getting somewhere._

= _Back to the Present_ =

Yes, that was how he managed to learn once and for all that Allen Walker was Crowned Clown. But since that day, he had no real knowledge of why he did what he did. The victims, from what he saw in past cases, never had anything in common. At least, not at the surface. They were just men and women who worked their daily lives, making a living.

Whatever was below the surface, if there was anything worth excavating, had never been looked into.

So there he sat, eyes still glued, waiting for Allen Walker to make his next move. And that was how he saw two people knock on the door, the older turning slightly, eyes roaming across the area with an almost sadistic smirk on his face. His hair has been slicked back and he wore a designer suit, a row of crosses standing out against the darkish skin of his forehead that being the only similarity he shared with the young girl by his side. Instead, she wore something akin to a Gothic Lolita dress, complete with stockings and frills.

Upon opening the door, the white-haired boy froze for a second, before his face twisted into a light frown. From his position, Kanda could see the trio speaking, before the man in the suit handed Allen Walker a manila folder, the latter only sighing and holding the thing gingerly between his fingers. Kanda cursed to himself, wishing he could hear the exchange. But if anything, it seemed to him that they were talking about something sinister. The white haired boy seemed to have nodded reluctantly, before closing the door, going back into his home. The two shady people turned around, and a chill ran down Kanda's spine when the man's eyes seemed to have spotted him. A portentous grin adourned his face, before the smaller of the two, tugged his arm, seeming to tell him she wanted to go.

Did that man...spot him? No...that wasn't likely, his car's windows were tinted enough so that he wouldn't be seen in the vehicle...so then, why was it...deciding he'd worry about that later, Kanda turned on the engine just as he spotted white in his peripheral vision. His target was making his move.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **R &R if you please! :3 I'm spamming everyone with these chapters today...eh-he-he-he**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hana: I've been working on the FAAAAAAANNNNNN FICS, all the live long day~~~~ I'm sill not Katsura Hoshino, 'cos I don't own D-G-M~**

 **Kanda: Shut the hell up, you annoying little shit!**

 **Hana: ...ALLLLLEEEEENNNNNNN KANDA CALLED ME AN ANNOYING SHIT!**

 **Allen: BaKanda! You can't call a woman that! -sighs-**

 **Hana: -cackling-**

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 3 - +_**

The FBI agent watched as his target slowly stepped out of his car, seeming more tired than anything else as he trudged his way up the steps of an aged house with an overgrown garden. As the door began to open and the occupant got a good look at his guest, his face ran white. He tried to slam the door shut, but the thick slab of wood was easily pushed out of the way by the younger. Seeing that this wasn't working, the man turned and ran back inside, followed soon after by white-haired youth.

Kanda's body moved itself into action, sending his running after the boy before he could even think. What he witnessed upon arrival was the same as the last time. Blood. Sighing. Regret. Apologies. Nothing had changed except the choice in victims.

Turning around, the boy nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of the elder, this time with cobalt eyes narrowed instead of holding that perverted glint that had been their when they'd first met. Silver eyes widened when the one he thought to be a police officer made no move to arrest him. Those liquid pools of Mercury soon turned to the ground, feelings of shame taking hold of him. Without a word, the boy barged past, his shoulder hitting the other on his way past, accidentally dropping something, but being far too frightened to turn back and figure out what.

The older male stood still for some time, doing nothing more than staring at the body as the pool of blood encompassing it grew bigger and bigger with each second. Eventually, though, he turned his attention towards the scrunched up paper that the boy had dropped. Kanda picked up the fallen piece of pap object, smoothing it out and examining its contents. His blood ran cold at what he saw. The words 'traitor' and 'NOAH' stood out in bolded letters.

NOAH. The world's biggest crime unit consisting of many highly skilled assassins, efficient drug dealers and high profile people. It was like signing your own death warrant to even think of double crossing them.

Cogs started to turn in his head; all of it made sense now. If the Crowned Clown was affiliated with NOAH, then he'd have no choice but to do as he was told.

A rush of giddiness swept through the FBI agent; not only had he uncovered more about the boy, but he'd also found a valuable lead on the NOAH case.

But the biggest of questions remained. How was it, Allen Walker was so unlucky enough to have crossed paths with a group of people high up on the FBI's most wanted? The more answers Kanda uncovered, the more questions that seemed to unearth themselves. And then "Mana Walker". As he thought it over, he soon realized why that name was so familiar. He was one of the victims. Or rather, the first _recorded_ victim. He was killed nine years ago, with a knife through the heart. The man was DOA by the time he got to hospital, he recalled hearing that from a News article that day.

"So that's how it is, is it?" Kanda muttered to himself. He looked to the body on the floor and groaned. There was no way in hell he wanted to be the one to call for the police to get their asses over here. But considering there were no other witnesses, save for himself, he begrudgingly took out his Android, and called his unit's number. "Oi. Get your asses, and Forensics over here. There's another victim." He gave the address, and a few colorful choice words to have them "hurry the fuck up!", as he put it.

Just more fucking paperwork he didn't need.

Back in his bed, Allen Walker was freaking out; how had that cop managed to catch him murder someone, not once, but twice? And why wasn't he locked behind bars yet? Granted, he did like the idea of being able to stop with all the killings and such, but he'd promised Mana that he wouldn't stop, that he'd keep on walking till the day he died.

The boy rolled over onto his side, fretting too much to even notice his growling stomach. Why did he have to kill? When was it that his life truly became a living hell?

Allen bit his lip. It wasn't ALL a living hell; he had Lavi, and Lenalee too. Tomorrow he'd be able to go out and pretend to be normal for a change. He'd be able to repair the remainder of his sanity, even if only for a short while.

The boy looked to his calendar, and all thoughts came to an abrupt halt. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" He was quick to jump out of bed, and rush out of his room, he needed to get to the mall sooner than humanly possible. At least he now knew why Lenalee was that much more pissed off at him earlier.

Circled in an angry bright red, was the date of Monday, May 11th, 2015. With all the NOAH had forced him into doing for the past few weeks, Lenalee's Birthday had slipped his mind. A relieved smile graced his features as he ran across the street to the store. Seemed his ass was saved from a literal kicking after all. Upon entering the store, Allen took a look around.

Allen basically flew out of the house, wallet between his teeth as he tried to throw a jumper over his clothing whilst running towards his car. He sped off towards the mall, very nearly going over the speed limit and getting himself a ticket in the process.

After almost three hours of searching, Allen couldn't find a single thing that stood out. Gloomily, the pale youth dragged himself outside, fully prepared to spend the rest of his day searching for the right gift for his female friend, but not before glancing across the street at a run-down Chinese jewelry store. And that's when he saw them; a golden pair of beautiful, delicate circular hairclips decorated with Chinese style patterns. They would suit her twin pigtails perfectly.

"Well if it isn't Allen!" The young man was shocked at being called out, almost thinking it was that officer. However, this voice was clearly female, and very familiar somehow..."I can't believe you're actually here. It's the last place I thought you'd come."

At that point, Allen turned to see the woman who called him, and nearly cracked his face in half with how big a grin adorned his face. "Anita!"

The woman dubbed Anita smiled fondly at the young male. "It's been a while, little Allen. The last time I saw you, you weren't even taller than Mahoja's knee. What on earth brings you to my antique store?"

His eyes wandered over to the hair clips. "I saw something in the window..."

Anita's face practically lit up as the boy trailed off. She took hold of his hand and basically dragged him over to the window. "What do you like?"

Allen hesitantly pointed to the golden accessories, praying that the older lady wouldn't get the wrong idea. She seemed surprised, but none-the-less reached over and took them from the satin bedding. "Are they a present for someone? A girlfriend, maybe?"

"Present, yes. Girlfriend...not really. She's more like a sister to me, in all actuality. Her birthday is tomorrow, and I forgot..."

"Uh-huh." She crossed her arms across her chest, looking at the boy without believing him. "I've heard that one before."

"Eh? Gah! Don't do this to me! I'm serious, she's just my friend! Besides, she's with someone else!" Well, he was pretty sure that was true...she always hung around Lavi after all...

Anita simply nodded, not believing a single thing that Allen had just said. With practiced hands, she expertly wrapped the present in a kind of white paper with stray ribbons of color swirling around in every direction. Allen just shook his head and reached into his pocket, but stopped at the shake of Anita's head. "You don't have to pay; think of it as a gift from me to you, it's been years, after all. How's Cross, he hasn't been too hard on you, has he?"

At the mention of his master, the youth's face twisted into a scowl.

The woman just laughed. "That bad, huh?"

"Whatever you're imagining right now. Multiply it tenfold." Allen then groaned at the thought. Of course maybe half of what he mentioned more so went towards the part of his life he wasn't proud of...but who really needed to know that?

Anita blinked before rolling her eyes. "That man. When will he stop treating you like his personal piggy bank?"

"When he dies of alcohol poising to his liver. So...I guess never. Cross isn't enough of a saint for Heaven, but he's too much a devil for hell."

"Amen." The Chinese woman sighed, "I'm sure she'll be won over with these."

At this Allen blinked, before blushing a furious shade of red. "I don't like her that way! I don't even like any girl that way at all!"

"No girls? What about guys then?"

At that, a picture of Yu Kanda flashed through his mind, turning his already red face a ripe tomato color. He shook his head from left to right; an answer to Anita's question, and a way to rid himself of the mental images.

"Well, well, a little flustered, are we? So? Who's the guy? Is he hot? I bet he's totally dom."

"Dom?"

"The one that tops."

"Um...t-tops? Anita, I honesty have no idea what you're saying." Even being a young adult, Allen never really had much experience in things like this...a neglective guardian and constant assignments tended to divert a young lad on these subjects.

"You live with Cross and you don't even know that?" She seemed to be surprised at this.

Allen slowly shook his head. Tops? The one that tops what?

A cheeky grin took hold of Anita's face. "In bed."

Those two words sent a series of images through his head. Yu Kanda sweating above him. Yu Kanda handcuffing him to a bed. Yu Kanda's lips on his. Something wet tracing it's way down his neck. Teeth biting into his collar bone.

Allen secretly vowed that the next time he met the man, he'd beat the pervert within an inch of his life.

No sooner did he think that, another thought crossed his mind, wait a minute...I'm into that? Since when?! "Ah, just look at the time! I still have errands to run, it's nice seeing you again, Anita, tell Mahoja I said "hi" when you see her again!" The young man was already taking steps back before hurrying along, unaware of a knowing smile that graced the woman's face when he left.

"Mm...I wonder if Cross knows his charge is...as he would put it, 'queer'..." She chuckled softly to herself.

Allen sighed when he was far enough away from the antique shop. Honestly, he never gave much thought to his sexuality. He knew he never really found many girls attractive, hell, he didn't find men attractive either...at least...until...NO! NO, NO! That pervert was only a pervert, and nothing more!

A very, annoyingly, sexy, handsome...wait, what? Allen blinked a few times, before mental images from before plagued his mind once more. "I-I'm just going home now..."

Back at his desk, Kanda was still filing through and signing paperwork. His superiors were quite interested in how it was that he found not one, but two Crowned Clown victims, and he still had yet to see that murderer's face. So far, the only thing stopping the agent from killing his colleagues himself was the fact that he'd be meeting with the white-haired boy tomorrow. He'd be able to get some answers from the kid, and hopefully something more.

Kanda froze as he imagined the boy squirming beneath him, once pale flesh red with embarrassment. He wanted to rip the clothed from that body and ravish the youth like there was no tomorrow.

"U-Um...K-Kanda..."

"Get on with it, Lotto." Kanda was quick to diminish inappropriate thoughts just in time, though the after affects seemed to have remained. Good thing he was sitting at his desk. He looked up to the woman he'd addressed, once again finding himself wondering how someone as timid as Miranda Lotto made it on the force. Did this officer even sleep once in her life?

"U-um...w-w-w-well..."

"That's enough, Miss Lotto." Kanda's attention turned to the man who entered his office. Deputy Director Malcom C. Rouvelier.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **I hate that man's guts. :T That's all.**

 **R &R you amazing people you :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**_\+ - Chapter 4 - +_**

"What do you want?" Kanda asked, not bothering to mask the distaste in his voice.

Rouvelier glared down at the other. "Watch how you speak to me, agent Kanda. I have some questions that I want to ask you. First: Why were you at both of Crowned Clown's crime scenes?"

"I recently found a lead on the Noah case; while I was checking it out, the guy made an appearance." So it wasn't the whole truth, meh.

At this, Rouvelier's expression changed to a smirk. "So he's male?"

Shit! "I heard his voice; didn't see his face."

That somehow seemed to sate the man's question, though not his distrust for Special Agent. "Hm. Yes, you've wrote that in your report, I recall. We don't get many good agents like you. It'd be a shame to lose you if you so happen to be withholding information of course."

If Kanda had even a shred of remorse, he showed no signs. His mask was solid, and voice held strong as he spoke, "Director, as you can see, I'm a busy man. I will have to _kindly_ ask you to leave. _Sir_." His temper was reaching its limits, and this rat wasn't one he wanted to deal with. Ever.

Rouvelier nodded once. "Of course, Agent Kanda."

When the man finally left, Kanda let out a sigh of relief; he'd almost slipped up there. His eyes grazed over the remaining paperwork on his desk; if he wanted to be free tomorrow, then he'd have to stay till at least 11 to finish it all off.

Contrary to what he'd thought, Kanda was able to leave a little way past 10; no food or bathroom breaks really speeds up the work process. Now the only problem left for today was the thing between his legs that had started throbbing the moment that the director had mentioned Crowned Clown.

By tomorrow afternoon, he may have a better place to cum than his shower.

 **... - ...**

Allen took several deep breaths as he leaned against his shower wall. The water had long since run cold, but he remained under the spray as he came down from his first, embarrassingly enough to say, exploration of his body, and first time feeling such intensity...he was fairly certain most of it was because of "what-if" scenarios if it was that man who was doing it to him.

"Something...must be wrong...with me..." He managed to get between pants, looking at his left hand where cum was still dripping down his palm, and through the crevices of his deformity of an appendage. It was the aftermath of the NOAH's cruelty for him when they found him hiding in the closet, shortly following the murder of his adoptive father. It was one of the worst markings he'd received.

It was bad enough to be having these kinds of reactions to some pervert who'd done nothing but molest him, but to think someone would actually touch him like that once they found out about his arm was asking for too much. Of course, Lavi and Lenalee knew about his arm, but they were just friends.

More in frustration than anything else, the boy flung a right fist at the shower wall, a dent left in its wake. Taking a quick look at the hand told him that the thing wasn't broken, though it would need some bandaging to stop the bleeding.

He would also have to fix the cracks in the tiled wall...again. He groaned, this time at his stupidity. Will tomorrow ever get here? He hoped it would be soon. He really did. When he fully collected himself, he shut off the water, and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He walked to the vanity, and pulled his small first-aid kit. Aloe, alcohol wipes, and bandages were all he'd need...though it looked as though he'd need more wipes soon.

"Just more money spent on something trivial, I guess..." He sighed.

When Allen finally finished on his hand, he felt like taking out the rest of his anger on the wall all over again; but that would leave him with ANOTHER hand to bandage, and he only had two. Somewhere in the house, something smashed. Cross probably passed out at the table and his bottle fell off. Again.

Before he could even begin to drift downstairs, a click behind his head had him on the floor, a pistol he'd pulled from god-knows-where in his uninjured left hand, aimed directly towards the intruder. An intruder he recognized. "Tyki."

Said NOAH grinned at the boy, his own gun lazily pointed in the general direction of the latter. "You're getting rusty, Shounen."

"I'm tired." He mutters, adding a yawn for effect, knowing that it's really not that much of an excuse, especially in his line of work.

"Too tired to notice your little stalker?"

THAT woke him up. "Stalker?!"

The surprise in boy's reaction was genuine, and Tyki Mikk could tell. After all, he'd known the boy since he was a tiny little thing. He still was a tiny little thing, rather...under-dressed, as his eyes took in the lithe form. Eying it like a predator would its prey.

"Look all you want, Mikk, but I'm not magically turning into one of your whores." Came the cold hard reply as the young man backed away, realizing the only thing covering him was his towel. "How the hell did you get in here without Cross finding out about you?

"I walked right in, actually. The man ended up falling asleep shortly after I got in.

Allen glared at the older man. He was the reason his life had become the hell it was today. "You drugged him."

"Now, boy, that's not a nice thing to assume."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Allen sighed. He was doing a lot of that lately, he noticed. "Whatever; now what's this about a stalker?"

Tyki grinned, eyes still roaming up and down the younger's body. When we came by earlier, there was someone watching your house."

Watching him? Only one person would...Yu Kanda. That name made the boy remember his silent promise to himself; that pervert better have medical insurance.

"Watching my house." He murmured. Great, not only is he a freaking pervert, but also a stalker. It was almost a pity he wasn't under eighteen anymore. He could file for pedophilia or something. "By the way, I will give you three seconds to get out, before I sic Timcanpy on you."

"Tim...canpy?"

"Right! You hadn't met yet, have you?" The elder male could've sworn there were horns growing out the boy's head, as he brought fingers to his mouth, and giving a very loud whistle, called for a large Golden Rottweiler that came barreling up the basement stairs, and knocking the door off its hinges. "TIM! PERVERT! GO GET HIM!"

The dark-skinned male paled a little before rushing off. He, in all honesty, was not a fan on any dog. And this oddly-coloured over-sized beast of a dog was more than enough to get the man running, all the while the monstrous animal in question chased the Noah, until he jumped out of the window down the hall. "You're going to pay dearly for that stunt, shounen!"

Allen ruffled the dog's fur, with a smile. "Good boy." Learning of Tyki's apparent fear of dogs was probably one of the luckiest breaks he had. "NEXT TIME DON'T RAPE ME WITH YOUR DAMN EYES, SUPER PERV!" He yelled back, before slamming the window shut, and locking it. 'Well, I feel much better now."

Timcanpy barked in agreement.

* * *

The next day, Allen pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a thick grey, off the shoulder, long sleeved sweater, two parallel white straps the only thing really holding it up.

A big ball of golden fuzz nuzzled itself into the boy's side, leaving strands of fur on his jeans. "Morning Timcanpy!"

With a deep breath, Allen glanced outside the window, glad that the sky seemed to be clear that day. "I wonder if Lenalee will like her present..."

Those thoughts in mind, he grabbed the wrapped present, and hurried out the door. "Watch the fort, Tim!" Allen called over his shoulder, before leaving the house, locking the door behind him.

Kanda leaned against the wall farthest from Lavi and Lenalee. Little by little he was regretting even coming. Lavi talked too much, and Lenalee...apparently was that whack-job of a Head of Forensics' little sister. Someone, he decided, really hated him up there to have been forced to know not one, but two Lees.

It was then that a head of white hair appeared behind Lenalee, a bright smile lighting up the young boy's face, automatically ridding Kanda of his sour mood. Before mentioned Lenalee wrapped her arms around the younger, leaving the FBI agent radiating jealousy that no one noticed.

While removing himself from his friend's grasp, mercury met cerulean and that smile faltered, replaced with horror for but an instant. Lavi saw the two staring at each other and smirked. "Allen; this is Kanda. His first name is 'Yu', but he'll probably kill you if you call him that. Yu-chan; this is Allen. He's adorable and hates it when people pick on his height."

Lenalee wacked Lavi across the arm at the last comment.

Lavi chuckled, a goofy grin on his face, "Aw, c'mon, Lena-lady, y'know it's true!"

"If he hates it when he's called "Yu", why do you call him that?" Allen asked, curiosity genuine.

'That's easy~!" Lavi began explaining, wrapping his arm around Kanda's shoulders. "We're best-est best friends of course~!"

"For the...you're not my damn friend, you're a fucking nuisance, and if you DARE call me by that name again, I will illegally make you legally a female." The threat was real, but whether the red-head knew it or not, none of them really knew for sure.

"See? He loves me!"

Allen couldn't help but giggle at the fact that the pervert looked like he was being molested by Lavi. Those dark eyes locked onto his in a glare, causing his heart to skip a beat. The sight of Allen's discomfort must have pleased the bastard, because a grin slowly crept across his face. One second he's killing someone with his eyes, next he's smiling like an ax-murderer; could he get anymore bi-polar?

Yes. Yes he could. Allen decided. But he doubted he was as bad as Tyki. No...this guy was TEN TIMES worse than Tyki. The boy silently amended. "Hey, Allen~! Earth to Allen! Come in, this is Houston calling, come in!"

"Huh?" Said boy blinked in confusion upon finally registering the hand waving in front of his face. Confusion morphed into annoyance as he swatted the appendage away. "What was that for?!"

Lenalee giggled, "You had that one coming to you, Allen. You were in 'space cadet' mode, I think Lavi called it."

"O-oh...ah, sorry...oh!" Allen reached into his pocket, and pulled out a box. "Happy Birthday, Lenalee, and sorry I forgot...will this make amends between us?"

The Chinese woman eyed the box, before taking it gingerly in her hands. "Depends. What'd ya get me?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you!" The youngest in the group huffed.

With a roll of her eyes, the older female carefully un-wrapped the delicate wrapping paper encompassing the small box, taking of the lid to reveal the twin golden hair clips nestled on a pale cushion. She gasped and turned to look him in the eye. "They're beautiful!"

"I thought you'd like them; back in high school, you mentioned something about Chinese-style jewelry being your favorite..." The boy smiled softly, still uncomfortable with the gaze of a certain someone constantly watching his every movement.

"Allen, this gift is perfect, thank you so much." Lenalee said with a soft smile, as she kissed the youngest male's forehead, the action catching him off guard. A chill ran down his spine, and taking a glance at Kanda, the phrase, "If looks could kill" ran through mind.

Allen didn't even know what he'd done to now be on the receiving end of that look. Sensing the mood, Lavi took hold of Lenalee's hand and began dragging her towards a nearby restaurant. "Come on guys! Let's eat!"

Silently thanking the gods that Lavi wasn't as stupid as he made himself out to be, Allen followed the duo, purposely ignoring the presence demanding his attention behind him.

They were all seated rather quickly at one of the more comfortable booths, courtesy of the fact that Lenalee had booked a table beforehand. It was then that Allen realized something important. He was next to a wall. Yu Kanda was on his other side. If he wanted to be able to leave, he'd have to get past the pervert. Allen Walker was officially trapped.

It seemed that by the grin the boy was flashed by a certain navy-haired cop, the other had realized it too. Gritting his teeth, the white-haired youth turned to stare down at his menu. Then he felt it; something trailing its way up his leg. From the feeling, Allen guessed that it was a hand, and by the smirk he was getting from the bastard sitting next to him, he pretty much knew who the hand belonged to. But of course, he couldn't say anything; if he did, the other might let his secret "slip".

However...there was one thing he knew he could do. And out came Black Allen. Ever so discretely he harshly pinched the intruding hand with more force than needed, making the wandering palm retreat with haste.

"Something wrong, Yu?" Lavi asked, seeing his friend flinch.

"I'm fucking dandy, baka usagi."

Said rabbit merely shrugged, "If you say so."

"I know so." The Japanese male side-glared at the brat beside him, who was now acting innocent. Fuck him.

Allen had to hold in his laughter at the sight of the glare he was being given. If the pervert wanted to start something, he would have to expect resistance; serves him right!

"So, Allen; what've you been doing lately." Lavi inquired.

Said white-haired boy nearly dropped his menu and the FBI agent beside him simply raised an eyebrow. Setting down his menu, Allen turned to face Lavi directly.

"Oh, you know; just work...and stuff..." TECHNICALLY it wasn't a lie; it WAS work.

Seeming to not be pleased by this answer, the red-head tried again. "Where do you work? What do you do? Come on! You never tell us anything about yourself!"

"I, uh...can't say." His gaze wandered off towards something over their shoulders.

Kanda noted the way the younger seemed to look uncomfortable, almost like he wanted to lie, but couldn't.

Lavi's eyes lit up. "So you have a special job,then? Like Yu-chan?"

Hearing this, the boy locked his gaze back on Lavi, obviously waiting for him to continue. "Yu-chan works for the FBI. He has a couple badges in case he needs them. Say, Yu; what case are you working on now?"

"Crowned Clown and NOAH." Came the curt reply.

Allen's eyes widened, giving the agent a perfect view of those bottomless pools of liquidated stars. This went unnoticed by the other two, who were too busy giving Kanda their own wide-eyed looks. "Whoa; at the same time? Isn't that kinda dangerous, Yu?"

"We believe the two are working together." This time, he purposely chose not to look at the youth beside him, knowing full well that is he saw that look on the boy's face again, he might just jump the kid then and there.

"Huh, you don't say..."

"Oh yeah, my brother was talking about the Crowned Clown too...I've never seen him so baffled before. The scene apparently has no traces of the killer being there...almost as though he's some sort of ninja."

Kanda rolled his eyes at the comment. "Hardly. If it's true Crowned Clown is with the NOAH, then he's bound to mess up. And when he does, the NOAH will end their reign of terror, and Crowned Clown will be mine."

Lavi coughed. "Jeez, Yu-chan; it sound like you want to bed him."

The FBI agent gave the red-head his "best" smirk, leaving the other feeling vaguely scared for Crowned Clown's safety, should the killer ever be forced to meet his best friend, no matter the circumstances.

Beside him, Allen stared up at the older male, face devoid of all emotion. "Why do they think that they're working together?"

Their eyes met, and Kanda could practically see the shiver that the younger had so desperately tried to, and nearly succeeded to hide. "Crowned Clown messed up."

Lenalee stared at his with worry. "Are you all right? You didn't have to force yourself to come, you know."

Something in her expression left him feeling guilty after lying to her like that. He shook his head, about to before she stopped him with her next words. "If you're sick, you shouldn't be driving; we'll drive you back?"

"No! I mean... It's your birthday; I don't want to ruin it."

"I'll take him." Interjected a stone voice, directing the table's gazes towards its owner.

Lavi grinned over at his best friend. "Oh really?"

Nodding, the FBI agent stood, pulling the smaller boy up with him. "You drove me here, my car is at your home, so I won't be leaving it there."

The glare he shot the younger silenced any complaints that he may have had.

Allen hesitantly nodded. "Yeah, besides, I'm sure you two want to be alone." With that, he turned and left, leaving a blushing Lavi and a rather confused Lenalee behind him.

... ... ... ...

 **These A/N's are short because I'm spamming you guys with this story to catch up with what I have on A03. I'm sorry for that...**

 **(=_=) I wish I started posting here sooner...less chance of losing my mind...**


	5. Chapter 5

**_\+ - Chapter 5 - +_**

The car ride was, to say the least, awkward. "Um..."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Moyashi." Kanda spoke, taking a quick side glance to the younger male. "I don't need your thanks. I only did it to get away from those idiots who call themselves my friends."

"That's...fine and all, but not what I wanted...to...ah...well ask."

"Then spit it out."

A light blush crept up the younger's face. "Uh...Why haven't you...um...You know who I am…so…"

"You interest me." Kanda's eyes never strayed from the road ahead of him, not even when the other tried to position himself as far from the driver as possible. "Allen Walker: Gender: Male, Age: 18, British, no living family, father murdered by NOAH. That was probably when they took you in; am I right?" He continued on in an emotionless voice.

"U-um...not...e-exactly..."

"You can't lie to me."

"I'm not! The NOAH didn't take me in when Mana died...it was that stupid womanizing drunk of an arse!" At this the boy shuddered, memories of the first three years with the man making themselves known.

"So, what? He gave you to them?"

Allen glared down at his clenched fists. "It's none of your business."

"I'll decide what my business is and what isn't, damn Moyashi."

"Apparently you don't know where your nose doesn't belong! Stay out of my business, it's none of yours, dammit!"

"And I'm making it mine."

"Why the hell do you care? I'm an unfortunate idiot who has the worst luck known to mankind. I'm a damn killer, and-" The boy couldn't bring himself to continue, as his fists clenched against his palms, sure to eave crescent moons where his nails had been.

"The only people who really care about me are Lavi and Lenalee; but if they knew who I really was, they'd hate me. All I'm good for is killing, so you'd be doing the world a favour."

Kanda's grip on the wheel tightens. "You must really want to die, kid."

"That's what I've been saying, idiot." The younger mutters.

"You're naive then."

"What?"

"You heard me, Moyashi." The Japanese male stated. "You're a naive brat. I'm more a killer than you'll ever be. In my line of work, I feel no remorse for taking a life if the lives of Innocents are in jeopardy."

"What are-"

"Right now, I don't see Crowned Clown, I don't see a killer. I see a scrawny kid who was pulled into a world he wanted nothing to do with. Another Innocent I wouldn't hesitate to pull trigger for if his life is in jeopardy." At this, Allen didn't know what to say.

"Why...?" The boy's voice was quiet, barely heard over the A/C and engine.

The FBI agent didn't answer, instead choosing to let the younger figure it out for himself.

"The people you've killed deserved it. I'm not an innocent."

Sticking his free hand into his pocket, Kanda pulls out and hands a folded piece of paper to the boy. "What's this, then?"

Unfolding it, the boys gasps. "H-how did you get this?" Allen's voice breaks at the last syllable.

"I told you didn't I? Clowned Crown messed up."

Silver eyes looked up to the other male, face pale, before staring back at the parchment. "B-but...I-I don't understand..."

"Baka moyashi." Kanda grumbled.

"Moyashi? Did you just call me a vegetable?"

"I just called you short." The older male smirked.

Allen's eyes narrowed. "BaKanda."

"The fuck did you just call me?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't think you were so stupid I'd have to repeat myself, BAKANDA."

"You're messing with the wrong FBI agent, Moyashi." Kanda threatened, "And if I'm stupid, then you're retarded, because I've been calling you "moyashi" since dinner."

Allen blinked thinking back, before growing red in both anger an embarrassment. "IT'S ALLEN!"

"Sure, Moyashi. Keep thinking that."

Allen turned to punch the other in the arm, but froze that the sight of that cocky smirk on his face. It was the exact same expression he'd worn while holding the boy down in that fantasy...

The Japanese male stared across at the boy quizzically. "Where'd all your fight go?"

His response was the younger's face turning an even brighter red. "Shuddup."

"Now that doesn't answer squat."

"Not supposed to." At that the younger turned to look out the window, only finding the scene less than familiar. "Kanda...where are we going?"

"The rabbit's house."

"Why...?"

"Because, baka Moyashi, my damn car is there, and like hell I'm leaving it in his hands."

"Oh..."

"Che. Anyway; why is your face still red?" Kanda cast another glance at the British boy's ever-darkening face.

"I-I'm just a little woozy, is all..." Allen lied, though even to his ears, the lie was clear as day.

'Bullshit." Muttered Kanda. "You already played that card with those two morons, it's not going to work on me. So spill the damn beans, or I'll throw you out the car."

"This is my car!"

"And a piece of shit it is. No fucking Bluetooth, your gas mileage sucks. And why the hell is the engine that loud?"

"Sor-ry for not being a rich bastard and getting a stupid Mercedes Benz or whatever!" He scowled, "If you don't like it, then piss off!" The younger continued.

Kanda pulled the car into a drive-way, the machine stopping with a screech. "No can do; I told those two that I'd take you home, so I'm gonna get out, you're gonna drive, and I'll follow you back to your place. Maybe afterwards we can play a little doctors and nurses. From the looks of it, you've probably just got a cold or something, but if I left you alone, the damn usagi would have my head."

"You're insufferable!" Allen groaned.

"Che. Like hell I am. You're the one who said you're better off dead."

"And wouldn't 'the world be better without one more cursed child!"

"Moyashi. You're going to drive this piece of shit car, and I'm following you in that." He gestured to his car, a black 2014 Mazda MX-5.

"Why am I not surprised you have a two-seater car?"

"Che." Was all Kanda said before getting out of the car, and walk towards his.

Before the older had even reached his car, Allen jumped into the driver's seat and sped off. "Asshole. He already knows where I live; no reason I have to wait for him."

He took a quick glace in his rear-view mirror to see Kanda just standing there. Hah!

Back at Lavi's house, Kanda had just watched the car drive off with a dumbfounded expression. "And he called ME insufferable?!"

The Japanese male angrily stomped over to his car, muttering curses and obscenities the whole way there. "I'm gonna fuck him till he bleeds."

Not half an hour later, Allen soon found himself home. With unwanted company...or at least one of those unwanted guests that were at least respectable. Weird considering who his adopted sister was.

 **... - ...**

"Ah, you finally got here." Wisely Kamelot said once the younger came out of his car. "I was here for maybe ten minutes. Nice dog you got yourself, seems you took my advice to get one."

"I didn't think Tyki was afraid of dogs." Allen said, skeptical of why the turban-wearing NOAH was there. "Why are you here?"

"You mean I have to be here for a reason?" The NOAH asks innocently, the wide-eyed look not really suiting the assassin's face.

Allen just rolls his eyes. "It's a job, isn't it?"

"You always were a smart one; yeah, it's a job. A couple. About two months ago, they were working for us, now they're living in some fancy house with the money they stole from us. Normally we'd have killed them straight away, but back then we were having some troubles with the drug smugglers, so we just let them off."

With a hesitant nod, Allen decided to ask the most important question. "When?"

Wisely's eyebrows rose to nearly touch his hairline. "Now; unless you have plans…?"

"No!" The boy had been hoping to put this off, considering that a certain FBI agent with anger management issues would be there soon.

 **... - ...**

The FBI agent in question had finally reached the younger's house, but was beyond pissed to find no car in the driveway. Slamming his door shut in frustration, he simply resolved himself to waiting for his target to return.

 **... - ...**

A gloved hand knocked on the mahogany door, its owner twitching with impatience. He just wanted to get this all over with as soon as possible.

Movement behind the door had him pulling on his kindest smile, knowing that it would help to relax his targets. He'd been about ready to pull out his dagger when a pair of bright blue eyes stared up at him. "Yes?"

The little girl couldn't have been more than eight, her brown hair cut to her shoulders. "Uh...yeah... Are your mother or father home, little girl?"

She nodded back up at him happily. "Mommy and daddy are in the kitchen."

He inwardly winced at the sudden turn of events. It was obvious what was going on; he was being tested .NOAH tested him every now and then, checking to see if his loyalties were still firm. One of the main rules within NOAH was that there were to be no witnesses. While they didn't know about Kanda, they sure as hell knew about this little girl. Meaning that the body count today would be three. "Can you take me to them?"

She nodded again. "Okay!"

Allen followed her inside, dreading the fact that he's have to kill a child. Out of all his victims so far, they'd all been above twenty years of age.

"Mommy! Daddy! Someone came to see you!"

The sight of the young assassin drains all the colour from the couple's cheeks. "S-Suzy! Get here now!" The woman screamed, arm reaching out towards the young girl.

Allen went for the woman first, killing her with a simple slash across the throat. Easy; no one even saw him move. Next was the husband. He died the same way as his wife.

High pitched screaming rings in his ears from behind. He looks down at the child with an expression a mixture of pity and remorse. "I'm so sorry." His voice broke at the last syllable.

Fat tears mingled with the splatters of blood on her cheeks. "Please- go away! Mommy! Daddy! Wake u-!"

Her screams were cut off by the knife through her body, directly piercing her heart. "Forgive me."

 **... - ...**

Three hours. That's how long he's been waiting for that intolerable brat to come back. Just when he'd began to fantasize about the things he could do to the other, a car pulled into the driveway. When no one came out, the irritated agent threw open the door to reveal what lay inside.

White hair mattered with blood. Pale skin stained crimson. Once beautiful silver eyes now a dull grey, devoid of all life. "Monster."

"Huh?"

"I'm a monster. Hi-haha! I always knew I didn't deserve to live! Hihihi!" The boy continued to babble on, strings of laughter and deranged giggle weaving their way through the he continued, those eyes regained a hint of colour, but this wasn't his original pure light. No, this was a glint of insanity.


	6. Chapter 6

**_\+ - Chapter 6 - +_**

He was broken. There were no other words to describe the teen that lay on the bed before him. Kanda leaned against the wall, watching the steady rise and fall of the boy's chest as he slumbered.

Shortly after the child had gone into his maddened state, Kanda had knocked him out, more for the boy's safety than his own. Something must have happened between getting home, and the time he was elsewhere. Whatever happened, had physiologically scarred the younger on a greater scale. When he managed to get Allen out of the car, he shut the car door, and was surprised to know the door wasn't locked as he had thought.

Finding the boy's room wasn't hard, in fact, it was the only other room in the house. Two bed, two bath, Kitchen, and living room. Looking around the room, Kanda wondered how there wasn't anything to really represent the boy in this room. It was...plain. No paint on the white drywall, no decor no nothing. It was as though he never really lived in the room.

Kanda brought a damp cloth to the boy's cheek, cleaning off the blood that splattered his pale features. Before, the lack of pigmentation had seemed quite strange and other-worldly, but now that he was stained red, it was obvious that the younger didn't suit colours. "What happened to you?" He murmured almost silently.

He didn't expect an answer, however it was an answer he still got. The click of the gun's safety alerted him of a third party in the room. "I don't take kindly to intruders, brat."

Kanda turned t face the other man, face emotionless. "So you're Cross Marian."

"You a debt collector, pretty boy?"

"Che. I'm far from being such." Kanda scowled.

"Then what are you?"

"FBI."

Cross Marion's eyebrows rose. "You here to lock him up?"

The thought had Kanda wanting to laugh. "Unfortunately; no. I'm here to watch him."

"Just watch?"

"Yes."

"Listen, I don't like you. I'm going to the kitchen, and indulge in the finest damn wine we got. When I'm done, I expect you don't try anything with that kid."

"Why would you assume something like that?"

"Tch. Because I see that damn look in your eye. Try anything with him, and you're going to be quite intimate with Judgment, pretty boy." Kanda assumed Judgment was the gun currently pointing at his head.

With that, the red-headed womanizer turned and strode downstairs, leaving the confused and horny Japanese male alone once again with the unconscious boy. Now that he thought about it; the kid was unconscious...

Casting a quick glance outside the doorway, Kanda let the door slowly shut, eyes hidden behind his long bangs. His long fingers found their way to the younger's jean button, undoing it with ease. He'd been just about ready to pull the fabric down when a pair of hands snagged his wrists. "Don't you dare, pervert."

Silver eyes glared back into his own, warning him not to continue.

The elder glared back, frustrated with the kid's antics. "And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm Allen Walker of course. And I told you before. I don't fuck with perverts. Get out."

"Don't fuck with perverts my ass. You're as virgin as they come." The remark left the 18-year-old blushing, but whether it was fury or embarrassment, the agent wasn't entirely sure. "Hit the nail right on the head, now didn't I?"

"Get. Out."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Kanda taunted, eyes slowly trailing up and down the body in front of him, smirking when he saw the growing bulge in the other's skinny jeans.

Realizing what the other was insinuating, Allen turned his gaze towards the area between his legs, face turning white as a sheet at the sight of his erection. "This isn't-I mean-No! Wait...J-just leave!"

"Now, why would I do that, if I have you right where I want you?" The elder's grin was predatory as he eyed the pray he had at some point pinned down.

"GET THE FU-MPFH?!" Lips sealed his own, and a gasp soon escaped when one of the hands squeezed the younger's member through the fabric of his pants, unwillingly allowing the access for the probing tongue to take. Allen began squirming, in hopes of getting his attacker to fall off him, but much to his dismay, it was a losing battle.

Shots were fired, and the weight that had originally been keeping the younger down, was now gone. Silver eyes looked to his left, seeing that his assailant, kneeled on the floor, as though he had just dodged something. The white-haired male quickly got up, and put as much space as he could between him and the other, but keeping a wary eye on the agent.

The other male was clutching his arm as blood began to trickle through the wound and his fingers. Kanda glared at where the projectile had fired from, taking note of a newly made hole in the boy's bedroom wall. Had it not been for his keen extra sense, that bullet would've been embedded in his skin, rather than just graze it.

"What the actual fuck?" The door was slammed open, and a more than pissed off Cross was standing in the door.

"Oi. Didn't I tell you not to try shit with my charge?"

"Fuck off, shit head; I'll do whatever I want. Especially considering that you're harboring a known fugitive!"

Cross cocked his gun. "But you haven't told anyone about that yet, have you, Yu Kanda?"

The agent warily stood, eyes glued to the red-head. "I've told them enough."

Allen blinked, before staring at the red-headed male. "M-Master Cross...y-you knew? Y-you knew of all of that...a-and yet..."

"Do you really think I didn't know what the fuck that mask was even doing here? Mana must be restless in his grave knowing the shit his family is forcing you into."

"Family?" Kanda looked to Allen, before looking to Cross. "He's one of the NOAH."

"Then why the hell did you pawn that mask? I nearly got shot in stealing it back, dammit!"

"I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to go on one of their missions of hell to kill someone without that damn thing!"

The arguing continued, and Kanda realized they weren't going to notice him again anytime soon. He'd need to get stitches in his arm, but like hell he was going to a hospital. As much as he hated to admit it, he would need to go see that nut job. Stealthily, he left the room, silently vowing to kill Cross, and teach the moyashi that he was his, and his alone.

By the time Allen realized that Kanda had left, the agent was long gone. "Dammit! You let the pervert get away!"

Cross glared down at his nephew. "And how is this my fault, brat?"

"You never miss on the first shot. What changed this time around?"

Cross replaced Judgment into its holster, and looked at his charge, crossing his arms doing so. "You'd get a kick out of this one. You remember Tiedoll, don't ya?"

"Tiedoll...? I think you mentioned him once, and that he had three adopted sons."

"Yu Kanda is the youngest of the three."

Allen blinked. "That horny bastard is one of the sons of your friend."

"Yes. And if I'm not mistaken, he's not the only horny one around here." Cross muttered before stalking out, probably on his way to find another bottle of wine.

Allen blushed and looked down, horrified to find the bulge in his pants had grown considerably and was aching for release. "Just bloody perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

**_\+ - Chapter 7 - +_**

"Oh, Kanda, what brings you here?" Komui Lee, older brother of Lenalee Lee, and a complete nut job opened the door when the FBI agent knocked.

"Stitches. Don't feel like going to the hospital. Too troublesome."

"Of course...I suppose you're just lucky my little sister is out at the moment...do you know where she is?"

"Last I saw her, she was with Lavi...a red-headed idiot with an eye patch."

"I see..."

"If you want to kill him, I have his address. Just patch me up first."

Komui nodded, eyes staring off into what was probably a future where Lavi was being horribly mutilated by one of Komui's stupid robots. "Sure..."

Kanda rolled his eyes at the idiot before him. At least the guy hadn't gone on a rampage...yet.

"Alright then, this way, if you please...if I may ask, what on earth happened to of ended up with such a wound?"

"Since when do you care?"

"Oh, come now, Kanda. You're perhaps the only non-threat of my sister. Unlike that...what's his name...Lavi? Heh, he's going-"

"KOMUI."

"Ah, right, yes...apologies. Let's see here, you know the drill, remove the shirt, and let me have a look at the wound."

Kanda shrugged off his shirt, hissing as some of the fibers stuck to his wound. "Shit!"

"Now, now; mind your language. I hope you don't use words like that around my precious Leena-"

"Shut it!"

"Alright, alright, I'm done talking." Komui stated in surrender. He walked up to the other male, and inspected the wound. "Hmm...rather deep for a graze wound...Kanda, may I ask who on earth managed to get your arm that badly?"

"That, you damn sister-complex, is none of your business. He won't get that lucky next time around."

"Large bullet wound, graze...ah, so this must've been from him then..."

"Him?"

"You sent me DNA from a man who was at a Pawn Shop. Rather impressive you managed to get that lucky. There were two sets of DNA. One belonged to someone who wasn't in our system, and the others belonged to one Cross Marion...also, may I ask why there was a reason you asked to have Bak and his crew recreate the mask down to the last bit of material?"

"If Crowned Clown was, who I was pretty sure he was, then he would've wanted to retake his mask. I was right on the money. The fake was stolen, and I managed prove I was right in who the Crowned Clown really was." Not that he'd say anything else on the matter of course.

"I see. Would you like me to numb your wound, or do you want the towel?"

"Towel."

"Alright then. So... Who is he?" Komui asked.

"Can't tell you that."

The elder stopped what he was doing. "Have you told the higher ups? Because if they find out that you've been with-holding information..."

"Che. I'll get around to it eventually."

Komui sighed. "Why not now?"

The grin that formed on the agent's face was enough to give anyone nightmares. "I want him."

Komui quirked a brow, before sighing. "I hate to bring this up. But you recall Alma Karma, do you not?" He inquired of the younger male, as he took out a towel from the drawer, handing it to the agent. He needn't look the other in the eye to know what went through the Japanese's mind. "He, if I recall correctly, was another young man who you wanted. Do you recall the events which you caused?"

"Why wouldn't I remember, baka?" The younger muttered, now wanting to do nothing more than slice up Komui with Mugen...who he left at home...

Komui went to retrieve the gauze, suture materials, needle driver, scissors, Antiseptic, and some woolen bandage wraps for the procedure. "If you were aware of the past, why is it you find yourself repeating those actions? Honestly, had it not of been for me, you would've been forced into early retirement."

"And I thank you for that." Kanda admitted sincerely. "What do you expect me to do then? Just stop pursuing?"

Komui shook his head, as he placed the tools next to his patient. "It's obvious there's an attraction you have for him. You wouldn't pursue him otherwise, am I correct?"

"Che."

"Well? What's he like?" Komui asked as he began cleaning the wound.

Hesitantly, the Japanese male turned to look the other in the face. "Has a lot of fight in him. Doesn't want to kill. Short. Annoying. Virgin."

"...do I even want to know where you got that last bit of information?"

"You sure you want to know?" Kanda retorted.

"No." Komui sighed. "Start biting the towel now please."

The agent silently cursed Komui as he bit down on the towel, now wishing that he'd gone to a hospital instead of letting this idiot tend to him.

"Something wrong, Kanda?"

The agent merely glared, and the other merely sighed at the reaction as he went back to work. "You're aware you never step foot in a hospital if you can help it. And while you're incapable of talking back, i think its safe for me to give you a little advice."

Advice? What the hell was this guy even talking about? Kanda wondered.

"If you want the boy, perhaps a different tactic would do you well."

The Japanese male raised an eyebrow, prompting the other to continue.

"I'm guessing you forced yourself on Crowned Clown; am I right?"

At receiving a nod, Komui continues. "If that's how you got shot, I don't suggest using force to get your way. Try to be nicer...Wait...That's impossible for you. Never mind."

The other growled, removing the towel. "The fuck was that damn shit coming out of your mouth?"

"Struck a nerve did I? Kanda, I'm serious. If you do as you've done with Alma, you'll lose this one in the same way you lost him. I don't think I'd be able to convince that bastard otherwise if the same thing happens now."

"Shut it! I'll do whatever I want you damn coffee addict!"

The purple-haired male just rolls his eyes. "Then what do you plan on doing?"

It was obvious to Komui what the other planned to do, but he wanted to hear it with his own words. "I'll tie him up and gag him. If I make sure he's not too loud, that drunkard won't even know I'm there. The brat is gonna bleed. If he cries, that's just a bonus."

Komui felt vaguely sorry for whatever was about to happen to Crowned Clown, but the kid was a murderer, so he probably deserved it. If they were lucky, the assassin might not be able to walk for a while afterwards, meaning that there'd be less murders. "This sounds like the start of an abusive relationship."

The words rang in the other's head upon hearing them. Abusive? Was he that way with Alma? No...that couldn't be...possessive, perhaps, yes, he would admit he was possessive...but abusive? Had he done things in where he abused Alma back then?

"Kanda? Earth to Kanda, come in Kanda." Kanda blinked, before looking to the worried forensic scientist. "Are you back with the living now?"

"What were you talking about?"

"I was giving you advice. Listen, I'm not telling you this as a former psychologist, co-worker, or any of that, I'm telling you as an equal. Don't repeat with that lad, what you did with Alma. I don't believe it's quite fair you know much of him, but he doesn't know squat of you. He sees you to be a pervert and a stalker, am I correct in assuming so?"

"The hell-"

"I'll take that as a yes." Komui sighed, while taking the gauze, and placing it over the wound, before taking the wraps, and wrapping them around the gauze to keep them in place. "I'm serious, Yu Kanda. If you continue with this, you'll lose the boy. Forever. It's like you're asking to repeat Alma Karma."

The fact Komui had used his full name, forced those red flags to appear in the agent's head.

"...So then I be NICE to him?" Kanda shuddered at the thought.

The other chuckled. "You don't have to be nice, just don't force him. Rape is a crime, you know."

"He's still a murderer, if he doesn't follow the law, why should I?"

"You're an FBI agent; it's your job to uphold the law in all situations. Though...Crowned Clown and an FBI agent...I don't know if..."

"You don't know if fucking what?"

"If it would work out to begin with." Komui stated simply. "However, I do feel that I've gotten a plan that just might work in your favor...that is, if you're willing to put your patience to the test."

Thinking it over for a couple of seconds, the younger slowly nodded. "Depends; what's the plan?"

"Wonderful~!" Komui said in glee. "If you also think of it, it's also a test on your endurance, so I'll get right to the details."

"Don't keep me waiting on this so-called plan of yours, Komui."

"Right, right." The Chinese man said. "I think, that perhaps within six months times, the one you desire should willingly allow you to take him."

"Six months?"

"It's a decent amount of time to learn of who the other really is. During these six months, you can be your normal 'rude to everyone that I don't give a flying fuck about' self, but occasionally drop hints to the boy of that one side of you no one really ever sees. The part of you that you often keep hidden. The one behind the mask should be worth it to do that much, correct?"

To this, Kanda didn't really know what to say. "Are you telling me, I have to-"

"Occasionally swallow some of your pride? Yes. You can't only be known as a horny perverted FBI agent who wants to rape that one person he possibly cares for...he needs to know who you are as a person. As a whole."

"So you want me to... Fuck." He cursed.

"Well, only if he wants to." The purple-haired male smiled.

After a slight hesitation, something came to the younger. "Aren't you supposed to be telling me to lock the kid behind bars, not how to seduce him?"

At this, the Chinese man's eyes softened considerably. "You said he doesn't want to kill, correct? So why does he? And why do you want him?"

"Che. I come here to get patched up, and I end up getting a lecture on whatever the hell this is."

"But you're taking it heart, now aren't you?" Komui pointed out. "You know none of this will make it to the top brass anyway, so tell me on a need to know basis about this person."

"Need to know. He works with NOAH, but not under his own free will. He was most likely forced, but I get the feeling there's more to it."

"More to it?"

"This information doesn't leave this room, understood?"

"Serious stuff then, I'd assume. My lips are sealed, and the key is lost. What did you find?"

"The NOAH members are all related in some way. How, I don't know. Chances are, the kid was adopted, but was never aware of that specific branch of the family."

"So he's getting mixed up in the family business... Wait; adopted? Why?"

The younger rolled his eyes. "Do you expect me to know everything? Maybe they ju-"

Fists banging on the door interrupted him, followed soon after by the door flying open. "We got more Crowned Clown victims!"

At this, Kanda stalked towards the intern. "When?!"

"J-just now..." The poor boy looked like he wanted to piss himself at the sight of the Japanese male towering over him with a glare.

"Who?!"

"A-a couple and th-their kid..."

Kanda's eyes widened as the information processed itself through his mind. A kid. Allen Walker had murdered a child. "Oh."

Thinking back to past murders, Crowned Clown...Allen...had only ever killed richer aristocrats, politicians, and on occasion officers who once served the force. "What status was this family?"

"Um...Agent Kanda? May I ask why you here?"

"Last I checked, I'm ranked higher than you are. Answer."

"R-r-r-right!" It was a run-of-the-mill family...no fortune, just barely getting by with their seven-year-old daughter, on the mother's salary."

To this Kanda quirked a brow. That wasn't anything like previous cases...then that day..."Those bastards...Komui! Grab your bag, we're going to the scene, ASAP!"

"One step ahead of you."

"Then hurry up and get your ass out the door!"


	8. Chapter 8

**_\+ - Chapter 8 - +_**

Allen looked at his face through the bathroom mirror, observing the way his reflection's haunting silver eyes darted up and down his small form. His pale skin was a ghastly shade of pale and a hint of dark grey lay underneath his eyes, making him look more like a sleep-deprived corpse if nothing else. Now that he thought about it, hadn't there been blood on his face?

Wandering back into his room, he spotted the blood encrusted cloth on his floor. From the looks of it, someone must have started to clean him up, but stopped halfway for some reason. "It wasn't me...and I doubt it was master...so then was it...?" He murmured almost silently to himself.

Silver eyes widened, and a dark blush colored his cheeks. "Oh hell no! That guy really was here?!" Quickly he pat himself down, making sure there wasn't anything there that hadn't been there before. Finding nothing, Allen sighed with relief. The pervert didn't do anything to him while he was actually unconscious. Why was he even unconscious to begin with though? He remembered being in his beat up car...and then he woke up to...well, the jerk trying to undo his pants.

"OI! Idiot charge, get your ass over here!"

After being snapped out of his thoughts by his guardian, Allen glared down at the man through the floorboards. "Coming idiot Master!"

While making his way downstairs, the boy wondered about the strange changes that Yu Kanda had seemed to go through. One second he was slipping his hand up Allen's thigh, the next he was cleaning him up after one of his 'jobs', then he went and tried to strip him. Was the guy schizophrenic, horny or just a really good actor?

Either way, Allen just hoped he wouldn't have to deal with the ever mood swinging male. He already had Cross of all people to deal...speaking of, why was it he wasn't drunk? Allen gulped, a not-drunk Cross wasn't really a good kind of Cross, usually ten times worse than Drunk-Cross...

Maybe the man wasn't drunk because of the whole 'stupid-apprentice-got-himself-molested-by-my-old-friend's-son thing'? The clink of bottles told the boy that while Cross wasn't drunk, he was about to be. Damn.

"Hurry the hell up and get over here, you worthless brat!" Yup. The man was losing his temper...Allen sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that hour, and walked out of his room, into the kitchen.

"What is it?"

Cross glanced up at his charge with an expression that left Allen with nothing but ball of fear igniting itself in the pit of his stomach.

"Allen, how disappointed do you believe Mana would be with you right now?" Cross asked, pouring a glass of wine. "What do you really know of the NOAH as a whole?"

"You don't think I don't know that?" Allen huffed. "And what do you mean what do I really know?"

The elder said nothing as he swished the amber liquid around in the container. "Just as I said."

"I know that they're- I mean...I know that we're murderers. That we steal, bribe and torture; but that's the job."

Cross raised an eyebrow at the 'we'. "Why?"

This caught the boy by surprise. "'Why' what?"

"Why do they do it? Why do YOU do it? Why don't you care? There's a lot of 'why's here, kid."

To this, Allen found himself unsure of the turn of events. "B-Because..."

"Because they forced you? Because they gave you no choice?" Cross had cut the boy off, swishing his wine, before taking a taste of his liquor. "Because Mana was related to, by blood no less, to him? Because you were adopted into such a family unwittingly?"

"SHUT UP! Yes; they forced me! Yes; I have no choice! I know all of this already, so just shut the hell up and leave me alone!"

Grinning at the boy, Cross took a swig of his wine. "Good to see you still have some fight left in you. Now tell me: Yu Kanda; what do you plan on doing with him?"

"I plan on keeping the NOAH from ever knowing he knows...however..."

"However?"

"However, Tyki Mikk...he found that Kanda was stalking me...apparently..." The boy looked his guardian, perhaps a little worried. But soon, a spark the older man thought had long ago been extinguished was blazing brighter than a thousand suns in the boy's eyes. "But, I don't plan on letting any of them harm even a single hair on him!"

"Heh. Now there's the annoying brat I swore to look after."

"Th-though it's not because I like him or anything like that! So get that look out of your eyes! I just…don't plan on following orders forever…"

"Uh-huh. Stop being an idiot. You got an important job right now." Uh-oh. Cross held out a stack as thick as a dictionary out to the Brit, a shit-eating grin on his features. "Get to it."

"What are these?"

Shaking his head, the elder just took another swig of his drink and wandered off into the next room. "Figure it out for yourself, brat."

Allen swallowed, as he hesitantly took the wad of paper, instantly regretting it when he saw the ever growing digits. "HOW DO YOU SPEND THAT MUCH IN ONLY A DAY!?"

All that greeted him was an empty bottle that smashed beside his head.

Muttering under his breath, the boy glared down at the pile of broken glass and set to cleaning it up.

"I forgot to mention. About two-thirds of those are...past due."

"How. Far."

"Two months."

"DAMMIT, MASTER, THAT'S NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF!"

At the sound of a chuckle from the other room, Allen nearly ripped the papers to shreds. Nearly. If he ACTUALLY ripped them to shreds he's be chased non-stop by debt-collectors with the only way to get rid of them being their deaths, and with everything going on lately, the last thing he needed was more blood on his already tainted hands. Just because he could do it didn't mean he should do it. Like that guy from spider-man said: 'With great power comes great responsibility'. Though in this case, his 'great power' was being used by a bunch of psychopaths and all the responsibility for his actions rested solely on his shoulders. So all in all, that quote did nothing more than remind him of his own stupidity and laughed in his face at every moment he stopped to think about it.

"Well...at least no blood needs to be shed..." Allen murmured as he headed out, preferably to empty the over-flowing pockets of cocky arses who thought he was an easy target.

...

…

...

The poor saps.

 **... - ...**

Kanda stared down at the bloodied corpses at his feet with distain. It was now pretty obvious as to why the Moyashi had been late arriving home...and whose blood he's been covered in.

Someone slid beside him to examine the corpses, white beret bobbing with every stray word he muttered. Sighing, violet eyes land on the cerulean pair watching them, signaling the latter to another room. Walking side by side, Komui sighs again. "The girl was killed almost painlessly; from the looks of it, your boy doesn't like killing kids. But the parents on the other hand…"

The younger nodded. "I probably last saw him right after this happened; he was a mess. I've seen people who hate themselves before, but this was just ridiculous."

"The kid will probably need a therapist after this is all over."

Rolling his eyes, the agent leant his back up against a wall. "Doubt many people will want the infamous Crowned Clown as their patient."

"I would. It'd be a good experience, and if you like him, I'm sure he can't be that bad."

"Che. You would think that." Kanda muttered to himself. "You'd have to be that crazy to even try."

"Well, if I'm crazy to try, then what does that make you, dear sir?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the one who only appears sane on the outside. That's the kind you should fear."

"Remind me to never try getting into your head, Kanda." Komui replied back with a mix of seriousness and mirth. "I doubt there's anything there I'd want to know about."

A roll of his dark cobalt eyes. "Anything up there is my all my own shit to deal with. I don't need the fucked up stuff from the outside getting in."

"I thought that was already too late."

Before he could answer, the younger was cut silenced by the sound of his own phone ringing. Flipping the thing open, he brings it to his ear, not even bothering to check who the caller is. "What is it?" He practically growls into the device.

"K-Kanda?"

Eyes widening, the agent glances across at Komui. "Moyashi?"

"Moyashi?" Komui asked.

"Who gave you this number?"

"Um...I found it?"

"Moyashi."

"Lavi gave it to me...but he said it was his..." At that Kanda rolled his eyes.

Inhaling once, he then continued, "First, I'm killing that rabbit. Second, why are you calling? And don't even try lying."

Nothing for a few seconds, and then, "Please stop stalking me."

Taken aback, Kanda frowned. "Huh?"

"Uh...How should I put this? NOAH kind of know that someone is following me around, and if they come after you...I won't really be able to protect you..." The voice on the other end of the line sounded thick as it trailed off.

"Protect me?" The agent scoffed at the thought.

Beside him, Komui's eyebrows rose. "Listen kid; you're not in any position to be asking things of me. I don't need your protection from them; I can do it myself."

"You don't understand!" Kanda could hear something akin to desperation in the boy's voice. "I...I can't have anyone else die by my hands...not...not one of my friends..."

"Friends."

"Kanda?" Komui asked, quirking a brow, "can we put him on speaker by chance?" The Chinese man's answer came as a glare his way. "Ah...never mind..."

"I was under the impression that you thought of me as a pervert. When did we become 'friends'?"

This seemed to stun the boy into silence. Rolling his eyes at the agent beside him, Komui quickly confiscated the phone and ran out of the house, followed soon after by the cursing younger male. "HI!"

After another second of silence, the boy finally spoke. "Uh...hi?"

"I'm Komui! You must be that poor boy Kanda molested!"

"Komui? As in 'Komui Lee?"

Surprised, Komui stopped in his tracks, only to be run into by an enraged Kanda. "Yes; 'Komui Lee'. How did you know?"

"Lenalee talks about you all the time." Came the shy reply.

Komui's heart nearly froze in his chest at the sound of his sister's name coming from the boy's mouth. "Y-you know my sister?"

"Yeah...she's a friend..."

"A friend." Komui's voice was dark, and Kanda was sure, without a doubt, that the boy would have to be very, very, VERY dense to not feel that through the phone. "You're a...friend of my dear little sister?"

"Yeah..." The boy answered hesitantly. "Kanda, Lavi and I went out for her birthday..."

The purple-haired male's eyes flared at that name. "LAVI?! Who is he? MY PRECIOUS SISTER SPENT HER BIRTHDAY WITH THREE MEN?!"

Deciding that he'd had enough, Kanda snatched his phone away from the screaming idiot. "What did you say?"

"Kanda? Oh... Just about how you, me and Lavi went out with Lenalee for her birthday... Why'd he start yelling?"

Groaning, the Japanese male let his eyes wander over to the spot where Komui was crying in a heap on the floor. "He has a sister-complex."

"...Ohhh. Sorry..."

At that, Kanda sighed. "Don't be. The man's a bigger idiot than Lavi..." at that point, he spoke just a little louder for the older male to hear his next words, "Who was one of those idiots I told you about when you stitched up my arm not even two hours ago!"

The bawling stopped as suddenly as it started as the elder glowered over to the FBI agent. "No need to be so mean about it!"

"Eh!? Stitched your arm!?"

"MOYASHI. Shut. The. FUCK. Up."

"It's Allen, BAKANDA!"

Kanda smirked into the phone. "Mo. Ya. Shi."

In his anger, the boy slipped back into his British accent. "Ya bloody arse! It's Allen Walka'! And I'm jus' tryin' ta help! Screw you, ya bastard!"

The phone beeped to signal that the line had disconnected, and the agent did nothing but stare at the device for a solid minute. A tap on his arm snapped him out of his trance. "Kanda? You okay?"

"He just swore at me in a British accent."

This confused the Chinese male. What did it matter if he had an accent? "I see...And?"

"I won't be able to last six months."


	9. Chapter 9

**_\+ - Chapter 9 - +_**

The boy clothed in a hooded cloak slammed the phone down, as hidden silver eyes glared at the piece. Really, it was a wonder there were still these things hanging around after all this time since cellular phones became popular.

"Oi, kid. You gonna deal or not?" One of the suckers asked, seeming impatient. "I got places to go."

"I head ya, y'bloody wanker." Allen all but growled. "I just be in a bit of a mad mood now is all.

"Wow. You like, Scottish or somethin'?" Another man asked.

"...I'M BLOODY BRITISH YOU BARNACLE FOR BLOODY BRAINS TWATS!" The boy took a few breaths, before mentally getting himself back under control. "Right then...so, what'dya wager, men?"

The second male threw a roll of notes into the table, confident smirk signaling that he thought he'd be the one to walk out the winner. "No need to get angry at me; was just a question."

Rolling his eyes, the boy threw his own cash into the table, wanting to get this all over with as soon as possible. "Yeah, yeah. Jus' 'urry up."

"Cocky are we?"

A grin adorned the younger male's face. "Oh, no, no. Just...confident."

"Call~! Four of a kind~!" The child's face was the look of innocence, however the arua around him contradicted him completely. "I win this hand~!"

The other players threw their cards down in frustration. "Come on! You have to be cheating! How are you doing it, kid?!"

Shaking his head, the younger collected and shuffled the scattered cards. "I never reveal my secrets."

"Maybe I can try. I always wanted to play against the infamous cloaked card caper." Under his hood, Allen flinched, knowing that voice too well.

"Tyki! Our saviour!" Then men said in gleeful unison.

"I told them it was a bad idea..." The youngest of the trio, who had been silent up until that point, spoke up, his mask barely muffling his words.

"Eeze, Clark, Momo." Tyki addressed them both.

That's...Tyki Mikk, isn't it? Allen wondered, he sounded like him...but he was completely different from the well-kept man he knew for the last few years.

"You sure you can win their saving back, Tyki?" The child, Eeze, Allen assumed, asked.

"Mm...we'll see, we'll see..." Allen took a glance at the man who entered the makeshift poker arena. He wore baggy pants, with suspenders that held them up, with a rather ratty long-sleeved loose-fitting shirt. That Tyki and this Tyki couldn't be the same person...could they? The newcomer also wore thick-rimmed glasses, making it exceedingly difficult to see his eyes.

That's right...Allen recalled, thinking it over quickly, The NOAH don't know I even play poker, much less use yet another disguise in doing so...which means...they wouldn't know it were me.

Allen pulled his hood down lower before glancing back up Tyki. All NOAH had their own lives to live; maybe this was how Tyki chose to live his.

"Well, shall we play, kid?" Tyki asked, a grin on his face. Allen nodded. Maybe...a little more payback from eye raping him would be in order...

"Let's raise the stakes. Whatever it is you have on you...and once that's all gone, we'll go into strip poker.

"Heh, you're on."

The boy dealt out cards to the three older males, already planning his victory in his head. He couldn't wait to see Tyki's face when he tasted defeat.

Not even ten hands later, and Allen was cackling to himself as he counted his winnings. "Well~ it was wonderful playing with you gentlemen~" Everything the men had...money, and their clothes, were now in possession of the young eighteen-year-old. The men, wearing only their boxers, were all shivering from chill in the air.

Admittedly, stripping Tyki of his dignity had brought sadistic pleasure to the boy, though he was starting to feel sorry for the guy's friends. Of course, that didn't mean he'd go easy on them. "Up for another round, boys?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" The one named Momo scowled. "One last hand! I can beat'cha!"

Clark, the other male in the party, seemed to share is friend's pigheadedness. "We ain't goin' until we get back our stuff!"

The youngest sighed. "Didn't you say that ten hands ago?" He asked Tyki.

"Eh...more like manly pride prevents grown-ups from...ah...admitting anything..."

"You can call it what you want. But, if you gents are done, I'll just be on my way."

"We can't go anywhere without those!" An exasperated Momo exclaimed.

"You know what? Let's play a new game. You win, you get your clothes back. I win, I keep the money."

"Deal!" All three men agreed.

Allen grinned up at the trio. He knew that they'd say 'yes', even if they did ignore that fact that he'd never said he'd give them back their money. "Oh this is gonna be fun."

 **... - ...**

And fun it was. Allen cackled as he walked his way back to the house his guardian shared with him. His current amount of cash was one for the record books, with a grand total of $1000 in cold hard cash. Most of which was from Tyki. Of course, with this much cash, he wasn't giving it all to his master. Nope. He was gonna keep maybe two-fifths of it for himself. 400 bucks in his pocket, and the other 600 would go to Cross.

As much as he would enjoy having the larger amount, Cross would become suspicious if he only got $400 from him. After all, the most the boy had gotten before today was only 500 total…not that Cross ever really knew of course.

 **... - ...**

Lavi stared at his best friend across the table, joyfully taking in the annoyed expression on the other's face. "What did you call me here for, baka usagi?"

With a smile, the red-head brought his alcoholic beverage to his mouth, eyes never leaving Kanda's face. "So; how did it go?"

The darker-haired male leaned forward, eyebrows furrowed. "How did what go?"

Setting the bottle onto the table, Lavi moved closer to the confused Japanese man, the grin on the former's face admittedly scaring the shit of the latter. "You and Allen. Remember; you took him home? Left me and Lenalee alone? And thanks for that, by the way. I asked her out on a date next weekend and she said 'yes'!

"Whatever. You two annoy the hell out of me." the elder glowered. "Speaking of moyashi, how in the hell did you get ahold of my phone to give to the damn kid?"

At this Lavi blinked, confusion clear on his face. "Excuse me? Yu, I don't have your number."

What. The. Actual. Fuck. "I'm killing that brat."

Kanda stood, before marching off in the direction of his car, leaving Lavi with no idea as to what was happening with his friends around him.

 **... - ...**

A sharp knock at the door woke Allen from his slumber. Actually, it was more like someone was trying to kick down his door. Groggily stumbled in towards the entrance and wrenched it open, sleepily rubbing his eyes in the process. "Wha'zit?"

Silence met his question, so Allen squinted at the figure in front of him, taking in the expression which was somewhere between 'I'm-gonna-kill-you' and 'how-about-after-I-rape-you'. "Kanda? What are you doing here? You do know it's like, three in the morning, right?"

Moving his gaze from the younger's lower body, which was clothed in a loose pair of sweats, the agent glared down at the boy. "How the fuck did you get my number?"

"I got it from-"

"You didn't. Lavi doesn't have my number. Try again."

To this Allen wasn't sure what to say...he was pretty sure he was in as shit load of trouble, and he realized this more and more as his mind became more and more alert. What was he supposed to say? 'Hey, yeah, sorry, Kanda! I actually stole your number from your wallet that once contained your ID!'? Yeah. No way, Jose. "Um..."

"Moyashi."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the boy sighed. "You gave it to me." Not a lie; but not really the truth either.

"No I didn't."

Rolling his eyes, Allen leaned against the doorframe. "Whatever. I ask again; what are you doing here? Not just for a number that you may or may not have given to me, I presume?"

"Don't avoid the question."

"Kanda, I heard more of a demand than I did a question." the younger pointed out. "But if you really must know, then fine. It was in your wallet that I stole that day."

"The fuck?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm dreadfully tired. Goodbye, have a nice life. And for the love of god, GOOD NIGHT!" He slammed the door in the other's face.

Allen stomped back towards his room, thankful that Cross had passed out drunk some hours ago and therefore couldn't complain about the noise. Of course, the boy couldn't help but smirk at the sound of Kanda yelling obscenities at him loud enough for half the neighborhood to hear; hopefully someone would notify the authorities about a public disturbance and the bastard would clear off, though Allen somehow doubted that would keep the other away for too long.

 **... - ...**

The following morning, Allen woke up to...silence. Under normal circumstances, the young lad would normally take this rare opportunity in stride, and sleep in until the first noise would wake him up. But this time around...there was nothing. Realizing that not even the light snoring of Timcanpy was heard, Allen jolted up, and looked around. "Tim?"

He checked under his bed, even though he was pretty sure his dog wouldn't fit under there. The sound of dishes soon drifted into his room, and alarms went off in his head. Cross doesn't go into kitchen, as per Allen's own orders. That kitchen was replaced once already, and that took more than two-thirds of his own savings to replace all that somehow exploded by Cross's hand.

Momentarily hesitating at his bedroom door, the boy slowly pushed it open before walking towards the kitchen. He frowned at the figure with his back towards him. "Uh...Hello?"

He was met with an annoyed sigh, as the face of the intruder turned to face him. "You never have changed, have you, Walker?"

"LINK?!" He wasn't sure what was greater. His surprise for seeing an old friend from his middle school days, or his anger for said old friend practically breaking and entering while he was asleep.

"You know, Cross is still here. Perhaps being a little more silent may do you good." Link scolded the younger. "Besides, is that really any way to treat someone you hadn't seen in a life time?"

Allen felt himself flushing in embarrassment. Howard Link was an old friend whom Allen hadn't seen since he was about eleven. The older was actually in his beginnings of high school, however both junior and high school were in the same campus back when they were in Britain going to school. At the time, the blonde-haired male had been the one to help him get through his first few weeks at the school, having just transferred in the middle of the school year. However, it was the following year when Cross decided he wanted to go to America, and he'd been here ever since.

"I'm glad to see you again and all..." Allen spoke up after a few moments of silence, "But how on Earth did you even find me?"

"I'm in intelligence of the FBI, actually."

"Over achiever."

"Hardly, Walker. I just have the skills for the job."

"Wait, FBI, you said?"

The blonde nodded. "I'm here on a case."

"C-case?"

Moving to sit himself at the table, Link turned his gaze back to the younger. "Apparently, someone believes that Crowned Clown and NOAH are working together. This is pretty much the biggest case of the century; there's no way I'm going to sit this one out."

"I see..."

"You don't sound at all surprised, Walker."

"Actually...is the guy who said that so happen to be an angry Japanese man with a sharp tongue, and probably even sharper wit?"

"You've met Kanda." Link's tone of voice indicated he wasn't at all fond on the aforementioned male. "Quite wild card he seems to be. Might I ask how you met him?"

"Um...my friends, Lavi and Lenalee, they invited me to go out for Lena's birthday...and um...Lavi apparently knew Kanda somehow...and so he got invited to for...um...some reason..."

Link sighed into his hand. "Crowned Clown dropped a file or something... Kanda is being hassled by the higher-ups for not getting a look at the guy's face."

"Oh..."

"Something wrong?" The German questioned, frowning at the other's apparent discomfort of the topic.

Eyes wide, Allen innocently shook his head. "No, it's just... he's a pervert."

The British boy mentally scolded himself for not choosing a better topic. With a light smile sitting on the older's lips, Link propped his arm up onto the table. "If he likes you, I doubt he'll just leave you alone."

"Well he can just bite me." The younger retorted.

"I can assure you, his bite is just as bad as his bark."

"...how would you know something-"

"He backs up his words rather well. Perhaps too well, with the aid of his family's heirloom." Heirloom? What was he going on about with an heirloom...I wonder how much it'd sell for...

"How old is it?"

"Well...I was told by colleagues it was around since the Edo era...later in that era, if I recall correctly."

"What is it?"

Link had to bite back his smile before giving the other an answer. "A katana. At first I thought he just had it for show, but the things he can do with that thing... let's just say I'd never want to anger that man when he has Mugen."

"He named it?"

"No, no. I believe it was his great grandfather who forged and named it."

"Link, how on earth would you know this stuff?"

"Walker, I'm in Intel, there's almost nothing I can't find out, given the right sources."

Glancing guiltily out the window, Allen fixed his gaze on the ever-brightening sky. "W-well then... do you know where he lives?"

Link raised an eyebrow at the question. "And you would need his address because...?"

"I need to talk to him about something..." The boy's throat felt thick from the lie; in all actuality, he just needed Kanda's home address in case things went south and the pervert needed to be moved somewhere safe.

"Walker, why don't you just spit out the truth." Link sighed, crossing his arms.

"P-Pardon?"

"You're really Crowned Clown for starters, and secondly, you seem to have become quite fond with a man you barely met."

"What makes you think either of those?" Allen grew wary of his old friend, feeling maybe a little dread.

Link rolled his eyes, and gestured the younger to take a seat. "I can promise you, I'm not bugged. Granted, my supervisor believes so, but, the reality of it is, his little toy is in my room, listening to prerecorded things. In that case, me sleeping after a hard day's work."

"...wouldn't that get you in deep trouble?"

"Perhaps, but even I have my alliances, and it's not with that creep who tells me how I'm supposed to do my job." Link seemed genuinely angered at his superior when he mentioned it.

"How do I know you can really be trusted though, Howard Link?"

"You can't, idiot." Allen almost jumped out of his skin, at the new, but highly familiar voice. "The fuck are you doing here, Link?"

"I could inquire the same from you, Agent Yu Kanda."


	10. Chapter 10

**_\+ - Chapter 10 - +_**

The boy glanced back and forth between the two bickering men, anger slowly building up as they both continued to ignore his presence before he exploded. "THIS IS ME BLOODY 'OUSE YA BASTARDS! AN' YA BOTH BLOODY INGRATES! DON' YA THINK YA SHOULDN' BE BREAKIN' IN 'ERE?! AN' STOP IGNORIN' ME!"

The agents stared at the red-faced younger in surprise after his sudden outburst.

"Che." The Japanese muttered.

Link cleared his throat, before deciding on breaking the silence that ensued. "I inquire again, why are you here?"

"I saw a suspicious car. Figures it's yours." Link seemed confused at the statement.

"Car? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

Allen and Kanda both blinked, and looked to each other before looking to Link, "What?"

"Ah; I believe that would be my car you're referring to." Came a voice from behind the youngest of the trio, followed soon after by a tanned pair of arms that proceeded to wrap themselves around the stunned boy.

Allen shrieked and tried to disentangle himself from the other's limbs, only to cease his movements once a hand wandered a little too close to thigh. "T-Tyki?!"

"Mhh, Shounen, you smell nice." The Portuguese man whispered seductively in his ear, and the boy couldn't help but shudder.

"Let go!" The younger ordered, fear now turning to anger.

"Mikk."

Tyki looked to the Japanese male, a sinister grin beginning to form on his features. "My, my, if it isn't the boy's little stalker."

"Tyki Mikk, why are you here?" Link demanded of the Portuguese.

"Mm, I'm afraid that's not for you to know." A hand went behind the boy's neck, and the duo watched as Allen went limp in the man's arm. "I'm just collecting a child who the Earl very much wishes to see."

Kanda swiftly pulled out his gun and pointed it at the NOAH. "Put the kid down."

"Put him down? Now why would I do that?" Tyki's grin grew wider as the hostility in the other's faces darkened.

Deciding to tease them a bit, he let his hand trail over the boy's crotch area, and was pleased with the results. The blonde gritted his teeth and took a step forward while the Japanese's glare sharpened, eyes following the movement of the hand as it began to rub repeatedly in that one area.

"Whenever he was awake, he'd always reject me, but I think I've decided that I like him better unconscious."

Tyki made to continue, only to be interrupted by a loud 'thump' as Timcanpy ran in, a giant ball of barking, golden fury, and made a beeline for the surprised Portuguese man.

Kanda grunted in response, striding towards the younger and throwing him over his own shoulder. "Hurry up, Link."

With a nod, the intelligence agent followed, catching the keys thrown in his direction. "I guess I'm driving, then?"

Both slid into the car with ease, Link into the driver's seat, and Kanda, Allen now held bridal-style against his chest, into the back. The first floored the engine, trying to put as much distance between the car and house as possible. It was then that Japanese male realize something important; Allen Walker was sitting unconscious in his lap. The thought had the bulge in his pants harden considerably.

"If you even THINK of doing any of the things I can see you wanting to do, I will castrate you." Link glared at the only other conscious person through the rear-view mirror.

"Che."

"Don't you 'che' me; that boy is an old friend of mine; I won't have you defiling him without his consent. Now; where to?"

Gripping the boy in his arms tighter, Kanda sighed. "That bastard said the kid needs protection; we'll take him to Komui."

The car swerved to the side, jerking it's occupants sharply to the left before the driver righted himself. "Komui?! You want me to take an infamous murderer to the FBI?!"

"Well that IS our job. But that wasn't what I meant; just hide him with Komui. NOAH wouldn't think to look there of all places." The Japanese male continued talking, trying to forget about how the swerving of the car had positioned the younger's ass so that it sat directly between his legs, rubbing against his boner. "Just fucking get us there already."

"Fine then. But you're losing more than your second head if you so much as think anything inappropriate of him."

"I fucking get it, now shut the fuck up, and fucking drive, twin mole!"

Kanda shifted the British boy further down his legs so that the pressure would be taken off his aching cock. Considering the situation, it wouldn't be the best idea to cum. He ended up distracting himself by looking at the younger's feature's while he 'slept'. Soft pale skin, silky white hair, androgynous beauty. Of course, if the boy ever heard the last one he'd probably be murdered in his sleep.

"You realize that you've been staring at him for the past ten minutes, right?"

"Shut. The. Fuck. UP."

Komui Lee's eyes traveled from Kanda, to Link, and to the unconscious male in Kanda's arms. He saw pleanty of stuff in all his years, but never had he ever seen a trio much like this...the hell happened to that boy? "What on Earth are you doing with that boy?"

"Keeping him out of the hands of the NOAH." Was Kanda's curt reply.

The forensic scientist rubbed at his eyes. "Why would NOAH want a child?"

Kanda's response was to flip him the bird then shift uncomfortably in his place. "This is him."

"Him...? Oh..."

"You told Komui about him." Link stated, glaring at the Japanese beside him.

"So what if I did?"

"Does Miss Lee know?"

"May I ask how you know of my sister?" the threatening tone was clear as day, but the German man ignored it.

"I'm in intelligence. There's rarely any bit of information that gets by me."

The Japanese male continued to glare at the room's occupants, painfully aware that his arousal wouldn't be going away anytime soon if he stayed where he was. "I'll be back in a second." He muttered, before storming out.

"He's got it rather bad." Komui stated, watching Kanda head out.

"I'm only surprised he was able to place Allen Walker on the couch beforehand." Link said, looking at the boy.

A few moments passed before the unmistakable sound of a car drove up. "AH~!" That's my darling sister now~!"

"Miss Lee...doesn't know about Walker, does she." The words hit Komui like a ton of bricks. "About him being the mass murderer."

"And she won't." Komui's tone became serious. "At least, not any time soon, I should hope."

"Nii-san!" Lenalee called, voice echoing down the hallway.

The door was nudged open and the girl walked in, in her hands two cups of take-away coffee. "Lenalee!"

She smiled and handed over one of the cups, eyes drifting over towards Link. "Oh... I didn't know that Nii-san had a guest; my name is Lenalee, and you are?"

"Howard Link." The intelligence agent said, extending a hand, to which the other shook.

The girl turned to speak to her brother when she noticed what lay on the couch. "A-Allen?"

"Walker is in protective custody." Link began, deciding to stretch the truth just a bit." We found him in his home unconscious, and a man belonging to the NOAH themselves had just started fleeing the scene when we had got there."

"...we?"

"Oh my sweet little sister~!" Komui piped up, "Yes, Mr. Link here is actually came here with Kanda. He should be back momentarily...oh, but that man...he knows both your faces, does he not?"

"So what if that bastard does?" A glowering Kanda asked, coming back after finishing his business.

"Kanda! You confronted a NOAH that could've taken Allen away from us...permanently!"

"But he didn't. It's my fucking job-"

"Kanda! No cursing of that caliber with Lenalee here!"

"-to keep people like him safe from the sick asses like that bastard." The oriental male continued as though he wasn't interrupted.

A wry chuckle drew the gazes of the room to the young assassin, an arm shielding his face from the light. "Are you really supposed to be saying that? Why should I of all people be kept safe?"

Lenalee's eyes widened in confusion. "What are you talking about, Allen?"

Allen gave the girl a pained smile before sitting up, swinging his legs over the side of the couch and bracing his hands on his thighs. "You should have just left me."

"Like hell, Moyashi." Kanda said, storming to the younger. "Leaving you in the hands of that fucking pedophile is the last thing I'd fucking do."

"Pedophile, huh? Look who's talking."

"You little-"

Lenalee looked at her friends, having more questions than answers. Pedophile? What did Allen have to do with that vile NOAH group? "You..." The boys all looked to Lenalee, at her sudden dark demeanor. "IDIOT BOYS!"

Said boys flinched at the Chinese woman's outburst. "L-Lenalee?"

"Don't 'Lenalee' me, Allen Walker! What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

The British boy bit down on his lower lip, refusing to meet her gaze, a shake of his head shifting white locks to hide his eyes.

"Allen?!" By now, Lenalee visibly shook with anger, even Kanda found himself slightly fearful of the woman. "What. Happened?"

Hesitantly as first, a trembling hand reached, lightly gripping her collar and pulling her forwards. She watched as the boy sighed, and words barely above a whisper made their way to her ears. "I'm sorry."

Confused, Lenalee leaned closer. "Sorry for what?"

Her eyes met a pair of red-rimmed, watering silver orbs, and the woman's anger dissipated. She threw her arms around the now quivering boy, all notions of interrogating him temporarily thrown out the window. "Sorry." He mumbled, though this time a little louder than the first, meaning that the others could now hear him talk.

"Shh; you don't have to say anything." As she spoke, Lenalee's right hand drew soothing circles on his back.

"Lenalee... I- I did something... It was... P-please don't hate me." With that, the boy broke down; the strong and witty Crowned Clown becoming a scared and sobbing adolescent boy.

"I could never hate you." She seemed shocked at the very idea, almost like she was talking to a little brother.

Allen continued crying for another half hour before his bawling turned to soft sobs with occasional hiccups. Another ten minutes passed and he soon fell asleep on Lenalee's lap, for the first time since any had known him, he looked far more like a frightened child. At some point within that ten minutes, Lenalee had started stroking Allen's hair, the guesturing having made him fall asleep in the first place.

As jealous as he was of Lenalee, Kanda knew the kid needed to be comforted, and just that once, he let it slide. "What on earth happened to him?" The question wasn't aimed at anyone, but with the current circumstances, none of the men were sure how to properply explain it.

"The moyashi," Kanda sighed, after much internal debate, "is one of the NOAH."

"W-what? Allen is?"

"Not by choice. They murdered his foster father, one Mana Walker, and anything else from that point of time is sketchy at best."

Taken aback, the woman stared down that the sleeping boy, not even able to picture him as a trained killer. "W-which one? And how did you figure it out?"

The Japanese man raised an eyebrow. "I told you; Crowned Clown messed up."

"Oh..."

"Might I ask," Komui spoke up after silence befell the room again, "What was it that had him mess up? Was that what tipped you off towards who he was?"

Kanda rolled his eyes at the forensic scientist's forgetfulness. "His guardian pawned off the Crowned Clown's mask, I found it, figured out who the guy was, watched his house for a while, saw the kid leaving, followed him and saw him kill some old geezer; quite polite, he even apologized; fat lot of good that does, though. Then he-"

"You molested me." Interjected the boy, woken from his slumber by the conversation taking place, face set into a grimace.

As the others turned their surprised, and somewhat judgmental, gazes towards the Japanese man, he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes to a glare. "I tried to arrest you."

"THAT is how you arrest people?"

"You wouldn't stay still; I had to pin you against the wall."

Gritting his teeth, the younger raised his head from Lenalee's lap and sat up. "Y-you licked me!"

Kanda frowned as he tried to remember the precise events of what happened the day they'd met, cursing when he realized that he had in fact licked the boy. "Che."

"Brother, I think it's a good think Allen's in our protective custody right now."

"Yes, yes, if the NOAH don't get to him, then Kanda should would, and we can't have this poor child being raped."

Kanda looked to the Lee siblings, and then to a rather smug Allen. Dammit, the kid planned that!

Allen opened his mouth to speak when a shiver ran up his spine, and it was then that he noticed that he still only wore the thin sweats and over-sized, long-sleeved shirt he'd gone to sleep in. He internally thanked whatever godly entity out there that the sleeves were longer that his arms, thus hiding his disfigurement.

The irritated FBI agent frowned slightly as the boy stared at his left hand hidden by a baggy grey shirt. "You should change clothes."

Startled silver eyes quickly shifted to alarm and the younger shook his head from side to side. "I'm fine!"

Kanda crouched down and looked up into British boy's eyes, or tried to, anyway; the younger seemed to find the adjacent wall pretty interesting all of a sudden. "Moyashi?"

Pushing down lightly with his feet, Allen sunk further into the couch, still refusing to meet the other's gaze.

"Che. Idiot."

"Who're you callin' an idiot?" Allen muttered. "You're the idiot. Can't even recall events that happened clear as day."

To this Kanda felt a great urge to strangle the boy. "Oi, you-"

"And let's not forget you have no idea how to remember a name..."

"Allen, don't provoke Kanda." Lenalee scolded the younger. She stood up, and grabbed Allen's arm. His right, much to his relief. "Let's go!"

"Go?"

"Get you some clothes you hadn't been sleeping in. I think some of Komui's older clothes might fit you well enough...I'm not sure why he still has them."

"Just in case, my dear little sister!" Komui defended himself. "You never know when you need them, after all!"

"Right...let's go, Allen!" With that, she dragged a protesting male off.

I will not kill Lenalee, I will not kill Lenalee...Kanda found himself chanting. "I'm very much impressed, Kanda." Link said, crossing his arms. "I was sure you were going to strangle her for touching him."

"Shuddup."

 **... - ...**

Lenalee's hand felt warm through the grey fabric, and the boy smiled at her back as she led him forwards. It was always this way; either Lavi or this woman, one of the two would always be there when he needed them, be it curiosity, comfort or just because, those two were his happiness. They were everything he needed personified. "Y'know, this might sound a little strange... but... you're kind of like a big sister to me..." He mumbled shyly, face heating up in embarrassment.

The Chinese woman stopped, turning to look at the red-faced younger. Her heart nearly melted when he fidgeted in his place, eyed glued to the floor; though it froze again once she remembered why he was here. "If those bastards even TOUCH you, I'll make them with they were never born. No one hurts my family and gets away with it!"

In her anger, Lenalee didn't notice the hope building up in Allen's eyes, how it was soon dashed by guilt and trampled on by shame. He didn't deserve any of this; so why were they helping him?


	11. Chapter 11

**_\+ - Chapter 11 - +_**

"Che. That rabbit is gonna be pissed off." Kanda off-handy commented.

"Rabbit?" Link asked.

"One of these people I saw the brat with. Ask him a damn question, and he's more than eager to share what he knows. He's like a damn rabbit."

"Oh, you're talking of this Lavi guy, aren't you?" Komui asked.

"What other rabbit do I only recently unfortunately know?"

"Why will he be upset?" Komui inquired.

The Japanese man grinned before he spoke, knowing that his next words would put Lavi through living hell. "Apparently he and Lenalee were going out again, meaning they're probably going to start dating soon."

Boiling hot liquid flowed onto the floor as Komui's hand clenched around his takeaway coffee cup, a crazed smile the only thing gracing his face. "DATING?! MY LENALEE?! NEVER!"

"May there be some mercy on that poor man's soul." Link muttered, subconsciously taking an old phrase his friend often said back in their grade school days.

Kanda rolled his eyes, and leaned against the wall nearest to him. "Usagi has it coming sooner or later. Why not sooner?"

"You, Sir Kanda Yu, are a devil in human skin." Link pointed out.

"Figure that out now?" Komui's plotting continued to go without notice of the other two occupants.

 **... - ...**

In one of the building's storerooms, Lenalee handed the boy a stack of clothes; though his face fell when he noticed what the pile lacked. "Are there any gloves that I could wear?"

Confused by his request, the woman shook her head. "Not unless you want to wear surgical gloves."

At the younger's nod, Lenalee reached into a box and pulled out a pair of thin, blue rubbery gloves. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Even though it would be conspicuous, the boy didn't want anyone to see what he really looked like.

"If you're sure..." Lenalee said, as she handed the gloves to the boy. "I wouldn't recommend wearing them too long though. Your hands will get latex all over them, and they're far from breathable."

"They're cheap?"

"No, no. But sweat in these gloves would make your palms blue."

"I don't really sweat... Too used to wearing thick clothes and gloves..."

Lenalee's smile faltered as she continued on with that sentence in her mind. "S-so you should probably get dressed now..."

"I...probably should, shouldn't I?" Allen nervously chuckled. "Um.."

"Oh! Sorry!" Lenalee was quick to turn around. "If you're still uncomfortable, I could always leave..."

"Not...that I have a problem with you here...just...don't turn around, okay?"

Glancing to make sure no one was around, the younger changed into a form-fitting, black long-sleeved shirt and grey trousers, following up with the gloves. "Thanks, Lenalee."

"I can look now, right?"

"Yeah."

Lenalee turned to look at her younger friend, smiling. "You know, I never thought my brother's old clothes would look so good on you."

"I'm having trouble imagining Komui...much less a younger Komui...wearing this."

The young woman giggled, before giving a playful wink to the other. "Oh, trust me, he used to wear something like this when he was younger."

"Um...how much younger?"

"Well...he's in his early thirties now...so...you fit in the clothes he used to wear when he was fifteen..." Something seemed to have clicked in the female, as she giggled. "Oops...I guess Komui was already your height at that age..."

Allen was now internally cursing his height.

 **... - ...**

Kanda clicked his tongue in impatience; how long did it take one brat to get dressed? A light knock on the door interrupted the grouchy man mid rant, and the appearance of said brat slightly improved his mood. Before he voiced his complaints about their obvious date with sloth, the Japanese male noticed something off about the boy's attire. "What's with the gloves? We already know who you are, so fingerprints can't be the problem."

The British boy made sure to glare directly at the questioner, expression clearly stating that the other should mind his own damn business.

"Why I wear gloves to begin with is none of your god damn bloody business, you wanker."

"Don't take it the wrong way, Allen." Komui said, "That's just how the man is. Rude, and foul mouthed."

"And a pervert." Allen said, crossing his arms.

Komui side glared at Kanda, and placed a hand on his hip, "Yes, yes, there's that too, isn't there?"

"The fuck?"

"Agent Kanda, you're aware there are three people in this room who will most certainly keep you beyond arms reach of Walker." Link pointed out. Looking around, Kanda took notice of all the eyes suddenly on him.

"The actual fuck?"

Kanda wanted to kill someone. He wanted to strangle Komui into silence, impale Link, and hey, maybe even shish-kebab Lavi. He wanted to rip the clothes from a certain white-haired boy's body, have curses screamed at him in a British accent as he bound the struggling youth to a bed, eyes filled with anger that would soon be clouded by lust. But he didn't. That would have been unprofessional.

Gritting his teeth, the Japanese man motioned the German over into a corner with his eyes. "What? If you think I'm letting you near Walker, don't bother."

"What's wrong with his hands?" Kanda's voice came out cold and hard, though soft enough not to be heard by the other three talking amongst themselves.

"Excuse me?"

"His hands. Don't tell me you haven't noticed; he's a good actor, but he keeps slipping up." Cobalt eyes traced over the two gloved appendages, taking in the way the right hand sat on top of the left almost protectively.

When Link didn't answer, the normally stoic other continued. "He freaked out when we first mentioned changing clothes, and when I asked him about the gloves, you saw how protective he got. Check his left hand; that's the one we need."

To this, Link sighed. "I already know of that. However, it isn't my place to tell anyone anything of it."

"Why do you know?"

"Because I saw. Save for Cross Marian, I'm the only other person who knew of it." As Link spoke, Kanda took note of how deflated the other seemed on this topic. "Kanda, Allen Walker has been something of a younger brother to me. I don't want you forcing him into anything. Not into bedding him, and most certainly not into what happened to him in his younger years."

"What happened in his younger years?"

"That I can't answer even if I wished to. I didn't know the boy at that young. All I know is that Walker had a horrific accident when he was a child, and from there he was given into the custody of Cross shortly after."

The Japanese man raised an eyebrow at the new information. "Would this 'horrific accident' have anything to do with NOAH?"

Link winced at the question. "As I've said: it isn't my place to tell."

"So that would be a 'yes', then?"

"It's an 'uncertain'." Link corrected, as he took a glance over to his old friend. He smiled softly, seeing the boy laughing at something Komui had either said or did...most likely did. "Walker...he never wanted people to worry over him," He continued, turning his attention back to the Japanese male, "even if the circumstances surrounding him often caused those around him otherwise."

"Uncertain though?"

"I looked over the case files. Photos, eye-witness reports, everything. It was because of my sharp eyes I was able to pick out pieces of evidence that others overlooked. That's why it was labeled to be a homicide, rather than being brushed off as a natural death."

"And despite all that, you never found out if the NOAH had a direct connection."

"Sadly, no. There were no fingerprints, or any prints for that matter. They were careful. Very careful." At this, Link combed his bangs out of his face.

"Kanda! Link!" Lenalee's voice called out to them. The two men turned to face her, "Hey, why don't you two stay for dinner? Our treat, isn't that right, brother?"

Seemed Komui was sporting a bump on his head now. Kanda noted. "I don't care."

'I don't mind. But I hope you know how much Walker can eat, Miss Lee."

"Ah...I don't think I informed my brother though..."

Komui blinked in confusion, whilst Allen seemed a little embarrassed. The blush grew darker when his stomach growled.

"The hell is in there, Moyashi?"

"My...stomach?"

This time, upon seeing the disbelief in the older male's face, Allen's cheeks darkened. "I- I'm just a little hungry..."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kanda lightly shook his head. "If you were hungry, you should have said something, Baka Moyashi."

"It's Allen!" Said boy growled.

Link rolled his eyes. "Alright then. I propose a feast. Fit for three Allen Walkers."

Lenalee placed a finger to her chin as she thought it over, "We'll have to go food shopping for that..."

''Che. You fu-"

"Language Kanda!" Komui interrupted.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kanda instead muttered. He heard a snicker from his left, and he eyed the younger male, who was making a poor attempt at hiding his amusement. "Sleep with an eye open, Moyashi."

That stopped the boy's snickering, as he slightly moved to have Lenalee as his human shield.

"I always do; you never know when some pervert is going to appear." The look on Allen's face told the group exactly which pervert he expected to appear.

Taking a step forward, the Japanese man's hand grasped at the air next to his right side. He cursed at the realization that his most prized possession was still locked away due to an accident involving the new recruits and their never-ending stupidity.

"Good thing Mugen is still in lock-up." Komui grinned at the glare sent his way.

Childishly, Allen stuck out his tongue at the Japanese male, it was obvious he had a sense of victory. No matter. One of these days he'd gain the biggest victory by fucking that foolish brat into the next millennium. That was a rather sound plan.

"Now, now, Kanda. Patience is a virtue after all." Komui cryptically reminded the other Asian male. This left a spot of confusion to anyone else who wasn't Kanda himself. "Alright then! Allen, is there anything in particular you'd like for dinner? You're our guest after all!"

"...I can have anything I want?"

"Of course! Don't be shy, there's a good friend of mine who will be more than happy to make anything your heart desires!"

"Oh, are we going to Jeryy's, Komui?" Lenalee asked, some stars seeming to appear in her eyes.

Allen blinked in confusion, and looked around the room for someone to help him out. No one else seemed to have any idea either. "Of course, my sweet little sister! Everyone grab what you need, we'll-"

"Take my van." Lenalee sternly finished, glaring at Komui if he so much as mentioned that 'death trap' of a vehicle.

"Eh? But what's wrong with the Komlin-mobile?"

"Everything." Was the blunt reply the younger Chinese occupant gave.

"Do I want to know?" Allen asked, deciding that having Lenalee between him and her brother was probably safer than having her between him and Kanda. And that alone was saying something.

Kanda stalked towards the door, casting cursory glare towards the others. "No, you don't."

The boy nodded then followed after the Japanese man, making sure that Lenalee was still by his side.


	12. Chapter 12

**_\+ - Chapter 12 - +_**

"I call shotgun!" Allen declared the moment Lenalee unlocked her van.

''As if. Kids twelve and under would get killed by the airbag." Kanda snidely remarked.

"I'm eighteen!" The younger argued.

Lenalee giggled. "Shotgun seat is all yours, Allen."

"But I-" Komui was cut off by Lenalee with a pointed look. "Oh, right, right...there's a pervert on the loose."

"OI!"

Link rolled his eyes. "I'll take the seat behind Walker."

"There are two seats in the middle row, three in the back...Kanda can sit in the back, getting the whole row to himself."

"Are you-"

"I'm serious. Now be a good agent and sit in the back~!" Although her voice was cheerful, Kanda sensed the danger in her words if he argued. Dammit.

Once everyone climbed into their assigned seats, Lenalee reversed out of headquarters' parking lot and began the drive to Jerry's.

Halfway there, Allen turned at the feeling of someone watching him, sighing at the fact that he already knew who that 'someone' was. He gave a wry smile to the other as he recognized the look that so many other's had given him throughout his life. The pervert was undressing him with his eyes.

Pulling out his phone, Allen sent the obviously horny Japanese man a text, glad that he had the number in his phone in case of an emergency.

 **Sent to: Perverted FBI**

 **[Please stop. But just so you know, there is no way I look as good as you're imagining.]**

Kanda frowned down at the message flashing across his screen.

 **Received from: Perverted FBI**

 **[How would you know?]**

Shaking his head, the younger glanced around the car to make sure that no one was watching him as he continued to converse with the other in case they got the wrong idea.

 **Sent to: Perverted FBI:**

 **[Just stop imagining me]**

The older male smirked at the boy's lack of comfort.

 **Received from: Perverted FBI:**

 **[Then show me so I don't need to imagine anymore]**

Allen's chuckling drew the attention of the rest of their friends, who seemed confused as to what was happening.

 **Sent to: Perverted FBI:**

 **[That supposed to be some sort of pick-up line?]**

The elder smirked, before sending his remark, ultimately making the younger flush scarlet upon what flashed across his own phone.

 **Received from: Perverted FBI:**

 **[Yes, a line to pick you up, and throw you on the nearest surface, and fuck that sexy ass of yours into the next century.]**

He quickly locked it, and decided anywhere else in the car was more than acceptable to stare at.

Curse the side view mirror for still somehow being able to show the victorious smirk on the perverts face.

His phone vibrated once more, this time showing an image. "GAH! THE HELL?!"

Allen's outburst nearly caused Lenalee to lose her grip on the wheel, "Allen? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing at all!" The boy stammered before locking his phone, deciding to never again look at his texts. When the hell did he have time to take a picture like that? Allen then decided he honestly, for truly, didn't want to know...though that didn't stop his mind from wondering if that even was what it was...

Allen's blood ran cold when a somewhat familiar heat pooled in his stomach, hardening what lay beneath his pants. The boy slowly brought his knees together so as not to let anyone realize what was happening, though from the way the back of his neck was prickling, the one responsible for this knew what he had done.

Pale cheeks had flushed vermilion and his target's screams had pretty much freaked out the entire car; whoever said that one shouldn't play with their meal was a complete idiot.

Watching as the boy stiffened and closed his legs, Kanda inwardly laughed at the younger's apparent humiliation. Silver eyes stared back into his own, and the Japanese man's heart did a flip at the range of emotions swirling around in those icy depths. Alarm. Shame. Fury. Agitation. All together, the youth looked quite pitiable.

"Okay, the tension is about as thick as it can be. Kanda, what on earth did you do to Allen?" Lenalee demanded more so than asked. Her knuckles getting whiter with her harsh grip on the steering wheel.

"Nothing. I'm only watching the scenery."

"Not much to look at though..." Komui said, taking note of the buildings around them. They were getting close to Jeryy's, he noted.

Kanda shrugged, internally grinning knowing the moyashi caught on with his comment. If the healthy flush was anything to go by. He wouldn't be surprised if the youngest male there went to the bathroom upon getting to wherever the restaurant was...the question was; would be able to sample the feast he hoped to have to himself?

As horny as he was, perhaps not just yet...if the boy was a test of his endurance, then so be it. He was up for any challenge. He'd have the boy come to him...by the end of six months, he would be sure of it.

Take a little of Komui's advice, and add in a little plan of his own. The elder grinned, having his plan set in his mind.

Upon arriving at this 'Jeryy's' place Komui and Lenalee were talking about, the British boy awkwardly climbed out of the car, much to the bemusement of his Japanese tormentor as he was the only one who knew the reason behind the younger's discomfort.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Both Kanda and Allen informed the group simultaneously, the latter's eyes growing wide as he realized just what the other had planned.

"Y-you go first; I'll w-wait until you're out." The boy stuttered.

Kanda crossed his arms and smirked down at the pale youth, not letting the kid out of this so easily. "If you need to go, just go; we don't want you to wet yourself now do we?"

Even through the intense pain in his member, the boy still had enough energy to yell out all his anger at the person he had, until recently, tried to keep alive. "I'M EIGHTEEN YA BLOODY BASTARD! DO I LOOK LIKE SOME KINDA' CHILD TO YOU? ACTUALLY, DON' ANSWER THA'! YA SUCH A PRICK THA' I ALREADY KNOW EXACTLY WHA' IT IS YA GONNA BLOODY SAY!"

"A-Allen?" Came the hesitant voice from behind the irate boy.

"WHAT?" Said boy growled exasperatedly, turning to face whoever had called his name.

Lavi stood stock still at the glare he received from his young friend. "Hey little buddy; something upsetting you…?"

The question only served to irritate the boy even further. "I'M NOT LITTLE!"

"Ah, pardon me~! You couldn't possibly be this Lavi person I was hearing of, hm?" If Lavi thought his youngest friend was scary, this deranged scientist looking guy was probably even more so.

"Um...no?"

"Brother, you will not harm a hair on his head!" Lenalee scolded her brother. "I'm sorry about him..." She then said, turning her direction to Lavi.

"So...that's...your brother..." Scary, the red-head thought. "Um, anyway...what brings you guys here?"

"We were about to...wait a minute, do I not know you from somewhere?" Link asked eying the red-head male.

"I got a pretty good memory, but I don't think we met, twin mole."

To that Link glared. "I would advise you not to call me such an appalling name."

"Words are lost on this idiot." Kanda grumbled. Before realizing something wasn't right. Looking around he all but growled realizing they were now short one Allen Walker.

"Dammit! The brat's gone!"

Link glanced around, gaze becoming sharp when he was unable to find his younger friend.

Lavi blinked, before crossing his arms. "Didn't our favorite beansprout say he hadda use the facilities?"

In fact he had, Kanda realized. "Che. I'll-"

"Volunteer Lavi to go find him!" Lenalee cut him off.

"Okay, I'm game and all, but...why me?" He was pulled down so Lenalee could whisper the current state of things to him, and Lavi's single eye widened in understandment. "Ah, I see."

"So you'll go find him, won't you?"

"Not a problem, Lena-lady. I'll be back in two shakes of a rabbit's tail!" Lavi said, heading where the nearest restrooms were.

Embarrassed to high heaven, Allen was glad everyone had been distracted when they were. He'd have a lot of explaining to do, but his first and foremost important thing on his list was to get relief from his...predicament.

 **... - ...**

"I hate him..." Allen muttered when he made it to the bathroom. He was glad it was a single toilet room. Recently cleaned, much to his pleasure. But he doubted it'd be that way for too long...at least after he finished using the toilet.

Fingering his trousers' buttons, the boy gulped as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. With shaking hands, he slid the fabric down, wanting to do nothing more than beat that perverted FBI agent to a bloody pulp. Clumsily, Allen gently stroked his weeping cock, humiliated beyond belief that he had been reduced to this.

He hissed when his fingers awkwardly massaged his hardened organ, he knew not what he was doing, nor did he know if this was even normal. Mana would be turning in his grave if he saw him now. If the dead could come to life, even for a few moments, Allen was sure the well-mannered clown would put aside his normal act, and shove proper mannerisms down Kanda's throat.

Allen's breath hitched when he swiped his thumb against his silt, the sudden shock making his cock go from beading to dripping. Suddenly images of another invaded his mind. Rather than his hands, sword-callused ones took their place in his mind, and he could almost feel lips teasing the skin of the back of his neck.

He imagined teeth grazing his shoulder and fingers prodding his entrance, the mere thought nearly enough to send him over the edge. Right before he could cum, someone rapped against the toilet door with their fist. "Allen? You in there?"

Allen inwardly cursed at the sound of Lavi's voice from the other side of the cheaply-painted, white bathroom door, unable to speak in fear of something other than words coming out of his mouth.

"Hey little man, I'm pretty sure you're in there." That struck a nerve.

"I'M NOT LITTLE DAMMIT!" Well, that was one way snap his voice back into it. "Why are you here, Lavi?" Allen was glad his poker mask was on as it should be...he wondered why he didn't try that earlier...

"Ah, c'mon! It could've been worse. Yu could've gotten here instead." Lavi pointed out.

"Okay, what did Lenalee tell you?" The boy took note that through Lavi distracting him, his excitement had dwindled just enough to regain his clear head. And a less painful feeling down below as well.

"That Yu-chan is trying to molest our little beansprout." Lavi answered back.

Allen sighed, silently willing the red-head to leave him alone for at least another minute or two. "He wants to do more than molest me; whenever I let down my guard, that bastard tries to have his way with me!

On the other side of the door, Lavi was silent. "Repeat."

"Kanda tries to rape me." Allen bluntly stated. The tell-tale sounds of feet storming off was heard by the younger as he grinned mischievously. Amazing, he had people wrapped around his finger! Was it because he was younger? Perhaps...but if it meant making Kanda's life harder, then payback was amazing on his end.

All that remained was ridding himself of the problem that hadn't fully dissipated.

 **... - ...**

Kanda tapped his foot impatiently against the pavement. "Che. The Rabbit is taking too long."

Just as he finished with his complaint, a certain rabbit swung a fist at the Japanese man, the punch landing straight in the man's face. Said Japanese man glared over at his assailant, somewhat surprised to find out that it was his self-proclaimed best friend.

"The fuck?"

The red-head offered up his own glare, it being far more ear some than his friend's own permanent one. "That's what I should be saying! What the hell have you been trying to do to Allen?!"

Kanda's mouth ran dry at the question. "...What exactly did he tell you?"

The others watched the duo with bemusement, each of them thinking that their perverted companion was finally receiving his just desserts.

"He said that you try to rape him!" Lavi quietly hissed, so as not to attract too much unwanted attention.

"Again, what the fuck?"

Lavi fought the urge to beat his friend to a bloody pulp. "I may have known you three years-"

"Hold on a fucking minute!" Kanda glared, "Three years? Like hell I'd know an idiot like you for that fucking long!"

"I question how you're an FBI agent. Tell me, did Tiedoll raise you to molest younger men? Force yourself on someone obviously unwilling?" If Kanda was shocked, he didn't show it. "Tell me something, what the hell happened to the Yu I knew from ten years ago? That quiet, but cruel child who wouldn't hesitate to fight someone else in the moment either he, or his late family's honor was insulted? Huh?"

"What the-"

"Lavi...you've known Kanda before?" The voice was younger, not belonging to any of them. The group turned to see a rather shocked Allen Walker.

"In all honestly, I think even Kanda is shocked, Allen." Lenalee pointed out. "You never said you knew Kanda from that long ago."

"Never came up." Lavi replied coolly. "Really, I was more than happy to see my old best friend after ten years. But to learn he became what he is now? It's like I'm looking at a complete stranger."

"Oh my." Komui stated, crossing his arms against his chest. "I think I may know what triggered that change then."

"Komui, if you so much as think of that, I'll personally make sure your death is slow and painful."

The tense atmosphere was suddenly broken when the loudest gurgling known to mankind made itself known. Flushed cheeks became evident as Allen held his stomach, almost as if he were trying to mute the roaring beast within. "Um...c-can we eat now then?"

Lavi blinked, before a grin formed on his face, as he tried to hide his growing laughter. "No fair, Moyashi-chan~! I'm supposed to be mad with Yu over there!"

Allen looked down timidly, "Um...sorry?"

"Che. Let's just go in." The Japanese man muttered, glad to have the subject changed without much effort on his part.


	13. Chapter 13

**_\+ - Chapter 13 - +_**

The six sat down at set of tables all pushed together to cater to larger groups like themselves, four making sure to keep a certain raven-haired male away from their younger white-haired friend.

In the middle of flipping through his menu in search of Soba, Kanda put down the booklet and frowned at the British boy opposite him. "Oi, Moyashi?"

The boy grudgingly looked up from his menu, staring at the older male as if expecting to be jumped any minute. "...What?"

Kanda just rolled his eyes at the younger's hesitancy. "Is it alright for you to be outside?"

Allen's eyes, partially clouded by confusion at the question, widened. "Uh... I guess I didn't really think about it... I mean... There are cameras everywhere..."

"I wouldn't worry too much." Lavi said, ruffling the white fluff on the boy's head. "But, for curiosity's sake, why's it so important there are cameras?"

"Oh...I think we may have forgotten one important little thing?"

"Why make it sound like a question, Komui?"

"Moyashi's been targeted by the NOAH." Kanda's blunt reply.

"Why not just tell the whole damn world while you're at it, you twat."

Lenalee sighed. "No fighting with the pervert, Allen. You might give him ideas."

"Yes mommy dearest~"

"That, was disturbing, Moyashi."

"Mana told me never to talk to strangers...I only wish you were one."

Lavi waved his arms around in an attempt to get the youngest boy's attention. "NOAH?!"

Allen flinched at how loud his red-headed companion was being, and at how many people turned to look at them from just that one word. "Yes; NOAH. The most famous- sorry... The most infamous crime organization out there. Drug smuggling, credit-card frauds, murdering, raping, kidnapping; nothing is too big or small."

A thick silence hung over the group, Lenalee being the first to break it. "Raping? I don't remember ever reading about that..."

The pale youth picked up his menu, using it as an excuse as to why he couldn't meet any of the others' gazes. "Sometimes... On the job... Some of them would play around a little before completing their... Assignments..."

Komui leaned forward, spectacles slipping down his nose. "If they'd have done that, we'd have found evidence of the bodies."

Allen shook his head, uncomfortably shifting in his seat. "W-whenever this happened... Disposing of a body or two isn't really that hard... The missing persons list has probably increased as of late; am I correct?"

The older Chinese man nodded, pushing his glasses back up with a finger. "And by the way you're acting, I think I know who it was that disposed of those bodies."

Biting his lip, the boy tried to make himself as small as possible by sinking lower into his chair. "It may have been one of my responsibilities to... clean up the sights... That man... he didn't like any evidence being left behind..."

Everyone except Lavi stiffened at this, the red-head too lost to even understand what the boy was saying.

The purple-haired forensic scientist threaded his fingers together, leaning forwards even more. "Who, pray tell, is 'that man'?"

Allen gasped upon realizing what he'd let slip. "W-who? I h-have no idea what y-you're talking about!"

"Adam Millennium." Upon hearing that name from the blonde male beside him, Allen's widened silver eyes looked to his German-born friend. "That's who you were speaking of, is it not?"

"You keep slipping up, Moyashi." Kanda grumbled, before turning his attention to Link, "I've heard of that bastard, but what I don't understand is, how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Honestly, you can't really believe he became the richest man on Earth to date with trades and stocks alone."

"Who...?" Lenalee asked, looking at the others.

"Hey~! Welcome to Jeryy's! Oh my goodness, just look who we have here!" A flamboyant male piped up, upon getting to the table. "Komui Lee, I hadn't seen you or Miss Lenalee in forever!"

"Hello, Jeryy!" Lenalee said with a smile. "Sorry we haven't been here in so long. College is so time consuming, and Brother doesn't make it any easier for me." She gave her brother a pointed look.

"No problem; what can I get you guys?" Jeryy froze upon seeing Allen. "Oh what a cutie~!"

"G-good morning!" The boy stuttered, bowing his in respect.

"And polite too~! So; what'll it be?"

The pale-haired youth stared up at the tanned man, silver eyes reflecting the dim lighting of the restaurant and making the twin orbs sparkle, the sight not going unnoticed by Kanda, who seemed all but entranced by the spectacle.

Allen shifted in his seat, glancing around the room at the feeling of someone watching him, fearful that that 'someone' would be of NOAH. "I guess I'll have one of everything...?"

Jeryy very nearly dropped his pen. "O-one of everything?"

The boy nodded, turning his gaze back to the kind, surprised Indian man. "With eleven extra servings of Mitarashi Dango please!"

"Is that all...?"

Nodding again, the younger offered up an awkward smile. "My metabolism works a little differently to normal people..."

Now smiling brightly, the Indian man twirled his pen around with one hand. "Thats fine; I love people who eat~! I'm liking you already hon~!"

After taking down the rest of the group's orders, Jeryy wandered back to the kitchen, occaisonally stopping at random tables to inquire about the quality of the meals.

No one spoke for a few minutes, not really sure as to how to continue with what they had been speaking of before.

"Is it true, Allen? Is Adam Millennium really the head of NOAH?" Komui asked, taking charge of the conversation.

The British boy stood, banging both hands against the table, surprising the whole restaurant. "Stay away from my uncle; he'll kill you! Or worse; he'll take an interest in you!"

Those warnings only left the group with even more questions. Komui motioned for Allen to continue, but the boy just meekly sat down, embarrassed to have drawn so much attention to himself. Sighing, the former continued on with his questioning. "Uncle?"

Allen groan and let his head flop onto the table. "Me and my big mouth..."

Across the table, Kanda grinned. "Interrogating you is even easier than I thought."

The younger glared at the Japanese man, raising his head slightly off the table in the process. "If you put me in an interrogation room and tortured me, I wouldn't spill a thing."

That simple statement sent the older male's imagination wild. "Then why don't we go found ourselves a nice little interrogation room and I'll see exactly what I can get out of you."

Allen frowned, cocking his head to the side innocently. "But I just said it won't work."

The only female in the group gave Kanda a dirty look. "Don't you dare!"

By now, Lavi just sat in silence, slowly putting everything together since no one else seemed kind enough to let him in on whatever the hell was going on. So far, he'd figured out that Allen probably worked with NOAH on something, and the boy was related to Adam Millennium, who was NOAH's leader; interesting, to say the least. And, of course, that his once-childhood-friend was now a pervert beyond salvation.

Kanda chuckled. "He's the one that said it."

The Brit furrowed his brow even more, lost as to where the conversation was going. "All I can get from this is that Kanda wants to interrogate me; am I missing something?"

Lenalee groaned into her palm, not wanting to let the boy in exactly what it was that her friend really meant.


	14. Chapter 14

**_\+ - Chapter 14 - +_**

Days became weeks, and those weeks soon became a couple of months. Allen had been on edge for the second month he lived with the Lees. Something wasn't right, and frankly, if something wasn't right, Allen Walker would hope it wasn't as bad as he thought he was making it to be.

But face it. When did he ever have good luck with any of that? Never. "Allen, what's wrong?" Lenalee asked one day.

"Ah, nothing at all!" Allen was quick to reply, perhaps too quick, and the Chinese woman beside him, crossed her arms in disbelief.

"I'm not buying it."

The boy leaned his back against the wall, crossing his arms in the process. "I'm just worried; it's been far too quiet; NOAH should have found me by now."

Lenalee raised her eyebrows at that. "You make it sound like you want them to find you..."

"No... It's just... They're planning something; I can feel it. And I don't like being left in the dark; if anything were to ever happen to one of you guys..." Allen winced, chest tightening at the thought.

The Chinese woman smiled kindly at the boy she'd come to see as part of her family, despite the short time he'd been living there. "You should be more worried about Kanda; honestly, that man comes by here nearly every day, it's a miracle he ever gets any work done."

"You know, he's starting to remind me of your brother. Save for the bit where he actually does work." Allen pointed out. "It's freaky."

"Sorry about either of them...men are so difficult to deal with." Allen could almost feel that drop of sweat rolling down his temple, as he decided to just agree with her. "Anyway, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Lavi and Link are both snooping around to find anything they can."

"You honestly don't sound too worried of your boyfriend's safety right now."

"He's safer with Link right now than he is here..." The duo heard a sneeze from upstairs, and both looked to each other before laughing. "I guess people do sneeze if you sorta talk about them."

"I guess so." Allen mused. "But I'm pretty sure that was one of his 'Lenalee is about to be molested' alerts or something, right?"

"Eh...no...just no, Allen."

A hand on his shoulder stopped him from continuing on with the conversation, startling the boy as he hadn't heard anyone get behind him. His slightly fearful gaze was met with the triumphant gleam of midnight blue eyes. "You're getting easier to sneak up on, Moyashi."

Allen's heart clenched in his chest as the Japanese man's hand slipped from his shoulder and trailed down his back. Before the limb could reach it's desired destination, of which the boy refused to think about, Allen stepped away from the other, face settling into an annoyed glare. "Oh; you're here..."

Lenalee sighed. "Don't you even knock anymore?"

The FBI agent just shrugged at the question. "You have something I want. Besides; if I knocked, would you even let me in?"

"Let me take a second to...ah, I don't need a second. HELL NO, you stupid pervert!"

"Che."

Lenalee sighed. She figured perhaps she should invest in a Kanda proof lock. "Besides trying to get a piece of Allen's rear end. Again. What was it you wanted?"

That seemed to have caused an arrow through his chest. "Oi, I came here for Mugen."

"Mugen? Wait, why is that even here?"

"We had to move to confiscation box to our home." Lenalee answered, crossing her arms. "It was the only way he wouldn't foolishly try stealing his heirloom back when he still has another WEEK left before he can get it back for good behavior."

"A week left, was last fucking week."

"Was it really now?"

The Japanese man's eye twitched. "Yes; now give me Mugen."

"Fine, fine." Lenalee rolled her eyes at the other's antics and turned to go retrieve the sword, leaving both of the boys. A pervert and his victim. Alone together.

Allen audibly gulped, refusing to look up and meet the gaze of the man who he knew was glad with how this had all played out.

Said man took hold of his chin, tilting it upwards so that he would be forced to see the smirk on the elder's face. "Something wrong, moyashi?"

The boy was frozen in place as Kanda moved forwards to nibble on his earlobe. Face alight with embarrassment, Allen pushed weakly against the other's chest, but was unable to make the well-built man budge an inch. "St-naa~"

Silver eyes widened, the Brit unable to believe that HE of all people had made such a sound all because of someone's molestation habit. On the other hand, Kanda had taken it to mean that the kid's ears were is weak spot. And he was right.

Like the first time they'd met, the FBI agent traced the boy's reddening ear with his tongue, enjoying the little pants and squeals he was rewarded with.

"For someone who protests, you seem to enjoy it." No sooner did he finish that sentence, a big ball of protective golden fur suddenly attacked, catching the older man off guard, and suddenly pinned to the floor by the oversize rottweiler. Its sharp teeth bared, and the fur on its back bristled.

"G-Good boy..." Allen managed to get out as he sunk to the floor. Seemed Timcanpy wasn't all too thrilled with any pervert. NOAH or FBI alike.

"God dammit, get this mutt off me!"

"Stay on him, boy!" Allen quickly demanded, of his loyal K9 companion. "Where did you even come from anyway?"

"I found him trapped in the closet. I take it that was your own doing, pretty boy?" Allen blinked, and nearly had a heart attack as Cross himself stood in the doorway seeming annoyed, and oddly...sober.

Kanda must've been just as shocked, for his remark came a little later than instant. "The fuck are you even doing here?"

"Oi. Didn't I tell you to keep your mitts of my charge?"

"You did!" Allen piped up, a grin forming on his face. "But alas, he likes thinking with the wrong head."

"Moyashi, when I get this dog off me, I'll-"

"What in the world is going on down here?" Lenalee had returned with Mugen in two hands. Upon looking about the scene, she was able to put two and two together. "Yu Kanda, did you try to molest him AGAIN? Oh my god! I can't believe you!"

Cross cocked Judgment, an evil glint in his visible eye. "Again, was it? I leave the boy for two months, and you keep trying to steal what innocence he has left?"

Allen blushed at his guardian's choice of words. "M-Master!"

"What?" The long-haired red-head grinned down at the Japanese man through his glasses, enjoying the sight of the pretty boy glaring up at him from the floor.

"I think he gets the idea..."

Cross raised an eyebrow at his charge. "You're defending him? Don't tell me you really want him up your-"

"NO!" The boy cut off, now mortified beyond belief.

The female in the group rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to put this back, where you can't get it."

"Lenalee, give me Mugen, dammit!"

"Punishment." Lenalee stated before heading back upstairs. "Kanda, if you even THINK of touching him, I can and I will illegally make you a legal female." The threat, although sent to Kanda, had made all three men in the vicinity cringe at the thought of losing their "manly prides".

Allen, who was about to call Timcanpy off of his attacker, jumped at the sound of his phone ringing. With a sigh, the boy stepped out of the room, frowning when noticing that the number was 'unknown'. "Hello?"

"Shounen~" Came the familiar raspy greeting from the other end.

The British boy gasped, the sound crackling through the line. "T-Tyki?"

"Mmn; it's so nice to finally hear your voice again. Are you having fun?" The Portuguese man questioned.

"I-I..." Allen stuttered.

"Nice friends you have: a scientist, a pirate, a drunkard, a Nazi, a samurai and a doll. Can I play with them too?" Tyki continued on.

Those words froze the blood in the boy's body, fear coursing throughout his entire being. "What do you want?!" He hissed.

"Ahh; you always were a smart one. The Earl wants a little chat with you; what do you say?"

Casting a glance back at his companions in the other room. "When and where?"

"Now that's a good shounen~"

He didn't get any information, for his phone was suddenly snatched from him. "So that's where you went, was it, bastard?" Cross's voice was dark and menacing. "I hope you know I'm going to fuck you up when I get my hands on you, Mikk."

Horrified to high heaven, Allen tried, and failed miserably, to get back his phone from his legal guardian. By then, Kanda had managed to get Timcanpy off him, and he pulled back the younger male. "Calm your damn tits, moyashi."

"Calm my-?" Allen glared over his shoulder, "God dammit, Kanda lemme go!"

"Can't you shut that idiot up already?" Cross shouted over his shoulder. "You shut up, disgusting NOAH, I ain't talking to you with that!"

"Che…Moyashi…ow!" Allen had bit his fingers when he tried covering the younger male's mouth, "Fucking dammit! Fine, you asked for it, you little spaz!" Allen felt a dull pain in his neck before falling limp in the Japanese man's arms.

"Tch. You don't know when to give up." Cross growled into the phone. "You can tell that fat marshmallow, word for word, 'If you want to get the boy, you're gonna go through me.', you got that, you sick pedophile? Tell Adam I called him that too." If an argument was about to ensue, Kanda didn't know, because Cross crushed Allen's phone in his hand.

"He's going to kill you for that one." Kanda off-handily pointed out.

"He'll get over it."

It was at that moment that Lenalee decided to return, only to find that her youngest friend was laying unconscious in the arms of a pervert. "KANDA?! HOW COULD YOU?!"

And then, of course, seeing as this was the Lee house, Komui ran down the stairs, inventions at the ready. "LENALEE?! WHAT HAS THAT PERVERT DONE TO MY PRECIOUS SISTER?!"

Cross groaned, feeling a migraine coming on. "Komui, shut the fuck up, no one is molesting your sister. Miss Lee, he did nothing."

"But-"

"I told him to shut him up while I threatened a pedophile trying to lure the kid into a damn trap." Cross informed them, deciding on leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "As long as I'm in the room, there's no way this other pervert in the brat's life is going to touch my charge inappropriately, lest he has that desire to lose his damn hands."

Kanda clucked his tongue, deciding it'd be safer to put the boy on the couch. He didn't fear many, but he knew who not to mess with. Cross officially at the top of that list with Lenalee. "Is that true, Kanda?"

"I got attacked by a damn dog, shot at by a psychopath with a big-assed gun, and you really think I'd try anything when said psycho is here? Che. Like hell." By the time he had finished, Allen was placed on the sofa, out cold, and still unaware of those around him. Timcanpy took that as an invitation to stand guard of his white-haired master, growling lowly at Kanda if he dared try anything unpleasant.

The Japanese man just held out his hand. "We're not leaving; if we did, they'd just find us. Now give me Mugen."

"I swear; all you ever think about is raping Allen and that damn sword!" Lenalee exclaimed, aggravated beyond belief.

Kanda shook his head, pissed at the fact that the Chinese woman's voice had kept rising with every word. Before he could retaliate, the girl decided to continue on with her rant. "SINCE YOU SEEM TO LOVE THE TWO SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK HIM WITH MUGEN?!"

The FBI agent chocked on whatever it was he had been about to say, trying, and failing, to banish the images of shoving his beloved sword's sheath up the British boy's ass. His cock hardened almost instantly at the thought of all those mewls and moans he'd receive from his soon-to-be lover.

"That's a thing?" A confused Lavi asked, appearing from the hallway with a shocked Link in tow.

The German man glared over at the only other FBI agent in the room, taking in those eyes that seemed slightly unfocussed. "Miss Lee; I'd like to ask you to refrain from giving that pervert any more ideas."

At that, everyone turned to see Kanda just standing there, silently staring at the floor with a frown.

"Honestly, Lena, I think your mind isn't as innocent as Komui thought it was." Lavi said, keeping a straight face, though failing miserably shortly after.

Flushing from embarrassment, Lenalee huffed, and crossed her arms. "Stupid rabbit..." She muttered.

"Aw, c'mon, Lena-lady! Y'know you can't get enough of all this sexiness right here~!"

"Oh Lavi~" Said rabbit paled. "It's bad enough Kanda's language had tainted my sweet sister's vocabulary~ Surly you're not even THINKING of physically doing so~?"

"O-of course not! I was just s-saying that I'm incredibly handsome a-and never even thought of doing anything l-like that with your sister." Lavi stuttered in fear.

After snapping out of his fantasies, Kanda rolled his eyes. "Che. Coward."

The rabbit's response was poking out his tongue. "I have Komui, you have Cross; don't see you doing any better."

"I'm certain they're evenly matched. One means your death, the other means the loss of your penis." Link said. "Of course, Allen also has me, so perhaps Kanda has it twice as worse."

"Dude, how do you say that with a straight face?"

"Say what?"

"Penis." A lapse of silence, before the rabbit starts laughing hysterically.

"Is there something humorous about the word?"

Komui and Lenalee sighed. "Ignore him, he's just being an idiot."

"That...was just disturbing." Kanda grumbled, noting that the Lee siblings said that at the same moment.

Allen awoke to pain in his neck and his friends discussing Lavi's idiocy. Despite now being awake, the boy didn't move, simply choosing to lay there and process what Tyki had said before they'd been interrupted.

If NOAH knew who the others were, and he didn't step in, they would all die. The youth's heart began to beat frantically in his chest at the thought, but his face revealed nothing. Then again, they all thought that he was sleeping; only perverts watch people when they're... oh. Allen was glad that he'd kept his face slack and not decided to peek at his friends through his eyelids; Kanda would probably have noticed and informed the others.

Even with his thoughts all over the place, the Brit didn't fail to notice the tell-tale sound of padded footsteps leading upstairs. One down; five to go.

It was then that Lenalee's voice broke through the quiet. "Kanda, you and Link are coming with me to make dinner; there's no way I'm leaving you here."

Silently thanking the Chinese woman, Allen patiently waited until the three had left the room, not believing his luck when Lavi had yelled 'me too' and scampered after the bickering trio. Now all he had to deal with was Master.

"What kind of hell is this place? No alcohol? Dammit." Cross grumbled, and the boy knew that he wouldn't have to wait long.

That's what he hoped, anyway. Minutes passed by, and Allen was wondering when the elder was going to leave him be. "Brat, if you keep pretending to be sleeping, I'll make you sleep with the fishes. Wake the fuck up, or I'll triple the debts you normally pay for me."

"I can't pay debts if you make me sleep with the fish." Allen sighed, though the thought of being debt free for an eternity sounded rather tempting. Allen wouldn't take his own life, though. He was taught that suicide was a coward's way of something dreadful. Or as Mana once put it, 'Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem.' Those words, and the will to keep walking were some of things he held on to, since his adoptive father's passing.

"I'm pretty damn sure you'd find a way." Cross grumbled.

The boy's eyes connected with his guardian's and he sighed. "I'm going to talk to my uncle."

Instead of ordering him not to, or just knocking him out like he thought would happen, the red-head just raised an eyebrow. Well, he COULD have raised both, but the other was obscured by that mask. "Really?"

Allen nodded, gaze on the floor. "We... have something to discuss."

"What about these idiots?" Cross questioned, gesturing to the kitchen and upstairs.

The ball of fear in the youth's stomach expanded. "Don't tell them."

"Kid, listen up, I ain't repeating myself." Cross dictated, after seemingly gathering his thoughts on the matter. "Whether you like it or not, NOAH will come after them regardless of if you talk with fatso or not."

"But surely he'd-"

"What? Listen to reason? Let this one slide? Leave your friends out of this?"

"But I could-!"

"No, you can't." Cross said with finality. "The Earl doesn't give a flying fuck about you as a person. You're just another piece on his elaborate game."

Allen looked to the older male, quirking a brow. "With the way you mentioned it...you make me assume he sees me as not so much a pawn, but an important piece."

"Tell me something, brat. You've seen what he does to pawns that failed him." Cross suddenly seemed older beyond his years, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You yourself had failed once or twice, and the worst you get is a slap on the wrist, or rather, their version of it."

"I...don't comprehend what you mean."

"You're stupider than you let on, Moyashi." Allen's demeanor froze up, as he looked to see Kanda had come back at some point. "The Earl doesn't give a flying fuck about pawns, and he detests pawns who are useless to him."

"W-wha...how long were you there for?"

Kanda rolled his eyes, as he stalked over to the younger. "Long enough to understand what fucked up things they had to have done to you."


	15. Chapter 15

**_\+ - Chapter 15 - +_**

The boy's eyes flared at the FBI agent's response, his entire being radiating anger. "You think you 'understand'? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN THROUGH TO UNDERSTAND WHAT MY LIFE IS LIKE?! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND A THING!"

Kanda flinched at the harsh words, unable to comprehend how someone could go from being so pitiful to this in a matter of seconds. "Then MAKE me understand; LET me."

Fury was clear in both cobalt and silver eyes. Neither so easily about to admit defeat. Cross grumbled something under his breath, before taking a pack of cancer sticks from his trench coat's pocket. "This is why I hate kids."

More stalemate between the younger males, before the Japanese man's eyes closed, taking a deep breath, before opening them, calm enough to speak. "Contrary to popular belief, Moyashi, I do fucking understand."

"You only think you do." Allen managed to say just as levelheaded. "You have no idea what it's like living in fear that the next day would be your last. That one wrong move could get you killed."

"Heh. You're wrong. I do know."

"I'll be in the hall." Cross muttered, as he started walking. "No molesting, no raping, and no fucking fighting, while I'm out." He closed the pocket door behind him, leaving the two alone.

"You're an FBI agent. How would you know any of that shit I've been through?"

Kanda's fist connected with a wall, wood cracking and blood left dripping down damaged knuckles. "Shut the hell up. You think you're the only one with problems? News flash, moron; you're not!"

The boy stepped back, frightened of the person that stood before him. This wasn't the pervert he knew, but someone completely different. This was a new side to Yu Kanda that Allen had just discovered. "I-I know... I'm j-just sa-"

His pitiful response was cut off by the death glare sent his way. "You've been through crap, more than enough, but stop being such a shitty, selfish little brat and fucking DO something; TELL someone. Lenalee. Lavi. Anyone. Just stop it with your stupid martyr crap already."

Silence remained between the two once more, before the younger huffed, and broke the deafening silence. "I will when you do."

"The fu-"

"You were keeping stuff yourself, weren't you?" Allen quickly interrupted. "A mask is nothing more than a thing you choose to wear, to only let those around you see what you want them to see, rather than what's really beneath it. Am I wrong?"

Kanda, for the first time in his life, was at a loss for words. "Che."

Shining silver eyes hardened at the lack of an answer he received, fists tightening. "If you want me to tell you anything, you're going to have to give me something in return."

Another cluck of the tongue was all the boy was given. Thinking he wasn't getting any answer, Allen was ready to start an argument, before suddenly there was something right in his face. "His name was Alma Karma. I'd known him since I was younger."

Unsure of what he was supposed to do, Allen took the bottom of the picture, and Kanda allowed him to hold it. The younger moved it farther from his face, to better see what was on it. It was a captured moment of two young boys. One of them being Kanda, Allen could tell by the hair color and scowl on his face, while the other was someone he'd never seen before. This child had an arm around the angry youth, whilst his other arm was held out in front of him, holding out a piece sign with the goofiest grin Allen had seen on anyone. There was a scar across his nose, and messy dark hair framed his face. "Um...friend of yours?"

"Back then we were like brothers. Inseparable...rather, he was the one who was overly clingy. Idiot."

"Ignoring the insult you just called him..."

"It doesn't matter what I call him now." Confused, Allen was about to ask, when Kanda decided to continue. "A month before that picture was taken, I asked him to be my...that."

"That...? Boyfriend, maybe?"

"Call it whatever the fuck you want." Kanda mostly grumbled to himself. It didn't seem like Kanda was fond on titles, Allen noted. "Yes, I asked. But things didn't turn out to be fucking unicorns and rainbows. It was an all-out shit storm, and it was because I had to be the biggest idiot known to mankind."

The boy nodded at the other to continue when he fell silent, almost as if he was waiting for a reaction. "W-why doesn't it matter what you call him now?"

Allen's heart almost stopped at the look in the Japanese man's eye, and he knew that something he'd said something akin to taboo.

"Because he's dead." Kanda said with no hesitation. "He's dead, because I was an idiot who didn't know he got himself mixed up with the NOAH."

Silver eyes widened with shock, never having of known. "H-he got...with them?"

"My assumption is, the NOAH tired of him, and believed his usefulness was void. Those bastards killed him, and I had a front row seat as the fucking laughed as the life left the only idiot in my life I could say I was close to."

"But...why would he?"

There was a long pause, before Kanda sighed, almost aging thirty years before the boy's eyes. "I was...overly possessive. I didn't want him going anywhere, and in the end, in my greed, yes, fucking greed, to keep him close, he only got farther and farther away, before crossing paths with the NOAH who most likely promised him the Freedom I inadvertently took away from him."

The silence that followed only seemed to make the younger even more uncomfortable.

"S-so; what is it that you want to know?" Allen asked awkwardly, handing back the picture to it's owner.

Kanda's gaze turned to wander over the boy's body, stopping at his left arm. "Shirt. Off. Now." He ordered, each word spoken clearly and commandingly.

Eyes flaring, the Brit glared across at the Japanese man, most feelings of pity pretty much gone. Most. "No way in hell, damn pervert!"

Raising a navy eyebrow at the other's response, Kanda sighed. "I didn't mean 'strip'. Show me your left arm."

Head dropping, pigmented bangs fell, any colour in the boy's face left within that short moment, turning his already pale complexion a sickly white. This didn't go unnoticed by the FBI agent, who chose to step forward to brush the snow-coloured strands away from the younger's face, only to find silver eyes widened and bottom lip quivering. "A-are you s-sure?"

Confused, Kanda moved his hand to the boy's chin, forcing Allen to look him in the eye. When he didn't receive an answer, the younger slowly pulled the other's hand off of his face, making sure to not let go as he turned to drag the man out of the room. "Not here; I don't want anyone accidentally walking in."

It was only when Allen had dragged the other past Cross' watchful gaze, up the stairs and locked both himself and Kanda in the bathroom did he realize that what he was about to do WAS in fact a form of stripping. Taking a deep breath, face now a deep red, his pale fingers slowly began to work at undoing his dress shirt's buttons, skin growing clammy with every passing second. In all honestly, with the way the Japanese man's eyes were glued intently to what it was his fingers were doing, he did in fact feel like a stripper. "Please stop looking at me like that." The boy whispered, face darkening and his hands clenched around the fabric of his shirt.

When the elder's eyes moved to the boy's face, he nearly smirked at how innocent the latter looked. "Hurry up."

Nodding, Allen undid the last button, now the only this holding his shirt together was his hands, and all embarrassment faded as his mind ran through any and all possible reactions that he could receive upon showing his scarred body to the other, most consisting of Kanda looking away in disgust or just plain avoiding his from now on. Ever since he'd first seen what his body had looked like after NOAH had gotten their hands on him, the boy had given up all hope of anyone ever being able to properly look at his semi-exposed body ever again.

With a sigh, the fabric fell in a heap at his feet, exposing pale shoulders, scars, and a somewhat mangled red arm. Allen's eyes were squeezed shut, unable to bear the sight of yet another disgusted reaction of someone truly seeing him for the first time.

At the sight of what lay beneath all those layers, Kanda's heart froze; he'd never expected something this bad; maybe a scar or two, but not THIS. In all honesty, if the boy was a canvas, and Picasso was a psychopathic maniac, this would have been his masterpiece.

A lot of the scars looked to be lacerations and even whip strikes. Kanda examined each scar, his eyes traveling to one that stood out more than the rest. It was large, vertical, and jagged from what seemed to have taken many months to even heal that much. The scar, from shoulder to abdomen, was large enough to take almost half the boy's torso. He walked behind the other male, confirming what he feared.

An almost identical wound was prominent on his back, though unlike its twin, this one had a slight outward denting of sorts. Which meant whatever had been used to harm this boy had been thrust through from the front, and frankly, judging by the severity of the wound, Kanda was surprised by the fact this kid was even alive after something like that. "The hell did they do to you?"

"It happened when I was sixteen." The boy replied softly, "I tried running away from the NOAH, again, and then The Earl stabbed me with a broadsword." By that point, the FBI agent was once again in front of the other. "He knocked me down first, said I was ungrateful...that I should be honored that he even let me be a part of his...'Family'...the next thing I know there's pain, and then I lose consciousness."

Allen squirmed uncomfortably under the other's gaze, feeling rather than seeing those eyes roaming across his body. The Japanese male then went to examining the younger's left arm. Deep red veins protruded from what looked like bloodied skin, ending between his shoulder and elbow. Where the disfigurement met normal skin seemed controlled, like whoever it was that did this knew what they were doing. On closer inspection, blackened fingernails and a green cross-shaped marking could be seen on his hand. "And the arm?"

With his eyes still closed, the boy unconsciously brought his left limb closer to his chest. "The last time I ever tried to disobey."

Kanda knew that the younger could have said more, but it was enough. Hesitantly at first, he reached out his hand to feel the red skin, wondering if it would feel anything like a normal arm. As soon as their hands touched, Allen's fear-filled eyes flew open, horrified at the fact that someone had actually touched his arm. Instead of the insult he'd been planning to scream, all that came out was a whimper as the overly sensitive skin was stroked. Stepping back, his back his the shower door, preventing him from moving away any further. Eyes darting around the room in search of an escape exit that wasn't blocked by the older, the British boy failed to notice Kanda's next actions until his hand being gently held by the other. "Nn."

"I'll kill them." Kanda murmured. It was rather soft spoken, and Allen almost thought he didn't quite catch it. "What they did to you, they should be put into fucking death row."

Allen felt complete shock when suddenly he was pulled to the other's chest, arms embracing his lithe form. "K-Kanda?"

"Moyashi, those bastards are never going to even look at you, if I have any fucking say in the matter."

With those arms around him, the boy followed his desires and sank into the comfort that the Japanese man offered. He couldn't remember the last time someone had held him like this. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever made him feel safe just by holding him close. Snuggling into the warmth that was Kanda's body, the younger let out a sigh. "Aren't you going to say something about how disgusting I look?"

Kanda tightened his hold on the boy, growling out his response. "Shut the fuck up."

"But it's true; I'm ugly." Allen stated matter-of-factly.

That simple statement had the elder wanting to drag the Brit into the nearest bedroom and show him how not ugly he really was. Instead, Kanda settled for pushing the boy back a step, before taking hold of the younger's face and leaning forward for a kiss. Their lips only touched for a brief second, but it was more than enough to leave the FBI agent aching for more. "It's not that bad."

Allen blushed at the other's actions, slightly slipping back into his British accent. "I've 'ad enough stitches in me ta be called Frankenstein."

"Idiot. Frankenstein wasn't the monster's name. That was the name of the scientist who created the monster." Kanda corrected the younger. "And you say I'm the stupid one."

"You're stupid. And a pervert." Was the younger's blunt reply. The last one being the one to strike a nerve. "However...you're also loyal, and caring. Kinda like a dog?"

"You're seriously comparing me, of all damn people, to a dog?"

"That sounds about right. A horny dog. Yep." Allen grinned cheekily at the elder, all feelings of fear temporarily fading away.

Kanda's eye twitched. "Do you have any idea how much I've had to restrain myself, Moyashi?"

His smile fell as he backed up to the beset of his ability. "Name one time where you didn't try grabbing my butt. If that's your idea of restraining yourself, then you're doing a really bad job."

"Che. I succeeded twice, baka."

"Is that really something to be proud of?" The snowy-haired male asked, feeling that figurative drop of sweat fall from his temple. "Because really, I don't think it is."

Kanda gave the boy a little space, in favor of leaning against the vanity. "Call it what you will. but from my perspective, it's a small victory to the greater prize."

"Greater...prize..."

From the perverted look he was getting, Allen didn't even want to know what the older male considered to be his 'greater prize'. Shaking his head, the boy gestured to his chest and asked the question that had been on his mind since the other had kissed him again. "How can you even think of touching me like that when you've seen all this?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed, annoyed that he'd have to explain himself. "I don't give a fuck about your arm or any of those scars; I already knew you were messed up when we met."

Throat thick, silver glared across at cerulean. "So only the face matters to you?"

"You're an idiot."

Shaking his head, the younger continued to glare at his insulter. "Not an idiot."

"Che. I WAS going to throw you behind bars and lose the key, but then you fought back, stole my badge and continued to piss me off even when you weren't there. That's why I'm going to fuck you till you're begging for more."

Allen's face, now dusted red, looked positively mortified. "Y-you... s-so if I hadn't..."

The grin on Kanda's face would have left a lesser man in a mental institution. "Moyashi, when I'm through with you, YOU'RE going to be the dog."


	16. Chapter 16

**_\+ - Chapter 16 - +_**

Allen groaned as he acquainted his face with the tabletop once more. Lavi, finding the situation amusing, pat his smaller friend on the back, "Hey, now Moyashi-chan! If you ask me, I'd say Yu actually does care~!"

"Lavi, please, it's bad enough you had to literally knock the door down!"

"Well, Yu was about to rape ya. What did you want me to do?"

"Knock?" Allen suggested. "Or, threaten him with Komui, Lena, or Link! Those three can be dangerous too." It was only three hours ago when Kanda, much to Allen's embarrassment, had seen the damage upon his body. A foolish mistake on his part. He should've replaced his shirt as soon as Kanda saw the scars, but no. The elder had to distract him by talking...and hugging him...and then talking again. He vaguely wondered if the FBI agent just had some sort of sick fetish or something.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Allen sighed. Lavi, though by accident, had seen the scars when he kicked the doors off its hinges to save him from the perverted man he had brought to the bathroom. What made the younger feel relief was when he didn't get any disgusted look from the red-haired man. Lavi had only laughed saying something like that wouldn't scare him off. And that the scars made him look like a bad-ass war veteran.

To that, Allen still wasn't sure of what to make it. But he still had his best male friend, so that was something, wasn't it? "Heeeyyyyyy, Allllleeennnnnn!"

"Huh?"

"You weren't thinking of anything naughty now were ya? Were ya~?"

The younger shook his head. "I was just... You really don't mind the scars?"

In response, Lavi threw his arms around the boy, nuzzling into soft white hair. "No way; though I wouldn't mind helping Yu-chan mutilate whoever gave them to you."

To this Allen rolled his eyes, before lifting his head up, purposely hitting Lavi in the chin with the reaction, only marginally satisfied when the other who had been snuggling into his hair let out an undignified yelp. The rest of his being cursed himself because really, that hurt him too. "As I already heard Lenalee say, they can kill you before you're even in shooting range of any of them."

"You're serious about that?"

"I wish I wasn't." Allen sighed. "You know...if I had known back then what I know now, I wouldn't have ever accepted Mana's kindness and become his son."

"Oh yeah, you mentioned something about being an orphan before..." A soft buzzing broke the rabbit's train of thought, as he quickly took out his phone. "Ah, dammit! The panda's gonna slaughter me!"

"What didn't you do?"

"Hey, that's just mean, man!" Lavi pouted. "Gramps said I hadda help Krory-kin's with reorganizing his Antique store."

"Krory...kins?"

"Oh, right! You hadn't met him, have you? The guy's name is Arystar Krory III. He looks like a real-life vampire, and his wife has a rockin' bod! Seriously, that guy has to be-"

"Shouldn't you go help...you know, before your grandfather kills you?" To this Lavi looks at his phone one last time, and quickly leaves, but not before shouting a quick "see ya later!" over his shoulder.

"Did Lavi just leave, Allen?" Lenalee asked as she entered, having hearing the door close in haste.

"Yeah...he had to help out...one Arystar Krory?"

The Chinese woman's eyebrows shot up. "Krory? Oh yeah; Lavi was supposed to go see him today..."

Both continued on with their conversation, changing the topic whenever one grew bored, it was only when a certain long-haired Japanese man appeared in the doorway did Allen jump out of his seat, trying to put as much distance between himself and the perverted other as possible.

"Che. Calm down, Moyashi; you're acting like you think I'm going to bite you or something." Kanda muttered, eyes narrowing when the expression on the youth's face read 'yes, that is exactly what I think'.

The younger immediately regretted agreeing to show the Japanese man his body, knowing that from the look he was getting that the elder had incorporated the sight into his perverse fantasies.

"Oh, Kanda, welcome back?"

"Why the hell do you question it?"

"Because I'm not leaving my little brother figure alone with a pervert." How badly Allen wanted to say 'Like you did a few hours ago?', but otherwise held his tongue.

It was then Allen felt a nudging on his leg, and he looked down to see Timcanpy resting his head on his lap. He chuckled, and scratched his Rottweiler behind the ears, the dog making a groaning a sound in satisfaction at the gesture. "Good boy, Tim."

Kanda glared over at the dog, probably still annoyed at it for tackling him. "Damn mutt."

The younger just grinned. "He protects me against perverts."

Lenalee giggled at the comment. "Perhaps for the better."

"You're trying my patience." Kanda grumbled. "And if I'm a pervert, then Daiysa fucking Barry is a fucking saint."

To this the Chinese woman blinked, thinking it over, "You know what? I'm demoting you to "Creeper", from "pervert", because you're right...Daisya is a big perv...

"Who's Daisya Barry?"

"Kanda's adoptive brother. He has one other, who goes by the name of Noise Marie." Kanda's phone vibrated at that point, and glared at the name that came up on the screen.

"Fucking dickwad." Lenalee looked best she could to see who it was that texted her friend, and went from curious to furious upon seeing it.

"Chaoji Han." Allen couldn't help but note the sour note in the girl's voice when she mentioned the name.

Taking notice of the younger's confusion, Kanda sighed, deciding to just tell him. "Chaoji is...and I'm putting this as nicely as I'm able believe it or not, Moyashi, he's a dick."

"That's not really-"

"No Allen, Kanda's right. He is." Allen blinked, and looked to Lenalee in shock. Lenalee Lee, who has never said anything foul towards anyone, had actually agreed with Kanda. Glancing back and forth between the two, the boy frowned.

"He's one of those guys who doesn't listen to both sides of the story, and always blindly follows whatever it is his superiors tell him to do." Lenalee continued, sighing into her hand.

Kanda pulled out a chair, sitting down at the table in the spot farthest from where the younger had sat, silently gesturing for the boy to sit back down. When he refused to do so, the elder of the three just rolled his eyes. "It's not like I can do anything with her here." The older male muttered, shooting a dark glance at a smiling Lenalee.

"Lenalee, please don't leave my side while he's here." Allen bluntly told his female companion. She laughed, but otherwise told him she didn't plan on leaving just yet. Deeming her words trustworthy enough, he reclaimed his seat beside her. "Really doesn't, huh?"

"He's a foolish man. He was put on unpaid suspension more than once." Kanda sighed.

"Really doesn't, huh?"

"He's a foolish man. He was put on unpaid suspension more than once." Kanda sighed. "Why they hadn't fired his sorry ass, is beyond me."

"Oh, Kanda, I think you should know that you-"

"Che. You, of all people should know, that guy is not my father, and he never will be."

"How do you know I was about to say that?"

"Unfortunately I know you too well." Kanda grumbled.

"Um...?"

"He means Froi Tiedoll. That's his adoptive father. I should have you meet him some time, he's nice, and it's only a shame some of that kindness didn't fully rub off on his youngest 'son'."

"Che. He's not my father, and he never will be."

Wincing, Allen's head drooped as he mumbled out his next words. "It must be nice to have a father..."

"Fuck." The Japanese man had only just realized what kind of effect his careless words would have on the boy.

Shaking her head, the only woman in the room leaned over and wacked the older male over his head. "Idiot!"

Wincing, Allen's head drooped as he mumbled out his next words. "It must be nice to have a father..."

Shaking her head, the only woman in the room leaned over and wacked the older male over his head. "Idiot!"

"I'm...just gonna go to my room now." The British male said as he stood up. "C'mon, Tim." The duo watched as Allen left.

"Yu Kanda, just look at what you did!" Lenalee scowled. "I can't believe how inconsiderate you are!"

Scowling at the woman beside him, the oriental male mentally berated himself for what he's done.

Noticing that the other wasn't going to give her a reply, she took hold of the man's arm, practically throwing from his seat. "If you want Allen for more than his body, get up there and fix this!" She hissed.

From the floor, Kanda cursed the woman in a variety of Japanese and English before pulling himself up and making his way towards the stairs, complaining the whole way.

...-...

Allen flopped down on the bed, curling up into a ball of depression as he ran through the scene downstairs. He knew that he shouldn't have said something like that, but the way the older male had so casually dismissed his father had angered the boy to the point where he'd actually WANTED to get violent.

As he started drifting off into a deep sleep, he was awoken at the feeling of a hand running through his hair and the mattress beside him dipping to accommodate another body. Rolling over, hazy silver eyes widened and his body stiffened upon finding out that the one sitting beside him was Kanda of all people. In a matter of seconds, once pale cheeks had been stained a deep red, the younger too embarrassed to utter a word. Instead, he drew the blanket up closer to his face, not even bothering to care that the action made him look like a child.

"Still upset?" Kanda asked, kindness lacing his voice.

Eyes darting around, the boy let out a sigh of relief when he caught sight of the Chinese girl in the doorway.

"She wouldn't trust me alone with you." The elder grumbled, but from the look in his eye, he obviously knew the reasoning behind her actions.

Turning back toward the youth currently trying to hide underneath the sheet, he elder slid his hand down from the boy's head to his chin.

"Kanda!" Came Lenalee's warning.

The Japanese man continued to stare down at the boy who'd now screwed his eyes shut. "Give me a second; I'm not going to do anything bad."

With that said, Kanda moved his face closer, breath ghosting over the younger's face and making him shiver. When Allen chose to continue with not speaking, the other shifted so that the tip of his nose hit the boy's. "Moyashi."

Hesitantly opening his eyes, Allen froze upon seeing those bottomless blue depths this close up, unwittingly losing himself in the shining pools of liquid sky. If one looked closely enough, they would be able to see that those cerulean orbs perfectly reflected their face, as if they were peering into a gleaming expanse of crystalline ocean water, rather than the eyes of the person before them.

Grinning at the 'dear-in-headlights' look he received, Kanda backed away. "You should have a shower before getting in to bed, moron."

Allen blinked in slight confusion before his molten silver eyes hardened into a glare. "JERK!"

"I'd be careful if I were you." Kanda said nonchalantly, "That face you're making may have me jump you in the middle of the night."

"Kanda, be civil, darn it! I'm standing over here!" Had the boys of been looking, they would've noticed a slight blush on Lenalee's face from the scene she just witnessed. Why did two of her friends have to look so...right for each other? She quickly shook her head, in an attempt to clear away the image. No, she wasn't going to play cupid...but as she studied her friends, she realized, cupid already shot his arrow.

A small grin formed on her face. Just this once, she'll help Kanda out, whether he wants it or not...and whether he knows it or not.

The youngest person in the room all of a sudden felt cold, the expression on his friend's face scaring he wits out of him. "Its like looking at a younger Komui..." He whispered.

Hearing what it was, the older male nodded, frowning at how the woman wouldn't detach her gaze from his. "Che."

"Should...we fear for our lives?"

Kanda took a little bit to think it over. "I think...she's harmless." That, Allen noted, didn't make him feel much better about the situation. "Then again. She's Komui's sister."

"And that makes me feel even less safe with her here."

"Who's the bigger threat to you, Moyashi. Lenalee, or me?"

"Touché. GET OUT!" The younger kicked the older male in the gut, smirking with pride when an undignified 'ompf' emitted from the Japanese male.

"Moyashi..." The danger was clear, but whatever the elder had planned was quickly snuffed out when a harsh tug to his ponytail pulled him backwards.

"You will do no such thing, Kanda!" Well damn. Lenalee came back to reality.

Being dragged out of the room, the Japanese man only had enough time to yell out a couple more obscenities before the slammed close behind him.

Sitting in bed with all of the sheets tightly wrapped around his huddled form, the boy rocked back and forth. Now that he was alone, he couldn't believe that he'd made such a fool of himself. But what was ever harder to believe was the fact that he'd wanted that moment to last a bit longer. He wanted to be captured again and again my those eyes, feeling what it would be like to just lay there, the elder's arms around his body.

"I hope this isn't what I think it is." Allen murmured to himself.

Timcanpy looked up from his corner, cocking his head to one side, curiosity clear in his features. "I mean...if it is...then..." The boy found his face flushing the more he thought of it. "N-no! He's a jerky, dumb, sexy...arse...?" The boy stopped himself the moment that word left his lips. Sexy? What else was he gonna say?

His loyal companion barked, snapping the boy from his queries. He stood, and stormed out of his room, in favor of the bathroom. Perhaps a shower will calm his racing mind.

* * *

Turning the tap, Allen then stripped off his clothes while the water took its time warming up. Stepping under the spray, he let it roll down his body, all of his worries washing away. "Sighing in content, the boy leaned against the wall, glad that he'd followed the pervert's advice and decided to have a shower.

With a towel wrapped around his lower body, Allen reached out for his spare change of clothing, only to realize that he'd left them in his room. Silently cursing his stupidity, he stuck his head out of the door, quickly checking to make sure that a certain someone wasn't waiting for him. After confirming that the older male wasn't there, he slowly slipped out, going as fast as he could without making a sound. That is, until he ran into something big and firm. "Ow!"

Falling onto his backside, the boy glowered up at whoever he had run in to, all colour draining from his face upon the realization that it was the one person he'd been hoping to avoid. Quickly glancing down, he was thankful that the towel hadn't slipped off when he'd fallen.

Of course, that didn't mean the older didn't get to see enough. Grinning from above, the Japanese man took in those pale, cream-coloured thighs, noting that they'd been left untouched, not a single scar marring the perfect flesh. "Are you just going to sit there all day, Moyashi?"

Stumbling to his feet, the British youth tried to run past the other, only to be held back by a hand on his left wrist. "Your room is the other way, idiot." And with that said, Kanda spun the boy around, placing both hands on the younger's pale shoulders and leading him towards his room.

What choice did the younger have, but to get pulled along by the elder? "Why do I keep bumping into you?" He finally asked after a moment's thought. By then, they were at the room Lenalee dubbed to be Allen's. He was pretty sure his room was towards the back of the house, rather than the front...looking back at the bathroom he saw that he actually had made a wrong turn in his haste.

"Perhaps I just have good timing." Kanda commented, a smirk on his face. "Quite a score this time around."

"PERVERT!"

After struggling out of Kanda's tight grip, the boy ran into his room, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He grumbled, before deciding to head downstairs. He heard a growl from behind him, and saw Timcanpy behind him. "What? I'm not doing anything to him." Yet.

The dog went into a crouch, reading to pounce at a moment's notice. Deciding not to deal with the dog, he made his way downstairs.

Hearing the commotion upstairs, Link appeared at the bottom of the steps. "I hope you didn't do anything to him." He said, warning clear in his voice.

"The brat just got lost."

"I'm far from surprised anymore." Link sighed.

"Common occurrence?"

"Often when he's lost in thought...and then occasionally when his directional challenge kicks in."

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "How is it that someone with no sense of direction call pull of being a murderer?"

The German man just shrugged. "Maybe he uses it to his advantage."

"You're taking this rather lightly, Inspector." To that Link merely shrugged

"Perhaps. But with all I've seen before I got my job, then it's not surprising how I manage to cope with it all."

"Before?" Kanda questioned.

The German man just shrugged. "Not really much of your business, now is it?"

To that Kanda rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Now. I suppose I should check up on him. Making sure you didn't do anything unimaginable."

"Oi!" But Link had already made himself scarce as he went to the higher level of the house. "Two-spotted bastard..." He grumbled. Admittedly to himself, he was jealous of the other man. He had free will to actually be around the younger, while Kanda himself was still working on it, to actually be able to be near him without the other yelling at him to leave him alone. Or calling him a pervert for that matter.

Perhaps he should've had a better first impression on the boy. He released a sigh at that though. It was far too late for that now, wasn't it?

Though, he wasn't upset over the sight he'd just seen upstairs. If only that stupid towel had slipped off... now that he thought about it, the Japanese male realized that he could have just pulled the cloth off of the boy and that would have been that; he would have finally seen everything the younger had to hide. Of course, if he HAD done that, he would never have been able to be in the boy's presence again. Every single person in this house would make sure to keep the two as far from each other as possible...

Well, wasn't his life just prancing unicorns and fucking rainbows. He sarcastically noted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hana: ...Hi~!**

 **Allen: -wide-eyed- ...You really spammed everyone today, Hana.**

 **Kanda: The. Actual. Fuck.**

 **Lavi: -whistles- Han-chan has a lot here.**

 **Hana: This is all out of 43 chapters in total.**

 **Lenalee: There's more?!**

 **Hana: Not at once! -huffs- Jeez.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 17 - +_**

Cross Marion was a man of many traits. But most of them, he would admit willingly, weren't things he was always proud of. He treated his charge like crap, he drowned anything that didn't sit well with him in booze, and once had an STD scare.

A story for a whole different time.

He had his encounters with the NOAH once or...a few times, but it was his quick wit and even quicker reflexes that always got him out of a stick situation with them. The day he found Allen Walker had been tortured by the very bastards he vowed to ruin, he also vowed to keep the boy away from them until the end of time itself. Even if the child never knew it, Allen did have Cross himself to thank that he managed to keep the NOAH away for three years.

It was that moment in the boy's high school when shit finally hit the fan. No amount of moving was able to keep their grimy hands off his charge. Cross felt as though he had failed his late long time friend. Mana wanted Allen to grow up like a normal child, and live life how he wanted to live. But the NOAH took that all away. So here he was, in his ex-colleague's kitchen, drinking from a flask he snuck a little whiskey in. Why Komui didn't drink, was beyond him. In times like this, it was rather needed to forget for a little while.

At least, that's how he viewed it.

Cross took another swig, growling when he realised that he'd drunk it all.

Throwing the flask onto the counter, the red-head listened as he heard his charge yelling at someone. Probably Tiedoll's kid again. No matter how many times that pervert was threatened, he just kept coming back for more. The guy got points for persistence, though.

At that moment, Komui entered the kitchen, placing the cordless phone on the the reciever. "I can smell the whiskey, Cross." He pointed out. "Honestly, not everything can be solved by drowning your sorrows."

"Heh. You thought differently when you were drowning your own sorrows when your sister started college." Cross countered.

"Hm. Perhaps. But you can't trust those disgusting octopi. College leaves them to believe they can do whatever they want for heaven's sake!"

"And yet you claim that Kanda kid is safe enough?"

"He is homosexual."

"Hm. Now that I think of it, I don't believe Tiedoll quite knew of that needless information of his son, last I spoke with him."

Komui nearly choked on his coffee. "And when was the last time you spoke to him?"

To that question, Cross gave the other a dirty glare. "None of you damn business."

"I'm guessing a couple of years, no?" The Chinese man sighed.

Cross nearly snorted. "Weeks."

"Weeks? Wait, wait, wait, you kept in touch with him?! Who are you, and what in heck did you do with the real Cross?"

"Ye so little faith." Cross grumbled. "Against popular belief, CHIEF, I actually CAN keep in touch when the situation demands it. Tiedoll so happens to be one of the few people in this god forsaken world I can trust without fail."

"You seriously spoke with Tiedoll a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, already, I kept in touch with the old fool. Though my time would rather of been spent with Klaud Nyne. A woman with a shit ton of class."

"Oh? And what was Anita, Master?" Cross would've choked had he of still had some of his whiskey. Was he losing his touch if his charge of all people could sneak up on him? The masked man looked to the boy who was now casually leaning against the door frame. His old friend just behind him, and Timcanpy sitting on his haunches looking around the kitchen, perhaps hoping for food to steal. Again.

"You still remember her?"

"I saw her around when this mess started; we both agreed that you're never going to die because Heaven and Hell are too afraid to take you." The boy muttered, his answer loud enough for both men to hear.

Komui couldn't help himself as he laughed. "Goodness, I can't even begin to say how true that statement stands~!"

"Quite so." Link said, amused by the current situation. "I could say the same for my superior."

"Who's your superior?" Cross asked, more so out of boredom of being picked on by younger hooligans.

"Malcolm C. Rouvier." Link hissed at the name as though it were venom upon his tongue.

"You mean that guy that looks like that other guy who started the fucked up Holocaust?"

"Resemblance is rather uncanny." Link pointed out. "I'm waiting for World War III."

"I hope we're done with World Wars for a VERY long while." Allen sighed.

Then the boy frowned. "Wait; he actually looks like Hitler?"

Link nodded. "He even has the moustache."

"I HAVE to see this."

Link pulled out his phone, and managed to find a specific picture. "See for yourself. I took this picture shortly after I first joined. Rather shocking.

"Wow..." Allen was genuinely surprised. And disturbed. "I don't like him."

"No one does." Cross muttered. "Wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to rid the world of its "Imperfections", or some shit."

This didn't improve the younger's impression of the Hitler-Wannabee. "So I'd probably be the first to go..."

"Mm...actually, it'd be the thorns in his side first. That would be myself, Tiedoll...then queers, then people without blonde hair and blue eyes..."

Link quirked a brow, but otherwise seemed disturbed. "Oh...Link, don't you fit that descriiption?"

"Walker, I'll have you know my eyes are black, not blue."

"Most don't realize that." Allen pointed out.

"I sure as hell didn't." Cross said with a roll of his eyes. "Oi, where's that perv you were yelling at a few minutes back?"

The youngest blinked, before shrugging his shoulders. He honestly had no idea where he wandered off to. Hell, he wasn't sure where Lenalee was either, as he thought of it. "Where's Lenalee?"

Perhaps...that wasn't the best question to ask, for soon there were torches and strange tools with a very much over-protective Komui wailing for his little sister. "W-where the hell did those come from?!" Allen asked, feeling himself grow paler than his norm. A drill...one of those was a drill...

Cross hit the boy over the back of his head. "Nice going, idiot apprentice."

Offering up a hesitant smile, Allen hoped that Lenalee answered her brother back soon... Where the hell did that man get all those weapons?!

"Um...it shouldn't be too...bad?"

Cross and Link looked to the younger, before sighing. "It is."

Timcanpy was growling at the contraptions Komui had, ready to attack if need be.

Allen had been just about ready to run for the hills when the sound of someone running down the stairs had drawn his attention. It was soon followed up by a harsh "BROTHER!", then Komui was suddenly sprawled out on the floor, various objects laying scattered around him.

There stood Lenalee, in all her (clothed) glory, fist raised and an annoyed glare on her face. "Why do you insist on doing this EVERY time I don't answer you back?! Do you ever stop to think that MAYBE I'm in the middle of something?!"

Komui, not phased in the slightest by his sister's outburst, wrapped his arms around the poor woman's waist. "OH LENALEE! I WAS SO WORRIED! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!"

Shaking in anger, the Chinese girl knew that she couldn't tell anyone that she'd been planning on ways to secretly get her two friends together, so she just settled for peeling the crying man off of her legs and stomping her way back upstairs.

Allen sighed. Note to self, he thought, don't make Lenalee angry, and don't activate "sister complex mode" with Komui...Link seemed to have had the same thought, as he walked out with Allen and Timcanpy in tow.

"She's up to something." Cross decreed. "But I could care less for what."

"What do you mean?" Komui asked, coming back from his rage.

"Just as I said. Wouldn't be surprised if she started scheming to get that pervert and my charge together, together."

The purple-haired man shook his head. "There is no way my precious Lenalee would ever do such a thing."

Cross rolled his eyes at the other's faith in his sister. "Damn sister-complex."

...-...

Allen followed Link outside, deciding fresh air would be most welcome from the stuffiness of the Lee's house. Or maybe it was because Cross was in there...either way, the outdoors was welcome. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Kanda's car. How couldn't he? It was the nicest car in the Lee's driveway...and also the only two-seater he knew of, that someone he knew owned.

"I'll give him this. He does have a good taste in cars." Link spoke up, snapping Allen out of his thoughts. "Which reminds me, what ever happened to your beat up truck?"

"Old Rusty, as I had once affectionately called it, bit the dust last week." Allen woefully said. "He was a good car, and he will be missed dearly."

"Apologies for your loss?" Allen merely rolled his eyes, waving his friend off. "Cross was the one who bought it for me. It was already on its way out when I got it. I only prayed it had last until I finished college...but...that seems like a pipedream right now."

"I recall because of certain events, you had no choice but to drop out of college."

"Don't remind me." Allen half whined.

Quiet footsteps alert the boy to the presence behind him, and he didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"Oi, Moyashi; should you even be outside at a time like this?"

Sighing, the younger tilted his head slightly skywards, letting the sun's rays shine over his face for the first time in days. As the warmth chased away the chill that came with not leaving one's house for days, he made to mumble out an incoherent answer, when he felt someone watching him. It wasn't Kanda; the pervert's gaze always made him want to shiver. Whoever was staring at him left nothing but a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. That kind of reaction only happened when he was near another in his line of work...

The Japanese man placed a hand on Allen's stiff shoulder. "What are you doing?"

The sun reflected off something a couple hundred metres away in a tree, temporarily blinding the younger. "Huh?"

"I said-" Kanda made to continue, only to be silenced by the British youth's un-gloved right hand over his mouth.

"Shut up."

Scanning the surrounding shrubbery, Allen ignored the muffed curses Kanda spat at him until something wet traced a lazy circle on his palm. Slowly turning around, he glared at the pervert who had now moved on to sucking on his fingers. Mortified, the boy tried to remove his digits from the other's mouth when teeth bit down, halting his movements. "Nng! L-let go!"

Noting that Kanda was no longer listening, the boy reluctantly turned away, going back to checking on what it was he'd noticed earlier. Of course, it was pretty hard for him to concentrate, what with the way a skilled tongue was now dipping it's way in and out of the gaps between his fingers. "I-I'm being serious!"

Link moved to help, but froze when he noticed his friend glancing back and forth between the Japanese man and a point somewhere off in the distance. Turning his own gaze to what it was Allen was looking for, the intelligence agent saw nothing. Then again, he'd never been trained in the way the other had.

"Kanda!"

The tone in Allen's voice had the elder stop, soon frowning upon noticing the slight panic in the boy's eyes. Letting the trembling fingers slip from his mouth, Kanda took a step closer to the now trembling youth.

"We need to get inside." Came the younger's whispered response to the other's questioning gaze.

As though to verify the boy's worst fears, Timcanpy got into a defensive stance, fur standing on end as he growled in the direction Allen had taken notice of, just moments before. It happened in an instant. Allen quickly shoved Link to the ground, and then moved to push Kanda out of the way, just as a bullet lodged itself into his back, where Kanda had been prior.

He screamed in pain, falling forward from the force of the projectile's impact. Kanda's quicker reflexes grabbed the boy before he could fall to the ground. "Moyashi!"

"Allen!" Link exclaimed. He quickly checked his friend, "This is bad...Kanda, bring him inside, now! Alert Komui. Timcanpy! Come boy!" Timcanpy imideantly stopped growling, and ran after the retreating men back into the house. He looked behind him one last time, growling before coming back into the house, Link closing the door behind the dog.

"What on earth happened?" Komui asked, as he rushed to the mudroom where the boys had entered.

"There's no time to explain, Komui!" Kanda's voice was full of urgency. "Get your shit together, ASAP! You got yourself a patient."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **So many chapters...I feel bad for spamming you all. Anyway, yeah. There you have it. You're up to date with what I have on A03, and good news. A new chapter will be here on Monday! this will have the same update schedule as what I have on A03, so...yay?**

 **Lemme know what you all think! Again, this was co-written with XavierForest, so like I said sixteen chapters ago, check 'im out~! :)**

 **R &R isn't for Rest & Relaxation in my book :) Though I literally might need that after this update spam x3 **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hana: New chapter is new~**

 **Allen: ...**

 **Lavi: So, word on the grapevine is, y'forgot a bit of this chapter.**

 **Hana: Yes, I forgot a good part of this chapter...I think what happened was, I forgot to copy and paste that bit explaining why-**

 **Allen: -covers Hana's mouth- No spoiling for them. You can tell them at the end.**

 **Hana: -nods-**

 **Lavi: ...? Hana doesn't own D. Gray-man, nor does the other guy that was writing this her.**

 **Hana: -removes Allen's hand- Your hand smell like sweat. This story is co-authored by XavierForest, so go check out his stuff too. But for now, enjoy the new chapter!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 18 - +_**

"Put him on the table." Komui ordered, before leaving to gather his medical supplies.

Nodding, the Japanese male slid the boy from his arms to lay him on his stomach on the table. With practiced hands, he tore the once-white fabric of the younger's shirt body to give Komui easier access to Allen's upper back.

A gasp behind him indicated that Lenalee had seen had seen the boy's scars, but at this point, they had bigger things to worry about. "Hurry the fuck up, Komui!"

Blood ran down the British youth's sickly pale flesh, dripping on to the table and floor. Screwing the torn fabric into a ball, Kanda pressed it down onto the wound, trying to slow the flow of blood being lost.

"I'll need extra hands. Lenalee! Scrub up!" Komui directed his sister. "Time is of the essence, we can't waste time!"

"Right!" Lenalee quickly headed to the bathroom to scrub her hands, removing her sweater, so it wouldn't get dirty. She wasn't unfamiliar with the sudden surgeries. She helped her brother on multiple occasions since she was old enough to handle a scalpel. She soon returned, surgical gloves on hand as she rushed to her brother's side. "Kanda, let me take over. Please go wait in the-"

"I am NOT leaving him." Kanda glowered.

"We don't have time to argue. Kanda, I need to sterilize the wound. Link, please take Timcanpy to the other room, and wait there." Link could only nod, feeling a little squeamish at the sight. He had never been the biggest fan on blood. He gladly took Timcanpy to the other room.

Kanda reluctantly stepped back, letting Lenalee take his spot, eyes never straying from the boy's unconscious face. Whoever had been the one on the other end of the gun hadn't been aiming for the Brit; if he hadn't have been pushed out of the way, the bullet would have bee buried in HIS heart.

Fists clenched, he swore to utterly massacre whoever it was that had done this, and he didn't care if that person was the head of NOAH himself.

As if in response to the elder's thoughts, silver eyes fluttered open, accompanied by a groan of pain.

"Moyashi?!"

Though his eyes were a little hazed from bloodloss, Allen was still able to manage a weakened glare, "M'name Allen, y'bastard..." He managed to wheeze out.

"Thank the Lord, you're able to still fight with Kanda." Komui was impressed. "Allen, I'm going to put you under now."

"Get...the bloody thing...out..."

"Will do." Komui muttered, as he finished connecting IVs and such to the boy. "Lenalee, are we ready to begin?"

"Yes, brother. On standby now."

"We'll start him off with the General anesthesia. That projectile is in rather deep, seemed to have gone through perhaps one or two rib bones...we'll have to set them."

"Right." Lenalee confirmed, whilst she applied the mask over Allen's mouth and nose. It wasn't long before all the boy knew was darkness.

Lenalee winced as she took in just how much blood the boy had already lost. "He's going to need a blood transfusion after this... Brother, do we have any type 'O' blood bags here?"

Komui shook his head. "They're all back at the office."

Cursing, the Chinese woman looked down at her hands, then her eyes lit up in realisation. "Link!"

Hesitantly, the German appeared in the doorway, taking care not to look down at the bloodied sight of his friend, lest he vomit.

"We need you to go get a couple blood transfusion bags from the office."

With a nod, Link's eyes flickered to the window.

Kanda slipped a hand into his pocket and threw his keys at the blonde male. "They were aiming for me, not the kid. Probably trying to pick off those close to him. Since he's the one that got hit, they won't shoot you. They'll know that we have to send someone out for supplies or something."

Cross chuckled from behind Link. "You're getting smarter, pretty-boy."

"If I recall, it was you who said that he was more than a pawn to that bastard." The Japanese man growled.

Nodding again, Link made to leave when he suddenly stopped. "What blood type?"

"'O'." Lenalee answered, wiping away at some the crimson mess with a towel.

"Right..." Link said, as he rushed out. The sight of his friend was far too much for him to handle.

Komui sighed. All they could do was wait for- that was when the ever familiar voice of Lavi was heard. "Woah, woah, why're you so pale, two-dots?"

"Lavi!" Lenalee called.

"Lena?"

"Lavi, you're O, aren't you?" She called out, just as Lavi came in to investigate. The sight was terrifying to say the least. In his haste to leave just a couple of hours prior. the young red-head had found he'd forgotten his wallet of all things at the Lees' home. He was just lucky he hadn't been pulled over. What he didn't expect to come back to was a paler than pale Allen Walker, with a hole in his back, rather close to some seriously important vitals. He couldn't be sure if it was his kidney or his lung though.

"What happened?"

"Usagi, we'll explain later. What blood type are you?"

"Um...O?"

"Congratulations, rabbit. You're going to save a life today."

"Eh?"

"Lavi, the NOAH had tried to attack Kanda just a short while ago. But Allen saved him before the bullet could lodge itself into Kanda's heart." Lenalee quickly explained. "It's an hour drive from here to the office...and Allen's losing too much blood!"

The NOAH were responsible for this? Angered that they would go so low as to try and kill his best friend, much less harm his little buddy, Lavi's solid green eye hardened, as he quickly walked over to the operating area, rolling up his sleeve. "Take what you need. I hadn't had time to eat all day today, so my blood should be clean."

Komui nodded. "Lenalee, you deal with the blood transfusion; I'll work on getting this bullet out."

The Chinese woman turned to her red-headed friend, gloved hand outstretched. "Arm." She commanded, leaving no room for arguments, not that Lavi would have put one up anyway.

"No need to be so demanding, Lena-lady." He said holding out his arm.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "It's only protocol." She told him, while tying a thick rubber band around his forearm. She tapped the area near the elbow a few times, making the vein rise enough where she could see it. "This won't hurt a bit."

Lavi winced. "It's going to hurt; isn't it?"

Smiling wryly, the woman shrugged. "Only if you're a baby."

The heart monitor suddenly picked up. "Lenalee! Hurry and get Lavi hooked up!"

"Right!" She looked to Lavi, an evil grin on her face, before inserting the small needle into his arm. Lavi released an undignified yelp at the unexpected brutality. The tube it was connected to was hung over the IV holder, and into a bag, which had another tube that through a needle, connected to the boy's right arm. His left was too tough to puncture quickly enough.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Lavi groaned.

"Not our fault we don't have the same blood type you and Allen do." Lenalee pointed out. "Brother, how is he doing?"

"Doing fine so far...I have the IV drip...um...dripping into Allen's blood stream now. Let's hurry and remove the projectile. Kanda, as worried as you are for him, I would appreciate it if you waited outside for a little while. Same for you, Cross."

The men, having no room for argument, reluctantly headed to the living room. What more could they do now than wait?

* * *

Cross threw himself on the couch, suddenly wishing that he hadn't finished off all of his alcohol.

The constant pacing of his charge's molester wasn't helping to improve his mood either. "Oi, pretty-boy."

The Japanese man shot out a glare that would have silenced a normal person.

"The brat was trained by NOAH; if he dies, means they obviously didn't train him well enough."

Glare turning to a frown. Kanda knew for a fact that the boy had enough training. So why would he... unless this was the drunkard's way of trying to comfort someone…

"You know, that just pisses me off at this point." Kanda declared after a moment's of silence. "If those Bastards never existed, he wouldn't have had to go through that hell."

To that, Cross rolled his eyes. "And you wouldn't have even met him."

"You wouldn't know that, now would you?"

"Would you have known?" He wasn't sure why, but that question was unexpected to him. Had the NOAH of never existed, would he have ever crossed paths with the boy? Alma would've been alive, but perhaps he'd have resorted to something else...cheating? Running away? Perhaps even O-D on some substance...these thoughts weren't at all appeasing to the elder, considering he wouldn't have been less possessive with the NOAH not there.

After much thought, the oriental male sighed. "No."

"Exactly."

"But even if the NOAH hadn't existed, I still would've lost someone important to me."

Cross then sat up, head rolling back to lean against the edge of the couch. "Don't care."

Kanda glared. "You're a-"

"That brat has had a pretty crappy life; don't make it any worse." The other interrupted, before standing and leaving the room.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Okay, so that bit I forgot about? it was actually that part where Lavi comes back...**

 **Lavi: WHAT?!**

 **...-kicks Lavi out of the bottom A/N- Anyway, what happened was, I totally forgot to copy and paste that whole thing where Lavi had to come back 'cos he forgot something...so originally he kinda like, appeared out of nowhere until I re-read it, and then searched for the missing part in the PM...eh-he-hehe...oops?**

 **Don't forget to R &R you amazing peoples~ I said this on A03, and I'll say it here, I'm so amazed with how many people enjoy the story thus far, thanks for giving us love on this story :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hana: Uh...Happy Friday 13th, everyone~!**

 **Allen: ...if you knew it was Friday, then how come you didn't update sooner?**

 **Hana: It literally didn't click it was an update date until I was already looking forward to jump into my bed. Be glad I got it up!**

 **Kanda: Che. This is why neither of these authors own D. Gray-man. And other reasons.**

 **Hana: -rolls her eyes- If either XavierForest or I did, then why would we be here, yeah?**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 19 - +_**

The clock ticked on, as Kanda found himself pacing once again. How long should it take to get a stupid bullet out of someone? Just take it and get on with life, right? That's what assumed, of course, he wasn't versed in the medical field.

"Please refrain from pacing so much, Kanda" Link sighed, not looking up from a book he got from somewhere.

"I don't see why you're not pacing." Kanda snapped. "You were a friend of his for a while, and you're not doing-" The book snapped shut, and Link glared to the other male.

"Kanda. Don't you think I, myself, am worried for his well-being? Allen Walker is my closest friend, and I care for him deeply. But worrying about him right now isn't going to do much good for anyone."

"Doing nothing isn't doing much good for anyone." The Japanese man muttered loud enough to be heard by the other.

Simply sighing, Link placed his book on the couch beside him. "And doing something won't do much good for anyone either; glad we've established that. Now stop pacing and sit."

It was then the door slid opened, revealing a tired, and semi-bloody Lenalee Lee. "So. Good News or Bad News, or the one that should be bad, but is actually good to the other party first?"

Kanda quirked a brow, before shrugging. "Last one."

"Lavi fainted three minutes into the procedure." Kanda snorted. "He'll be out probably for the rest of the day."

"Pray tell the bad news." Link inquired.

"You can't see Allen."

"Is he...alright?" Kanda found himself asking.

"He made it through, but he's in no condition for visitors."

"When will we be able to see him?" The Japanese man inquired.

Staring down at her bloodied hands, Lenalee sighed. "Give it a day or so; by then he should be well rested enough to talk, though we'll have to keep him on a heavy dose of anesthetics for the pain, so he'll probably be a little out of it..."

"And that gives you no right to molest him while he's in that state." Link sternly declared, a stern glare on his features. "Am I understood?"

"Whatever."

"Don't you 'whatever' me; if you do anything to his while he's like this, I will personally make your life a living hell." The German vowed.

"Che." Kanda left the room, choosing instead to wander back upstairs, away from everyone else. Even _he_ knew not to touch the boy with the situation as is. What did they think of him as? Some kind of pedophile that gets kicks from doing half-dead brats?

The more he thought about it, the more annoyed he grew. That is, until he realized that Link had accidentally said that he would be allowed to molest the boy when he's better. Things were definitely looking up...

Though, he thought to himself, there was also that chance he just forgot that bit. So long as he didn't add it as an afterthought, then it was fair game, he decided. "Che. Kid has too many damn people looking out for him."

The Japanese man made a mental note to make his next move before Link caught his mistake. If the kid wouldn't be up for the rest of the day, he'd have to do it tomorrow, preferably before anyone else woke up. The thought of messing with the boy while he was like this did leave the older male to feel guilty, but he didn't know how much longer he could take before all of his self-control had dwindled down to nothing.

 **...-...**

The following morning, Allen felt a dull throbbing. What happened yesterday? Oh...right. The events of the past 24-hours came back to him. There was a sniper, and Kanda was being a pervert. Nothing new in that aspect. but that sniper...there was no doubt about that...it was one of the NOAH's underlings...AKUMA, he realized. Considering how far away they had been, they must've been AS-3. AKUMA Sniper Level 3. He was aiming for both Kanda and Link...AS-3 were trained enough to handle two sniper rifles...that made them that much more dangerous, that AS-2 and AS-1. There were ACC type, "AKUMA Close Combat" but they were few and scarce.

"Damn them..." Allen croaked, wincing at how sore his throat really was. He caught movement to his right, and spotted Lavi, who looked to have passed out some time ago...when did he even get here?

His thought were then interrupted by the sound of a door creaking, and when finally managed to lift his head high enough to see who was there, he groaned. "Can we not do this now, Kanda? My body feels like crap."

Letting his head fall back down onto the pillow, he listened to the retreating footsteps of the person he thought would have attempted to jump him, given this rare opportunity.

"My life...is way too messed up for my liking." He muttered to no one in particular, though he could've well been talking to Lavi's unconscious form...that wasn't weird, was it?

A snort came from the rabbit, and Allen immediately wished the red head stayed knocked-out. Damn his luck. "Well, that's putting it lightly, now isn't it?"

"Go back to being unconscious. I'm brooding."

"Eh...that's more Yu's thing." Lavi chuckled as he got up. "So, what's with our favorite samurai-guy not trying to rape you in that moment?"

Allen lightly shook his head, unable to really do much of anything with the rest of his body. "I don't know; I'm just thankful he didn't."

Before Lavi could respond, the door was once gain pushed open by the Japanese man. Groaning internally, Allen peeked at the red-head from the corner of his eye and noticed how the latter was once again pretending to be unconscious. Traitor.

Glaring at Kanda, the boy watched as said man placed a bowl and glass of water on the bedside table. Simply raising an eyebrow at the younger's actions, the man stepped back. "I thought that you'd appreciate something to eat, but if you don't want-"

"Wait!" Allen interrupted, unable to reach out an arm to stop the elder as he made to leave the room.

Half way out the door Kanda stopped, and looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"I..." He mumbled the last bit.

"Moyashi, unless you speak, I'll leave." Curse that bastard! Allen thought.

"My god damned limbs feel like lead, I can't move them!" He finally managed to get out.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" He could help the boy. But what fun was it if he couldn't get a little fun out of it? Yes. Teasing the boy was actually fun to Kanda. Next to quiet moments where there were no morons to distract him from meditation of course.

Eyes shifting back over to Lavi, the boy couldn't help but notice the grin that the older male was trying to suppress.

Gritting his teeth, Allen fixed his eyes back on the bemused Japanese man by the door. "Can you... What I mean to say is... I'm hungry... And I... Please help me... Eat..." He managed to mumble out.

"What was that, Moyashi?" Kanda leaned against the doorframe, clearly amused with the situation.

The shame of having to ask Kanda of all people to help him eat angered him to no end, but his starving stomach convinced his pride to wait until he's at least eaten something. "Please help me eat."

Kanda smirked, and sauntered over, but stops at the red-head, as he turned to glare at the fake-sleeping male. "Che. First fucking things first."

Allen had a feeling he knew where that was going...and on one hand, Lavi deserved that...on the other, said rabbit was really the only thing there that'd stop Kanda from doing anything to him in his current state. Which was more worth it? Revenge for "passing out", and having a pervert do unmentionable things to him while he's immobile, or trying to convince the Japanese male to leave the traitor be, and just get revenge another day?

Quite a difficult decision to say the least.

His stomach growling in protest chose for him. The sound stopped Kanda in his tracks, the man turning to grin at the now-mortified youth, leaving Lavi safe... For now.

Shaking his head, the elder made his way back over to the boy's side. "Don't scream." And with that said, Kanda wrapped one arm around the younger, pulling him closer to his chest, his free hand doing something else outside of Allen's field of vision.

"W-what are you doing?!"

Finally letting him go, the Japanese man glared back down at the boy. "I thought I told you not to scream?"

Realizing that the pillows that once lay beneath his head had now been positioned to allow him to sit in a somewhat comfortable position, the Brit vaguely considered apologizing, but thought against it when he remembered that he had a legitimate reason for not trusting the other.

"I wasn't screaming, I was asking a question, moron." Allen huffed. "You're being oddly out of character."

"Out of character." Kanda muttered, "Like you know anything about that. Now shut up, and let me feed that abomination you call your stomach."

"Are you sick?"

"Are you retarded?"

"Jerk."

"Moyashi."

"It's Allen."

"Still a moyashi."

Huffing in annoyance, the boy then chose to stick his tongue out at the other, seeing as he couldn't do much of anything else.

Kanda rolled his eyes at the younger's actions. "Such a child."

"So you admit to be a pedophile."

"Oi."

"You're the one who basically admitted I'm a chi-gwmpf!" Kanda grinned, holding the spoon to the younger's mouth, having shoved the first spoonful of many into the ever talkative hole. He removed the metal from the boy's lips as he swallowed, with some difficulties considering it was hot. "You bastard! That hurt!"

"Don't piss me off, or I'll spill the soup on your damn pants next time."

Allen's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

In response, the Japanese man simply held the bowl over the younger's body, tilting it so that the boy could see the contents sloshing around, and it was then that Allen realized that Kanda actually WOULD do it if annoyed enough. "Okay; I get it!"

"Good. Now be a good brat, and eat." Kanda stated. "The sooner you regain your strength, the sooner you're not as useless."

"Way to boost one's confidence." Allen muttered.

"Open and say 'ah', or something."

Allen glared at the elder. "I'm eighteen."

"And I'm twenty-one. So shut up, and let me fucking feed you." Ever the people's person, Allen dryly noted. Considering he couldn't so much as twitch his fingers, he really had no other choice but accept the spoonful of more of the soup. So it was chicken noodle, he noted as he was able to actually taste the substance on his tongue.

When the next spoonful of soup was in his mouth, Allen turned his attention back on the elder, noticing the discomfort said person was in. "Smfin' 'ung?"

Glaring, Kanda took the spoon of the boy's mouth. "Don't talk when you're eating."

"I said: 'is something wrong'?" The younger muttered.

"Several damn things." Kanda bluntly stated. "The first being the rabbit's shitty acting."

"Hey!" Lavi sat up instantly, glowering at Kanda, "That's just being mean, Yu!"

"Yeah...actually, I'm surprised he even went along with it that long, Lavi." Allen told his friend as honestly as he was able. "I was tempted to have him mangle you earlier...but I'd like to keep my innocence intact."

"Harsh. And aren't ya glad I'm still here?"

"I don't know. I'm still virgin, so I guess you did your job well."

"Ah...those wonderful virgin days...I could tell you-"

"Don't." Allen and Kanda simultaneously interrupted.

"But you don't know what-"

"Usagi. Shut up."

"Jeez, I get no respect from you guys." Lavi pouted. "You guys are gonna miss out on an amazing story, and you'll find yourselves curious to the point of bursting."

"I think we'll survive." Allen muttered. "Cross gives more than enough psychological strife."

Sighing, the only red-head present stood and made his way over to the door. "I see you don't want me here. FINE. I'll leave."

"Wait! Lavi; come back!" Allen screamed at the retreating figure of his friend. Screw that. Once friend.

Placing the bowl back down on the bedside table, Kanda strode over to the place where Lavi had once stood, slammed the door closed and turned the lock.

"Kanda?!"

"The second thing, Moyashi, is how fucking hard you make it for me to keep myself from jumping your fucking bones."

"E-eh?"

"The third, and most fucking important, is simply the fucked up fact that you're an idiot!" If Allen were able to move, he'd of shimmied down further into his blanket...actually his limbs were starting to feel lighter now, so that must mean he'd gain control of his body soon. If not for the slight fear that otherwise kept him perhaps a little paralyzed where he lay. By then Kanda had stormed over to the younger, hands on either side of the boy's form, his own looming over the slightly scared teen. "Don't you know how fucking worried you made everyone when you pushed me out of the way of that damn bullet? You could've fucking died, dammit!"

"I-I..."

"Don't even apologize, moyashi." Kanda's voice was harsh as he spoke, but he was right. Allen could've died with that stunt. Kanda sighed, and rested his forehead over the younger's shoulder. "I lost him because of my incompetence. I'm not losing you like I lost him."

Defeated...Kanda sounded...defeated? It didn't even seem like something Kanda himself was capable of, and yet..."K-Kanda? Are...are you...okay...?"

Still glaring, the older male pulled away, sitting himself back down and picking up the bowl. "I'm fine, idiot."

Taking a deep breath, Allen bit down on his lower lip, the blood pooling up under his face to turn it a faint pink. "Hey... Kanda?"

"What?" The elder growled.

Steeling himself for what was to come next, the boy chose to look straight in to the other's annoyed gaze. "Th-Thank you..." He mumbled, before his face, once again, flushed a darker red.

Eyebrows knitting together, Kanda almost dropped the boy's breakfast. "What for?"

Now wishing that he could move enough to use his hands to push his bangs in front of his face, Allen stared pointedly at the opposing wall on the other side of the room. "For caring enough... I mean... I've never SAVED someone before... and you're worried... it feels... nice..." He whispered, unable to believe that he'd actually opened up to Kanda, of all people.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "What, saving someone, or being worried over?"

"Um...both, I think?"

"Che. On record, I wasn't worried."

"Jerk."

"I was fucking terrified."

"Huh?" He'd expected the elder to say a lot of things...but terrified? Was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming, that was the only logical explanation he could think of. "Um...are you...sure you're okay? Because I think I misheard you...did you say...you were actually...terrified?"

"Yes, baka moyashi. I was terrified I'd lose the one thing in my fucked up life I actually want to fight for."

"F-Fight for?!" He sat up, only vaguely aware he managed to. "Me? Kanda, I'm...I'm not worth fighting for! W-why..."

Slamming the bowl back down on the bench, Kanda leaned over the confused youth and brought his in for heated kiss. Without meaning to, Allen responded, opening his mouth to accommodate the one above him.

Allen found himself groaning from the back of his throat, as his hands gripped his sheets in a death grasp. He wasn't sure when he had closed his eyes, but when he opened them, Kanda's lips had left his own, and the elder was watching him with a calculating stare. Silence passed between them, before Kanda broke the silence. "You're annoying, and a brat, but you're more than worth it for me to fight for."

Allen gulped, feeling his mouth going a little dry. Was that...a confession?

Before he could give the other man his own response, his body was seized by guilt. What right did HE have to be happy? After working with NOAH for so long, after tainting himself with the blood of all those people he'd killed, what right did he have to drag this person down to the depths off hell with him? Wasn't it enough that he already clung to both Lavi and Lenalee, preventing those two from living the safe lives they so rightfully deserved?

"Moyashi?" Came Kanda's questioning voice.

"I-I...I'm sorry!" He was trembling, looking down to the covers, his bangs hiding his teary eyes. Kanda still saw the drops fall from the boy's face, and it didn't take the agent to put two and two together.

"No one deserves to be alone." Those words stuck Allen somehow...hadn't he heard those very words elsewhere before? Hesitantly, he looked up. "I said I'd protect you, Moyashi. The NOAH will never harm you for as long as I'm around. And they sure as hell won't ever make you take another life like that ever again."

"A-am...am I really...a-allowed?" The younger hiccupped. "Kanda...d-do I really d-deserve th-this?'

Brushing away the tears with his fingers, Kanda placed a chaste kiss on the boy's forehead.

The action only caused Allen to cry harder, sobs wracking their way through his body. "B-but after everything I've done..."

"Baka moyashi." Sighed the Japanese male, as he pulled the boy to his chest. "It's in the past. What happened then, doesn't matter now. Leave the past in the dust."

"You..." A hiccup, "M-make it sound e-easy..." Allen found himself nuzzling his face into the other's shirt, hands also gripping the fabric as though it were his lifeline.

"I'm not saying it is. Hell knows how long it took me to get back on my own feet after I lost Alma."

"You know-"

Whatever it was the boy had been about to say was cut off by the sound of someone banging on the door, soon accompanied by a feminine, and rather worried, voice. "Allen?! Are you alright? I can't open the door!"

"Moyashi-chan! Are you still Innocent?!"

"Kanda, if I find Walker can't walk, I will personally castrate you!" A Walker who couldn't walk...that would be rather ironic...Allen thought to himself.

"Hn...Ironic he should say that." Kanda said.

"Huh?"

"For a while you almost didn't move out of that pit you got yourself stuck in."

"I have a question."

"What?"

"What're you gonna do when those three get to you?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed. "It looks like you can move now; can you walk?"

"If I said 'no', do you think that Link would really castrate you?" The boy questioned, wiping the tears from his face with a free hand.

"Like he'd get that chance." The elder said, confidence clear in his voice.

"You do realize that Lavi be on Link's side; right?"

Kanda froze as he realized that everyone else in the house would also be against him.. "Fuck."

"Kanda! Open this door, now!" Lenalee's voice sounded through the door. "If you so much as have touched Allen, I will personally kick your balls in!"

"Lenalee! Why would you use such vulgar language!?" The two males could feel that drop of sweat fall from their temples. "Kanda~! I will personally make your life hell for tainting my sweet sister's vocabulary!'

"BROTHER!"

"Should I really open that door, or should I just escape out the window...quite a predicament."

"I don't care either way. You're the one who's gonna meet their wrath, not me."

Taking note of the boy's lack of interest in his possible demise, Kanda grinned. "If I'm going to die, I may as well have some fun."

With that being said, the Japanese man climbed over the surprised younger, sliding a hand under the Brit's shirt and running his fingers lightly across the scarred flesh.

Eyes widening, and face reddening, the boy grabbed the man's wrist, in an attempt to stop him. But that plan was tossed out the window, when its twin cupped him through the cotton sweats he was apparently changed into sometime during his time being under the influence of the anesthesia. The hand that had tried to hold the first assailant away, flew to his own mouth, muffling something he wasn't quite aware of being able to make.

Kanda grinned, eying the younger. Such a face like the one Allen was currently making should be illegal. He could feel the boy's member starting to stiffen from the stimulant of his palm against it. He was trying not to make any sounds, not that Kanda could blame him. After all, there were people just outside the door. And if anyone was going to hear any of the embarrassing mewls and groans, it would only be Kanda himself.

The knocking on the door was becoming rather insistent, so even if he wanted to go further, it wouldn't be wise. If the boy truly was virgin, he'd only give the younger a small taste of what would eventually come.

Leaning forward, the older male pulled up the fabric of Allen's shirt using his free hand, the other still providing pleasure to the boy down below. Moving his face to hover slightly above the younger's navel, he cast one last satisfied glance at the other, so lost in his delirium that he didn't even know what was going on around him, before kissing and sucking his way down scarred ivory skin.

What was he supposed to do with himself? On one hand he knew...Allen knew he shouldn't enjoy the pervert doing these things to him, that he should fight and force the elder off him. But another part of him, the one that actually scared him more at the moment wanted to give in to the elder. To have the older male dominate him fully, making this alien feeling last until...something was supposed to happen.

He felt as though he had become ten times more aware of the older man, anything else felt as though he were underwater. The knocking on the door barely heard as he felt himself more focused on Kanda's touches trailing down his abdomen, and that hand seeming to rub him in ways he couldn't even begin to understand. So lost into the sensations, he was momentarily pulled out of his hazed mind when a sudden draft caressed his thighs and nether regions.

Allen cracked open an eye, again, unaware of when they closed, and soon widened them at the sight of Kanda eying his sex with a predatory gaze. "Y-you wouldn't..."

Kanda grinned, tracing his finger against the provident vein under the boy's shaft. Teasing. Allen's breath hitched. He wouldn't...oh god...he did! Allen found himself falling back as Kanda enveloped his cock with his mouth.

Arching into the wet heat of Kanda's mouth, the boy couldn't help but enjoy the wonders that skilled tongue did to his cock, and he vaguely realized that this was even better than his accidental fantasies, though he'd never admit it.

Toes curling, Allen tried desperately to conceal the moaning and gasping beneath both of his hands, but no matter what he did, those sounds still escaped, much to the undisguised glee of the Japanese man between his legs.

His breaths were becoming more staggered, his hazy mind becoming more so into that state. There was one thing on his mind that he knew would be inevitable, and that was release...god, he wanted to badly cum..."K-Ka-!"

The elder smirked internally. The boy was rather close now. Perhaps it was time to put the boy out of his elated misery.

Of course, it would also be interesting to see what would happen if he just left the Brit like this; a complete mess, not even in the right state of mind to think straight.

What he truly desired, though, was ram is now-erect dick up the youth's pale ass, which he'd finally gotten a good view of when removing the boy's clothing. The only thing stopping him from doing just that was the fact that he knew Allen wasn't ready yet. Well, that and the people outside banging on the door.

Kanda internally groaned in displeasure. Next time, he decided, he would take as much time as he wanted. Without the others being cock-blocks. That thought in mind, he grazed his teeth along the boy's shaft, and began to massage his balls. So many stimuli to such an area, all but forced the boy to cum hard into Kanda's mouth.

Panting, and out of breath, Allen let himself go limp. That was intense, more so than he thought possible...vaguely he thought it was because it was someone else that did that to him. yeah...that must've been it. He felt fabric being pulled over his legs, and he saw that Kanda was replacing his cotton sports pants.

At that moment, someone shot the lock off the door, and everyone stumbled in to find Allen red-faced and trembling, and Kanda fixing the former's pants in place.

Shaking in fury, Lenalee grabbed at the older man's ponytail and gave it a harsh tug, pulling him from his spot above the younger. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **To** For now I am Ano (Guest) **I hope you do figure out your things, 'cos I've never replied to someone through a story like this before. Yes, there are two of us working on this story...or rather, we've actually finished the whole thing, giving it a grand total of 43 chapters! xD I'm glad you enjoy what the two of us had thus far came up with, and you'll be pleased to know I update the story right here, every Monday and Friday :)**

 **.**

 **You guys are awesome for giving this story love~! We're both glad to know you like what we're serving y'all :D R &R lovely readers~! Reading them make my day, and help me keep the little monsters from trying to steal the Pocky I'm hiding...(to be eaten when I pass this semester's classes!) See you in the next chapter, all! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hana: Ta-da~! New Chapter is new for everyone to read :D**

 **Lavi: Man, I get into the worst trouble...**

 **Lenalee: That you do. Hanashi doesn't own D. Gray-man...and neither does XavierForest, who co-authored this fic.**

 **Hana: That's in a nutshell, huh? Enjoy the new chapter, lovely people~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 20 - +_**

It took a total of ten seconds for Allen to understand the situation. Five seconds to notice his friends, two seconds to realize Kanda had been pulled off him, and then the final three seconds to understand the full situation.

"I did nothing!" Kanda growled, pulling his hair out of Lenalee's iron grasp. "The kid is still fucking innocent."

Allen decided now was a good as any time to speak up "Um, h-he's not lying. About me still having my innocence, I mean..."

"Oh?" Lavi said, crossing his arms.

Hearing his 'best friend's' voice, Allen grinned as his demeanor grew dark. "But if you really think of it, it was Lavi's fault to begin with." At that, all eyes fell onto the suddenly sweating rabbit. "He walked out, knowing Kanda could do something...unmentionable."

Cross's glare left Kanda, and turned to Lavi. "Well, you left my charge. Alone. With that?

"The fuck are you calling 'that'?"

"Lavi, I would run to the next country if I were you." Allen said matter-of-factually.

Backing up against the wall Lavi swallowed. "B-but you said that you still have your innocence..."

Flushing red, the boy gritted his teeth. "Do you even know what he did to me while you were gone?"

Everyone's attention turned back to the Japanese man.

"It wasn't fucking rape, so get that out of your heads."

"Then what was it?"

"Um...he..." Allen found himself flushing a little as he twiddled his fingers, "K-kissed me..." Silence.

"Kissed...you?" Lenalee asked.

A timid nod.

"And...did you kiss back?" Everyone looked to Allen, who suddenly felt like his face would explode.

"W-well...I...might...h-have?"

"Kanda confessed to you." This was from Link who had been quiet until that point. He didn't question it, just stated what he was able to observe. "In perhaps the only way he possibly knew how."

"The hell gave you that idea?"

"Walker is looking between you and everyone else in the room. His eyes always seem to land directly on you more often than not." At his friend's observation, Allen found himself blushing heavily, as he then looked down to his sheets.

Lenalee glanced back and forth between her two friends, unsure as to why she thought that there was more to the story. "Is that it? Did he do anything else?"

At the question, Allen whimpered, eyes glazing over as he let himself remember exactly what it was the other had done to him while they were alone.

"Kanda! What the hell did you do?!"

Kanda leaned against the bed the Moyashi was occupying. "Made him a promise I swear on my honor that I'll keep." Hearing those words snapped the boy out of his reveries. "That's how I did that, 'confession', as two-dot put it."

Glaring, the boy wrapped the sheet tighter around his body. "That's not ALL you did." He muttered, the sound muffled as he tried to bury his face in his hands.

The older male grinned. "Do you really want them to know what I did to you?"

Face paling, Allen shook his head, hands hiding his horrified expression.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lenalee sighed. "Fine, but Kanda; if you so much as TOUCH Allen, you'd better be prepared for life as a woman."

The FBI agent winced at the thought, knowing that she was serious.

It didn't matter much though, he'd gotten what he'd wanted. Not only had he finally been able to see the boy fully exposed, but he'd even gotten to sample the goods, something he hadn't expected to be able to do for a while yet. And he hadn't been disappointed, either.

"Not that he's already halfway there..." Allen muttered.

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

It pleased the older male to see how the boy was now trying to keep all attention away from what they'd been doing in this room together just a few minutes prior, but what he really wanted at that moment was to continue where they'd left off. Though it'd be harder get the youth alone now, seeing as the Japanese male's recent actions, while not might not have stolen his innocence, did indeed damage it.

"Well then." Lenalee said, obviously not getting much of anything out of either her friends. "Kanda, I want a word with your privately."

"The hell?"

"Oh, c'mon!" She dragged the baffled FBI agent away, leaving the rest of the crew just as confused.

"Should we...?"

"No, Lavi. We shouldn't." Link sighed. The German man then turned back to his younger friend. "Really now, what did he do to you?"

Sighing, the boy squirmed in his place, before looking down at his hands. "Stuff..." He whispered cryptically, eyes slightly widening.

"And pray tell us, what was the..."stuff", he did to you?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"If you think you're going to be a child, then fine, I got a few things for you to do." Cross said, throwing something at Allen. "But...if ou be a good boy and say what the fuck happened, then I might pay off half of what's on there.'

"HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO RACK UP THAT MANY DEBTS ALREADY?!"

Cross just grinned, and the boy glowered; this was Cross Marion; he picked up debt as fast as he could pick up chicks. While it was a wonder how he could do either, the Brit had long ago resigned himself to just accepting it and not asking too many questions.

"Fine, dammit! He gave me a-" Allen began, abruptly stopping to consider whether or not he should admit to what it was the elder had done to him.

"Gave you a..."? Link prompted.

"Nothing he hadn't tried already." Allen finished.

To this Link looked to the British male skeptically. "Is that so?'

"That's so."

Before Link could response, a sharp 'slap' sound resounded through the house, followed soon after by a "YOU DID WHAT?!" from Lenalee.

Internally groaning, Allen prayed that the older male hadn't let anything slip.

 **...-...**

The slap didn't hurt as badly as it sounded. But that didn't mean he didn't feel it. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? The hell is wrong with you?!"

"Apparently it's something I think isn't wrong, so feel free to enlighten me."

To this Lenalee groaned, rubbing her temples with her thumb and forefinger. "Kanda, you made a move on Allen, and not just any move, a move where you just so suddenly get to whatever god forsaken base that was."

"I still despise these fucking sport references."

"You went too far! I get that you want Allen, in fact; I'm rooting for you, but you're going to have to slow things down a bit." She all but growled.

Kanda couldn't believe what he was hearing; surely she hadn't said what he thought she'd said. "You're...rooting for me?"

Realizing her slip up, the Chinese woman slumped against the wall. "Damn; you weren't supposed to hear that."

Kanda smirked, crossing his arms, "Well I did."

"Oh for the love of! I really hate you right now."

"But you're still rooting for me." It wasn't a question, just a smug statement.

Slapping her Japanese friend across the arm, Lenalee spat out an annoyed 'shut up' before gripping the former by the collar and pulling him down to her eye level. "Don't you EVER do something like that unless Allen has given you his consent; and it doesn't count if he says 'yes' WHILE you're doing it to him!"

Kanda gave his famous 'che', but at Lenalee's glare, he reluctantly nodded.

Now seeming somewhat satisfied, the woman coughed into her hand, looking around the room awkwardly. "So?"

"So...?"

Clapping her hands together once, eyes twinkling, Lenalee practically oozed an aura of excitement. "Spill!"

"The fuck?"

"It was so painfully obvious you liked Allen. I want to know what sparked that interest~! Were you always gay? Had you been straight before seeing Allen? OH! Was it because he's cute? Was it love at first sight? Was it something else entirely? Did-mnph!" A hand covered her mouth, as Kanda glared down at the Chinese woman before him.

"God fucking dammit, woman! You ask too many stupid questions!" He scolded her, and quickly took his hand away from her mouth, avoiding the tongue that just missed his palm.

Lenalee placed her hands on her hips, returning the glare, "If I'm going to ship Yullen, then I need details!"

"The fuck is 'Yullen'?"

Lenalee smiled brightly. "Your couples' name! You know, like they did for celebrities? It's your first name, combined with Allen's! 'Y-U' from your name, and "L-L-E-N" from Allen's!

Kanda rolled his eyes, unamused. "Yeah, because that's going to catch on."

"I bet I can get Lavi on board with me!"

If she was the one to propose it, of course that idiot would go along with it. "Che."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Hehehe and that's how 'Yullen' becomes a thing in fanfics xD**

 **R &R amazing people of the interwebs! Let's see some more love for this story :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hana: Sorry about the dealy everyone~ I'm actually elsewhere atm, and the Wi-Fi thought it'd be so funny to go down for a few hours after getting here. I kid you not.**

 **Allen: Seriously?**

 **Hana: Seriously.**

 **Lavi: I feel bad for ya there, Han-chan...speaking of, neither authors of this fic own DGM, and maybe that's a good thing...**

 **Kanda: Che. Just shut up and let them read.**

 **Hana: ...okay then...what he said, just nicer, I guess?**

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 21 - +_**

Lavi and Lenalee…were weird. But not their normal weird, but _weird_ , weird. "Um...Lavi, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh no real reason. I just got a pretty good question for ya, is all."

"I don't have romantic feelings for Kanda." The younger bluntly stated. This had been going on for about thirteen days now. Almost a full two weeks.

Lavi rolled his visible green eye, and waved his friend off dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, you said that but c'mon! You hadn't been saying anything bad about him as of late."

"What are you supposed to be smoking? I hate his guts. He's a pervert, RAPIST apparently and, and..."

"Drop dead sexy?" Lavi offered.

"Drop dead sex-hey! Stop putting words in my mouth, stupid Lavi!"

"So close." Lavi grumbled.

Allen cast a quick glance around him in search of something to throw at the idiot, and after finally deciding on one of the pillows behind his head, chucked it at the man. It was probably his lack of luck that at that moment, Lavi ducked out of the way, meaning that the pillow hit Lenalee who had only just returned.

"Lavi made me."

"EH!?"

"Did he now? Well...maybe I should return the favor?" With force neither boy knew she had, chucked the pillow right at Lavi, who this time couldn't' dodge it in time, the surprise making him lose balance, and falling onto the youngest.

"Gah! Get off! You weigh a ton!"

Propping himself up with his hands on either side of Allen's head, Lavi gave the boy his most flirtations smile, the younger uncomfortable with the compromising position he'd found himself in. Then Kanda walked in. And everything went to hell.

"I get off from the most fucking of shit-filled work, and I come to a rabbit who doesn't know his place." Lavi paled considerably at the darker than dark tone coming from his friend. "I'll give you two seconds to remove yourself from him, or else rather than an annoying boyfriend, Lenalee will have an annoying girlfriend."

"Mm...I don't think I really swing that way...Lavi please get off of Allen."

"N-no need to tell me twice..." Said rabbit was more than quick enough to remove himself from the younger.

Kanda's glare then travelled back to the boy who now trembled at the look he received. What was worse, though, was when that glare turned into a sadistic smirk, and Allen knew that there'd be hell to pay.

At least, until a clipboard came to Kanda's head. "You are NOT taking your sexual frustrations out on him!" At least not yet, I guess?

"The fucking hell was that for?"

"I could see that look you gave him; it screamed 'rape'!"

Kanda's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to do it straight away."

"Hey!" Came Allen's cry of indignation. "I'm here, you know? And there is no way I'm ever going to let you do anything like that again!"

"Try being more convincing that you didn't enjoy that." Kanda rhetorically stated. "Maybe then I'll believe you."

"Jerk!"

"Moyashi."

"It's Allen, BaKanda!"

"Here we go again..." Lavi sighed.

Lenalee nodded, "Just their way of showing their love...I think..."

"You sure this is that 'Yullen' you were talkin' bout?" Lavi asked his girlfriend. "Because the only sparks I'm seeing now, are those of an imminent fight."

The woman just tentatively shook her head. "I'm pretty sure that this is the whole 'opposites attract' thing..."

"Hey, whatever floats your boat, I guess." Lavi said, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I guess I better prevent them from destroying your home."

"Please and thank you."

"Oi! Yu! Moyashi-chan! You can't leave us out of the color debate, yeah, yeah?"

"Call me that again, and I'll sell your hair to bald old men." Both boys venomously said. Lavi visibly shivered at how much in sync those two were.

Turning back to his girlfriend, Lavi's mouth twitched into a smile. "I was wrong; they're perfect for each other."

"Aren't they?"

"GOD DAMMIT! I KNEW YOU TWO WERE UP TO SOMETHING!" Lavi and Lenalee both flinched a bit, looking behind them to see Allen standing right behind them, albeit with a crutch. An earlier incident caused the boy to twist his ankle.

Seeing the betrayal on his youngest friend face, Lavi guiltily fixed his gaze to the floor. While Kanda WAS his best friend, Allen was like a little brother; albeit a little brother who could probably kill people with a spoon... The point was; he shouldn't be trying to set up his little brother with an attempted-rapist, no matter who that attempted-rapist may be.

Scowling at the two, Allen headed towards the stairs, before glaring over his shoulder. "I'm going to my room. And I don't want ANYONE" He glared pointedly at Kanda, "To disturb me."

After finally managing to make his way up the steps and to his room with his crutch, Allen slammed the door shut, the tell tail sound of a lock clicking into place following his soon after.

"Che. You two are idiots."

Lavi sighed, absently scratching his cheek with his forefinger, "I guess we are?"

"No need to make it sound like a Question; you just are."

Wincing, the young red-head tried to smile over at his 'best friend'. "But you still love us, right?"

"Get bent."

"Oh come on, Kanda! If you really didn't like us, you'd never even bother to talk to us, let alone, tolerate our existence." Lenalee scolded.

Frowning, the Japanese man crossed his arms. "You two are the idiots who are constantly involving themselves in my life; if I didn't talk to you, you'd screw something up."

With a comical hurt expression on his face, Lavi threw his arms around the man. "That's just harsh, Yu-chan!"

"Call me that again, and I swear it'll be the last fucking thing you ever say."

"Someone's in a pissy mood." Lavi muttered. Lenalee nodded in agreement, "Are you really that annoyed you can't seem to get our favorite Moyashi to fall for you 1-2-3?"

"So what if I might be? It's none of your damn business."

The Chinese woman let out a heavy sigh. "If you weren't such a pervert, he might've fallen for you by now."

"Hm...she's got a pretty solid point, Yu." Lavi said. "Touching him, almost raping him just a couple of weeks ago..."

"What's all this about almost raping?" Kanda visibly flinched, knowing that voice all too well. "I doubt that you had been talking about one of your cases, am I correct, Yu?"

"For the umpteenth time, old man...DON'T fucking call me that!" Kanda turned to face the older male who raised him when he was a child. Froi Tiedoll was an eccentric man, who always claims to loving his three sons. Grayed afro-like hair was loosely tied back, and it was obvious he'd been traveling for some time. Again. His attire seemed to have gained a few specks of dirt and tears where wind wore out the fabric of is pants and shirt. His shoes, from perhaps many steps taken in whatever journey, had worn the soles from overuse.

"It's only natural for a father to call his son by the name he was given at birth."

"Last I checked, you're not my father. You don't have that right."

"Uh...wait, I know you...ten years ago, you had a pair of broken glasses, actually! Froi Tiedoll, right?" Tiedoll looked to the young red-head with a little confusion before smiling softly.

"Ah, now I recall you. Lavi Bookman. Tell me, how is your grandfather?"

"He's still old, and still kicks like he's twenty-two. Still looks like a panda too."

Deciding he had enough of Lavi's idiocy, Kanda spoke up again, "Why the hell are you even here?" More importantly did this idiot know Kanda was here? Though that question remained unasked, because really, he didn't want to know.

"Am I not allowed to come and visit my son?" Tiedoll asked.

Developing a tick on his forehead, the Japanese man had the sudden urge to kill someone. Or skin something... Too bad the rabbit was hiding behind his girlfriend. "I'm not your son."

"Oh! Tiedoll, I didn't hear you come in! Please, come and make yourself at home!"

"It's been quite a while, Komui. I see your sister grew up to be a wonderful young woman...though I'm rather surprised you've allowed her to date Lavi."

"Why does it feel like I got insulted? Did I get insulted? Because I think I did."

"Che. Because you have a damn history of chasing skirts, baka usagi."

Lavi just gave everyone a wink, though with his eye patch, one couldn't really tell. "But I never tried to date any of them!"

"I swear, sometimes you can be worse than Kanda." The Chinese woman sighed.

Clutching at his heart, Lavi seemed legitimately hurt. "How could you wound me so?!"

Komui picked that insant to enter to living room where the group had been talking. "Believe me, if i had my way, he'd be rabbit stew."

Tiedoll nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see."

"Brother..."

And then Tiedoll turned back to Lavi, questions clear in his eyes. "Now what was it you said before about rape?"

Quickly glancing over at Kanda, the red-head had to decide whether or not telling the older man would be worth it... Screw it. "I don't know; what was I saying about rape, Yu-chan?"

Glaring at the rabbit with silent promises of a violent death, Kanda stomped down on the floor, the sound reverberating through the entire house. "DAMMIT, YOU BRAT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"SCREW YOU!" Came his muffled reply from downstairs.

Lenalee moved a hand to push the hair out of her face. "DON'T GO GIVING HIS ANYMORE PERVERTED IDEAS!"

Tiedoll, confused, looked to Komui for help, but the Chinese male only shrugged. "I more or less gave up trying to understand them." He honestly said.

"Probably...for the best, I suppose." Tiedoll uncertainly said. "Now, I should get down to buisiness, is Cross here?"

"He's the one who called you over?"

"I asked him to keep tabs on the going-ons around here."

Kanda looked to his adoptive father skeptically. "Explain, old man."

"He told me about your situation." Tiedoll informed the group.

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 **And there we go. Talk about hetic though...that's exactly how I would explain this day. :( Well, I'll be back home on Monday, so look forward to that at least :)**

 **R &R, my struggles to get this chapter up was real. The struggle was that real, man...(TwT)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hana: Hello, and welcome to Ch. 22~!**

 **Lavi: Fun chapter. -grins-**

 **Allen: -blushing- Really now...am I seriously going through that?**

 **Hana: Why not?**

 **Lenalee: You are, Allen. -smiles sweetly- Neither author on this fic has ownership on DGM. I'd like to think if they did...maybe Komui wouldn't be so...um...**

 **Allen: Crazy?**

 **Lavi: Insane?**

 **Kanda: Annoyingly Stupid.**

 **Lenalee: ...on second thought, I think we wasted enough time here...**

 **Hana: couldn't agree more, Lena. Enjoy the new chapter, you amazing people~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 22 - +_**

The whole group sat around the Lees dining room table. A heavy silence filled the room, to his left, was Lavi and Lenalee, on his right was Link and Cross, effectively keeping Kanda far enough away from trying anything under the table. To that, Allen was thankful. the table was wide enough to prevent legs from reaching him, though he still wished Kanda wasn't sitting directly across from him. Why would Lenalee and Komui have such a huge dining room table?

There were two extra people who had come along with Tiedoll. One was probably the largest man Allen had seen in all his years. He was dark-skinned, and was apparently blind. He had introduced himself to being Noise Marie. From what he heard from Tiedoll, even though Marie was blind, his hearing more than made up for helping him get from place to place. The other man, who sat on the other side of the moody samurai, was Daisya Barry, a soccer fanatic, and had been a star athlete in his college. He, according to Lavi, had actually graduated only last spring.

"So." The Turkish male said, looking to Allen. "You're seriously that guy that killed all those people? OW! The hell, Kanda?!"

"Shut up."

"Yu, don't go hitting your brother." Tiedoll scolded.

"He ain't my brother. And stop acting like you're my father, dammit!" Allen could sort of understand why Kanda didn't think of them his family. But he was still lucky to even have one at all. All Allen really had was Cross...and him being a fatherly figure was like...one out of four times in all his eighteen years.

Hesitantly nodding, the boy turned his full attention back to Daisya. "Yeah..."

Taking in his answer, the Turkish man leaned back in his chair. "Aren't you a little short to be an assassin?"

Eye twitching, Allen contemplated the pros and cons of throwing his knife at that stupid, tear-mark makeup tracked face. He got as far as trailing his fingers over the silver when Cross confiscated both his fork and knife with a warning glare.

Huffing, the boy rolled his eyes. "I wasn't really going to do it."

"Sure you weren't. Because if you were even so much as thinking of it, I'll drown you in the sink." Cross grumbled, making sure to keep any sharp objects away from Allen.

"Cross, is this really anyway to treat him?" Tiedoll sighed.

"Brat doesn't listen any other way."

"Che." That, Kanda decided, was understated.

Link looked between everyone, before sighing. "Well. There's much to talk about, so how about we start with the elephant in the room?"

"Kanda is a pedophile?" Allen queried.

Shaking his head, Link sighed again. "We already know that."

"We don't need your wise-ass comments, brat." Cross all but growled. "The real fucked up problem we found ourselves in, is that AKUMA attacked him."

"So they know where he is, and they're starting to take action to get him back into their clutches." The French man concluded. "I suppose that's anyone's worst fear then."

"How much does Cross tell you?" Allen couldn't help but inquire the oldest of their group.

"Enough for me to fill in the blanks."

"On what? Me? Adam? The fourteen NOAH? AKUMA ranking?" The boy rattled off the list, only stopping a little after the elder man frowned.

"Fourteen NOAH?"

Rubbing his temples, Allen nodded. "There are fourteen branch heads, I guess you could say. Adam is the first NOAH, he commands the entire organization, while I'm the fourteenth; due to my predecessor's betrayal, my branch isn't allowed to command any of the AKUMA, rather, we normally work solo."

"Mm...y'know, Allen, that's not much of a branch if you're the only one there." Lavi pointed out.

The boy sighed, leaning back against his chair, "You're right. I'm pretty sure it was supposed to make you feel important, but frankly, it's rather...ah, what's that word again?" Allen rattled his brain, thinking through any possible words that would work, "Stupid? No...perhaps...? Not that...ah!" He snapped his fingers as he figured it out, "Arrogance in trying to keep me in line."

Kanda tapped on the table with a single finger, drawing the table's attention to himself. "Betrayal of you predecessor?"

"That's why I'm the current Fourteenth. My uncle, Neah Campbell, was the original fourteenth NOAH; after he was killed, the next in line should have been my father, but as he had no training, and wasn't loyal to NOAH, he was also...taken care of... meaning that I was the only one left to fill that position."

"Campbell? And he and your father were brothers...so why...?" Lenalee was the one to speak up.

"Mana changed his surname to keep the Earl at bay." Cross explained. "Adam is a vial man, and if something doesn't go his way, then it's the highway to hell for the one who becomes a hindrance."

"He's right." The boy agreed. "Mana knew what Adam would do if he found us, but I guess it didn't really matter in the end. There's no escaping NOAH; we both leant that the hard way."

"If you can't run, then fucking fight." Kanda spoke up.

"Pardon? I'm sorry, but didn't you-"

"Can it, Moyashi. You can't run and hide, fucking wonderful. The only other option I see is to stand and fight."

Everyone seemed to contemplate what Kanda proposed. Some weren't too sure, others seemed partially on board. "Well. Yu's got a point, yeah?" Lavi spoke up. "They want Allen back for some reason, and really, we don't want to give him back, now do we?"

"I just met this kid, and I like him already." Daisya said with a mischievous grin. "He's an interesting brat."

"Um...thank you?" Allen, honestly, wasn't too sure of Daisya's comment.

"Mitts off what ain't yours, bastard." Kanda was now glaring at the other male.

"Hey, I'm straight as a flagpole, no need to get feisty!"

Eyes narrowing, Allen glared across the table at the Japanese man. "I'm not yours, either. Doesn't that mean you should 'keeps your mitts' of off me?"

Arching a single eyebrow, Kanda's mouth pulled itself into a grin. "I've already staked my claim; don't you remember?"

Face now devoid of emotion, the boy held out his hand to Cross. "Can I have that knife back now?"

"No." Cross said sternly. Though it was very tempting to let the assassin beside him to assonate the FBI agent just for "claiming" his charge. No, if anyone would kill that arrogant bitch-boy, it'd be Cross himself. Great, he was turning into an overprotective parent.

"One...deep slit?"

"No."

Allen glared to his guardian, before huffing in a disappointing pout.

"I was under the impression you hated killing."

"Shut up, Lavi. I can make exceptions, can't I?"

"Mm...I wonder about that, Allen." Lenalee decided to put her two cents in. "It's not in your natural nature to kill those close to you."

"Do you know that for sure?" Allen's voice was darker when he said this, a hard steely glare towards his best female friend.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "I'm more than sure." She wasn't fazed by his killer's glare.

Pouting, the boy raised his hands in a gesture of mock surrender. "So maybe I wouldn't kill you, but Kanda over there is another story."

Politely coughing into his fist, everyone's attention then turned to Tiedoll. "What is it exactly that Yu-kun has done?"

Allen didn't need to put too much thought into it, as he grinned in a way that would make the devil himself piss his pants. "He tried to rape me."

"YU!" Kanda, never in his life, had heard Tiedoll yell. He glared over to the white haired boy, fully intending to kill him himself.

From the side, Daisya shook with laughter, falling out of his chair and onto the floor where he held his stomach and continued on with his fit, which was ignored by everyone.

At least for five seconds, before Kanda stomped on the other's male stomach. "OW! The hell!?"

"You're fucking annoying me." Kanda declared, scooting his chair back, and then leaving the room.

"Yu, get your butt over here! I'm not done talking to you." Ignoring the old man, Kanda all but stormed out of the room, passing a warning glare to the youngest, who caught it, and only felt a chill run down his spine. Perhaps...he went too far?

Lenalee sighed into her palm. "Allen, you do realize what he's going to do to you later, right?"

Face paling, the Brit gave the Chinese woman a shaky smile. "As long as I'm not left alone, it should be fine. I mean, he wouldn't try anything with anyone else around... maybe?"

Lenalee thought for a little, before looking to Allen, "Allen, what's your sexual orientation?"

"Eh?"

"Why would you ask the boy that, Lenalee?" Komui asked, confused as anyone else sitting there.

"Just curious." She stated, leaning forward.

Allen frowned, looking his female friend straight in the eye. "I never really thought about it."

Nodding, the girl waved her hand, prompting him to continue.

"I guess that I don't really care about gender... but... with my job and all... the only people I ever talked to normally were you and Lavi..." The youth stumbled over his words, not quite knowing the right answer himself.

Lenalee gave Lavi a look, who nodded, and left the table. Lenalee took Allen's hand, and dragged him off, leaving everyone else in a state of confusion.

What just happened?

 **... - ...**

Leaving the rest behind, Lenalee dragged her youngest friend up the stairs, and to her room, where Lavi was already waiting for them. "Okay, here, everything will be confidential, and Kanda won't be able to eavesdrop."

"Um...Lenalee...Lavi, I'm honestly, rather confused right now."

"About what?" Lenalee asked.

"About why you wanted to know um...which way I swing?"

"Brit, lemme tell ya, this could mean life or death." Lavi declared, breaking his silence.

Mind going blank, the boy simply nodded. "Okay, but I still don't understand what's going on."

Lenalee went to her dresser, and pulled a book out. Curious, Allen eyed the thing, before Lenalee came back with it opened to a certain page. "I'm going to show you a few pictures of people, and you give your honest opinion of if you think they're attractive, or not."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Screwing up his face, an idea came to the youth's mind as to what they were about to do. "Are these people wearing clothes?"

"It's not a porno magazine, Allen." The Chinese woman pointed out. "These are just average Joes and Janes who basically get asked to model for a shoot. Men, women, transgender, you name it."

"She had me look through that book myself." Lavi sheepishly admitted. "The worst you can find is an old guy in a speedo...but right after is some real eye-candy. Not giving more than that."

"...they allowed an old guy in a speedo?"

"Mm...not their best idea," Lenalee admitted. "But the most skin you'll actually see is what under garments and swimsuits don't cover."

Handing the book over to the boy, Lenalee sat beside him as he flipped through it. "Not like that! You have to look at each one individually and tell us what you think!"

"You're serious."

"Dead serious." Both Lavi and Lenalee stated firmly. Allen sighed in defeat, and closed the book, opening it to the first two pages. He studied the first page, there was a blonde woman with an average chest build, shining green eyes, and tattoos decorating her arms and just over what was viable of her chest from what Allen could tell. He supposed she looked okay, but really nothing to write home about.

The next image was a man in a suit. It was left undone, and his crisp white shirt was left untucked, the first three buttons being undone. Sharp brown eyes looked into the camera, and a hand was combing its way through his hair. He didn't look half bad, and nearly choked when he read the caption near the man's right arm. "He's only fifteen?!"

His friends laughed a little. "Well, to be fair, yes. And it's actually a she, Allen" Lavi said when he was able to calm down again. Well, what did you think of those two?"

Studying both a moment longer, the British boy put the book down. "The first woman is okay, I guess; nice eyes... The man- uh... second lady is handsome-ish; she suits that unkempt look she's going for..."

"So...do you find them attractive?"

"Uh...the second one, I guess?" He turned the page, seeing the next two. The first one was defiantly male, he was positive of that, he had dirty blonde hair, and pecs showing through a wet white shirt. He was smirking into the camera, and honestly, it reminded him of Kanda with that smirk.

The next picture was a busty female, a lusty look on her face. She wore a one piece swimsuit, and was bending over, showing most the top of her breasts. It looked like she was mimicking an anime character as she blew a kiss to the viewer.

"Well?" Lavi asked.

"I guess...they look pretty? That one reminds me of an arse."

"Huh?" Lavi, after staring at the picture, slowly nodded. "Yeah, it does kinda remind me of Kanda."

"But are they attractive?" Lenalee questioned.

"I don't think so...sorry, all I want to do is punch the first one." The boy admitted, scratching at the back of his head awkwardly.

"Figures," Lenalee sighed. "Okay, now skip to page 23." Allen did as bidden, and looked to the pictures he found there. The first was what he assumed to be female. She had soft features, and was wearing a flowy dress that blew in the salty sea air. Her hair was otherwise short, but even under the sun hat, you could still see how much it shined almost looking like stars in a night sky.

The one next to her, was male with a slim build, and was jokingly flexing his muscles, as though he were a body builder. Allen had to admit, for someone with a smaller frame and that build, they weren't too bad looking. Though a part of his brain argued a little more definition would make him look perhaps a little intimidating. There was another person right beside him, Allen noted, also pretending to be a body builder, his back faced the camera, and you could just see the profile of his face, as he pretended to show off his own body. They kinda looked like brothers.

"Well?"

"Mm...you gave me three to look at this time around." Allen pointed out. "That girl, here, she's pretty, and I guess she looks nice enough. Then there are these two...are they twins?"

"Yup."

"I kinda feel if they defined their muscles just a bit, then I guess they could be hot?"

Nodding, Lenalee moved her hand to her chin as she thought. "So you like people with a slight muscular build?"

"I think that's just guys." Allen answered.

"I see..." Lenalee pointed to her boyfriend, "If Lavi and I weren't dating, what would you think of him?"

Lavi blinked. "Actually...I'd like to know too!" to this, Lavi grinned mischievously, "Well? What'dya personally think of the sexiness that is moi?"

"C-can I...um...maybe not answer that?"

"No." The couple deadpanned.

"I'm honestly afraid it'll come back and bight me in the butt." Maybe literally, knowing my luck...

The duo looked at one another, before looking back at Allen. "Fine then. Don't answer. I just have one more picture for you to look at." Lenalee then took the book, and opened it to another page, before handing it back to Allen. It was a center fold, full of one person, though Allen didn't wish to look at the photo just yet.

"Is it really only one more?"

"It's the eye candy after the old man in the speedo." Lavi said with a grin. "Who knows? I think you'll be blushing like the cutie little virgin we all know you are~!" Lavi was given a harsh punch to the arm, making the red-head wince in pain. Allen really knew how to throw a punch...he'd get a bruise tomorrow, he was sure.

"Take a good look, then you have to tell us your all out honest opinion." Lenalee firmly stated. "We won't let you leave until you do."

Allen looked at his two friends, before finally sighing. He started to look at the photo, only to nearly choke on air. "W-W-WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL?!" He felt his face growing warmer with the passing seconds.

"Real eye-candy, yeah, yeah?" Lavi asked with a mischievous grin.

"Th-this is-" Allen snapped the book closed, face red as he glared at the two.

"Now, now," Lenalee said with an innocent-but-not-really-innocent-if-you-think-about-it smile. "You have to be honest. And don't even think of lying, otherwise, I'll make sure you never have another dango for as long as you shall live."

The boy's eyes widened and he stared back at the Chinese woman with a horrified face. "Y-you wouldn't!"

A smug grin made itself at home on his female friend's face, a grin that didn't match her otherwise cheerful personality. "We both know I would."

"If I were you, little bean, I'd take a really good look at that centerfold, take in all the details, and then say if you find them attractive or not."

"Lying, by the way, will result in the lack of your favorite sweet and salty treat on a stick." The Brit deflated, as he took the book once more. He opened it, and looked at the man who was there.

His face was more than recognizable to him. Normally tied either back or in a high ponytail, long raven strands were out of their binds, blowing in some sort of zephyr that was passing by the moment this photo was taken. Sharp cobalt eyes stared permanently at the viewer, almost looking serene. It looked strange seeing such a look on that man's face, having only ever seen him scowling, or grinning with an arrogant glint in his eyes. He wore a pair of sweats, the cotton material hugging low on his hips. He sat so one leg was closer to him, resting his left arm over that corresponding limb.

Tattoos were clearly seen, the black ink swirling from his left pectoral to his forearms, and somehow, Allen imagined they reached his back as well. There was also another design to which the lines didn't quite touch, the symbol looking like the number 3 in Allen's eyes.

Why, oh why was he shirtless? Allen asked himself, eying every inch of the man's photo. He was well defined, and he realized that his right hand rested upon the sheath that housed the very sword he had only briefly saw a few weeks back. The boy gulped, not quite able to take his eyes off the man. The man that haunted his dreams, and messed with him on several occasions.

Upon the centerfold of this magazine was none other than one Yu Kanda.

"Do I really have to answer?" The boy reluctantly asked.

The expression on Lenalee's face told the youth his answer. He had to consider his options here. If he lied, then he could potentially lose his most treasured treat forever. If he told the truth, he'd end up brutally humiliating himself in front of his two best friends. Both choices were just as terrifying as the other, and he couldn't help but curse the Japanese man downstairs for being the cause of all this, albeit an unknowing cause, but still.

"C'mon, Moyashi-chan! We need an answer~!" Lie or not lie? Which outcome was worse? After much of an internal debate, Allen looked his friends in the eyes.

"You have to swear on your lives, and all things you cherish most that whatever the hell I say, stays within the walls of this room, got it?"

"We get it, Allen, now spill!" Allen held out his pinky finger, a serious note on his face. "You want us...to pinky swear?"

"Damn, Allen! That's the equivalence to the Unbreakable Vow there!'

"Exactly. Do you, Lenalee Lee, and Lavi Bookman, solemnly swear to never speak of what went on within the walls of this room, so long as you should live?"

"Mm...and if we break the vow?" Lenalee inquired of her friend.

To this Allen grinned maniacally. "Do you really want to know? I'm the infamous Crowned Clown after all."

"You couldn't so much as harm a single hair on our heads." Lavi stated confidently. "But if it'll let you sleep at night, then fine." He held out his own pink, hooking it with Allen's. The boy looked to Lenalee expectantly, who sighed at her friend's childish antics.

"Fine, fine. You got it." She stated.

Joining their pinkies together, the boy made sure that he was able to see their other hands, just in case any of them had their fingers crossed.

Seeming satisfied, Allen released them, and leaned back so his arms support him from behind. "He's...good looking..."

"And?" Lenalee probed.

"W-well...I guess he's...um...w-well...he's hot...a-and I guess...in his own arrogant way...um...attractive..." The last word was spoken so softly, the first two weren't even sure they heard him.

"Attractive, huh?" The woman grinned.

"Yeah... And with the way he's looking straight at me and all... with that expression..." He trailed off, almost afraid to continue.

"You mean the one where he eyes you like a hungry predator would its prey?" Blushing furiously at Lavi's answer, Allen nods timidly. "And yet you deny it all the time. Poor thing."

"You know what? I think I have a plan!" Lenalee said, standing suddenly. Allen looked at her confused. "You'll thank me later!" With that, she fled out of her room, leaving both Allen and Lavi alone for a bit.

"So...what DO you think of me?" Lavi asked. Allen rolled his eyes, and stuck out his tongue, and with his index finger, pulled down slightly on his lower socket. The universal sign for 'I'm not telling, 'cos I'm a childish brat'. At least, that's how Lavi often interpreted it. "You're a child, you know that?"

The boy chose not to voice his answer, thinking that a simple grin would suffice.

Rolling his eyes at his friend's antics, Lavi mock-sighed. "I can't believe Lenalee left me all alone here with you; what if Kanda walks by and gets the wrong idea?"

With a slight frown, the boy leant in closer. "Did anyone ever tell you that there's something wrong with you?"

"All the time!" He admitted gleefully, purposefully ignoring that fact that it wasn't a good thing.

"Of course…" Allen muttered.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **This is perhaps one of my favorite chapters thus far...**

 **R &R if you'd be so kind :) More to come on Friday, see you then!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hana: Happy (belated!) Thanksgiving!**

 **Allen: So much food~**

 **Hana: At least I know what you're thankful for. -sweat drops-**

 **Lavi: -chuckles- That's Allen for ya!**

 **Hana: This leaves me with a good question for you guys! Tell me in the reviews if you'd like. "What is it you're thankful for?"**

 **Allen: I'm thankful you don't own D. Gray-man. -blunt-**

 **Hana: I didn't ask you! -huffs- Well, whatever. Neither myself nor XavierForest own DGM, just this fic you guys are reading right now! Enjoy~!**

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 23 - +_**

Lenalee was a young woman on a mission. Allen may have checked for crossed fingers, but it was basically impossible to see toes crossed when they were hidden beneath a comfy set of slippers. Of course, there were also loopholes. He had said that she shouldn't tell a soul, that didn't mean she couldn't show it in writing...or through a recording on her phone. Smiling gleefully at her ingenious, she soon found the guy she was searching for, harshly pulling him by his ponytail, and receiving a colorful array of curses as she dragged him into the nearest room on the first floor. In this case, the guest bathroom.

"Alright then, Kanda." Lenalee said, upon releasing the man's hair, and then closing and also locking the door behind her. "I'm going to ask you an extremely important question, and you have to answer truthfully, otherwise, Mugen may end up in a furnace somewhere being melted for its steel."

"It's a fucking heirloom, and you're threatening to use it for scrap metal? You shouldn't have what belongs to my family to begin with."

"Oh, ignore the fine details already. Listen, answer truthfully, and I'll give you Mugen back within 24-hours."

Contemplating his options, the Japanese man chose to listen to what Lenalee had to say so that his precious heirloom wouldn't end up melted, and instead be back in his hands earlier than he'd thought possible. "What?"

Smiling, the Chinese woman, placed her hands behind her back, and looked the elder in the eyes. "What are your feelings for Allen Walker?"

Eyes narrowing into a glare, Kanda had the sudden urge to walk out the door and slam it shut, but if he did, he wouldn't be getting Mugen back anytime soon.

"Walk out now, and Mugen goes to the smelter." Lenalee reminded him. Clucking his tongue, Kanda glared down to the female.

"Fine then. I want to fuck him up."

Lenalee blinked, on one hand not at all surprised at Kanda's bluntness, though on the other hand... "That's not-"

"You asked me what I felt for him, and I'm telling you." Kanda cut her off. "Crowned Clown or not, the kid is only lucky he made it that far on his own. He lets himself be used, allows people like _them_ to walk all over him, and bit by bit, that breaks him."

"Wha-"

"What I feel for him, is none of your business. But I will tell you this. If anyone gets their grimy fucked up hands on him, they're good as dead a thousand times over."

"So you're saying that you want to protect him?" Lenalee asked uncertainly.

"Nice to know you can use your brain for something that matters." To that Lenalee pouted. "That whole 'Yullen' thing isn't going to catch on."

"Now you're just being mean!"

"You sounded like the rabbit doing that."

Lenalee grinned. "Well we ARE dating; isn't it obvious that I'd pick some things off of him?"

"You're picking up his stupidity." The man muttered beneath his breath.

"Now, now; if you talk to me like that, I won't show you what it is I have in my pocket~" The woman teased, feeling slightly guilty as to what it was she was about to do, it didn't take much internal debating for her to decide that it would benefit both of her friends to have Kanda listen to the recording of what had happened in her room just ten minutes prior to now.

Intrigue was evident in the man's features. "What's so interesting that you think I'd want to see it?"

"Well...it has to do with Allen for starters."

Now ever more curious, the Japanese man leaned against the wall, evidently waiting for Lenalee to continue.

Instead of speaking, she took out her phone, and handed it to Kanda. "No password. Just check the recording on the screen that should still be on."

"Che." Switching the device on, Kanda's gaze flickered from Lenalee to the phone, unsure as to what it was he was about to be listening to.

"Hurry up! I don't want Allen to figure it out!" The woman ordered.

"Fine, I'm on it already." Kanda muttered, as he pressed play.

The recording started off with the sound of something bumping and a door locking in the background.

"The hell?"

"Shh!" Lenalee glared.

It wasn't long before their conversation was retold through the device. Kanda listened intently as the previous events were retold, soon it came to a certain point, where the boy had become frantic and there was speaking of some sort of center fold. Things quieted down as he told them to making something Lavi claimed was like the unbreakable vow...the samurai made a mental note to make the rabbit stop reading so many Harry Potter books.

Soon he heard the boy speaking quietly, almost missing some things over the static, but still managing to catch it with his sharp hearing. They never mentioned who they were talking about, but the man was still able to put the pieces together. "So. You kept that piece of shit magazine."

"Aren't you glad I did? Now you know how Allen thinks of you."

Making a mental note to give the boy his 'predator eyes its prey' look, as Lavi so kindly called it, Kanda handed the phone back to its rightful owner.

"So...?" The woman prompted.

"What? You expect me to storm the stairs, kick your dumb rabbit out of the room, and fuck the kid into a coma?" Now there was a tempting idea.

"Of course not, you horny dog!" Lenalee scolded him. "God, think with the head on your shoulders once in a while, won't you?"

"Then the hell do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me what you think!" Lenalee cried exasperatedly.

The fuck? "You want ME to tell you what I think?" Surely she was joking.

"Just keep in mind, Yu Kanda, I have your precious katana, and if you want to see it again, in its normal state, then you had BETTER tell me your thoughts on this recorded confession, or so help me, not only will I get Mugen smelted, I'll have it re-forged, only to have it smelted again, and turned into common cutlery!"

Oh yeah...she was not only dead serious. Kanda noted, she was dead FUCKING serious.

"Fine, dammit."

"Good~" The woman smiled, acting completely opposite to how she was just seconds before.

Kanda grumbled something under his breath, and then sighed, leaning against the vanity, having moved during Lenalee's threat. "I already knew he at least felt something towards me."

"Huh?"

"If you think I'm as dense as the bean, you're wrong. I know what feelings he's hiding, or rather, often denies, and I know mine for him. I had never denied nor confirmed I had them." He wasn't wrong, Lenalee noted. But conversations like that never came around to hear him deny or confirm it. "If you want to know what I think of his confession, then I'd say it only proves what I'd already assumed. If anything, that only makes me want to try harder for the greater goal. You satisfied now, you annoying little-"

"I suppose so."

"The fuck?"

"I think I understand what you're not saying, because you're pride doesn't allow it. You love him."

"The fu-"

"But," she interrupted, "Allen's not the kind of person who'll be fine without hearing those words. If you want him to want you, then you'll have to tell him."

Kanda clucked his tongue in annoyance. "I want Mugen. And when I have it back, I'm going to train, and rid myself of all the god forsaken stress, you, your brother, that idiot boyfriend of yours, and the fucked up NOAH have all seemed to have conveniently placed on me."

"Fine, fine." Lenalee sighed. "So long as you tell Allen."

"Che."

"Was that a 'yes'?" Lenalee inquired.

Glaring, Kanda crossed his arms. "It's a 'maybe'; now hurry up and get Mugen."

"No more molesting Allen if you want to keep you sword." The woman warned.

"Che."

Lenalee eyed Kanda once, before sighing. "I'll go get Mugen then. But behave yourself. At the very least, could you properly ask the poor boy out on a proper first date?"

A date was probably the last thing Kanda would've thought of doing. Though the idea of him alone with Allen...at least to get to know him...somehow had a simplistic charm to it. "I'll do it."

"Eh?" That, for the Chinese girl, was unexpected.

"I said that I'd do it." Kanda muttered loud enough for the woman to hear.

Turning, Lenalee made to retrieve the sword from where she'd hidden it, glad with the sudden turn of events. "I'm surprised; honestly, I didn't think you'd agree."

"Just get us the fuck out of this bathroom before your brother thinks something else is going on in here."

"Ah...alright, alright." She opened the door, allowing them to exit. "Kanda, can you do me one favor?"

"What?"

"Don't force him into anything." With that said, she left, heading upstairs.

Kanda quirked a brow, and sighed. "Well. I've been told good things come to those who wait for it...che." He left for the backyard, hoping to meditate for a bit.

 **... - ...**

Still sitting on the bed in Lenalee's room, Allen pointedly ignored the eye-patched red-head currently rolling around on the floor in a fit of laughter over something that the boy couldn't even decipher, what with every attempt at speaking cut off by another string of giggles or chuckles.

"Sometimes I can't believe I'm friends with you." The boy sighed, a headache beginning to form.

"Personally, I'm surprised you allowed Lavi Bookman to become one of your friends." Link said as he walked into the room. "May I ask what is so humorous?'

"Believe me, if I knew, I'd tell you, Link." Allen sighed.

Taking in the new information, the German man glanced around the room with a frown. "Well then; may I ask why it is you are in Lenalee's room?"

"Secret." The Brit supplied mysteriously.

"Is it really a secret, beansprout?" Lavi asked. "Because really I don't-"

"My name is Allen, and You. Made. A. Pinky. Swear."

To that Lavi grinned. "They're not meant to leave these walls...Link is right here."

"I hate you."

"Aw, you know you love me~!"

"So, what is this secret that shouldn't leave this room?" Link asked with an amused look. "And honestly, Walker, a Pinky Swear? I thought you were eighteen, not eight."

"You don't need to know!" Allen growled, ignoring Link's last comment.

Looking over at Lavi, the intelligence agent quirked an eyebrow.

"He basically confessed Yu-chan to be hot."

"LAVI!"

Now with eyebrows nearly touching his hairline, Link turned back to the white-haired boy. "Really?"

"Th-they forced me! And I d-didn't...it wasn't- what I mean is- dammit Lavi!" The youth's face grew ever-redder as he continued to splutter out his pathetic attempt at an excuse.

Link crossed his arms, amused. "Well, it's about time you confessed. Now all that's left is to confess to him in person."

"Not you too!"

"Yeah! Two-dots is now in on operation Yullen!"

"Yullen?" Both Allen and Link asked in confusion.

"Yep! If you out 'Yu' and 'Allen' together, you get 'Yullen'!" Lavi explained.

"Lavi," the younger began," Just because I've said that he's attractive doesn't mean I like him."

"But you do, don't you?" The German inquired.

"A-ah...w-well...um..." The poor boy could feel his face changing from pale to a tinted pink. "O-Of course not!"

"No longer just a river in Egypt." Link nodded in agreement.

"H-huh?" Allen frowned.

Before anyone could say anything, Lenalee appeared in the doorway. "I'm back!"

Lavi grinned and half-waved to the only female there. "Welcome back, Lena-lady."

"Um...where did you run off to?" Allen asked uncertainly.

"I was just giving Mugen back to Kanda. I made him swear upon the safety of his precious katana that he wouldn't try anything with you, without your sober consent."

"Sober...Lenalee, I don't drink. Needless to say, I'm not even twenty-one!"

"You'd be legal in your home country of Jolly ol' England, wouldn'cha ol' boy?" Lavi said, making Allen cringe from the horrible attempt at his beloved accent from home.

"I swear to god, if you bloody butcher my beloved accent again, I shall make sure you suffer a worse fate than death itself."

"Like what?" Lavi queried, not seeming to understand that the threat itself was real.

The sadistic glint in Allen's eye was more than enough of an answer of the suicidal red-head. "

"Do you really wanna know~?"

Feeling the danger surrounding him, Lavi quickly shook his head. "Um...n-no thanks..."

"Good." The boy deadpanned.

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 **Like I said, even if it's the day after Thanksgiving, I'd love to know, "What is it you're thankful for?"**

 **R &R it's the best gift you can give to FF authors such as myself xD**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hana: New chapter up, and you don't pay a dime! What a deal this Cyber Monday, yeah?**

 **Lavi: ...you don't have anyone pay to read this anyway.**

 **Hana: ...**

 **Allen: -sighs- Hanashi nor XavierForest own D. Gray-man. Thank god.**

 **Hana: That's just mean! -sighs- Well, enjoy the chapter anyway~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 _ **\+ - Chapter 24 - +**_

"U-um, sir?" The ever timid German woman had been worried of her coworker for a few months, however in recent days, he seemed eerily calm. Not that being calm was a bad thing, but Special Agent Yu Kanda was perhaps too calm.

"What is it, Lotto?" The Japanese male asked, as he continued filling out important papers. "I'm busy."

Miranda inhaled, before exhaling. No, she wasn't necessarily afraid of the man, but she did worry about him. "Kanda."

Quirking a brow, he looked up, though kept his pen where it was, just over a document he was about to sign off on. "Since when did you have guts to call me out?"

"The unit is...u-um, worried about you."

"The unit is, are they?"

"Yes. You hadn't been...w-well you l-lately." There she'd said it. Why did they make her do this again?

"You mean to say that haven't been acting like myself?" Kanda queried.

Nodding, Miranda stepped back, fully expecting to be met with the cold glare of the Japanese man, or maybe even a string of obscenities yelled at her in varying languages. Instead, Kanda just smirked. "I'm fine."

In her mind, the glint in that man's eye was far worse than any glares or yelling could ever be. Shuddering, she fled the room with her heart beating hard against her chest, silently praying to whomever it was that had coursed such an expression on her colleague in the first place. May God rest their soul.

Shortly after she left, Kanda was left with his thoughts. A week had gone by since he heard the Moyashi's recorded confession. Yes he wanted everything that was the younger male, and yes Komui's...and apparently Lenalee's tips were truly trying his patience. Even if they didn't think so, he had taken some of their advice to heart. Give it a few months and let Allen slowly get to know him, as suggested by the insane scientist. Ask him out on a few dates...which wasn't as easy as he had hoped.

In fact, it was because of that he was currently lost in his tempest of thoughts. How does one go about asking another on a date, especially when the other party considers you only as a pervert? It was a troublesome predicament to say the least.

All he had come up with at this point was to simply drag the British boy out of the house and take him to some kind of restaurant...or maybe back home would be best...  
But then again; trying to drag an assassin out of a house wasn't easy; he'd learnt that the hard way. Something about licking and stealing wallets...

"That idiot's gonna be the end of me." Kanda grumbled under his breath. "Che." The Japanese male stood, grabbed Mugen, and stormed out of his office.

"Where do you think you're rushing off to?" Kanda stopped, glaring over his shoulder. Of all people, he was not in the mood to deal with this waste of space.

"The fuck does it matter to you, poser?"

"I want to know where you're going; your shift isn't over yet." Rouvelier informed the other.

"Like you give a damn."

Rouverlier's glare hardened, as he stared down the Japanese male. "Heed my warning, special agent Kanda. You are on thin ice. I advise you to watch your next step. The only reason I hadn't kicked you out yet is because you're good at what you do."

"If that's all you have to say, then I'm leaving." He left no room for arguments as he headed off, good-ish mood ruined by the man.

To turn that around, the Japanese man changed his train of thought to that of the teenage boy back at the Lee's house. Silver eyes clouded over by lust. Pale cheeks dusted a light pink. Lips that begged to be taken. A slender frame. Cream-coloured thighs spread.

Those images were enough to officially brighten Kanda's spiraling mood, even going so far as to harden what lay between his legs. He wanted- no; he NEEDED to feel the Brit beneath him; holding himself back wouldn't work for much longer. The least he could do was make sure that the boy enjoyed it as much as he did, and to do that, he'd have to get the younger to open up to him more. Because THAT was easy.

Or maybe...it really is that easy? As cliché and lame as it sounded, Kanda grabbed his phone, and pulled up his search engine app. Forget clichéd and lame, this was just stupid. But if it helped him get where he wanted with his Moyashi, then fine. He'd take whatever help he could, and hope it wouldn't make a fool of himself.

Sighing, he quickly typed in what he wanted to know, and was surprised with the outcome. He tapped the first entry, being the most relevant, and skimmed through what others had replied to a question he himself wanted answers to.

All of the answers were similar, most consisting of things that were practically impossible for the man to do.

Just about ready to throw his phone on the floor, when a text came to him.

New Message from: Fucking Rabbit.

Kanda rolled his eyes, and tapped the banner that alerted him.

 **Received From: Fucking Rabbit:  
[Yu! Y'gotta get back here now! It's urgent!]**

 **Sent To: Fucking Rabbit:  
[In case you hadn't noticed, baka usagi, I'm at work. The fuck do you want?]**

 **Received From: Fucking Rabbit:  
[WORK SMIRK, YU! ALLEN LOCKED HIMSELF IN HIS ROOM!]**

Alarm bells were beginning to sound, as he replied back.

 **Sent To: Fucking Rabbit:  
[Is that really anything unusual?]**

A long pause, Kanda wasn't getting the best of feelings. He looked around, realizing there weren't many, if any people in the surrounding area. That was strange, considering the time of day. Suspicions running high, he started walking, keeping an eye out for any imminent anomalies.

 **Received From: Fucking Rabbit:  
[Yu. I don't even think he's here anymore...]**

The FBI agent saw something from the corner of his eye. He was being followed.

 **Sent To: Fucking Rabbit:  
[Cool your damn tits. I'm sure he didn't get too far. Gotta go, I got someone on my tail.]**

Slipping his phone into his pocket, Kanda kept his face impassive as he made his way towards his car, acting as if he had no clue about his voyeur.

As he got closer, he noticed something was amiss. His car was exactly where he left it. Same spot, position, and even by that same Maroon SUV. A Maroon SUV that actually HAD been moved. He quickly scanned the area as he neared his vehicle, trained eyes picking up on the smallest bits of details. Most normal people wouldn't have picked them up so easily.

There were cracks on his driver's side window, and a few imperfections on the frame of the door itself. Under his car, he saw the fading evidence of a hand print, perhaps wet from something important in his car. Considering where the print was, it was more than safe to assume it was the break fluid. Someone sabotaged his car. There was still a set of eyes on him, and he was only lucky his phone decided to alert him of a text. He stopped to check it.

 **New Message from: UNKNOWN**

 **Received From: Unknown:  
[Wanna play a game~?]**

Fuck.

And that was all he had time to think before he was attacked from behind, just barely managing to dodge knife that aimed for his neck.

 **...-...**

He was dead...he was so dead, but he had to get there. Allen Walker had run off to get himself in a shitload more trouble than he was already was in. His phone vibrated again, and he checked the text he got.

 **Received from: Unknown:  
[Roses are red, violets are blue. Soon to also be the colors of one man named Yu.]**

 **...-...**

Kanda growled as his attacker made to make another move, eyes moving from the hooded face to his phone and back again.

 **...-...**

Allen panted heavily as he pushed himself beyond his limits. Kanda may have been a pervert, and a jerk, but he was...in some weird way that he wasn't even sure as to why, still his friend. His phone alerted him again, and he knew he was running out of time. The AKUMA was only a distraction.

 **...-...**

The figure twitched as footfall was heard by both of them. The hell would be running towards something like this? Kanda didn't have time to pander this, as he quickly took out his gun. One shot was all he'd need...and yet, this all seemed too easy...

His finger brushed the trigger as someone tackled him, twin gun shots ringing through the afternoon air. Wait- two gun shots?

"Kanda?!" A pale face, stricken with worry shoved itself into his peripheral vision.

Before he could ask what the Brit was even doing here, he was being pulled to his feet by the object of his confusion.

Allen saw the AKUMA flunky fall, having been hit in Kanda's stead. That didn't make the boy feel any better but he also knew there was such an abundance of the lower-level of them, it was towards that point none of the NOAH cared if they lost one or two-hundred. "Moyashi, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Less talking more running!" The younger said, as he pulled Kanda's arm, getting the elder to move. "There are higher ranked AKUMA here!"

The fu-" Kanda tried to begin, only to be cut off by a sharp 'shut up' from the boy in front.

"We have to get out of range...and find a covered area where we can't be seen." Allen quickly explained. "Don't argue with me, BaKanda, they're targeting you because you're most involved."

"How did you know where I even was?"

"I was told."

"By whom?"

"Considering the hints I received, it's the only NOAH who considers people as a game piece in her elaborate game. She's also a sore loser, and the youngest of this dangerous group."

"Huh?"

The boy rolled his eyes, the action going unseen by the elder. "You were watching me for a while, right? Did you ever see me with a young girl in gothic clothes?"

Kanda thought back for a bit, thinking back to his stakeouts. Yes, he did recall a small girl with Mikk that time they came to the boy's own house months ago. "Who the hell is she?"  
"Road Kamelot." Allen answered. "And she's not someone to take lightly.

"You're seriously telling me to watch myself around a little girl?" Kanda scoffed at the very thought of it.

The youth simply sighed. "That 'little girl' could kick your arse, BaKanda."

"I doubt that."

"Yeah? Well I KNOW that. You saw the scars, right? Most of those were stab wounds. By Road." Had Kanda of not been himself, he would've tripped over his own two feet after hearing that.

"That girl did those?"

"She's a pure sadist through and through. She has no mercy for her 'toys'. I was lucky in comparison to the others who met a similar fate."

The Japanese man didn't even WANT to know what had happened to the others, though he store the information deep within his mind, glad to know at least one of the faces of his Moyashi's torturers. It would make payback all that easier.

Allen's eyes trailed around, and muttered a curse under his breath. "There's too many AKUMA lackeys...what is she planning?" No sooner did he ask, his phone alerted him of a new text. Without stopping, he checked.

 **New Message from: UNKNOWN**

 **Received From: Unknown:  
[Ne~! Ne~! My cutie~! I have a new game to play. You don't have a choice, so do exactly as I say.]**

"Dammit!" The boy cursed; it would be hard enough to protect himself, but with Kanda...

Roughly shaking his head, he glanced back at the Japanese man, pleased to find that he was keeping up.

"Moyashi, I hope you have some sort of plan, because I'm itching to slice something in half right about now."

"Slice...?" He didn't realize it before, but Mugen was faithfully strapped at the elder man's hip. "Mugen? THAT'S IT!"

"Moyashi, what the fuck are you yelling about?"

"Pass me the sword!" Allen ordered as he stopped in his tracks, palm outstretched.

"HELL NO!"

"And why not?"

"Mugen isn't meant for amateur swordsmen. A katana isn't like your stupid western swords." The elder explained, brandishing his blade. "I get the idea of what you intended, and trust me, I'm the better choice for your harebrained scheme."

"Why you-!" Just as he was about to argue, the blade was mere inches from his face, a distinct clang was heard, and Allen stared wide-eyed as a lead bullet fell to the ground. "Y-You...d-deflected it?!"

"Of course I did." The elder growled. "I've been training with Mugen since I was a child."

The boy had to bite back his smart-ass response, knowing that the Japanese man would be better suited to wilding his katana.

"All I have to do is cut down the snipers, right?"

"Yes...?"

"Che." In that instant he was gone, faster than Allen could think. Who the hell really was Kanda? Allen found himself asking.

One second, the man was a pervert, the next, he was some sort of bloody ninja! What the hell?!

A few moments passed before Allen sighed. "I don't think I want to know." He perked up catching a sound different from the others. Oh, a low-class AKUMA thought they could get the jump on him. "Not happening." HE said side stepping the blade that was inches from his face now.

"You...!"

"Who do you think you're trying to kill? You couldn't assassinate a mouse with your level." His reflex were quick as he grabbed hold the larger man's wrist, squeezing it to the point he released the weapon. Using his free hand, Allen grabbed it by the handle, claiming the item as his own. "Hm...the blade is dull, the handle is worn. A sorrowful excuse for an AKUMA much like yourself...ah, but I see you're not even a First Level!" The boy's demeanor was gradually changing, bright silver eyes turning a dull grey, becoming harder. "Ah-HA-HAHAHA! You're a trainee! Quite cute, really. But you're worlds out of your league."

He threw the blade over his shoulder, focusing his attention on twisting the AKUMA's arms behind its back until they popped out of their sockets, enjoying the delicious screams and sadistic pleasure he got from tearing down those of his own profession. This is what people like him truly deserved; pain. After all they'd done, a lifetime of torture was more than enough for people like him who even dared to call themselves human beings; nothing anyone ever said would be enough to change that. He could delude himself for a while; living in that house with all those people who called him friend, but that was just avoiding reality. He could only do it for so long, before everything came back to bite him in the butt.

The world is a cruel place. Someone like him, who killed just for the sake of not dying themselves, didn't deserve any of the things he had experienced.

While he thought, the boy continued to twist the limbs in unnatural directions, pushing the man to the ground and applying pressure via his foot to the other's upper back.  
If only those people who cared for him so much could see him now. He was sure that if that were to happen, they'd abandon him immediately. And he couldn't even find it in himself to blame them, after all, when all was said and done; he was just yet another blight on this already imperfect world. Not even worth saving. Who was he to even dare ask for retribution? With all of his sins, what right did he have to do so?

The cracking of bones startled the youth out of his depression, alerting him to that fact that he'd broken the AKUMA's arms, the man now reduced to a crying mess.  
This was it. He could do something like this without having the need to even pay attention. Did that make him a monster? In the eyes of his victims, and probably many more, after he'd taken his first kill, he'd already become a monster. How could it have taken this long for him to realize that? That simple fact made existence all the more sickening.

A mad laugh escaped from between his lips, now warped into an insane grin. Unbeknownst to him, tears soon ran down his face, leaving what should have been a stinging trail, only, he couldn't feel them over the numbness that spread through his entire being as fast as a wildfire.

With every kick he dealt to the now-whimpering assassin, the numb feeling spread faster and faster, engulfing his entire being, taking away the self-loathing, replacing it with nothingness.

He knew that what he was doing was wrong, a tiny portion of his brain begging at him to stop, begging for someone to stop him, but it too was replaced by the nothingness.  
The nothingness wasn't black. No; it was red. A disgustingly beautiful red promised to take away all the pain. And he let it.

 **...-...**

When Kanda returned, what he'd expected to find was a certain white-haired youth impatiently waiting for him, maybe even an annoyed 'took you long enough', but instead, what he found was the same boy he'd unexpectedly fallen for, beating the shit out of some poor guy screaming on the cement, all the while, his face adorned with a crazed grin and red-rimmed eyes.

The raw emotion seen in those lead eyes was, in its own way, beautiful. But at the same time, it was possibly the most terrifying thing the Japanese man had ever laid eyes upon.  
The broken doll once known as Allen Walker lifted his head, staring down the new arrival, expression never changing. A sharp pain tugged at Kanda's chest as he noticed the lack of realization in the boy's dull eyes.

He hated it; what they had done to the kid; just how far they'd sunk their claws into him.

The way things were going, Allen would be just about impossible to fix the next time they broke him. Though, from the looks of it, that time didn't seem too far off.

Lifeless silver eyes looking towards the Japanese male's form, as he dropped the agonized rookie, as though deciding he was more than finished playing with a broken toy. "Repulsive, isn't it?"

"Moyashi you-"

"But I can't always help myself when it happens...such a rush...I lose myself~" Kanda began walking towards the boy, who didn't seem to fully realize he was, too lost in what he was speaking of. "The screams...they terrify me, keep me up...so many lives...so much blood on my hands..." A maniacal laugh passed through the boy's lips, "Yes! They're screams of agony~! "Stop~! Stop~! No, please! Spare me~!" They all say that, you know...they all beg to live another day...but I can't let them..." Another laugh, this one making Kanda's blood freeze. But he continued walking. "The NOAH...they wouldn't let me get away with keeping a victim alive...no...that's against the rules!"

So lost was the borderline insane child, he was shocked when a sudden warmth eloped his shaking form. Why was he shaking? What was this strange sensation...was there a wetness near his eyes? Why? Was he...crying...? "Moyashi."

"Ka-Kan...da...?"

"Shut up." The older male ordered, tucking the boy's head under his chin.

"B-but... you SAW..." Allen trailed off, flesh tears leaking from the corners or his eyes.

When the elder chose not to answer, a sob wracked its way through the youth's body, and he had to clutch the former's shirt, lest his shaking legs give out.

"Just so you know. It'll take a lot more than that for you to scare me away." The younger hiccupped, so Kanda decided to continue, "That guy was rotten anyway, Moyashi. He got what he deserved. And I didn't find any trace of Kamelot girl."

Silver eyes blinked up, though tears still fell freely, "Sh-she's not?" If the boy was surprised by this, then it meant it wasn't natural for the little bitch to not watch her little game unfurl.

"I'm going to get my car towed. I'm certain the breaks are shot, and I'm more than certain they may have snuck a bomb under it. Like hell I'd not catch any of that shit they did to my ride."

Allen couldn't help it, he chuckled, "All that, and you're worried about your stupid two-passenger black 2014 Mazda MX-5."

"So, I can make you laugh." Kanda smirked to the boy in his arms. "It's cute." That comment made the boy blush as he hid his face in Kanda's shoulder.

The elder rolled his eyes as he could barely make out the Brit mutter something close to 'm'not cute', and 'idiot'.

A calloused hand slipped southwards, pleased by the yelp he received upon massaging the younger's ass. "Definitely cute."

Glowering, Allen managed to push Kanda away, silver eyes wary on the man. "Pervert."

"You enjoyed that." Kanda said, crossing his arms.

"N-No I didn't!" To that Allen huffed, crossing his own arms, though unlike Kanda, it made him look like a little kid. "Should've just left you alone..." that last part was muttered under his breath.

"But you didn't." The elder grinned.

The boy turned on the spot. "Just hurry up and make your damn calls."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Another chapter for y'all, as was already stated...anyway! Wow, that was intense, wasn't it? Poor Allen going through so much...he won't have it easy, that's for sure...**

 **R &R to show this story love :) Also, if any of your are interested...I recently uploaded my fandub of "Tsunanide te ni Kiss wo" on my YouTube channel...yeah, shameless self-advertising, but in case you're interested...(.-.)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hana: I forgot it was Friday.**

 **Allen: How do you forget it's Friday?**

 **Hana: I think the weather may have something to do with it...I hadn't seen the sun all day, and I've been gloomy 'cos of it.**

 **Kanda: You're just being a lazy-ass on'na.**

 **Hana: Not today, BaKanda. Not today. I don't own D. Gray-man, and neither does XavierForest, who you should check out, 'cos I say so~**

 **Allen: Uh...-blushes when he reads it- Eh...e-enjoy this story...I think...**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 25 - +_**

Allen Walker was...squished. When Kanda brought him back to the Lees' home, two people and a dog, had all tackled him in a hug, or in the case of Tim the dog, licking his master's face the moment he fell from losing his balance because of Lenalee and Lavi. "You had so worried!" Lenalee exclaimed, her hands on his cheeks, checking for any injuries.

"Don't ever do that again, beansprout!" An equally worried Lavi said. Timcanpy barked in agreement.

"I-I can't...b-br-breathe...!" He managed to wheeze out. Finally taking note of the lack of air their friend was receiving, they quickly released him, and Allen inhaled a lungful of the wonderful, wonderful thing called air. "I think I saw Mana for a moment..."

"Sorry..." Both parties said.

Before he could speak, someone gripped his arm and pulled him up from the floor. Glancing up, he realized that it was Kanda, and if the look on the man's face was anything to go by; he was jealous.

"Oh my, oh my...such a face you have there, Kanda." Komui commented as he got the entrance of the mudroom.

"Che." Kanda glowered, before dragging Allen off somewhere. Said boy yelling at the elder to release him. The others stared after them, a little confused at his actions.

It was Lenalee that broke the silence; "Um...why did...?"

"No idea." Lavi and Komui answered truthfully.

 **...-...**

Kanda needed to get to a more private area. And before his nerves gave out on him, do what he'd been trying to figure out how to do before the AKUMA had ambushed him. "KANDA! L'EGGO ALREADY, Y'BLOODY-OMPF!" He was forced against the wall, almost getting the air knocked out of him. Two arms rested on either side of his head, as Kanda had trapped him between the wall and the taller body.

"..."

Allen blinked, confused. "Pardon, but I didn't catch any of that, Kanda..."

"Che. I said, 'Will you go out with me?', baka moyashi." Of all things to hear from that guy, THAT was the last thing Allen Walker expected.

There was no way he'd really asked that. "Go out?"

Kanda gave a curt nod.

"On a date?" The boy clarified.

This time, the nod seemed almost uncertain, as if the older male was rethinking having asked the youth out.

"You're not getting sick, are you?"

"The fuck, Moyashi? I'm being serious." Honestly, Allen wasn't too sure. He placed the back of his hand on the elder's forehead, his other hand going on his own forehead to compare temperature. No, he didn't have a fever... "Are you that paranoid?"

"I'm making sure you're not delusional from sickness or something...but you don't seem to have a fever."

Gritting his teeth, Kanda glared down into the Brit's eyes. "Tomorrow. You. Me. Date." He growled, each word as forceful as the next.

"Bu-" He began, only to be cut off by a pair of lips that lightly brushed his own.

"You talk too much." Kanda grunted, breaking the chaste kiss. "Date. Tomorrow, 1:15 sharp." Allen could only numbly nod, still shocked by Kanda's actions. Satisfied, he grinned, before heading off. He needed to see if forensics at least started to check on his car for any sort of evidence. He doubted it though, but fine by him.

Allen stood there, face light red in colour, fists clenched, heart beating loudly against his ribcage, unable to figure out why he'd just let the pervert kiss him once again, when a hand touched his shoulder and his silver met bemused violet. "Allen? Why are you just standing here? What happened?"

Slowly coming to, Allen finally allowed his legs to give out on him, the shock of what happened catching up to him. "D-day...d-day..."

"Day? What about the day?"

Allen quickly shook his head, and looked up to Lenalee "N-no...d-date..."

"Date?" The Chinese woman blinked, before it clicked into place; "He asked you out!?"

The boy nodded, then frowned up at the woman from the floor. "H-how did you automatically come to that conclusion?"

Lenalee just grinned. "I gave Kanda advice; a date was part of it."

"Eh?"

"Well then! He finally asked you out, does that make you two an item now?"

"Item...?" Lenalee sighed, and dismissed her earlier comment. "Gah! W-what am I supposed to do?! I've never dated anyone before!"

"Hey, calm down, Allen!" The Chinese woman tried, "Don't worry, I'll have you ready by tomorrow in no time."

"R-ready? Why would I get ready for BaKanda? There's no way I'm going!" The youth cried.

Lenalee tutted, shaking her head. "I hope you're not thinking of standing of standing him up."

A small ball of guilt nestled deep within the Brit, leaving him to stare intently at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. "But I once told him that there was no way... I can't let him win!" Now with a spark of competitiveness in his eyes, he looked back up.

"Allen Walker; if you don't go on that date; I swear that Komui, Lavi and Kanda will all find out about how you kissed me three weeks ago." She threatened, a menacing aura encompassing her form.

THAT made the boy freeze. "B-but I never-"

"THEY don't know that." The woman stated, interrupting him.

"Y-you-" Allen's face was the perfect picture of terror: wide eyes filled with horror, skin paler than usual, lips parted into a partial grimace.

Lenalee looked to him innocently, "Now~ shall we get you ready for your date?"

"You really are Komui's sister." Allen pouted.

"Yep!" She smiled.

"Fine... But the date is tomorrow." The Brit muttered, unable to believe that he was actually going along with all this.

"Not a problem." Lenalee said with a smile, before grabbing Allen, and dragging him to his room. "First, we'll just see what you have to work with."

Allen had a bad feeling about this.

And it later turned out that his assumptions were correct.

With the door locked, he sat on the bed in nothing but a pair of boxers as the girl walked back and forth across the room, occasionally shooting his body glances as she muttered to herself.

"Need something that'll contrast... Slender hips... Maybe some... Nothing too tight... Leave plenty to the imagination..."

Everything he heard only caused the sinking feeling in his heart to expand. He really hoped that the girl wasn't planning on forcing him into leather; he feared that he'd die of embarrassment if that were the case.

While the Chinese woman scrutinized the male, Allen swore he could feel a draft. "U-um...Lenalee? C-can I put my clothes back on now?"

"Oh, just be a little more patient. You're lucky you have a whole day between now and your date...hey, have you ever been on a date before?"

"Um...n-no...not really..."

That left a grin on the girl's face. "Well I'd better make sure you're perfect, then."

And then she went back to her appraisal and mutterings, much to the youth's chagrin.

"Gotta show of those curves... great thighs... Low riding skinny jeans…? No...clingy... something innocent..."

 **...-...**

Before Allen knew it, the following day had finally come. He swore Lenalee had some sort of sixth sense or something, because the only clothes that were left for him in his own room were the clothes she had picked out. When the hell did she do that, he didn't really want to know.

He wasn't the heaviest of sleepers, but after waking up that morning, he felt he had to redefine the term "light sleeper".

He'd stayed in his room for a couple more hours, as the date wasn't till past one. Well; that and the fact that he didn't want to be seen by his friends waking around in something that could either force him to look extremely innocent or somewhat sexy, depending on how you looked at it.

The more he thought of it, the more he realized that 'Innocent' would only be in the eyes of Lena and Lavi...Kanda...would most likely see it as an outfit meant to seduce him.

Great! Just great. It was bad enough that the pervert could hardly control himself when the boy wore normal clothes, but with this, there was a high probability that he'd have to beat the bastard back with a stick.

His thoughts were disrupted when a knock from his door alerted him of a visitor. "Allen?" Lenalee. "Come on, your date is in an hour now, and you hadn't come down once. Do I need to come in there?"

"NO!" Came the boy's exclamation, "Ah, I mean, not at all, Lenalee, honest!"

"If you don't come out in ten minutes; I'm coming in." The woman threatened.

His breath hitching, the boy glanced at the pile of clothes on his bed. With steady hands, Allen lifted the shirt up, eyes narrowing. It wasn't too bad; his arms and scars would be hidden at least...

But on the other the shirt on its own was rather form fitting. He wasn't too sure where or when he had even bought the shirt. Not that he had a problem with form-fitting, it's just he didn't trust Kanda not to do anything while he wore that aforementioned shirt...the pants on the other hand were a little baggy, but not overly so. He'd still need a belt, but that was fine, for reasons unknown, he couldn't quite keep even skinny jeans on his waist without the aid of belt.

He personally blamed his metabolism.

Slipping into the outfit, Allen gave himself a quic onceover before sighing.

A date. His first date. And it was with Kanda. Honestly though; how had it come to this? Even if Lenalee had been the one to propose the idea, it was hard to believe that the Japanese man would actually go along with it.

Would the pervert try something? Probably.

Would the boy let him? No... well... maybe...definitely not.

Why was he even questioning himself now? It didn't make sense to him. Growing up, he'd been told to never let people get the better of him, and if perverts tried anything, he should scream bloody murder, or something like that. Groaning, Allen couldn't help but slap the heel of his hand to his forehead. "I hate that guy..."

"And who would 'that guy' be?" Came the questioning voice from behind the boy, laced through with bemusement.

It took Allen a total of five seconds to allow the voice to sink in. Two to register the voice, and the remaining three to spin around, covering his heart from the shock. "The hell are you doing here, you bloody wanker!?"

Kanda smirked, eying the boy's outfit. "Last I checked, you had a little date in five minutes. I'm just here to get your ass out of your room, and into my car where I can actually get you to that date."

"I can bloody well drive myself!"

"You think I trust you to actually find your way there, much less meet me? Nice try."

Feeling a flush climbing up his skin, the boy gritted his teeth. "Jackass."

"What happened to that British accent of yours, hmm?" Kanda asked, raising an immaculate brow.

"I refuse to give you the pleasure of even hearing it, BaKanda." Was the younger's reply. "I had my door locked, how on earth did you even get in?"

Lenalee picked that moment to speak up, having been silent between them. "Allen, honestly, this is my and Komui's home. Don't you think we'd have keys to these doors?"

"Oh..."

"Now, I want you two to behave yourselves on this date. Kanda, keep in mind, this is Allen's first date, so please, don't do anything that'll further make him dislike you."

"Che."

Then Allen suddenly frowned. "Lenalee, shouldn't you have been the one to check on me? I mean, if I'd have been changing, do you know what he would have done to me?" He shuddered at the thought.

"Actually, I was just about to check, when Kanda basically stole the door from me. I'd already seen you were dressed, so I didn't do anything."

"...I'm not sure what to make of that one..." The British teen muttered.

"Besides; he's already seen you naked, what's the harm?" The woman shrugged.

Face paling, Allen slowly turned to the Japanese man. "Y-you told her?"

Kanda rolled his eyes, "What if I did?"

"Y-You...BLOODY WANKER! Don't talk tosh with me!" So much for not letting the accent slip.

The elder grinned, indicating that he, too, had realized the boy's error. Not that he wouldn't have realized, seeing as that accent was a major turn-on.

Lenalee glowered to the tallest male, a warning look in her eyes. "Kanda, if you so much as THINK of anything indecent of Allen, then I swear I'll tell Komui about the time you groped my butt."

"Nice try. But your sister-complex of a brother knows I don't do things with women."

Allen sighed. Maybe they'd forget the date, and he'd be able to...perhaps go swindle people out of their money? That sounded like a good plan to him, actually.

Then, as if seeming to read his mind, a hand clamped around his wrist. "We're leaving."

Scowling at the floor, Allen allowed himself to be dragged towards the front door, followed by a now smiling Lenalee. "Have fun, you two~"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **I wonder what Kanda has planned, hm~? I bet you can't wait for their date ;)**

 **R &R, show some love! Can I have some cheery reviews to lighten up my otherwise dark and gloomy day~? Pweeeeeeeaaaaaasssseeee?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hana: Happy Hanukkah!**

 **Allen: Is this like a present to your readers?**

 **Hana: I guess? But it is Monday too. Tonight will be the second night of this Jewish Holiday.**

 **Kanda: Che.**

 **Lavi: Miracle of lights~ Now I kinda find my name pretty ironic. -chuckles-**

 **Hana: I always hear of "Lavi" being "Lion" in Hebrew...**

 **Kanda: What lion? I only see an annoying rabbit.**

 **Allen: ...the Irony continues. Hanashi and XavierForest don't own D. Gray-man.**

 **Hana: Eh-hehehe...uh, enjoy the chapter, lovelies, and again, Happy Hanukkah! ㈞3**

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 26 - +_**

Allen stared down at his lap, not really wanting to look at the guy beside him in the man's new car. At least, he was pretty sure it was new, it smelled as such. "Where are we even going?" The boy finally asked after thirty minutes.

Kanda glanced over to the other, before looking back on the road. "Out."

"That's not really informative."

"That's all you're getting.'

"You know, if you rape me, they'll find out."

"The fuck?" That one got the Japanese male's attention, "Why the fuck would you think I'd try raping you at this point of the blasted game?"

"Because you nearly did so when we first met. Excuse me for being on high alert."

"Che. Next thing I know, you'll spout nonsense like having pepper spray on you."

"Actually, it's ghost pepper spray. That stuff will mess you up pretty badly."

"Your poker face sucks, Moyashi." Kanda sighed. "No one makes a spray out of ghost pepper. I would know."

"Wait, someone actually did?!"

"Moyashi, I'm a professional FBI agent. I've used that shit before." Did FBI actually use pepper spray? Allen wasn't sure, he was only a college student...and apparently a trained assassin to boot. The hell was he doing with his life? And why did he never try using pepper spray before? Assassins need protection from perverts too.

"What the hell are you thinking about?" Came the gruff voice to pull the boy from his thoughts.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself." Came the boy's reply. The car suddenly stopped, and Allen was thankful for the seat belt preventing him from face planting into the dashboard.

"We're here." Allen looked around their surroundings. He never saw this part of town, it looked rather nice, almost upscale if he was right. "Moyashi, you can either sit there and I'll force you over my shoulder, or you can follow."

Allen blinked, and looked behind him, taking note that Kanda had already gotten out of the car. Not wanting to be touched...again, he quickly got out, knowing Kanda would go through with his threat.

Locking the car once the boy was out, Kanda cast a discrete glance over at the former, who fiddled silently with his gloves in discomfort.

Honestly, he should've let Lenalee dress the boy up sooner. She knew exactly what she was doing. At the same time, however, he wanted to strangle her for making his moyashi hard to resist. How badly he wanted to do just about anything to the temptation beside him. Somehow another thought came to his mind, and this one, he couldn't seem to stop thinking of once it started, as he took another glance towards the boy.

There were times Kanda couldn't help but realize how much this boy and Alma were alike. Perhaps not physically, but definitely closer to personality.

He recalled that Allen was as friendly as Alma had been to most people back then. When Alma smiled, they were always genuine, at least before the hell blew into town, and fucked everything up. Much like Allen's smiles. Both were influenced by the NOAH, both never really had the best of childhoods, but he wasn't one to talk himself. The more he thought, the more he wondered if he was drawn to brighter personalities.

Well, Lavi and Lenalee had pretty bright personalities themselves, but he wasn't so much as drawn to them the way he had been Allen and Alma. What really set them apart? Probably the fact they all had one thing in common. They never had the brightest of pasts, but still managed to find some sort of solstice. Perhaps, however, that was where similarities ended.

Although both he and Alma had been in the foster care system, for reasons he refuses to disclose to anyone at this point, he eventually ended up with Tiedoll, but Alma never had anyone. It wasn't until they were around the age of eighteen when they were reunited, and Alma had confessed he had feelings to him almost a year later.

Kanda would admit, yes, things started out fine, but then they went downhill...to the point he forever lost his barely older than him lover. He blamed himself, but unknown to anyone else, he didn't remember what caused him to change throughout his time with Alma. Whatever happened back then, he would make sure didn't happen this time. Yes by nature he was possessive over things that he valued most. But never to the point of driving people over the edge, limited their freedom or anything like that.

He clucked his tongue in annoyance. The more he tried thinking back, the bigger headache he'd find himself with.

"Um...Kanda?" The elder male opened his eyes, unaware when he closed them, and looked to the boy who brought him out of his thoughts. "You were kind of out of it for a bit...are...you okay?"

"I'm fine." He muttered, before stepping closer to the Brit and slipping a hand to the small of the latter's back, steering him in the restaurant.

"If...you say so, I guess." He got no reply as he was escorted to their destination. "So...what is this place, anyway?"

"You ask too many questions, baka Moyashi."

At that, the Japanese man received an elbow to the stomach, as well as a 'it's ALLEN, BaKanda!'

"Che. You hit like a girl."

"I do not!" The younger glowered. "I saw you flinch, so don't think for a second you say I hit like a girl!" the elder just rolled his eyes, and all but shoved the younger male into the restaurant before them.

Stumbling a step from his companion's treatment, Allen felt a multitude of eyes fall on him. Instincts kicking in, he met the gazes of each and every one of the onlookers, and, upon realizing that they weren't a threat, suddenly felt self-conscious.

Allen was never comfortable around so many people, despite his charisma and polite attitude towards most others. He could almost hear the old insults coming back to haunt him. Was it getting hotter in here? Did someone sneer at him from the corner of his eye? He swore he saw someone mouthing 'freak'...his heart rate was increasing...as was his anxiety...they were-

"Moyashi, calm down. They wouldn't think twice of even thinking ill of you." Allen's breath hitched at the close proximity the elder was with him. He hadn't even noticed in his panic attack when the elder was close enough to whisper to him.

"U-Um, d-dear sirs..." The host seemed a little flustered, and as Allen looked at the man, he swore he'd seen him somewhere...was it at school? Maybe... "Hold on...you're Walker, aren't you?" Crap...he knew who he was...just who the hell was this guy?

"Uh...Professor...Chang?" Allen was pretty sure that was his science professor. The man was barely taller than him, blonde hair, and apparently the beginnings of hives were slowly fading away as he calmed down from whatever attack he had been going through earlier.

"It's 'Chan', actually; 'Bak Chan'..." The man trailed off, glancing between the two and seeming to draw up a conclusion left him slightly red in the face.

"This isn't what it-!" Allen began, only to be cut off by the Japanese male's hand clamping down on his shoulder.

Shooting the boy a quick smirk, Kanda switched to his more hostile exterior, leaving the other Asian vaguely terrified. "I have a reservation; it'll be under 'Kanda Yu'."

Unsure as to what it was that had gotten him this kind of treatment, Bak simply nodded, eyes dropping down to the book containing the names of all those who'd made reservations.

It didn't take him too long to find the name he was looking for, "Ah, yes...right here...uh, please follow me then." Bak collected a couple of menus, before leading them to their table. "Well then, Walker, I never would've thought you knew Kanda."

"Eh? Uh...well...um, how do you know Kanda, Professor Chan?"

"We're not on campus, Walker. Bak is perfectly fine. Mr. rainbows and unicorns over here is one of my coworkers from HQ

"Shut the fuck up, Chan." Kanda warned. "I recently got Mugen back, and I swear I'll shove it so far up your ass, it'll come out your throat."

"Wait, so you're a host, science professor AND you work with BaKanda?!"

"My home isn't cheap to pay for, and neither is living around a crazy woman who likes making my life hell."

"So Fou moved in with you." Kanda grumbled.

"Fou?"

"Feisty young woman, short orange-dyed hair...and martial artist expert..."

"Uses it on you every time you fuck up." Kanda finished. "She is, however, one of the more tolerable ones I can work well with."

"What is it with me and meeting, or hearing of people working in the FBI?"

"Fou works in the CIA, actually." Bak corrected the youngest. "But there are instances where FBI and CIA have to collaborate on a given case...the one Kanda is currently on is one of them."

"Oi, Chan. Get us our table."

Sighing, Bak gestured to the table they had moved to whilst talking. "Here it is. Though, Allen? I did have something to ask; why was it that you suddenly dropped out? You were doing so well..."

"I...didn't want to..." Allen admitted sheepishly. "I really did enjoy your class, Profess-I mean Bak...but certain events kinda...sort of um...w-well..."

"Long story short, Moyashi has the NOAH after him."

Bak blinked once, then twice, and shook his head in disbelief. "And you're not pulling my leg?"

"Honestly, I wish I were." The youngest admitted, "At least then we'd laugh about it later...I think..."

"It's no laughing matter, Walker." Bak sighed. "I wish to speak more later, but for now, here are your menus. Your waitress will be Lo Fa, and she'll take your beverage orders in a little bit." With that the Chinese male left, grumbling about something neither the seated men could catch.

"I really do miss taking his class though." Allen admitted a few minutes later. "I actually miss all my professors."

Kanda grunted, looking at the menu before him. "You're smart for a brat, Moyashi."

"Was that a complement?" The younger was actually bewildered by Kanda's comment.

"Take it however you want."

Blinking, the boy turned his attention to the menu, fidgeting every so often and casting cursory glances over the other occupant of the spacious room.

After watching Allen fidget a little, Kanda sighed, "You're aware this is a private area. You won't be judged here."

"H-huh?"

Ten minutes later, and a young woman comes over. Her hair braided into pigtails, though neither seemed to stay down. Rounded glasses rested across the bridge of her nose, and she seemed perhaps a little stiff as he she approached. "W-W-Welcome to A-Akabana A-A-Aisan r-r-resturant! M-May I t-take your d-drink o-orders?"

"You forgot to introduce yourself, idiot." Kanda grumbled.

"E-Eh? OH! I-I'm LoFaandIwillbeyourwaitresstoday!"

Allen blinked as he looked to the Chinese woman. "Um...p-pardon?"

Kanda sighed. "Just get me tempura soba, and green tea...and no sugar this time!"

"R-RIGHT!" Lo Fa quickly turned her attention to the other male, "And you?" Allen wondered why she was blushing, maybe she was just sick? She shouldn't she be working if that were the case...

"Um...I'll have water...and...I'll have two orders of chicken fried rice, spicy udon, sweet and sour soup, three servings of spicy dan-dan noodles, and...I'll have a serving of mitarashi dango! OH! Make that twenty!"

"C-can you eat all that?"

"Eh...fast metabolism..."

"O-okay! Y-your order w-will be ready shortly!" The girl stuttered, still blushing.

Kanda was getting pissed off at the woman. Couldn't she see he and HIS moyashi were on a DATE? "Oi. Get the fuck going."

The girl squealed in fright, dashing towards the kitchen. "That wasn't very nice, Kanda." Allen huffed.

"Moyashi. There are things you should know. First, I hate those who don't do what they should be doing, and second-"

"You counted to two?"

"Very fucking funny. No. Second is, no one can stare all googly-eyed at what's mine."

Allen blinked, and groaned. "I'm not yours. I don't belong to anyone."

"I wonder about that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The boy questioned, not liking where the conversations was heading at all.

The maniacal grin on Kanda's lips terrified all those who even caught a glimpse of it, and Allen, who said grin was being directed towards, very nearly jumped from his seat and tried to make a run for it. "I beg to differ, after all; I remember making you moan and writhe around on the bed from my touches alone, and how hard you came into my mouth. Your legs spread and hands trying to stop those-"

It was all Kanda could do not to laugh at the expression of pure humiliation written plainly across the youth's face.

"Th-that's playing dirty, dammit!"

"You can't deny you enjoyed every minute." If Allen ever wondered how the lamb felt being stalked by the wolf...he knew now, and he honestly wished he could go back to not knowing. Choosing to stay silent, the boy lifted his menu and desperately tried to ignore the smugness emanating from the man beside him.

"Well, well, look who we have here. I knew you looked familiar!" Allen paled a little before looking over his shoulder, but the color returned as he glared at the newcomer.

"Oh. It's just you."

"What's with that face?" The man asked.

"What face? It's a normal reaction to when one is interrupted by another who is of the least desired to be in the presence of."

Kanda, silently glaring at the stranger, decided now was a good a time as any to speak up. "Who the hell are you?"

"Just a vagabond...one of two that got his ass handed to him on a rusty silver platter no less. Y'know, we ain't too thrilled 'bout that, kiddo."

The boy seemed bored as he leaned his cheek against the palm of his hand, "I went easy on you, but only because there was a little girl with you."

Still out of the loop, Kanda watched as the two argued back and forth; something about card games, bars and money. The fuck has the kid been doing?

His internal queries were soon intruted when palms slammed on the table. "You take that back." The boy's voice had been laced with danger and anger.

"Oh? I strike a nerve there, fag?"

Kanda reacted before anything else, as he found himself soon holding back a raging Brit. One of Kanda's arms around the boy's middle, his free hand holding the boy's wrist, squeezing it just enough to force the knife to fall from the numbing hand. "Calm your tits, Moyashi."

"Let me slaughter him!"

"The hell did he say to piss you off this much?"

"None of ya business!" Allen growled, still struggling to free himself of the Japanese man preventing him from attacking the bastard slowly backing away with a smile on his face.

"Stay put. Or I'll knock you out."

"Like hell I-" There was a dull pain the back of his neck, before falling limp.

"Che." Kanda placed the object of his desires back in his seat, propping him best he could. "Just stay put. I'm going to make that coward regret being born." He turned to the other man whose amusement had started turning into terror, as Kanda cracked his knuckles, closing in on the stranger. "Run."

Not needing another word, the vagabond scrambled out, tripping over his feet thrice, before getting as far from danger as he could.

Bak stood opened-mouthed as the Japanese man stomped after someone, before turning his attention back to the unconscious boy at the table. "Do I even WANT to know?" He muttered almost soundlessly.

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 **Here's a fun little story of my life. Every time someone asks, "What'dya gonna do for Christmas, Hana?"**

 **I'm like, "Eat Chinese food with my family."**

 **They'll look at me like I'm insane, and be like: "Why would you do that on Christmas?"**

 **My reply: "We don't celebrate Christmas."**

 **Them: "Well, why not?"**

 **"I celebrate Hanukkah."**

 **"Oh, so you're...Jewish?"**

 **True story. Happens almost every year. If y'all wanna give me a Hanukkah present, then you can R &R, and give this story well-deserved love~**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hana: I forgot it was Friday.**

 **Allen: Again?**

 **Hana: Again. Happy sixth night of Hanukkah by the way. My gift to y'all, a new chapter~ Enjoy!**

 **Allen: Hanashi nor XavierForest own D. Gray-man...for that I'm thankful.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 _ **\+ - Chapter 27 - +**_

Even though the beginning of their date didn't quite go according to plan, Kanda still had one last thing planned. A movie of some sort. He didn't know what Allen would want to see, but he supposed he'd suck it up, and watch whatever the kid wanted to watch. He looked to the boy in the passenger seat, he'd woken up shortly before their meals had come, and was now resting his hands on his stomach in bliss, having had his fill of food. Of course, eating out still hadn't gone as planned, even after the nameless bastard left.  
Pleanty of awkwardness ensued shortly after, and he wouldn't have been surprised if he was as thankful as the boy for it to end. On the lighter side, at least there weren't any more incidents. Taking a quick glance around, Kanda found they were close to their next destination.

"Made up your mind yet?"

"Huh?" Allen blinked, looking at the elder. "Mind? Ah, um...I honestly don't know what's playing..."

"Hn..."

More silence. Before a sigh was heard from the boy once more, "Um...th-thank you."

Somewhat taken aback, Kanda raised an eyebrow, waiting for the Brit to elaborate.

Taking the hint, Allen folded his hands neatly in his lap. "For taking me out... I haven't gone out in a while... and you haven't molested me yet; that's good..."

Kanda snorted, "What's with the 'yet'? You expect me to try something? Try not tempting me, Moyashi."

"Well...you're an FBI agent, yet you ended up stealing from me."

The elder took another glance towards the younger, "Explain."

"You stole my first kiss. You stole, much to my horror, my first received blowjob. You also stole the title for "first person to see the state of my flesh", and forced me on a first date...which probably could've started out better..."

"Who was that ass, anyway?"

"Just some poor sap trying to impress his...I think maybe niece. I never got his name."

The Japanese man had the sudden urge to roll his eyes. "You didn't even get his name, yet you treat each other like that? What the fuck happened?"

This put a cheeky grin on the youth's lips. "I won, he lost; simple as that~"

"You mean you cheated. He got pissed."

Allen waved the elder dismissively. "Oh, spare me the details. The guy was cheating a poor sap, I just returned the favor."

Kanda made a mental note to not play cards with the boy.

"And I ended up making double the amount I normally would~" The boy sighed happily.

Now grinning to himself, the elder snuck another quick glance at his car's secondary passenger, pleased with the fact that a content smile sat on the youth's face. "You can be a devil sometimes, Moyashi."

"Funny. Lavi said the same thing when I got him down to his boxers. Though I think it was phrased more like: 'Dammit, Allen! You're the devil in a child's form!', or something similar to that wording."

"Idiot probably had it coming."

"At high speeds~!"

"How many times was he stupid enough to play against you?" Kanda queried.

"Too many times to count!" The Brit answered back cheerfully.

Allen was surprised at how much fun he was having now, considering what had happened earlier. And, if the Japanese man's expression was anything to go by; he seemed to be enjoying himself too.

It wasn't too much longer before the duo had made it to the movies. The boy looked through the posters, grimacing at the majority of them, though did seem interested in some. Kanda leaned against the pillar, arms crossed, and annoyed by the stares he knew his Moyashi as getting.

How long does it take to pick a movie to go see? Kanda found himself wondering.

Glaring over at a group of men he spotted checking out his Moyashi's ass, the Japanese man suddenly wished that he'd brought Mugen along.

"Ah! Kanda, I found an okay movie!" He did had he? This should be good. Kanda took one last glance at the men, and smirked when they glared at him through jealousy of such eye-candy being his.

"Alright then, what it is?"

"Some movie called 'Lost Fighter'...it seems promising enough anyway."

Slipping an arm around the boy's shoulders to guide him to the counter, Kanda noticed that the former didn't immediately reject him as he usually would. Instead, Allen visibly stiffened and stared up at the oriental man, before ducking out from under the arm and blushing.

"Getting flustered by such a gesture now?"

"N-No!" Still flushed to high heaven, he made his way to the counter. "Um, excuse me, two tickets for the 2:15 showing of 'Lost Fighter'?"

The woman looked up with a bored look, "So that's one adult, and one child ticket?"

Face falling, Allen turned to the older male, who, by this point, held no qualms about not stifling his chuckling. Gritting his teeth and turning back to the woman at the register, the boy tried hard to not glare. "Actually; two adult tickets, if you would be so kind."

The woman quirked a brow, and rolled her eyes. "Sweetie, you have to be at least eighteen to-"

"Che. Trust me. The brat is older than he looks."

"Then I'll need ID as proof."

Grumbling under his breath, Allen reached into his back pocket, and pulled out his driver's license, and showed it to the lady. "May we have our bloody tickets now?"

Simply _FEELING_ Kanda's smirk on his back made it especially hard for the boy to act calmly, as he, at that moment, wanted nothing more that to punch the bastard in that smug face of his. Unfortunately, not only were they in public, but this was a date; meaning that even if it was with a pervert, he had to at least try and respect his 'partner', and he used that term loosely.

"Alright...seems legit. Here're your tickets. Enjoy the show."

"Thank. You." Allen managed to say through grit teeth. Honestly, he just hoped Kanda didn't try anything. Was it possible to sit with an empty seat between them? Or three...

 **...-...**

"Hurry up. The movie is going to start soon."

"Coming." Being stuck in a dark room with his personal molester... This couldn't end well.

Not that he would try anything...right? For his own sake, Allen could only hope so.

The movie wasn't the best one out there. The actors sucked, and it looked like an elementary students had put the sets together. Who taught these people these "martial arts"? Not only were these so-called fighting scenes horrendous, they were supposed to take place in Japan.

Kanda was a little pissed that they had so many inaccurate bits and pieces of his home country. Throughout the whole flick, he and the moyashi made multiple comments on everything that was wrong, and things that were just stupid. Honestly even if the movie sucked, he still got to spend time with the younger…and the boy genuinely looked interested in the things he said about the place he once grew up.

And at least they could agree on SOMETHING.

Halfway through the movie, Allen had relaxed and leaned against his armrest, bumping into Kanda in the process. He'd withdrawn his arm immediately, thankful that the darkness had effectively hidden his red face.

Kanda internally grinned. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. The more time they spent together, the more barriers that his potential lover seemed to unconsciously let down. He assumed that if he kept something like this up, maybe, just maybe, he at the very least be able to hold his moyashi without any...or maybe just fewer...complaints.  
Such a simple thing, yet somehow, he felt content on it. Well, wasn't he becoming a damn sap?

That being said; he still wanted to strip the boy down to nothing and ravish him. He could just imagine it; burying himself in the youth's ass, or 'arse', as the kid would say. That British accent really did make him all the hornier; something he'd be sure to tell the kid when being cursed at while pounding him into the next century.

"You know, if they spent more time at least acting as though they want to hone their skills, rather than make fools of themselves, then I think this movie would've had a better chance." Allen offhandedly said.

Kanda took a glance at the screen, yeah, he could agree. In a real fight, those people would be dead many times over. "Their stances are off, and that affects their center of balance."

"Yeah. I think they're just copying bad anime or something."

"I wouldn't be that surprised if that's where most of their fighting was inspired from." Kanda checked his watch, pressing the button to make the screen dimly light up, "How long is this shit movie?"

"I lost track of how long it was going on for after the first thirty minutes."

"Che."

"What a wonderful response." Allen muttered, eyes glued to the big-screen.

"Che."

"You know; sometimes I think that 'che' is all you can say." The boy mused.

This time the boy was given a roll of the eyes. "You know better, Moyashi."

"It's Allen."

"There's no way in hell you're really that into the movie."

"Mm...no, I'm really not. This kinda reminds me of how this other street kid I once knew fought...if you can call it that. Basically, that was how I learned how not to fight."

"Street kid?"

"I was on the streets before I got caught and sent to the orphanage. Shortly thereafter, Mana adopted me, and...you know the rest."

Furrowing his brow, Kanda continued to watch as the movie's protagonist performed yet another impossible move that should have left him with two broken ankles. "Why were you on the streets?"

Smiling softly to himself, gloved hands tightened their grip on the armrest. "What kind of sane person would want a child with an arm like mine?"

Caught off guard by the kind tone of which Allen had so easily used with such a solemn topic, the Japanese man turned his full attention to the boy beside him. "Then I guess it's a good thing that I'm not sane."

Allen turned to glower at the elder. "Yes. You're not sane. You're a freaking pervert with a sick fetish. Good job on that one."

"How is me wanting you a sick fetish?"

Satisfaction filled the boy at his 'date's' response. "You didn't deny the 'pervert' part."

A glint in the elder's eyes made the younger male realize that perhaps...he may have stepped on a tiger's tail. "U-Um...K-Kanda?"

"Barely is there anyone here...how about I show you how much a 'pervert' I can be?" With every word, the FBI agent had leaned a little closer, the younger trying to lean back, which soon proved difficult when the arm rest behind him started pressing against his lower back. "Considering you're so contempt of always thinking of me that way."

From the dark, a hand stroked the youth's thigh, roaming a little too far upwards for his liking. "Kanda!"

Silenced by a pair of lips crashing into his own, Allen's breath hitched as the hand reached its desired destination. "If you're not careful; someone will hear." Came Kanda's voice from beside the Brit's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"N-Naa..." His hands were quick to cover his mouth, muffling his gasps and groans as he was massaged through his pants. Damn Lenalee for making him rape-able! When was Kanda able to...he cracked open an eye, seeing that while in his distraction he saw that Kanda had raised the arm rest between them. Sly bastard. His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when the hand below found its way into his pants.

Kanda grinned towards the younger, feeling the beginnings of the boy's arousal. He leaned forward, and in whisper said, "Don't worry. I don't plan to pop your precious cherry in a place like this, my little moyashi...but that doesn't mean I won't make you feel beyond amazing."

Another hand moved to the boy's belt, and he had to use his only free one to stop his pants from being yanked down. Both struggled with the fabric for a while, Kanda trying to rid the other of his clothing, Allen trying to keep his clothes where they belonged; on his body. "Stop it!" He hissed, praying that the sound didn't echo.

Any sounds made were easily lost in the fight scene playing across the screen, much to the relief of the Brit who would have been mortified if he'd been found in such a compromising situation by someone he didn't know, and he was suddenly glad that the movie went for longer than he'd originally thought.

Eventually, Allen lost the short-lived battle for his dignity when Kanda removed his hand from the former's arousal and used it to aid him in his dacking scheme.

With his pants now bunched around his feet, Allen knew that it was highly improbable that he'd be able to stop what was to come. Locking his knees together, he refused to move them as a pair of calloused hands worked to spread apart his thighs.

After realising that the boy wasn't going submit as easily as he had previously, Kanda smirked. What use was all this without a challenge?

Now deciding to change his tactics, the older male removed his hands from the kid's thighs and instead chose to circle his arms around his date's waist. By the time Allen figured out what was going on, it was already too late. A single finger traced his entrance, and the small whimper that followed was enough of an ego-boost for the Japanese male to continue prodding the puckered hole.

Feeling tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, Allen felt utter humiliation consume him. His want for the older make almost cancelled out his fear over what was happening. He couldn't understand how it was that he could be so turned on, yet so frightened at the same time.

He'd KNOWN that this was going to happen, so why did he agree to this stupid date in the first place? Was it Lenalee? No; he could have gotten out of it if he truly wanted to... so... had he WANTED this to happen? No; that wasn't it either... Maybe he'd just wanted some time alone with Kanda...?

Aside from this, the date had actually been going pretty well, even considering the dinner fiasco. And in all truth, Kanda wasn't as much of a bastard as he came across to be.  
If he wanted to, the young assassin knew that he could easily dispatch the pervert, but he didn't WANT to kill him... Sure; a little punishment was in order, and one of his friends would be sure to handle that, but that was it.

"Moyashi?" Kanda's voice startled him out of his thoughts, and the youth noticed that the ministrations seemed to have stopped some time ago.

Somewhat startled, Allen shrank back at the feeling of a hand on his cheek. "Y-yeah?"

Sighing in relief, Kanda leaned forward till his forehead hit the boy's. He'd grown concerned the moment that Allen had ceased resisting. In all actuality, it had been kind of strange; the brat being all unresponsive despite what the Japanese man had been doing. Either he had some kind of special training, or he was just a complete airhead.

"I told you, I'm not going all the way in a place like this." He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. A gesture that was so foreign to either. "I...apologize for...my recent actions..."

"Y-You're...apologizing?"

"Hn." The elder removed himself from Allen's form, "A first for me."

Was this...really the same Kanda from just moments ago? He really wasn't going to...? Even in the poorly lit room, Allen could see the features of the Japanese male. With a careful eye, Allen examined the other, he seemed...strained somehow...wait, it couldn't be...? He dared a glanced down, and blushed, that couldn't be comfortable. Only now recalling a draft, and blushing heavier, he quickly pulled his pants up. He was also glad to know that there weren't people sitting in the back row...that'd be ten times more humiliating. He cleared his throat, and spoke up;

"U-um...are...?"

"I'm fine. Wouldn't be the first time." Yes, Allen could pick up strain from the elder's voice, hard to catch, but the boy heard it.

Squirming, the boy suddenly remembered his arousal, and how much it begged for his attention.

Dammit, he thought, go down...go down! The hell is up with me? He took another glance to the man on his right, only to look away as quickly, seeing the man was now looking at him.

"Moyashi."

"A-Allen."

"The movie obviously sucks, and too drawn out." He stood, holding his hand out for the younger to take. "Let's go."

Shaking his head, Allen stayed seated.

"Why do you want to stay?"

Uneasily, the Brit glanced around, despite knowing that there weren't any people in the immediate area. "I-I can't go out like this."

"Can't go... Oh." If Allen went out as he was, those pants would do little good to hide he erection.

Kanda shrugged off his jacket, and handed it to the boy. "This should help."

"B-but..!"

"No buts. My jeans are baggier than yours are on you. No one will notice unless I'm seated." This, Allen realized was true. Sitting in his chair, Kanda's little 'friend' was excited...but standing, no one really could tell. The jacket was dumped over his head, and Allen did all that he could to not glower at his savior from embarrassment...god dammit, he owed that guy now!

Or did he? After all; this only happened because of HIM.

Donning the jacket handed to him, Allen mentally sighed. In the end, at least for this, yes he did owe the other...and whether or not the Japanese male realized this fact or not, was to be determined. For now, he'd keep his mouth shut, and accept the outlet from his embarrassment, and later would figure out a way to make it up to the elder.

Somehow.

 **...-...**

This time, the car ride was even more awkward than the first. One was horny as hell, while the other was trying hard not to move too much, lest he be noticed and the other decide that wanted to take out his sexual frustrations on the boy.

And really, being raped was the last thing he wanted to get. The boy physically shuddered at the thought. It was a heavy subject all on its own, and why people made light of it, was far beyond him.

"What are you thinking about?" Kanda asked, having noticed the boy's previous actions.

Allen didn't take long to think, deciding on telling the truth would be his best shot. "Why people make light of rape."

"That's a strange topic coming from you."

"But it's true. People make light of something that's a heavy subject. I think they fail to realize that the burden it really is, isn't at all what normal sex between lovers is."

Silence hung in the air for a moment, before the Japanese man frowned. "So you'll only agree if it's with a lover?"

At the boy's nod, Kanda sighed. "I'm sure that you'll change your mind soon enough."

Paling at the older male's implication, Allen shrank back into his seat, unconsciously reaching for the dagger he'd always kept hidden in his shoe, till he remembered that he'd never found the time to slip it in when Kanda had come for him earlier. Damn...

"Calm your tits, Moyashi." Kanda took note of the boy's change in demeanor. "I'm not going to forcefully make you fall in love with me."

Allen doubted it, he really did. "You're aware most the times you try raping me whenever chances like it comes?"

"If you saw yourself through my eyes, Moyashi, you'd see exactly why it's difficult to not at the very least tease you." If Allen wasn't confused before, he certainly was now.

"I'm a freak covered in scars with a red arm; how exactly did you come to that conclusion?" The boy queried, white brows furrowed.

"You like a good challenge, right?" Kanda inquired of the boy. "We'll make a bet out of it."

At the word 'bet', the boy's interest was piqued. "Go on."

"I'll give you two weeks to figure out what I see when I look at you. If you can figure it out, and see yourself in the way I do, then I swear on my honor I won't do anything that would make you uncomfortable."

"What's in it for you?"

"Well," the FBI agent began, "For one; I wouldn't have to listen to you badmouthing yourself anymore."

Allen lifted a skeptical brow, "Okay then...but if I don't see what you see? Then what?"

"If in the event you're still unable to open your eyes to what you can't see, then...I suppose I'll have to do what's in my power to assist in showing you."

"Either way, you seem to make it a point to have me see myself in a way I'm obviously not."

"Only you, amongst those who call you their friend, see you the way you do."

Sighing, the boy turned to stare out the window, watching as buildings flashed by. "I simply see myself for what I truly am; a disgusting, murdering freak who doesn't deserve a thing that you guys have given me."

"I'm adding to our wager. For everything you say of yourself being negative, I'll...persuade you otherwise."

Paling, widened silver eyes looked over to the other. "Y-You wouldn't..."

"We know at this point, I would."

"That's not fair!"

"Che Grow a pair, Moyashi. Two weeks. Figure out how it is I see you, and look at yourself with your eyes open to reality, and not whatever nightmare you got yourself thrown into."  
With another sigh, this one now frustrated, Allen crossed his arms. "My eyes ARE open to reality; THIS is me; I know what I am. I know how much of a monster they've turned me in to. I also know that you are complete IDIOT for not being able to see that."

Fingers tightening on the steering wheel, Kanda cast a quick glance in the rear-view mirror before pulling the car to a stop on the side of the road, much to the boy's confusion.

"Why are we stopping?"

Turning as far as he could to face the Brit, which wasn't fully as they were still seated in the car, Kanda's expression darkened. "I thought," he began, voice as cold as his face, "that I told you what it was that would happen if you said something negative about yourself."

His eyes widened in fear, at the change in atmosphere the other was emitting. "K-Kan...d-da?"

"Now...all I have to do is persuade you otherwise...the question is. Where to start..." Like a hungry wolf, he eyed his cornered pray. Admittedly the car they were in now was Daisya's old one. Whatever the fool did, he was for once thankful. During the first few weeks the other had it he'd somehow broke the controls on the passenger side of his 'date car', as the Turkish male had nick-named it back when he got it. You couldn't get the window to roll down, nor the door to unlock from the passenger side.  
Perhaps being forced to use this car was for the better.

Gaze roaming over Allen's body, he stopped at the place between the boy's legs, knowing that his cock was still erect from the drama in the cinema. Perhaps not as much as it had been, but that could be fixed soon enough.

Killing the engine, he then unbuckled his restraints, and moved across the bench-like seat, which the Japanese would admit, was another wonderful thing of this model of pick-up truck had. He would have to thank Daisya for letting him borrow this vehicle. "How about..." The elder's voice lowered, gaining a huskiness that made the younger either shiver from fear or something else. "We start where we left off, hmm?"

Where they'd left off...? That would be...

Allen's entire body stiffened as the memory of hands snaking around his waist and fingers touching him in a place he'd never thought possible. His hands fumbled with the door handle, only to find that the thing didn't work. Turning back to the Japanese man, the Brit trembled under the look of absolute desire present in those deep blue orbs.

"Do you know how I plan to prove you're not how you say you are, my little beansprout?" The boy's eyes were looking anywhere but at the other male in the car. "Not entirely how you're thinking. As I said before, your virginity is too precious for me to take when I feel like it."

While the elder talked, Allen didn't miss the change in the tone, from low and husky to still low, but this time...was that...caring? "Th-then...?"

"I plan on taking your left hand," He held the disfigured limb in his hand, removed the glove, and then kissed the boy's knuckles, "And admire it's exotic appearance." He stroked the textured skin with his thumb, before leaning forward enough where his lips met the pentagram over the boy's left brow, "I will only ever tell you how amazing you look, and I'll keep reminding you in these ways, and others that I can think of, without overstepping your boundaries like I had been doing."

"K-Kanda? You're...not s-sick right?" He could feel his blush spreading from the simple gestures the elder displayed.

Turning the hand over, Kanda traced a pattern in the red flesh, the ghost of a smile flitting across his face as he saw what effect his actions had on the younger. "Not at all."

Allen gulped, he really wanted to get out of this space...a perverted Kanda he was pretty sure he knew how to deal with...but this...this he wasn't sure what he should do. "Are...you bipolar?" And who could blame the younger for asking. One minute he was just about forceful, and now he was acting gentle as though he would break...which, he'd admit, was probably not that far off.

Seeming to actually take the time to think about his answer, the Japanese man smirked. "I could be."

Extracting his hand from the other's grasp, Allen cradled it close to his chest, skin still tingling from where it'd been kissed.

"One psycho after the next..." Allen muttered under his breath. "Just at least answer me this. Why me?"

Kanda leaned forwards, bumping his nose against the boy's, enjoying the way those liquid silver eyes shone with clear confusion; but was that hint of... fear?

Kanda remained silent for a while, before smirking. "Well. That's only for me to know...and you'll have to find out now, won't you?"

If that didn't ruffle the younger male's feathers, then who knew what would. Taking the bait, Allen bristled, and glowered at the Japanese man. "You...you insufferable twat!"

"I recall we made a wager, hadn't we? You figure out how I see you, and see yourself in a similar way. The conditions of the bet were, every time you spoke lowly of yourself, I would tell you otherwise."

"I take it back. You're an arse." The fire in those silvery depths were back, and if not for his self-control...whatever was left of it, he should say...he'd of jumped the boy's bones. "I can't make heads or tails of why you even think I'll change my mind, but fine. I'll humor you then. But I want to put a condition in on my own."

"Oh?"

"If by the end of the two weeks timeline I don't see what you for some reason do with me, then you have to leave me alone, and never again come into my life."

Kanda hummed. "If you purposely forced yourself into not seeing what I do, this wouldn't exactly be fair, would it?"

"FAIR?" The boy exploded. "When have you EVER been 'fair'?!"

"Keeping you away from those NOAH bastards seems like a good example. Allowing you to live a normal-ish life. Still having your friends even after they learned who you were..."

"That-"

"Because I took the actions to help you, Moyashi. Lavi can vouch for me when I say helping someone on my own free will isn't something I normally do."

"But...you're an agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Isn't it your job to actually help people?"

To this, Kanda rolled his eyes at question. "On orders. It's not all like what's seen on TV."

"S-so," Allen began, eyes widening, "if you weren't ordered to, you wouldn't save someone?"

Kanda, much to Allen's shock, actually chuckled. "I said there were few people I'd HELP willingly. Whether or not I'm ordered to SAVE someone is another story all together."

"What if...you were ordered to...not save me...? For example, I mean."

"I'd tell my superiors 'Fuck you.', and be there to save you."

"May I be honest?"

"Go ahead."

"You sound like a corny head-over-heals-in-love-with-the-girl-he's-desperatly-in-love-with kinda guy right now."

Mouth twitching, Kanda pulled the boy's cheek till he was rewarded with the sounds of what could have been the word 'sorry' being repeated over and over. "Damn brat!"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Sorry about not getting it posted earlier...Hanukkah may have been on my mind most the day...ah, yeah. Anyway! Give it some love~ reviews are welcome, and have an awesome weekend everyone!**

 **See y'all Monday!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hana: New chapter is new~!**

 **Allen: Ice...skating...I think it's worse than skiing.**

 **Hana: Allen, I'm from Florida, and even I know how to ice skate! It's fun~!**

 **Allen: It doesn't get cold enough to so much as snow there, how-**

 **Hana: It's called an indoor ice skating rink. Duh. Anyway! As always, XavierForest and I don't own D. Gray-man, and you guys should really check 'im out too!**

 **Allen: -sighs- Why doesn't he say a word or two here, exactly?**

 **Hana: ...good question.**

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 ** _\+ - Chapter 28 - +_**

These days found Allen Walker confused, worried, and anxious all wrapped into one. It had been about nine days since the wager he got himself into. Everyone morning when he'd wake up, he'd look into the mirror, and had tried to see what Kanda did with him. thus far his attempts were all in vain. He saw only the demon the NOAH had turned him into. Occasionally, he swore that once or twice he saw the blood of those he'd slain.

The surface was all he could see, and honestly, he was more than sure underneath was the same horrors. Why was it, he wondered, what it was that Kanda was so intent on getting him to see what wasn't true? Maybe he just had someone wrong with his eyes. Allen sighed, as he stared into his full-length mirror. He was wearing only his boxers at the moment, wanting to get a look at his full figure for a change. Perhaps he'd find something, but in the end, he had the same results as before.

"I just don't get it..." Allen muttered. A soft knock on his door alerted him of someone there, but like the past eight or so times, he ignored it. "What does he see?"

Finally, whoever it was on the other side of the door pushed it open, obviously irritated after being ignored for so long. "Alllleeeeennnnnn! I was out there for a whole hour!" Allen rolled his eyes, and looked over to his red-headed intruder.

"What do you want, Lavi?"

"I wanted to take my best buddies to the ice skating rink!"

Allen blinked. "Ice...skating?"

"Yup!"

"Um...Lavi...I...ah...well...ihavenoideahowtoskateatall!

Lavi's lone eye looked at the younger with surprise. "You. Allen Walker. Can't skate?

"No...I can't..."

"Why?"

A spark of sadness flashed through the boy's eyes. "I didn't really get the time to learn."

An awkward silence hung over the two, before Lavi swung his arm around Allen's shoulders. "Well; that just means that I'll be your teacher! Though you may want to put on some clothes, seeing as Yu-chan is coming and all. Unless you…want to go like this...?"

Allen's sorrow became anger as he glowered at his taller friend. "No."

"Then...I suggest you get dressed, beansprout." Lavi told him, already heading to the boy's closet. "Let's see...it's gonna be cold, but you really only need a pair of jeans, T-shirt, jacket...and I guess gloves in your instance, right?"

"Um...yes?"

Pulling out those very items, Lavi tossed them onto the bed. "Then let's get you dressed!"

The young male only sighed. "Fine, fine." He said, already grabbing his jeans. A few moments of hesitation later, Allen turned to the red-headed male. "Lavi?"

"Yeah? What's up, short stack?"

"It's Allen. I just have one question..." The other male crossed his arms, and signaled for the younger to continue. "Even after everything you found out about me...how come you insist on remaining my friend?"

Sighing dramatically, Lavi ran a hand through his vibrant red hair. "I thought that it'd be obvious; you're always going to be my little innocent buddy. Besides; it's not like you actually WANTED to kill any of those people, right? And you weren't really given much of a choice..." At this point, the older male's words had started to trail off as they neared awkward territory.

"Lavi, what do you see in me as a friend?"

He wasn't going to let this drop, Lavi realized. "How people see you in general, Allen, it varies from person to person. You can't really explain these things, you just...kinda know?"

"Lavi. You didn't answer my question."

"Shouldn't you know how people see you?" Lavi queried, surprised with how his question brought a startled look to the boy's face. "Did I say something wrong?"

Shaking his head, Allen turned to continue on with getting dressed. What Lavi had just said... was close to what Kanda wanted him to find out...

Honestly, Allen wasn't sure why he was actually trying to figure it out to begin with. Maybe it was the love of gambling running through his veins, or maybe it was his pride...either way, why would he bother at all? He knew what he was...a monster in human skin. But...if not even Lavi saw that...then perhaps there really was something his eyes, sharp as they were, are missing.

His door was kicked open the moment he had zipped up his jacket. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Was the feminine voice of Lenalee. "Kanda's gonna be held up at work for a little bit."

"Held up at work?" Lavi asked. "What's up?"

"Um...let's just say it seems someone was impersonating Crowned Clown."

Lavi and Allen looked to each other, before giving dumbfounded looks towards their Chinese friend. "What?"

"That's what I said too."

A long silence settled amongst them, before Allen spoke up, "Why...would someone impersonate...uh...me?"

"Hm. Who knows? Did they catch the imposter, Lena-lady?'

"No clue, and he got away. Needless to say, I could almost feel the murderous intent from Kanda through my phone." Silence once again, before she continued, "Allen...you don't suppose this is a ploy to lure you into their clutches?"

Honestly, Allen wanted to tell his friend it shouldn't be, but he knew better. Chances were, the NOAH wanted their plaything back, and that Crowned Clown, whoever they were, was the bait to lure him out. "It's...probable." He sighed in defeat. "I was expecting something sooner, it's strange they allowed me to stay where I am for as long as I have been."

Clamping his hands down on the boy's both shoulders, Lavi forcibly turned his younger friend so that they were eye-to-eye. "We'll protect you, short-stack!"

Warmth blossomed within him at the sentiment and sincerity of those words, though, needless to say, Allen did twitch at the nickname; this time, however, he chose to ignore it. Even though he knew that his friends wouldn't stand a chance against NOAH, it was simply enough to know how they felt about him, and what they were willing to do. He knew how utterly selfish he was being by staying with these people, but he couldn't find it in himself to leave just yet; all he knew was that leaving would be inevitable. If he didn't leave, these people, the ones he so cared for, would either die, or be dragged, kicking and screaming, into their own personal hell. And THAT was something that he would never allow to happen.

"Hey, Lenalee?" Came Lavi's voice, interrupting the Brit's thoughts.

"Yeah?"

The red-head tilted his head slightly to one side. "What exactly did the imposter do?"

"Kanda wouldn't tell me." Lenalee sighed. "So! Who wants to go ice skating?

"We do~!"

"Wait, why you saying I want to, too?!"

Lavi blinked before laughing hard enough to produce tears, "Bah-haha~! You just said "tutu", shortcake~!"

"...to, and too...oh...HEY! STOP LAUGHING YOU WANKER!"

"Damn, Brit, that's just gold~!"

"Okay, I think you messed with Allen enough, Lavi." Lenalee gently scolded the eye-patched male. "I think he might gauge your good eye out if you keep that up."

"Actually, I hadn't thought of that...thanks Lenalee~"

Both Lavi and Lenalee shuddered at the evil and blackness of the aura surrounding a sadistically laughing Allen Walker.

Even if they knew that their little friend wouldn't harm them, he could still be scary as fuck.

Either could wonder if this was how Allen could be when in his black mode, then how much worse would getting on the bad side of any of the NOAH be?

"Anyway!" Lavi spoke up, breaking whatever thoughts were going through each individual, "Let's get going! I can't get refunded for the tickets."

"Okay..." Allen had once again become uncertain of the whole ice skating thing. Was the kid partially bipolar?

Well, everyone around him seemed to have wacky personalities, so that could just be all there was to it.

... - ...

Allen regretted ever agreeing to ice skating in the first place. The very first thing he'd done upon entering the rink was fall flat on his face, much to the unconcealed bemusement of one Lavi Bookman, who WOULD have received a punch in the gut, if not for the skates preventing the embarrassed British youth from doing so. Silently to whatever god would listen, Allen prayed that Kanda wouldn't be finished with his work until later, because the boy could handle Lavi seeing him like this, but knew that the Japanese man would NEVER let him live it down.

"C'mon, Al~! It's just like walkin', just less friction!"

"Shuddup, Lavi!" The younger whined. "This isn't easy at all!"

"I can do it without any problems." Lenalee said, literally skating circles around her two male friends. "I think you're overthinking how to do it."

"Not helping, Lenalee!"

Lavi grinned down at the boy, already enjoying the way the rest of the day was playing out. "Slide your foot forward like you would if you weren't wearing skates and a whole bunch of people you don't know weren't secretly laughing at you."

Head snapping up at the last portion of his friends advice, Allen once again lost his balance, foot sliding forwards and right hand reaching out to find something to save himself from yet another embarrassing fall.

And that was the scene Kanda walked in to after his worst, most stress inducing day of work in years; the object of his desire slipping backwards in the ice rink, falling on his ass and effectively dragging down a certain annoyance in the process. He could definitely say that it was more than enough to lift his mood out of whatever gutter it had lying in. The string of British cuss-words also helped.

"Oh c'mon! Did you have to drag me down with you?!"

Lenalee, who watched from the beginning, was laughing at her friend and boyfriend. "Oh my gosh, you to are so-!" Another burst of giggles had broken her off her train of thought. "M'sorry, m'sorry!"

"No you're not." Both males on the ice bluntly stated.

"I'm trying to be?" The Chinense female said in the most unconvincing voice ever.

To this the other two sighed. "If you don't get up now, someone might get the wrong idea." Allen didn't know what was on his face right now, it was either the loss of all color, or the gaining of a heavy flush on his face. "I didn't think ice skating was something you couldn't do."

"Oh! Hey there, Yu! Off from work now?"

"Don't call me that, and finally, yes." The trio had been closer to the walls, hoping they'd be able to allow Allen to grab them if he were about to lose his balance. Unfortunately, slipping and sliding had caused the young male to be just out of arm's reach. Kanda stood by the entryway where the three had eventually ended up, which was a little farther from the other, more seasoned skaters. "I'm sure she told you?"

"About the imposter?" Lavi inquired, "Yeah. Lenalee relayed what you told her."

"I don't like this at all." The aforementioned girl sighed. "It doesn't sit right wth me at all. Did you find anything?"

"The imposter turned out to be a twelve-year-old kid. He thought pretending to be Crowned Clown would be a funny prank."

Finally managing to hoist himself up of the icy ground, with the help of the side-wall, Allen looked the Japanese man squarely in the eye. "How could anyone consider it to be 'funny'?"

"It's a fucking kid, Moyashi. They do stupid shit to try and gain attention for whatever ungodly reason."

"It was just rotten luck he got the attention of the FBI." Lavi said, also standing up. "Sate my curiosity Yu, but where does our favorite beansprout rank on the FBI's most wanted list?"

"Why would you wanna know something like that?" Allen asked, disbelieving of his friend.

Kanda rolled his eyes, but decided to otherwise humor his friend (?) who asked the first question. "Crowned Clown is public enemy number one. Literally. I'd love to have the thirteen NOAH up there, but they do things so under the radar, we got nothing to prove them of what they did. As far as the eyes of the officials are concerned, they're innocent until proven guilty."

"S-so I'm the most wanted person in the country?" The boy stuttered, unable to believe that NOAH hadn't at least had ONE slip-up since he'd left. They probably had, but killing off a couple witnesses would have rectified that mistake.

"For now." Kanda said, "But I have a lead that I withheld nonetheless."

"Really? What lead?"

"You." Allen blinked, before paling considerably. Kanda took that as the initiative to continue, "Listen, they don't know who Crowned Clown is, you could get away with being a victim anyway...which, if you think of it, isn't far from the truth to begin with."

"B-But..."

"Think of it this way, Allen. Cooperating with Kanda, you could finally bury the hatchet on what happened." Lenalee told him, "Don't you want to end the nightmare?"

"That's fine and all, Lenalee," Allen began explaining, "But even if they're behind bars, that doesn't mean you cut them off from their connections. The nightmare...it'll never end...so long as they're alive, it...it won't..."

Stiffening, the woman turned her full attention to the youngest of their group. "Then you suggest we... kill them?"

Allen shook his head; he didn't plan on letting his friend anywhere near NOAH; he'd be the one to end their retched lives; once a killer, always a killer, as the saying goes. By the time this was all over, there was no way they'd even be able to look at him again. That would be fine, though, as by then, the person they knew now, THIS Allen Walker, would no longer exist. Of course, that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt.

Moving to pat her shoulder as a sign of comfort, the boy, unfortunately, realized a little too late that the hand he used was the one he'd been using to steady himself, meaning the moment he'd moved, one leg slid backwards, taking the rest of his body with it.

He never hit the ice, however, feeling a hand under either his arms. Lavi and Lenalee were both in front of him that left...oh great. "Didn't take you for a klutz."  
"I'm not, BaKanda!" Allen scowled, looking over his shoulder at the elder, only to find himself blushing. "G-Get out of my face!"

"Che. I wasn't." He helped to right the other, though keeps a hand firmly on the younger male's forearm. "Then you haven't the slightest idea how to actually ice skate."

"S-So what if I don't!?" Kanda rolled his eyes, and moved his hand from the boy's' arm, to his own hand, taking the other in his free hand. He started skating backwards, and caused the younger to follow him without his consent.

"Relax. I'm teaching how to skate, nothing else."

Being pulled backwards across the ice by the pervert, who he couldn't see, seized the boy's body with terror. Out here, he was helpless, so if Kanda tried to do anything, he'd be at the older male's mercy. "I don't need any help!"

"If you insist." He released the younger, who without the support, had suddenly lost his balance falling on his rear, having nothing to catch him. "Tell me when you think otherwise."

"Like hell I will." Allen muttered, trying to get up, but failing with the lack of friction. Kanda crossed his arms, and smirked watching the his smaller companion-hopefully-come-lover keep attempting to stand. Allen had his pride, he wouldn't ask for any help, much less from a guy who wanted to molest him, and for whatever reason found him...desirable.

Desirable? Was he desirable? Tyki Mikk, Allen mentally shuddered at the man's name, also looked at him with a perverse look. He couldn't personally understand him, he was almost ten or so years older...almost an old man in Allen's opinion. This time he shuddered physically, realizing that the teasing the much older adult often did...wasn't as teasing as he'd  
made himself believe. He must've been idle for a while, as a hand was held out to him. "You can catch a cold if you don't move around to generate heat, Moyashi. Let's try this again."

"I don't need your help."

"I'm not playing this game again." He carefully kneeled down, and grabbed both the boy's hands in his. Hoisting him up, and letting him face himself this time around. Move your feet carefully mirror mine if you have to." The elder moved backwards, slowly enough for the smaller male to pick up on the movements.

The slow-ish pace at which Kanda moved did indeed make it easier for the boy to at least move in a fashion that vaguely resembled skating, though he knew that if he were to be let go, he'd end up lying on the ice again. That being said; his pride had pretty much been torn down and stomped on by this point.

"I have a question." Allen stated, deciding on distracting himself from his own damaged pride.

"I may have an answer."

The British male bit the inside of his cheek in thought, before continuing, "How...exactly is one labeled as "desirable"?"

"Where does a question like that come from?"

"Answer the stupid question, BaKanda."

Kanda rolled his eyes at the youth's antics, something he'd been doing quite often lately. "It depends on the person. I don't give a shit about other people's preferences," his voice suddenly switched to a huskier tone, "but I can honestly say that to me, you are desirable."

"And that...also answered my unasked question." Allen sighed, seeming to deflate.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nope."

Now frowning, Kanda slowed himself to a stop, causing the boy to lightly collide with the older. Thankfully, though, the ex-assassin wasn't large enough to knock both of them to the ground. "What are you thinking about?"

"Ever think that there are things I don't want others to know?"

"Had never telling anyone what you don't wish to tell ever worked for you?"

Allen thought back, before growling to himself. "God dammit..."

"Exactly. Now spill."

"I'd only recently now come to realize I nearly get sexually assaulted by one Tyki Mikk." Kanda's grip on the boy's hands tightened a bit when he told him.

"If I see that god forsaken man, he will be the first to fall to my blade." Oh yeah...he was pissed. Allen deducted.

"I don't see how it is any of your business who does or does not sexually assault me; I don't belong to you and can take care of myself." The Brit muttered.

Leaning down so as to not allow his words to be heard by the ears of anyone other than the boy, his response was given in an icy tone. "Then should I just let go of you now and watch you 'take care of yourself'?"

"That different!" Allen objected.

"Is it really?" Dark blue eyes had hardened, leaving not a speck of anything else behind. "Right now, you're utterly helpless; who's to say that the next time something like that happens, you'll be able to defend yourself? Besides, I seem to recall that man pressure pointing you and molesting your unconscious body. I fail to see how you took care of yourself in that situation."

The new information made the younger's blood run cold. "M-molesting?"

"You're lucky there was someone else was there. If not, there's no guarantee you wouldn't have been raped, and then left to die." There was finality in the elder's voice, he was more than certain of the alternate outcome. That much was certain.

"He wouldn't have killed me; the Earl wants me alive!" That much was certain.

"You never said he wouldn't rape you." Was his emotionless answer.

Allen was stunned silent. 'I-I..."

"The Earl won't care if you're still virgin or not if they get you back. Either way, I won't let them even get a glimpse of you."

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Confusing me."

"What you say often contradicts the way you act, for starters." Allen sighed. "You say you want to protect me, and yet you still took any opportunity to outright molest me, then suddenly decide, at the drop of a hat you would just stop. Quite frankly, I'm at the end of my tether, I'm in a sticky enough wicket as it is with the blasted NOAH, and you-"

"Moyashi, your British is showing." Not that he minded...but it still made him wonder the things he'd say in more private and intimate settings. Now, however, wasn't the best place to start getting horny, he'd made a promise through a bet, and he'd keep it no matter what.

Gritting his teeth, Allen glared up at the man. "Bloody hell! At least let me finish wa' I was gonna say!"

"Then fucking say it." This boy was going to be the death of it...he was more than certain of it.

"In short, I 'ave no idea what ter fnk ov yew in general! Thee're a walkin' talkin' contradicshun, yew idiot!" Allen grimaced at how badly his accent was showing at this point. Didn't he swear he'd never again give this pervert the pleasure of hearing it?

"Contradiction? Hardly."

"Ya really wazz me orf sometimes, ya know that?!" And this was the price of living on the streets of Britain.

Behind the now fuming boy, Lavi fell over, clutching his stomach as he couldn't contain his laughter. "Th-that's the best accent I've h-heard from you yet!"

"Gah!" Allen was scared the moment his friend's laughter started. "My god, Lavi, what was yew fnkin' scarin' me like that?!"

"Sorry~! Sorry~!" He was far from being sorry. Allen figured that out by the mischief in his eye. "You and Yu were being so...couple-y and I was curious to know what secrets you were keeping from Lena and me!"

"W-what?! We're not being couple...y!"

"It looked that way to us, Allen...by the way, your accent was adorable~!" Lenalee spoke up, having followed Lavi over, "Sad you kinda stopped so suddenly."

"I try."

"Che."

Allen had to suppress his urge to elbow the Japanese man in the gut, not wanting to fall down as a result of a thoughtless action. "Sometimes I think that 'che' is all you can say."

A smirk tugged at Kanda's lips. "I can say a lot more, if you'd like."

"Your tone implies to me I probably don't." The boy found himself falling flat on his face.

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 **Whelp! Here we are. And yes, I can ice skate. It's fun, I love it, and I'd love to try ice skating on a frozen lake someday...I bet the bumps in the ice would make it difficult though x) And I'd also have to be careful not to fall trough thin ice...maybe I'll just stick the rink ^^;**

 **Anyway! Enjoy the story? Show it some love, and R &R please! Free cookies of your choice if ya do :) See y'all Friday!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hana: Hello everyone~**

 **Allen: ACHOO!**

 **Hana: Gesundheit.**

 **Allen: Thanbs...ugh...**

 **Lavi: As y'all can see, Allen here caught himself a little cold...that being said, why ain't ya in bed resting?**

 **Allen: ...I dun wanna talb about id.**

 **Hana: Eh...yeah, anyway, XavierForest and I don't own DGM. I think it'd be pretty different if either of us did.**

 **Lavi: So, sit back and enjoy this new chapter! -read through it- That reminds me, I need to have a word or two with Two-Spot. -walks off-**

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 _ **\+ - Chapter 29 - +**_

Lenalee sighed, looking at her boyfriend. "You know what I'm thinking right now, Lavi?"

"That I'm totally bored? That Yu needs to get laid? Allen needs to learn Yu is basically head-over-heals in love with him?"

"I think those last two go hand in hand when I think of it..."

"Huh. Well, let's get them closer and maybe, just maybe Allen'll open up enough to accept Yu's feelings...and see if we can get Yu to correctly express his feelings or something."

"That, Bookman Jr., is improbable." Lavi blinked, before jumping in fright upon seeing a German intruder in his home. "By the way, your door was unlocked."

Lavi glowered at the blonde male, heart still racing from the earlier scare. "Okay, great, my door was open...wait. HEY, YOU LOCK PICKED!"

"I did no such thing." Link defended, the gleam in those black eyes saying otherwise. "Now back to a more interesting topic: it is impossible for Yu Kanda to act as a normal person would when attracted to someone."

"You breaking into my house IS an interesting topic!" The red-head shot back.

"I'm with Lavi on this one...why did you break into his house?"

"I may not look it, but I got a brain that remembers EVERYTHING I see, hear, and all that other fun shit." Lavi informed the other, crossing his arms. "Mind games like that wouldn't work on me."

"Back on the subject at hand-"

"Don't ignore me!"

"I can say with the utmost confidence Kanda lacks proper skills in socializing in general."

Lavi had half a mind to throw something, ANYTHING, at his German intruder. "I'm a person too, dammit!"

"I suppose you're right..." Lenalee said, "But I really want "Yullen" to commence...and going slow is obviously going to put a strain on Kanda's willpower..."

"Going too fast would result in Allen Walker becoming frightened of the situation." Link pointed out.

Lavi sighed, and went to the couch, deciding that if he was gonna be ignored, he'd ignore them for a bit by seeing what was on TV.

"I dunno; I mean, Kanda already sucked him off, and Allen hasn't run away yet." The Chinese woman mused.

That got the Intelligence agent's attention. "Excuse me? He did what?"

Lenalee flinched as she realized just what it was she'd let slip. "Crap."

"The next time I see Yu Kanda, I'll make sure he never so much as THINKS of Allen Walker in such ways!"

"But if he still sticks around, then Allen must feel something towards Kanda, Link." Lena was determined to have the German male to not kill one of her friends, and possibly ruin any chances of 'Yullen', coming to fruition.

"He's a dead man walking." Link sullenly declared.

Lenalee found herself wishing she kept her mouth shut. She wondered what Allen was up to...he was in the care of her brother, and that did make her a little bit nervous...

 **... - ...**

Allen sneezed, groaning in displeasure. "How on earth do you get a cold?" Komui asked, checking the thermometer.

"You gib lebf in the ice." He pulled the covers over his head, trying to keep in any of the otherwise escaping heat from his body.

"Yes, that would do it, wouldn't it?" A groan in response, "I'll be back in a few minutes with some soup. I promise, nothing funny goes in. If you were Lavi on the other hand..."

"Jus' go gib the stubid soup."

"Right, right. Rest up." With that said, Komui left to go downstairs.

Another sneeze wracked its way through the boy's body, leaving his throat sore. If only that bastard hadn't dropped him like that! All he did was comment on yet another one of those innuendoes that always seemed to have a perverted meaning when directed at him. If the Japanese man hadn't appreciated the response given, he shouldn't have said anything in the first place.

He groaned once again, and turned on his side, curling into a ball. Why did being sick have to make you feel so cold, but at the same time make you feel so freaking hot? He only felt lucky he didn't have any classes anymore...at least at the current moment. Stupid NOAH with their twisted stupid ways...that idiot man for dropping him like that!

A sigh escaped the boy's lips. In the last ten hours since he woke up feeling like shit, his mind somehow found its way back to Kanda. Why was it that perverted horny bastard kept plaguing his thoughts? Was he sicker than he thought he was?

He shuddered at the thought. Sick both physically AND mentally; because that was always pleasant.

"Why ib hab to be me?" He wondered. He supposed it was a good thing he didn't have a cough. He'd be hacking his guts out by now if that were the case.

Minutes later, his door opens, the smell of chicken noodle soup barely makes it past his sense of smell. It really sucked having a stuffy nose. "Koboi?"

"Expecting Kanda?" Komui jokingly said, though Allen groaned at the name. "No? Well, good thing I shooed him away then." Allen shot up, and looked at Komui with wide eyes.  
"He wab here? Why? I thougb he hab worb!"

"Oh he does. More the reason I shooed him off. Besides, I thought you'd like to not deal with a pervert in your current state." As he spoke, Komui had walked to the boy's bedside, placing the soup on the stand beside him. "Was I wrong in assuming that?"

"No...grabeful, really." He fell back down to the pillows, the action of suddenly rising, taking its toll on his body. "Ugh..I habe being sick..."

"I see. Anyway; I'll leave the soup here if you get hungry. Is there anything else you need?"

Watching as Komui moved to leave, the boy realized that now was a good a time a any to ask. It wouldn't hurt to get as many different perspectives as possible. "Kobui?"

"Hm?" The Chinese man's hand hovered above the door handle.

Chest tightening, Allen met the other's confused stare. "Why don' you habe me?"

"Hate you?" The Chinese male looked to Allen in surprise. "Allen, why would you ask if I hated you?"

"I jusb wanna know." Komui lowered his hand, and looked over to the sick child in bed. "Why don' you habe me?"

"Well...'hate', is a rather strong word when used towards another person. Sometimes it's justified, however, the majority of the time it's not. To say you hate the NOAH, for example, can be justified, for all they put you through, and all the despair they caused to those around them."

Allen cocked his head to the side, a gesture indicating his confusion. "I don' gib whad you mean."

"You're as much a victim as the poor souls who end up in my morgue. I can't hate a child who was forced into a world he wanted no part of."

"But I still killed all dose peoble." The ex-assassin, face dejected.

Komui sighed. "Allen... You're making it sound like you WANT someone to hate you."

"Why shoubln't dey?"

"Because the killer they made you believe yourself to be, isn't who you really are."

"But I-"

"You," the older man interrupted, "have been used, abused and forced into doing things that you never even wanted to do; you're as much of a victim as anyone else. Don't hate yourself for something that you didn't have any control over."

"...ad least answer dis. Whud is id aboud me thad you don' hade then?"

"You're a kind caring young gent. From my perspective, you're also not a threat to my sister, and that's a good reason as any for me." Allen couldn't help but catch the double meaning in that phrasing. He wouldn't harm Lenalee, and he didn't see her, or any woman for that matter as he thought of it, as someone he could call a lover.

So then... he was... gay? That sounded about right; never had a woman turned him on like Kan-

Allen's face turned pale. Was he about to think...? No way!

"If I didn't know better, I'd say something clicked in that mind of yours." Komui said with a chuckle. "You know, Kanda is trying. He does care for you. He may not seem like it, but I can assure you, he too has a heart that can break."

"He's a perbert!" Allen muttered into the sheets that he now had pulled up to his chin, causing him to appear younger and even more innocent.

Komui chuckled at the boy's antics. "Yes, he is, but that could be from the fact he hadn't gotten laid since Alma, I think it'd be."

Alma? Since Alma? That was...from what Kanda told him, almost a year or so ago, wasn't it? He supposed he could understand someone being that horny after that long of time, but still! "Thab's no ebscuse!"

"Has he physically done anything to you as of recently that warrants him doing perverted things?" In his sickened mind, Allen recalled the past few days since the bet. No...Kanda really hadn't tried anything physical since then...did that mean anything, or was that because of the bet?

The boy wondered just how long Kanda would be able to hold himself back before he'd once again find himself with his pants down and those skilled fingers-  
CRAP! Just thinking about it, even as sick as he was, turned him on. "He's a bastard!"

What on earth was wrong with him!? He couldn't think of Kanda that way...could he? "Aw, that's so cute, you're in denial~!"

"Shuddup, Koboi!"

By this point, Allen's ears had turned a faint pink and it was getting even harder to banish the images from his mind.

That sexy smirk. Those smoldering midnight blue eyes. Calloused hands pleasuring him in ways he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

Yes, he decided; he was definitely sick.

"You know, Allen. You may not realize this now, but I think you'd be very good for our resident homicidal warrior. Give it a little more thought." He left before Allen could argue.

"Me? Goob for him...?" Allen asked no one in particular.

If he were to be honest, Allen knew that it should be the other way around; Kanda was good for him. And he wasn't talking about relationship-wise. If it weren't for that annoying pervert of a man, the boy knew that he'd still be following the orders of NOAH and killing whoever they deemed to be a nuisance. So, for that at least, he was thankful. He had now achieved something he'd never thought possible; he was happy. Even if he got molested on nearly a daily basis. Even if his emotions were in complete disarray. And even if that happiness was only temporary.

Allen lifted his left arm, looking at it from every angle it was capable of. Besides Mana, Kanda didn't flinch at the state of his appendage. HE didn't threaten to beat him if he didn't keep it out of sight. He...accepted it. Even kissed it...a chill ran through his body, but this time it had nothing to do with his fever.

He remembered how the elder often looked at him, and of all the looks, he was pretty sure the ones that cared, and that look that made him feel like just letting go of his pride were both, much to his surprise, his personal favorites...gentle touches, teasing fingers...and the way his lips felt...there was no derailing his thoughts as he stifled a groan, feeling a heat pooling below. Arrogant, proud, and held himself like no one else Allen had known throughout his life.

How would his hair feel if he could comb his fingers through it? Would his muscles twitch if he grazed his own hands upon them? He felt himself squirming, swearing that could almost feel calloused hands caressing him through his thin nightclothes. He closed his eyes, the feelings seemed stronger this way. His imagination only ran wild, and he did nothing to make them cease.

He wanted to be touched, wanted the hands to be real. A whimper escaped his parted lips as he thought of what those hands would do to him if they were in fact real. Would they continue where they'd left off in the cinema? Or... perhaps... would they go further...? Would those long and slender finger... just maybe... go... inside?

It was all too much for the poor boy. His sweating form writhing around on the bed, Allen slid a hand down to the waistband of his pants, wanting nothing more than to make this feeling last forever.

Rolling onto his stomach, he lifted his rear up enough where his right hand could stroke his growing arousal. He looked opened his eyes half mast to his left hand, the one now before him, with wanton eyes. He remembered how Kanda had taken the fingers of that hand into his mouth, the way his tongue had played with them...the boy found himself trying to mimic that, placing three into his mouth, wetting them, what if...that hand was Kanda's? Kanda's fingers in his mouth, telling him to get them nice and wet...

Where would they go...? He pulled them out of his mouth, his flannel night-pants and cotton boxers were now pooling at his knees from lord knows when, his face in the pillows, and he traced his quivering virgin entrance. He plunged the first finger in.

He gasped at the uncomfortable feeling, but continued on still, pushing his finger past the ring of muscle till his vision flashed white. Barely able to muffle the scream that followed, Allen joined the first finger with a second, wincing slightly.

If it was Kanda doing this... oh god! Just thinking about it made it all the more embarrassing! And... pleasurable. He wanted Kanda. He wanted the Japanese man to bend him over and use those sinful fingers to make him see stars.

The more the thought of what the elder could do to him, the more he found himself lost in throes of his self pleasuring, pretending it was the Japanese male to do this to him. His right hand had been idle, and quickly found a use for it. Now pumping his straining cock, he soon had his thumb over his fleshy head. He almost screamed, would Kanda too prevent him release so soon?

Perhaps as punishment for making him wait so long for him to take him...he could feel a thin line of drool fall from the corner of his mouth, but he could care less as his left hand continued to to fuck his ass. The coil was stretching...it'd be a short time before he'd cum...he was sure of it...he imagined a sadistic grin upon the other male's face. 'Beg for it, my moyashi', he would say...never had that name made him feel so aroused...'beg for your release.'

"Ka-Kanda..." And like a rubber band, the coil snapped, and the boy came hard onto his hand, stomach, and sheets. He removed his hands from his nether regions, and fell to his bed, completely spent from his self-explorations. "I...love…" his own words drowned out, as the promise of sleep embraced his tired form.

 **... - ...**

Kanda glared towards his lunch, as though it were the culprit of all his frustration. His original plan had been to spend his lunch break checking up on the bean, only to get shooed away by Komui, stating the younger had gotten a cold. It explained why he didn't see him with Lenalee and Lavi on his way over. But to not at least see his Moyashi was driving him crazy.

Vaguely he wondered what the boy was up to.

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 **Poor Allen x) All sick and stuff...that's what happens when you're lefto n the ice for too long I guess. Well then~! Give this story some well deserved love :) Maybe Allen'll feel better by Monday...maybe better than better ;)**

 **R &R lovelies! And Happy Holidays too! :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hana: WHO'S HYPED FOR THE NEW DGM ANIME?!**

 **Allen: I feel a little nervous...**

 **Hana: Aww...don't be! You're you, Allen, you'll be awesome~**

 **Kanda: -looking at the poster- Why the fuck am I with the Moyashi on this thing?**

 **Hana: Don't look at me, I didn't make it. Plus, there's also the Earl, who I can't draw for the life of me, and Alma too...damn, Alma looks kinda sexy himself in this poster doesn't he?**

 **Allen/Kanda: ...**

 **Hana: I think I broke Kanda and Allen...LAVI! DISCLAIM!**

 **Lavi: Don't have to yell, Han-chan! So, she and XavierForest don't own D. Gray-man. That said, enjoy the fanfiction!**

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

When Allen finally awoke, he found himself in a sticky situation. Literally. His sheets clung to his sweat and semen covered body, and his ass stung. One of the unfortunate drawbacks of using spit as lube. But it had been worth it.

What exactly was it he'd thought before he'd gone to sleep? Did he...? No... he couldn't have... he SHOULDN'T have.

It would do no good to lead the older male on like that. So why...? It hurt. His chest ached and throat tightened. Why...?

"Allen? You awake now?" Komui's voice sounded from the other side of the door, and the boy nearly squeaked realizing just how indisposed he was at the moment.

"G-give me a moment, Komui!"

"Don't strain yourself. How're you feeling? I bet my soup helped you over your cold." Allen paused whilst zipping up his jeans. In fact, he didn't feel sick, he wasn't light headed, he could breathe again...but he never touched the soup...he blushed heavily when he realized it was probably what happened just prior. "You know, you were pretty much out since yesterday afternoon."

Since yesterday afternoon? "I have?"

"But I'm glad to know you're up and kicking." Allen heard the doorbell ring, and Lenalee calling that she'd get it. It was either Lavi or Kanda. Allen was certain. Both came around this time if they didn't have their job or part time job interfering.

The boy desperately hoped that it wasn't Kanda; he didn't think that he'd be able to look at the man in the eye after...

It would probably be best if he drank the soup, though; just in case Komui questioned him on it later about why he hadn't.

Looking at the long cold soup, he wondered if it was still good...thinking back on it, probably not, considering it was out for hours on end since yesterday. That was a pity. He'd have to figure something else out. The door knob turned, and Allen stiffened as he turned to see who it was.

The one person he hoped would be too busy today entered. "K-Kanda?"

"Stuttering all of a sudden, Moyashi?"

"I-I'm not st-stuttering!"

"Could've fooled me." He walked over to where the boy stood, an took his hand, placing a box into it. "Don't think too much into it. I got this when I got of work yesterday after I heard you were sick."

"You...got me something?'

"If you want to know what your belated get well present is, you open the damn box."

"S-sure." Allen's fingers twitches as he tried to open the box, mind too busy thinking about how his sheets were still covered with his seed to really focus on what lay in his hands. It was a good thing he'd flipped the sheets, though, just in case Komui came in.

When he finally managed to open the box, he didn't know what to think. It was a small locket with the engraving of a clown carrying something that resembled a coffin walking down an abstract path. It was strange, but somehow comforting to the younger, though he wasn't sure why. "Wow..."

"It's twelve-karat sterling silver." Kanda offhandedly stated.

"It's beautiful." The boy whispered, turning the locket this way and that to see it from every angle.

Allen could've been imagining it, but he was almost certain he saw the elder...blush? It was surprising that he could do that. "It doubles...as an apology gift."

"Apology?"

"Hn. For all my...past actions..." Allen barely expected that. He wondered if he felt guilt for causing him to get sick the other day...

"I-It's fine..." He trailed off, uncomfortable with the sudden change of atmosphere.

"Moyashi-"

"Eh?!" Even though the older male had said the boy's dreaded nickname perhaps seconds earlier, it was only now that it sunk in. When he'd been... doing THAT to himself... hadn't that name turned him on? Shit.

Kanda shot the white-haired youth an odd look. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." Allen quickly marched to his dressed, rummaging around for a shirt. He was only half dressed, though he was glad he decided to wear his jeans at least. He didn't need his uninvited room guest to get a good look at his rear end...again. Though the thought of him eying him didn't quite help his hormonal thoughts...wasn't he supposed to be over such a phase in life by now?

"That didn't sound like nothing." Kanda examined the room, taking note of the boy's bed. Quite strange how the sheets were as they were. The boy's back still facing him, he silently walked to the bed, and spread out the sheets, quirking a brow seeing the material stained. Flannel pants with boxers trapped in the leggings fell from their confines, and a smirk slowly grew on the elder's face. "Looks like you were having fun with yourself last night."

That caught Allen off guard, as he stiffened. "H-huh?"

"It must have been quite the sight," Kanda continued, making his way over to the boy, "wish I'd been here to see it."

"W-what? N-no! I d-didn't do anything!" He went to turn to face the the other, only to get a good look at the man's being up close. He he gasped in shock, trying to gain space between him and his dresser...his only way of doing so was to climb up, but that would only give the other a larger advantage. "W-what a-a-are...?!"

"So, tell me, my little mo-ya-shi," He all but purred in the boy's ear. "Who were you thinking of as you played with yourself, hm?"

"G-get out..."

"Why would I do that?"

"B-Because...L-Lenalee's r-right there!" Kanda rolled his eyes, not buying the obvious lie.

"Your mirror tells me otherwise." He said, placing his hands against the edge of the dresser, on either side the boy's hips. Needing more space, Allen leaned back, and with no other choice, was forced to try and gain it by scooting up his dresser, to the farthest edge closet to his wall. Much to his horror, Kanda now stood between his legs, a feral grin on his face at his perfectly cornered prey. "Now, why don't you tell me exactly what you were doing?"

"N-none of your b-business!"

"I bet you were thinking until your thoughts were on someone." The elder pressed on, "They made you hot and bothered...I bet you started stroking your cock pretending it was the other person, am I right?"

Feelings from the previous night started surfacing, as the boy's face flushed a faint pink. "N-no..."

"Really?" The tone in Kanda's voice was doubtful, and it was obvious that he didn't believe a word that the boy had said.

Heart thundering in his chest, Allen nearly died of embarrassment then and there. He swallowed audibly, but before he could agree, he noticed the hands sliding up his thighs.

"W-what...?!" Allen had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. "N-no...s-st-op..."

Kanda smirked, as he allowed a hand to trail along the boy's side, making him shiver from the touch. "Did you imagine that person to be the one to touch you, instead of yourself?" The hand still on his thigh, found its way easily between legs, grasping the forming bulge barely evident through his skinny jeans.

Allen gasped, fingers trying to grasp the wooden surface, but coming empty. "K-Ka-n...Kan...da..." From pink to red, Allen knew he was red enough to make a strawberry turn green with envy.

"You must still be sensitive then, hm?" He leaned closer to the younger male, kissing the juncture of his collar and neck, fully savoring the sounds the younger created. "Tell me who you were imagining, and I'll stop."

With his mouth clamped shut, Allen shuddered as the hand squeezed his erection through the material.

Displeased with the silence, Kanda applied even more pressure to the bulge. The barely audible moan he received was nowhere near loud enough to what he'd wanted, so he eyed the other's naked chest, glad that the boy hadn't found a shirt to wear before tuning to face him.

From the boy's collar, he kissed down the naked skin, enjoying the shivers he could make the boy produce. Soon he found his initial target, first licking the hardening bud of the younger's pectoral. "AH!" That got the elder's desired reaction.

"Moyashi," the elder whispered, warm air hitting the sensitive nub and causing the Brit to whimper. "Who were you imagining?"

"I-It's n-no-ne ov yaaahr b-business!" Ah, that accent...quite the turn-on. Kanda applied pressure down below, whilst deciding on pinching the very nipple his mouth had last tasted. He watched in amusement as the boy arched into him from the pleasure HE was giving to HIM. "Ah! N-no!"

"Come now, Moyashi. Who were you thinking of, hm?"

"S-screw y-ah~"

Seeing that what he was doing wasn't yet enough to get his answer from Allen, the Japanese man trailed his hand from the boy's growing arousal, to the zipper of those jeans containing said arousal. "Are you sure that you don't want to tell me?" By this point, the tone of Kanda's voice had become quite teasing, and the ex-assassin squeezed his eyes shut to keep himself from seeing that smirk which he knew would send him over the edge.

"The way I see it, we could do this the easy way...or the hard way." Kanda said, giving the pulsing organ a long and teasing stroke. "I, personally, would better enjoy the hard way."

"P...perv-ert...!"

Sighing, Kanda leaned forward to hover over the boy's erection. "I thought we'd talked about this. If you really think me to be a pervert, then that's what I'll be."

With those words of warning, Allen felt something slimy nudge his cock, and his eyes flew open to see the older male licking the head of the organ as if it were a popsicle. "W-wha~ Nng!" By this point, the younger could hardly speak anything even vaguely cohesive, his mind too far lost in its senses to bother.

Kanda was prideful in what he could do to the smaller male. Tasting the pre-cum on his tongue didn't do his memories of of it justice. Such lewd sounds escaped the boy's lips, and he felt he'd be damned if he never to got to hear those very sounds when he could finally shove his aching need into that sexy, and very desirable ass the Brit sported daily.

He nipped the fleshy head, sharp eyes catching the tensing mussels of biceps and pectorals. He smirked at the vain effort of the younger male to hide or at the very least muffle his embarrassment. Splashily doing a poor job at it too, Kanda noted. With his free hand, he pulled the boy's pants further down, soon making the material fall to the floor below. Kanda leaned back just enough to see his little Moyashi.

The boy's dick was straining, almost a red in color from just so little effort on his part. Such a delectable sight, as he looked at the full package that was Allen Walker. How much he wanted to see his cute uke at EVERY angle he could...but he'd restrain himself. He wouldn't take the boy unwillingly. Yes, he wanted to be Allen's first, but no he wouldn't forcefully do so. If anything, this was fuel for the many nights it'd take before he could have the boy fully.

His body was on FIRE; that was the easiest way to describe how Allen felt. Everything burned, begged to be touched, to be cooled. It hurt, but at the same time, he loved every moment of it. Why had Kanda stopped? Wasn't he only just getting started?

As though sensing his distress, he smirked up to the British male. "Don't you worry. You're gonna be screaming pretty soon." That was all he allowed himself to say, as he went back down, spreading the boy's legs a little wider, and placed butterfly kisses around the boy's perfectly shaped balls. He sucked the flesh there, before biting, leaving the first of many marks he planned to leave.

Allen felt himself convulse when teeth made contact with his family jewels, oh god, oh god...was the only thought that could run through his head, up until one hand started stroking his aching need, and the other groped his balls...he wasn't sure when the elder's mouth stopped abusing there, but his hands were far better than he dreamed...without realizing it, he spread his legs wider, no longer could he think of anything, anything except the feelings and sensations he was giving him. Only when that wet and sucking heat enloved his cock as deep as he could go did Allen start to really see white.

It was hard to breath with all that was going on, and sooner than when he did this to himself, he felt the coil straining to the point of breaking. "A-ahh...! I-I...!" What was he going to say? Words couldn't form fast enough as his body convulsed again, he knew he was cumming, he knew the coil was about to break...he had a feeling the elder knew it too, but Kanda did nothing to remove himself. He grazed his teeth against the sensitive flesh, removing the cock from his mouth, kissing its length, and leaving marks along his thighs.

He saw the elder grin up at him, before taking his prick back into his mouth, sucking harshly, and groping his balls. A loud gasp, and a low guttural moan escaped his lips when he felt his seed splurt into the other mouth, who much to Allen's disorienting surprise, swallowed all he had ejaculated. "Quite delicious, this little snack was." Kanda said with a grin.

"D-Don't s-say thing li...like that..." He managed to pant...but the venom wasn't there, he was tired, and sated.

"That, my little moyashi, is the appetizer...I hope to be able to enjoy dessert in the future."

"W-what do you mean?" He mumbled, tired mind unable to comprehend the meaning behind those words.

Kanda just chuckled, hands reaching up to pull the boy from where he sat on the dresser. "So tell me; who was it that you imagined doing these kinds of things to you?"

"Hmm?"

"You heard me, beansprout." Kanda said as he laid the younger on his bed. He went to the dresser, and picked out a shirt, before picking up the jeans that fell on the floor. He doubted the boy would be able to dress himself in his current state.

"..." He heard the boy mutter, but couldn't make out what he said, it having of been very soft spoken.

Mouth twitching, Kanda lightly shook the boy's shoulders. "Oi, what did you just say?" There was no way he'd let the kid sleep until he'd gotten his answer.

Groaning, a pale hand shot out and took hold of the elder's collar, and the latter let himself be dragged down till his nose bumped the Brit's. Heavy lidded eyes had a hard time staying open as they stared up at him."A'sed 'yah'."

"Me?" The Japanese man queried. Even though he'd pretty much already known, he had to be sure.

Allen nodded sleepily, before his eyes fluttered closed and the hand on Kanda's collar loosened. "You."

If pride wasn't already swelling in the man's chest, it surely was about to burst out now. Even when he wasn't there, Allen had quite the thoughts towards him now. Perhaps he should thank everyone who gave him the advice...though it did seem earlier than Komui anticipated. Not that he was complaining.

As much as he'd love to see his almost lover naked longer, he knew it'd be wiser to dress him, and then change the sheets Kanda was no more than certain stained in the boy's cum. Making him cum without being there. He wondered if that were an accomplishment.

Dressing the boy wasn't all that hard, in fact, Kanda enjoyed being able to touch the kid as much as he wanted without any interruptions. It probably had to do with the fact that they all thought Allen was still sick and needed to be left alone. He wasn't complaining, though. After all; it was the reason he'd been able to go this far and get away with it.

He couldn't wait before he could do more. Patience, of course was a virtue, but there was only so much he could stretch his patience before it'd snap.

Finally finishing with the task, much to his own displeasure of such a sight to be covered, he leaned the boy against the foot of the bed, and removed to soiled sheets. He knew the Lees' often kept sheets in each bedroom to prevent any getting mixed up later. Surely enough they were folded neatly at the bottom shelf of the wardrobe closet. He took notice of the dark blue, and decided he'd use those.

A good decision, too, he realized once he'd replaced the sheets and tucked the boy in. Snowy locks fanned around his head on the pillow, strands brushing his cheeks. The deep blue coloring contrasted with Allen's pale complexion, making him seem almost angelic in appearance.

He inhaled through his nose, before exhaling the same way. "Even unconscious, you have no idea how much of a walking temptation you are to me."

The door swung open, but Kanda didn't need to turn around to know that Lenalee was in the doorway. "Jeez, Kanda, didn't I tell you Allen needed to rest?"

"And he is resting." Kanda pointed out. "All I did was change his sheets, because i noticed they smelled a little of sweat."

"You...changed his sheets...and not molest him while he was sleeping?" The Chinese woman was shocked at this news. "Huh. Color me surprised. Link had nothing to really worry about this time."

Well, Link had pleanty to worry about. Kanda internally smirked, knowing that he could actually count his previous actions a personal win.

"You really have no faith in me, do you?" The only other person who'd know what he'd done in here was Allen, and the Japanese man knew that there was no way the kid would tell anyone, not after what he'd just confessed.

After pretending to think for a second, Lenalee shook her head. "Nope."

Kanda rolled his eyes, before taking notice of a bowl on the nightstand. "I doubt that's edible anymore."

"Huh?" Lenalee glanced over where Kanda was looking and sighed. "He must've been pretty sick if he couldn't even eat the soup. I mean, it's Allen we're talking of."

At that, the man had to suppress his grin. "I'll get him something to eat later."

"You?" She scoffed, obviously doubting his true intentions were to just feed her younger friend.

"I'm only taking responsibility from the other day."

Lenalee kept a skeptical eye on her friend, "Out of guilt of what you've done to cause him to get sick, or out of your desire to eventually fuck him?"

"Did you really just curse?"

"Answer me, Yu Kanda."

Kanda rolled his eyes, before holding up one finger, "First, don't do that again, it doesn't sound at all like you." He held up a second finger, "Second, it's none of your business of my reasons."

His stare was met with a glare, and Lenalee strode over to him. "It IS my business. Not only is this MY house, but Allen is like a little brother to me, so I want to know what's going on."

Before Kanda could open his mouth, movement caught his eye from his peripheral vision, and the sleepy form of the boy slowly sat up, rubbing his eye. "Wha' goin' on?" He asked as he yawned.

"Oh, Allen!" She walked over to the younger male, and placed the back of her hand against his forehead. "Hmm...it looks like you're still a little warm, seems like you still have a little fever..."

"M'fine..."

"You must be starving; you haven't eaten anything in days." With that said, Lenalee took her hand away from his head. "Do you want me to bring you something?"

"Uh..." The boy shrank back into his bed at the sight of Kanda standing mere metres away.

"Che. I'm not going to do anything, Moyashi." Kanda muttered, deciding to lean against the wall closet to him.

"Try anything, and I'm kicking you where the sun doesn't shine." Lenalee warned, before heading off.

Never before had Allen wanted to disappear as much as this moment. He wanted to hide. He wanted to be anywhere but where he was; and that was sitting in bed, watching the man who had sucked him off, not once, but twice, grin down at him like the pervert had won some kind of medal or something.

"What?"

"Enjoying the memory of the view." Kanda simply stated. "I've seen you half-naked, but today was quite rewarding."

Honestly, Allen wasn't sure what to make of that. "Re...warding?"

"Aside from getting the most erotic view up front, I now know the effects I have on you when I'm not even here." He grinned to himself seeing the boy's blush darken in color. "It's too bad you don't seem to understand what you do to me, just by being in the same space."

"What...I do...to you...?"

"Hmm?" Kanda's eyebrows rose. "I've already told you how hard it is to hold myself back."

The Brit sat up, eyes wide. "How was that 'holding yourself back'?!"

"You still have your virginity, don't you?"

"Th-that...!" Whatever he was going to say, was interrupted when Lenalee returned with a bowl of soup, fresh from the kitchen. Allen's stomach gurgled the moment he smelled the aroma coming from the bowl the Chinese woman placed on his nightstand, replacing the cold soup.

"Jeez, there's tension in here that butter knife could cut through...what's going on?"

"Nothing..." Allen said, still weary of the other male.

Lenalee's hands rested on her hips and she glanced between the two, noting the smug aura her Japanese friend practically exuded. "Doesn't look like nothing."

"I-It's really nothing..."

"Okay then." Lenalee decided to drop it, knowing her youngest friend wouldn't tell her anyway. "Then, I suppose I'll just leave Kanda here to make sure you finish your soup."

"Eh?"

"Kanda, make sure Allen finishes it. You wanted to take responsibility for getting him sick? Well, you can be his nurse."

"Like hell I'm playing nurse!"

Allen paled Lenalee wouldn't really leave him in KANDA's care, right?! "You will be playing nurse, and you will nurse Allen back to full health."

"W-wait! I don't need a nurse! I'm fine! Honest, I am, Lenalee!" The boy's plea went ignored.

"All I have to do is nurse him to health." Allen became paler if it were possible, hearing a hidden tone that he was more than certain Lenalee missed. "In whatever way I deem that'll work."

"You'll cater to whatever he needs, as he informs you of them." By the look in the elder male's eye, Allen knew the man had a few tricks up his sleeve that their female friend didn't catch.

"Fine then."

"U-uh, Lenalee, I don't think this is a good idea..."

"He won't do anything." Lenalee firmly stated. "If he does, he won't have his second sword anymore."

As the woman turned to leave, Allen scrambled out from under his sheets. "Don't leave me here with him!"

Lenalee stopped mid-step, looking over her shoulder. On one hand, she still wanted operation Yullen to become reality...though the look on her friend's face was rather hard to resist...

Then again; if he wouldn't tell her what was going on, it was his own fault if something happened. Besides, she knew that the older male wouldn't rape him; what with him and his samurai pride or something.

"I'll check up with you two later." She said with finality. The door shut behind her.

Allen felt the dread of knowing he was stuck with the very man he could barely even look at anymore. The hell did he do to him to make him feel so...weird? "Well, well, alone again."

The younger flinched at the soft spoken voice. "You're planning something..."

"So you're made to believe." Kanda's predatory gaze landed on the boy, who suddenly felt chills race down his spine. How was it he felt so exposed with this man around, despite being fully clothed?

Maybe it was because those cobalt orbs had finally seen under all his layers... Or it could just be that he didn't know what the elder was thinking half the time. "D-don't you touch me!"

"Now I'm a bad guy? Che. Idiot."

"C-could've fooled m-me..." Allen was pretty sure Kanda wouldn't go so far as to rape him, but even so the thought that he could ran through his mind more than once since the first time he found himself vulnerable before him.

"So tell me. With the deadline almost here, do you know what I see when I look at you?" He's...asking about that?

"I'm...not...exactly sure..."

"Hn. Then how about a little hint." Kanda said, crossing his arms across his chest. "You've heard of a little boy who bullies his female classmate."

"Isn't...that common?"

"Why do you think he does it then, moyashi?"

Allen was at a loss for what this had to do with him. "Because he's a dick?"

"It would appear that way. But, the real reason he does that is because he doesn't know how else to make her notice him."

Allen looked to the other male wit confusion. "Notice...him?"

"Notice, moyashi."

Kanda released a short sigh, before walking to the boy, leaning down, placing his hands on either side of the boy's hips, allowing himself to be face to face with the younger. "Tell me something, why would the little boy bully that girl to get her to notice him, hm?"

"A-ah..." Allen's eyes widened, the elder being perhaps too close for his own comfort. "U-Um...w-well..."

"Why does he want to be noticed?" As the Japanese man spoke, Allen felt the breath ghost over his face, freezing him in his place.

Unable to answer, Allen thought his heart was all but ready to burst from his chest. His fists clenched the sheets. Kanda couldn't hear his heart rate increase, could he? He hoped not...

His head grew fuzzy, cheeks burning as the elder leaned closer still. What was the question? What did he...ask?

"Moyashi." Kanda muttered, "It's because he likes her." He told the other, before capturing the boy's lips. Silver eyes widened, having been snapped out of his earlier trance...he mewled, beginning to squirm, though didn't try to pull away, despite his mind trying to get him to. This was wrong...but...it still felt right...  
All too soon Kanda pulled away, a small whine escaped the boy's pouty lips.

"Did you like that?" The Japanese man queried, licking his lips at the sight beneath him.

"H-huh?" Confused, Allen questioned when he ended up on his back. "W-what ...e-enjoy..?"

"I'm taking your lack of words as a yes." The elder said with a smirk.

"I don't..." What the hell was going on? One second he's sitting, the next he's...

A single crooked finger tilted the boy's chin up, before slowly moving to trace his lips. "You're so clueless, aren't you?"

Choosing not to answer as the question sounded rhetorical, Allen tried to pull away, only to remember that was lying on a bed with his only means of escape blocked by the one he needed escaping from.

"G-get off..."

"I've noticed a few things about you, Moyashi." Kanda began, ignoring the boy's plea. "You don't have a problem worming your way into the hearts of those around you, yet when it comes to you personally, you don't let anyone else get too close."

"W-well w-what are you d-doing then?!"

"I'm doing what I can to get in." And to prove his point, Kanda pushed his finger against the boy's lower lip, the digit slipping in without much resistance from either party.

Images from last night flashed before the boy, and he started blushing, as his body seemed to act on its own. His tongue circled the intruding digit timidly. An inner voice told him to bite down, and force the man above him to stop...to have himself stop from doing something he'd most likely come to regret.

But he ignored its warning. His lips closed over the finger, sucking the appendage, much like he did to his own when he was thinking of something like this just hours ago. Another finger prodded, and Allen let it, and a third one in, getting them wet with his saliva.

Intrigued by the turn of events, the elder quirked a brow. He had a feeling that perhaps the younger had previously imagined something like this happening to him, considering how he was acting. He removed his fingers from the boy's mouth, deciding if that kept up, he highly doubted he himself would be able to not just take the boy right then and there.

"...nda..."

A thin string of drool trailed down from the corner of the younger's mouth. "Where did you learn that, hmm?"

If Allen's face wasn't flushed enough, it certainly was now, as a healthy red emerged from the pink that had originally settled. "I-I...u-um..."

"Well?" His voice wasn't demanding, but a part of Allen felt as though it were... "Were you playing with yourself to the point of finger fucking your sexy little ass?"

Silver eyes widened, and his breath hitched. "N-No..."

Something flashed through deep blue eyes, but it was gone before the boy could identify it, not that he could have, considering how he was too busy trying, and failing, to put more distance between himself and the owner of those eyes. "How did it feel? I bet you screamed, am I right?"

"I-I didn't do anything like th-that!" Allen protested weakly, knowing that it the FBI agent wouldn't buy it one bit.

"Oh?" Allen suddenly felt a hand between his legs, and he yelped at the sudden pressure. "Seems you're already quite aroused...perhaps by the memories of what you did? What you were imagining?"

"N-naah!" His hands clamped over his mouth, trying to at least muffle what he could.

"It looks like luck is on my side today," Kanda continued, "to be able to this not once, but twice in one day."

Allen shook his head frantically, there was some space between him and the head of his bed, if he were fast enough...deciding to act on his out-of-the-blue plan, he kneed the older male in the gut, stunning him just enough to roll over, and try pulling himself out from under. Unfortunately, the moment he managed to grab the wooden spindles of the headboard to pull himself out from under Kanda, was also the moment said man managed to collect himself, and pin the boy's wrists with one hand, and apply pressure with his knee on the boy's lower back.

No escape, Allen realized with dread. "L-lemme go!"

"Why would I do that?" Came Kanda's strained voice from behind.

Realising that his attack probably hadn't been the smartest of moves, the Brit's heart sped up. It was when the knee holding him in place dug further down that he gasped in pain, head falling to the bed. With his face now buried in the pillows, he couldn't even scream for help.

"Mmpf!"

"You're aware that if I were a lesser man, I'd of fucked you regardless of both your fighting, and telling me to stop." Kanda managed through gritted teeth. Damn, that kick to his gut would leave a bruise, and he didn't bruise easily. "However, I'm not. I do have morals, and for the life of me, it's a wonder I can even stay as true to them when it comes to you."

With slight difficulty, Allen managed to turn his head to the side, gasping for some fresher air. "Molesting is a part of your freaking morals?!"

"I said 'as true to them', not 'true to them'." The elder muttered.

Allen couldn't respond, mind too busy focusing on the pain in his lower back that grew with each passing second, trying desperately not to whimper and make the situation any worse than it already was.

"What difference does that make?!" The other was really starting to feel the pain...damn, was it possible to get a bruise this way? The weight, much to Allen's humiliation, was also applying pressure to his member, which when Kanda tried molesting him just moments before, was still at the beginnings of swelling with need.

"Plenty of damn difference."

"There is no difference!" He managed to spit at the agent before his head fell back down. God that hurt...

"Idiot."

"g'off mfe..." The knee in his back really was unpleasant...though the pressure down there...probably more so in the current situation. Allen mentally noted.

"I think that you still deserved to be punished for what you did," the Japanese man continued on, acting as if he hadn't even heard the boy's muffled mutterings.

"Sa'ist'k bshtud!" Allen all but screeched into the pillow. Oh how he wished he'd kneed the man harder... perhaps a little lower, too...

Had he mentioned how much he hated this person? He was pretty sure he did. "MMPF!" When the hell did he get his hand there?! His hands tightened on the only thing he could grab hold of, the spindles of his headboard.

"Hn. You really do have a nice ass." Kanda said, groping the bare skin under the boy's jeans and boxers. He squeezed a firm cheek, grinning when the younger squirmed. He found it amusing how lost in his thoughts the boy had been when he removed his knee from the boy's back. That, in turn, had given him access to slide his hand under the waistband to get a hand full of what was hidden beneath.

From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of something red hanging out of the drawer of the nightstand. How he didn't notice it earlier, was a mystery to him, but now that he found it...it seemed like he had something to help free his hands a little. Remove his hand from the boy's jeans, he reached the fabric, grinning when he found it to a ribbon. It as long enough where he could tie the boy's hands to the frame.

His day seemed to be his luckiest. For him at least.

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 **Seriously~! Next year can't get here sooner. I've been excited since YESTERDAY MORNING! xD I think I might have myself a DGM marathon when I get the official release date of the series :) Probably subbed so I don't have to switch from dub and then sub in the middle...eh-ehehe**

 **Anyway! Leave the story some love~! R &R ain't for rest and relaxation for most of us...even if we all need it at some point x)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hana: Merry Christmas, and a very Happy birthday to my favorite Moyashi~! -huggling Allen-**

 **Allen: P-please let g-go...c-can't br-eath!**

 **Hana: Too bad~!**

 **Lavi: -laughing- Han doesn't own D. Gray-man...and neither does XavierForest.**

 **Allen: SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA OF HER DEATH TRAP HUG!**

 **Kanda: Che. You're on your own, Moyashi.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 31 - +_**

And that was how Allen Walker ended up on his bed, wrists tied to the headboard, ass up as his jeans were slowly unzipped and teasingly pulled down. So far, he decided, this was the worst position yet. The other times he's at least been able to see what was going on around him. But now, he was completely blind and bound, unable to do a thing to save himself.

Allen glared at his own ribbon. It defiantly was a traitor, though that should be expected...that damn thing was really the only gift Cross bothered to give him on his twelfth birthday. His breath hitched the moment he felt hands tracing his thighs. Those same hands had somehow coaxed him to spread his legs farther, and much to his embarrassment, without him realizing they had done so. Where were his jeans now? He didn't feel the comfort of neither them, nor his boxers even pooled around his legs.

Larger hands scaled up his sides, tracing scars, and rumpling his shirt up over his chest. Allen slowly felt himself losing it, and really, he wasn't sure what to do anymore as his body seemed to act on its own.

He bit down on his lip, using the pain to pull himself back before he could completely lose himself. Maybe he could kick the bastard and scream... then again, his pride wouldn't allow anyone else to see him like this. It was already bad enough that someone had seen him fully naked, but to be seen in an indecent position such as this, where he looked to be so weak and... well... horny... he just couldn't bear it.

Hands found their way to the boy's hips, and Allen gasped in shock, as he was pulled close to the obvious budge hidden beneath rough denim. "Come now, Moyashi..." Kanda's voice was lowered, husky, and he spoke against the boy's ear. Allen could feel the silky strands of Kanda's hair that remained unbound tickle the sensitive skin of his back. "I can tell this was how envisioned yourself, am I right?"

"W-what? N-no..." Damn, he was playing these mind games again! "K-Kanda...pl...please st-stop..."

The older male rolled his hips, the bulge rubbing up against Allen's ass and eliciting a moan from the sufficiently shamed boy. "Why would I stop now?"

"Y...naah!...you s-said y-you...Mmm!...n-not f-force yourself...o-on me...!" Oh god, it was getting hard to so much as think with that there! He doubted biting himself would bring him back...

"And I'm not...you're seeming quite willing." He thrust against the other for a good measure, getting a throaty gasp. He reached in front of Allen, and pressed his fingers into the boy's mouth, pressing down on his tongue, perfectly preventing him from closing is mouth, and make it much harder to speak.

He was getting his own lubricant this way too, Kanda noted. He wouldn't go too far, but he had wanted to test the waters, so to speak. Get an idea of what he was aiming for. Besides, if the kid thought finger fucking himself was bliss, he hadn't even begun to describe what it'd feel like with someone else's fingers prodding, and stretching his ass. Kanda grinned at the thought. He'd have something to work with the next time he'd have to...do that.

Using his other hand, the Japanese man slid it back down between the boy's spread legs, not stopping till he reached the youth's erection.

He took it in his hand, stroking the shaft with long, firm strokes. At the end of each, he'd smear the pre-cum from the weeping slit, back down to the base, where he'd kneed the boy's balls occasionally, and would then continue repeating the process. He was rewarded each with pleasured gasps and mewls, and he noticed with slight surprise, how much the boy had pressed against him. Deeming his fingers wet enough, he removed his digits from the warm wet cavern of the younger's mouth, gaining a whine-mixed-mewl from his moyashi.

 _Keep it together, Kanda._ He thought. His fingers trailed down, before tracing the puckered entrance. Honestly, it was taking everything he had NOT to just go against his morals, and just take him. He pressed a finger into the boy's anus, and groaned. He truly was a virgin. So tight, and just ripe for the picking...

"Nyaaah~!" Ah, seemed he found that little something. Kanda smirked, and added the other two fingers, three was a stretch, however he knew his own cock would be even more so for the British male. _You can wait down there..._ he begrudgingly thought towards his throbbing erection.

Allen had been wrong; this was _way_ better than anything he could _EVER_ have done to himself. Those hands... those fingers... no matter where they went, all they left in their wake was pleasure.

Kanda played the younger like a well-tuned instrument. He groaned in displeasure when the hand pleasuring his cock stopped, but then arched with a breathy gasp upon that hand fondling around his pectorals, thumb and forefinger paying extra...care towards a nipple already standing to attention. He felt lips pepper kisses up his spine, and now he had no idea what to do with himself anymore.

He was surprised when he felt that skilled tongue on his shoulder blade, and honestly, so lost into the pleasure he was given, he wasn't sure when his shirt had been pooled at his elbows.

Trying to focus his thoughts seemed futile, for every time he began, he'd only get cut off once again by the other male's teasing. This wasn't... he wasn't supposed to be... Allen whimpered as fingers thrust further into him, going deeper still. "Naah~"

"Enjoying yourself quite a bit, hm?" Kanda's voice was whispered in his ear, lips just barely brushing his ear. "I bet this is far better than playing with yourself."

"Naaah~" He could feel the elder's grin, and gasped when teeth nipped his ear. He could feel the elder's organ pulsing with need, and honestly, he, in his pleasure-induced mind could just barely make that thought out. He clenched his fists, and bit his lips at a harder pinch to his nipple left him even more hot mess than he had been. All too soon, everything ceased.

What was he...? If his touches made him moan, then what happened next wouldn't be able to compare with what curious fingers could do. Two hands cupped his ass, spreading them further, silver eyes widened as a stream of air blew across his virgin hole. He shuddered at the feel, and could almost sense Kanda's sinister grin. "Ittekimasu."

Allen's entire body stiffened at the completely new feeling of his entrance being prodded by something wet and... hot? No way... that wasn't... but it was.

The elder had replaced the fingers with his tongue, the action sending heat flaring straight to the boy's already straining cock, quickly spreading to his balls. He arched away from the feeling, desiring more whilst simultaneously fearful of what could happen if this all continued, only the hands on his ass holding him in place.

He couldn't bear it; all of it was simply too much. Silently, he sobbed into his pillow, Kanda far too busy having finally entered the hole with his tongue, after giving a quick squeeze to those firm cheeks, to notice the exact state his almost-lover now found himself in.

"...nda...op..." He dared glance over his shoulder, tears threatening to fall, begging, pleading, for the elder to cease his action. He couldn't take anymore, he was more frightened than he ever was since losing his foster father. "P-please...s-stop..."

The tongue left his backside, and cobalt eyes took in the sight of the younger boy. He hated how the sight turned him on more, but at the same time made him feel so guilty. He'd meant only to tease the younger, not have it go as far as he did. Kanda scowled at his actions, and all but tore the ribbon to shreds in freeing the boy's hands. Now sitting up, he pulled to the boy to him, setting him on his lap, and resting the younger man's face against his shoulder.

One of the hands that had done such things to the younger before, was now rubbing soothing circles on the other's back with his thumb, his other hand rested on Allen's head. God, he felt like the world's biggest jackass now.

"I'm...sorry..." He managed. Allen hiccupped, his still bare form quivering, though he seemed to slowly be calming down with the kinder ministrations. "I didn't mean to-"

Kanda, at the point expected plenty of things for the younger male to do to him. Slap his face, punch him, and perhaps even cut off his airways. What he didn't expect was a pair of lips to timidly cover his own.

Did he...miss something?

Suddenly, Allen gasped into the kiss, hand clenching into a fist around the Japanese man's shirt fabric, squirming uncomfortably in his place. The movement had cause his erection to brush against the older male, as if reminding him that his little problem was still there.

Kanda grunted, before grabbing the boy's hips to stop him from squirming. The movement, although not unwelcome, was still making it very hard for him to keep his composure together any longer. "D-dammit, moyashi, stop your squirming...for a moment..."

Carefully laying the boy back down on the bed, Kanda slid his hands up pale calves till they reached the former's knees. "W-wha-"

"Do you want me to get rid of it or what?" Without even waiting for an answer, the elder spread Allen's legs, exposing the youth's aching need.

A healthy blush, that had only barely started to fade away, had become more prominent, upon realizing what the elder was once again planning on doing. "Ah! N-no...aaah!"

Kanda licked the still hard member from its base to tip, before taking it into his mouth, Allen covered his mouth as a scream tried escaping. Dear lord, why did he have to be so good with that mouth? This was a thought Allen would later out right deny to himself.

Teeth lightly scraped over the sensitive organ, and it was all the Brit could do to not beg for more.

Just like before, he felt the tell-tale signs of the coil stretching beyond the point of breaking. It wasn't long before he saw stars, back arching and a silent scream escaping his lips. He fell to the bed, completely spent. "Still better than your wet dreams." The elder said with a smirk.

"Sh-shaddup..." With shaky arms, Allen managed to sit up, trying to glare at the elder, though there wasn't any fire behind it. "You're still hard y'know..."

"I can take care of that on my own damn time."

Allen blushed at the thought of the other pleasuring himself, though he refused to even begin trying to imagine it. He'd only just calmed down; he was nowhere near ready for another blowjob. The fact that he still sat naked before Kanda wasn't really helping with anything, though.

"Oi." Between the timespan of a few seconds, that smirk had shifted to a frown. "Are you... fine... now?"

"U-um...y-yeah..." He managed to answer lamely. Damn, he hated the elder for making him always feel so weird. But honestly, more than anything else, Allen always felt that if there were debt, he'd have to repay it...hell, he already thought that perhaps he owed Kanda of all people a lot of debts as it was. There had to be some sort of way he could pay him back...

He could always... nope. It was the bastard who got himself this horny in the first place; he could get rid of it without the boy's help just fine.

Besides, he'd only enjoy a taste of his own medicine all too much. The Brit decided. He wouldn't give the elder that pleasure. Pun unintended.

Swinging his feet off the bed, Allen stood, gaze searching for his jeans, and preferably boxers too. Spotting material sitting on the floor, he bent down to pick it up, unknowingly giving the other a perfect view of his pale ass in the process, only realizing this when he felt eyes on him.

Abruptly straightening his back, he turned to find that Kanda has indeed been watching him, signature smirk sitting on the pervert's lips. "Don't stop on my account."

Quickly rushing to his dresser, he snagged a clean pair of boxers, and pulled on them faster than a cobra could strike. He turned, fully glaring at the elder, and pointed towards his door. "Out."

"No can do. I'm supposed to be nursing you back to health, remember?" And with that, Kanda pointed to the bowl on the nightstand. "You should probably eat that, otherwise Lenalee might suspect something."

The boy crossed his arms, still glaring. "If you don't leave, I'll tell her what you did to me."

Shrugging, the Japanese man's smirk never once slipped. "I'm sure she'd love to hear about how you finger-fucked yourself into the bed, all the while thinking about me."

Allen's face gained another flush, but otherwise did what he could to keep his own composure in check. "Then...I suppose we're at an impasse." He gave himself credit for not stuttering. For once.

"Are we?" Kanda crossed his arms, now standing. "I believe I have a far greater advantage over you."

Face falling, the boy looked fearfully up at the other. "H-huh?"

"You heard me. Now, I want you to be a good little beansprout, and start eating your soup."

"Y-you don't have a-anything o-on me!"

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to know, now would you?" That arrogant smirk was on his face again...he couldn't have possibly said...anything while being...out of it...could he?

"You're lying." By now, Allen's tone had turned impassive, while in reality he was internally freaking out. There was no way he would have said anything so important that it could later be against him to such an extent. Right? Unless it was... No. Definitely not. If he'd have said THAT...

"Then why do you look so uncertain?"

Mentally cursing Kanda's perceptiveness, the boy's firm expression wavered. It couldn't have been his plans. If so, things would not be going like this. Did he say...THOSE words? No way. Then what?

"If you don't get your ass to the bed, and eat your soup, I'll personally pick you up, drop you on the mattress, and forcefully spoon feed you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Fine then. You asked for it." Allen didn't' have time to blink before the elder had crossed the room, and threw the younger over his shoulder like he were nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

"H-hey! Lemme go!" He tried hitting, kicking, and anything else he could think of, before he was dropped on his bed, with a more than pissed off Kanda looking him in the eye. The look he was on the receiving end of, was more than enough to stun him.

"Moyashi. You're trying my damn patience." With that said, he reached over and picked up the soup with one hand, and with the other, he scooped just enough, and keeping to his promise, forcefully shoved the first spoon full into the boy's mouth.

By the time Allen had finished coughing, the Japanese already had another spoonful waiting. "You could have at least waited till I'd finished getting dressed!"

"And then you'd procrastinate, on fucking purpose, trying to prolong what you know is inevitable." Well, that was a knife through his gut. The elder had hit the nail on the coffin with that statement. "Besides," Kanda continued with a grin, "I've already seen you naked. It shouldn't matter how underdressed you are anymore."

"You shouldn't have seen anything to begin with!"

"Too. Fucking. Bad. Besides, I already know for a proven fact you think about me when you play with yourself." Allen tensed at Kanda's comment. "I know, because you told me."

"I-I-I...! That wasn't playing fair at all, BaKanda!"

"All's fair in love and war." Kanda said, placing the bowl back down.

The younger male blinked, not understanding what the phrase really had to do with anything. He was certain they were at war with each other, but what the bloody hell did love have anything to do with it? Not that he understood the phrase to begin with. "Huh?"

The FBI agent blinked. "My god, you really are clueless."

"C-clueless? Me?" How did the conversation turn to that? "It's not my fault that you say things I don't understand!"

Kanda took a small inhale of air, before exhaling. "Fine then. I'll make it as obvious as humanly possible for someone as dense as you can be."

"I'm not that dense!" The other said, glowering at the Japanese male.

"The reason I kept doing the things I do-"

"You're just a damn bas-"

"-is because I love you." Silver eyes widened, as the last of his insult died on his tongue. Love? He...Kanda loved him...? Was this a joke? But he was...and Allen himself was just...

"..."

A sigh, "Speak up, I can't hear you when you mutter."

"...d yo..."

"Moyashi."

"Why would you?" The younger's voice was quiet, but he could pick up the words that time. He knew what he meant.

Deciding to sit next to the younger, he placed a hand atop the soft fluffy locks. "I'm not going to say any of that cheesy shit. But I will say, I love you, because you're that one thing in my life I'd rather not lose."

Many thoughts bombarded the poor boy's mind after the sudden confession, drowning out everything else. Some of them were things like 'it had to be a lie', or 'this is a trick', but what stood out the most was his reasoning behind such depressing thoughts. Not once after everything he'd done had he expected to be loved again. Killing on the orders of another had long since torn him from his humanity, and he found it inconceivable that someone could actually love the thing he'd become. Therefore, there was absolutely no doubt in his mind that the older male had some sort of hidden motive, and that thought alone hurt him more than he'd care to admit.

Throwing the sheets over his head to hide himself from Kanda's gaze, the ex-assassin felt something akin ice rinse through his veins, leaving his mind clear. Hands clenching around deep blue material, the Brit hardened his voice. "Get out."

And this time, the elder complied, simply standing and leaving Allen all alone in his room.

What he didn't know was that he shouldn't have left the boy alone. He should have stayed. Should have been there to reassure the younger about the truth in behind his confession. Should have done SOMETHING.

But he didn't.

He gave the youth space to think.

Space to cry.

Only he didn't cry.

Doing nothing had only steadied the boy's already firm resolve.

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 **It's Christmas, and I never realized one of my update dates was Christmas...so Merry Christmas to all my readers who celebrate this jolly day :) Don't drive while drunk, stay safe, and have a happy holidays, and a wonderful New Year~!**

 **I'm gonna see Star Wars today~! See y'all Monday! ZOMG! THAT'S THE FINAL UPDATE FOR 2015! (Yes, I just realized that!)**

 **R &R~ Give this story some well deserved love :D I love you all~ and once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLEN WALKER~!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hana: IT'S THE LAST UPDATE OF 2016!**

 **Allen: ...do you really have to yell?**

 **Hana: Yes. Yes I do. Because the next chapter won't be up until technically next year.**

 **Lavi: Wow. That's actually impressive.**

 **Hana: I KNOW RIGHT? Anyway, if y'all hadn't figured it out yet, neither XavierForest nor myself own D. Gray-man.**

 **Kanda: Che. Just read the damn thing, and get on with your pathetic lives.**

 **Hana: -slaps Kanda upside the head- OI! Be nice!**

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 _ **\+ - Chapter 32 - +**_

"HE'S WHAT?!" Lavi held the phone away from his ear, wincing at the rage of the more than angered Yu Kanda. "HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU LOSE HIM?"

"H-hey, calm down, Y-"

"Call me by that name now, and I'll do more than slice you to ribbons." Lenalee took that moment to take the phone from her boyfriend, already getting a feeling he wouldn't be able to calm Kanda down enough to listen.

"Kanda, try to calm down a little, okay?"

"I AM fucking calm."

"No, I can still feel your murderous intent." Lenalee sighed. "Listen, Allen might have a reason...tell me, what happened with the last time you saw him?"

"..."

"Goodness me, Kanda, don't mutter like that!" Lavi, the ever curious rabbit he was, placed his ear near the phone to try and hear what the man on the other end was saying.

"I... It's none of your damn business!" Kanda growled from the other end of the phone.

"It IS our business if it's the cause of our missing Allen problem!" The woman shot back.

"Forget it!"

"Don't make me assume things, Kanda. We all know what that leads to." Not even a month ago, Allen Walker had vanished from the lives of Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi. When they found out, Kanda had a look in his eyes which none had seen before. It didn't belong on the elder's face, but it was gone before they could really examine what was there, replaced by anger, and then hatred.

Lenalee remembered well that day. The day she went to check up on her youngest friend, only to find that the room had been cleaned out, and nothing more than a note was left behind. She knew Kanda probably had that note on his person; it was a hunch of hers, but she had a feeling he held onto it, to keep something that showed Allen was once in their lives.

She didn't need Lavi's memory to recall exactly what that one piece of paper had written upon its creases.

 _'Dear Lenalee...  
I had a feeling you'd be the one to find this note...and I'm sorry, I have to leave. I feel I've imposed on you long enough. I love you, Lavi, Komui...and even that pervert...maybe him more than what I care admit to, but I highly doubt him truly caring for me as much as he claimed to me the other day. But that's why I have to go. So long as the NOAH are here, I can't risk your lives. You guys are special to me, and they know that._

 _I don't think I'll be coming back anytime soon...or ever for that part. Please, don't come looking for me. I might as well be dead by the time you do find me. The last thing I ever wanted, was for your safety to be jeopardized. I couldn't live with myself, or rest peacefully in the afterlife for that matter, if you all died because of my selfishness, and their cruelty.  
So this is goodbye then._

 _-Allen Walker_

She remembered the tear stains that blotted out some of the words, the shakiness of his handwriting. Despite all that, it was neatly folded on his bed, waiting for its intended reader. She felt water tracing her cheek, and she knew she was about to cry again.

"Kanda, anything can help if we can find him..." She was fighting back tears. "Please, just tell us what it was you did or said, please?"

"…"

"You told him?"

"Told him?" Lavi mimicked, looking to Lenalee with confusion.

"Yes, I fucking told him." Kanda's irate voice grumbled. "Last month, I confessed. He told me to leave, so I assumed he needed time to think it over."

"That...makes sense." Lenalee muttered, "But why did you leave him alone? Kanda, you know how Allen thinks, he probably believed your words weren't true."

"You think I don't know that now? Che. The hell does a guy have to do to make an idiot see he means what he fucking says?"

At that point, Lenalee decided to put her friend on speaker, so Lavi could be in the conversation. "Hmm...well, with how you treated him in the past, Yu, I think you really had more trials before he could accept that you really do love him."

"You just put me on speaker, didn't you?"

"I did." Lenalee said. "But we're at a Starbucks right now, so please, refrain from anything vulgar."

"Whatever."

Leaning back in his chair, the red-head felt a sort of pity towards his self-proclaimed best friend, not that he'd ever tell the man. "We'll find him, Yu."

"We've said it for weeks now, and we still hadn't found either traces of him, or those bastard NOAH." Kanda grumbled. "This kid is going to put me in an early grave at this point."

"I think we all have one foot in the grave now as it is." Lavi said, before taking a sip of his coffee. Lenalee nodded in agreement. "Besides, he said so himself, he-oh, hold on, someone's on the other line."

"I can wait. Trust me." Of course he could. Lavi mentally noted. "I'll stay on the line."

"You'd better." Lavi said, before picking up the other call. "Hello, Bookman Jr.'s Cell, Lavi speaking."

"I thought I wouldn't be able to get a hold of you." Link's voice sounded through the speaker. "Is Kanda with you?"

"He's on the other line, actually." Lenalee said, "Should we connect your calls?"

"Where are you, exactly?"

"We're at a Starbucks." Lavi supplied. "Why?"

"Please go somewhere more private. Tell Kanda you'll call him back, and then I'll call again within an hour." The duo looked to each other, before looking back to the phone.

"Sure, I guess we could do that...my house is closer, Lena and I will go there."

"Affirmative." Link said before hanging up.

Quickly switching to Kanda's line again, he informed his friend, and hung up, he and Lenalee taking their leave. They wouldn't take so much as ten steps from the store before their world turned black.

 **...-...**

Never had he been so much on edge in his life. Within an hour, Link tried to call both Lavi's and Lenalee's phones, but it didn't matter how many times he tried calling either of them, neither would answer. His worst fears were being realized. "Dammit!" He sat up from his desk, and stormed out, ignoring the gasps and shouts of those he had to plow through.

"Inspector Howard Link, what is the meaning of your sudden disrespect towards your coworkers?" Rouvelier's voice boomed from behind him.

"With all due respect, sir, something urgent came up." Link told the man. God, did he hate this horrible...monster of a human. "It requires my utmost attention."

And not even waiting to listen to what it was his superior had to say, Link stormed out of the building.

As he was leaving, someone called out to him, and he turned to see Kanda in as much a hurry as he was, "what the fuck is going on?"

"I believe what I've feared has come to fruition." Link informed the FBI agent. "It's a high probability that the NOAH had kidnapped Lenalee Lee, and Lavi Bookman shortly after speaking with us."

"They kidnapped them?" Kanda growled. "Fucking great...they're going to lure the Moyashi out."

"Just as I've assumed myself. We best hurry." Neither needed anymore motivation to head to where the two had been before they lost contact.

 **...-...**

Allen's heart thumped painfully against his chest as he re-read the message sent to him but minutes ago. Could it be true? Did they have...? But he'd left! They should have been safe!

"They must've gotten desperate, didn't they, foolish apprentice?" Cross's voice asked from where he stood in the shadows. "You still sure you did the right thing?"

"But...I-I thought they'd..." He heard his legal guardian grunt, before moving to his charge. "I...I thought they'd leave them...alone..."

"I thought I trained you better than that, my foolish disciple." Cross's crimson eye glared down to the younger. "Have you learned nothing of what I once told you about those sons of bitches? They will go to whatever damn measure to get what they want. Even if it means the lives of innocents getting caught in the crossfire."

"Master Cross...w-what do I do? I can't go back to them...I-I just can't!"

The taller man took a long drag from his cigarette, before parting his lips to allow the toxic smoke to seep out and rise while he thought. "Nothing I say is going to change your mind."

Slowly nodding, the boy sighed. "Twelve more deaths and this'll all be over."

"Are you really naïve enough to think it'll end with only twelve?"

"Of course not...but..."

"Kid, That thirteenth in command, Maitora, wasn't a damn walk in the park, and you didn't even know what he was capable of to begin with. He's the commander of those Skulls, and the mastermind behind the creation of ARK."

"I know that!" Allen exclaimed, his fists clenching. "I owe you for saving me from the Skulls he had waiting in ambush. But...I can't just sit idly by! I have to ensure my friends' safety, even at the risk of my own life!"

All of his planning had pretty much been thrown in his face with NOAH's latest actions. He'd thought the only way to repay the kindness Lenalee and the others had shown to him, a demon who should never have been allowed to even breathe the same air as them, let alone be offered a momentary chance at redemption, was to continue on with his plans and never see nor speak with them ever again. He'd thought it the only way to keep NOAH's attention from those people till he was able to wipe their very existence from the face of the planet. Of course, he knew the consequences behind achieving such a feat.

He'd been planning this since the first LEVEL 3 AKUMA assassination attempt, and simply refused to die until at least the death of every single living NOAH had been assured and this retched nightmare had ended once and for all. Not any one of NOAH deserved to live... HE didn't deserve to live... and it didn't matter just how many times his 'friends' told him otherwise. His sins ran so deep that they could never be forgiven, not even after a lifetime seeking redemption.

He knew exactly what would happen. He'd slip, just like that day on the ice. Only, this time, no one would be there to pick him up. After what he planned to do, no one would want to pick up the little pieces that remained. Maybe, this time, he'd be able to stay broken. Hopefully...

Strangely, though, that left him feeling oddly... numb? Was that it? Did he feel nothing towards his oncoming demise? Did he not care? Why? Was he already so broken that it just didn't matter anymore? It wasn't that he wanted to die; more like he just couldn't handle it all. He knew how weak he was.

A shake of his head cleared his head of those thoughts immediately. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things; not when he had people to save. THAT was odd. 'Save'. Who'd have thought that one such as he would ever do a thing as that? To save another... he only prayed that he made it in time. And if he didn't... hearing the distorted screams of NOAH wouldn't take away the feeling of loss, but at least it would prove to be a suitable distraction from the pain.

"Tell me something.' Cross spoke up, having extinguished his recent cancer stick. "What do you think will become of your friends if you die?"

"My friends?" Allen, in all his scheming, hadn't put into account of them at the end of this long and bloody road. "What...do you mean?"

"Kid, I don't like using this card, but what do you think your friends would feel if you were taken away from them? Forever?"

"I-"

"Shut up and listen. You've impacted their lives in a way you can't begin to comprehend. The opposite is also true. I remember how you were before you met them. Sure you had that Link kid, but even he couldn't fully eradicate the darkness that had engulfed you. He kept you afloat, but Lenalee and Bookman's grandkid, they're the ones to give you a semblance of a normal life. You were happy. And then, there was Froi's kid."

"Cross," the boy's tone had turned steely, "in the letter I left, I told them that I might as well be dead; the truth is, if we were to meet again, what they'll find is something worse than dead."

"So that's it then?" The long-haired man growled.

"That's it." Both heard the finality in his voice. The acceptance. There was absolutely nothing that could stop his from seeing through his suicidal mission. To him, it didn't matter all that much; as long as when the curtain fell, he'd been able to drag NOAH down with him to whatever hell people like them were sent to.

"Fine then." Cross said, glaring down towards his charge. "But you should know. Just because you tell them no, doesn't mean they'll do as you say. Double can be said for Froi's kid. Heh. Make that triple, poor son of a gun is head over heels for ya."

Those words struck something in Allen. Kanda had confessed to him...but were they really true?

Because I love you...Because I love you...Because I love you... they echoed in his head like a never-ending mantra. They haunted his dreams, invaded his thoughts, and three times in the month, he woke up crying, upon looking for that warmth he hoped would be there.

It never was.

Never will be.

Because a devil child like him only deserved the cold and unforgiving void. But, even now, that didn't stop a small part of him from wishing it could be.

He yearned for someone to love him, yet he knew that if he were to be told that, it would be a lie. That's all it was; a lie. Kanda... had lied to him. It wasn't the fact that he'd lied that had hurt the boy the most, no; it was the lie itself that played tricks on his heart and made him wish it to be true.

Allen mentally scolded himself for losing track of his thoughts again. He had two civilians to save and a group of psychopathic bastards to slaughter; now was not the time to be distracted. It made it all the worse that his plans weren't the easiest or smartest, but he'd have to make do.

He took a few breaths, before standing, and then leaving without another word. He couldn't let his resolve waver. He would save those two. Perhaps get lucky and take out a few of the NOAH. Who would-

"Allen." He had barely made it to the door, when he heard a voice he was familiar with. His blood ran cold. "You're going after us, aren't you?"

"Wisely...why are you here?" He didn't turn to the other.

"I knew you were here from the start. I heard they kidnapped your friends. That Road and Tyki were the ones to set it up."

"Are you going to stop me?"

"Have I ever tried?" There was dry humor in his voice as he spoke. "I know that of the NOAH, I've always been the one you could at most, tolerate."

This time, the younger turned to face the other male. "You said you knew from the start that I'd been hiding here. Who else knows?"

"That would be me." Silver eyes widened, and his heart nearly fell from its cavity. How long ago had he heard that voice? "It's been quite a while, hasn't it, nephew?"

"N-N-Neah?" He turned to see the new yet familiar face. Darkish skin with black wavy hair being pulled back into a messy ponytail.

"So, you're finally facing your demons." Cross had took that liberty to enter the space the others occupied. He was still disgusted by the choice of hideout, an old abandoned warehouse, where the most decent part of it had been the office he and Allen were previously speaking in.

"I...don't understand...Uncle Neah...I thought you were..."

Neah smiled sadly to his nephew. "Yes, and I was just at Death's door too. But seems there's still much I need to do."

The boy gave a slight shake of his head. "I'll be the one to take out Adam," then what Wisely had told him sunk in, "Road and Tyki high on the list, too."

"I guess I'll be on clean-up, then?" The Tyki look-alike queried.

Smiling softly, Allen shook his head again. "The more evidence I leave behind, the better. Besides, I won't be around long enough to be thrown behind bars."

Neah rubbed his temples, before looking at his nephew. "Listen to me, Allen Walker. You are NOT going to die, and you sure as hell aren't going to get thrown in the slammer."

"Now you go protective uncle on him?" Wisely asked in disbelief. "Talk about horrid timing."

"He's been that way." Cross muttered. "Nothing new."

"Uncle Neah, I don't deserve what I have! I've killed people, I will never be able to make amends to what I've done."

"Then what's the point in dying if it won't make amends? You just said it yourself you'll never be able to do it." Wisely said, crossing his arms. "Listen, we'll talk about this later. For now, we'll have to-"

"So, the Earl wasn't paranoid about traitors after all." The monotonous voice belonged to a woman. There weren't many women in the Noah Clan. The only ones being Road Kamelot and Lulu Bell. This woman was nowhere near being fifteen years old. "Seems we have work to do, Fiidora. Jasdevi.

A blonde-haired male cackled, holding a toy gun at a raven haired male's head, while the other did the same to the other. "Eh? A little traitrous 14th, and 14th-point-five." The short-haired male said, eying Neah and Allen.

"Why are you four here?" Wisely didn't like the odds given to them.

"Why are we here, hm, Jasdero?" Asked the raven.

The blonde, Jasdero, cackled as though it were a funny joke, "I wonder myself, Devit~!"

"Enough of this foolishness." Lulu Bell dictated. "The Earl as enough to worry about. Let's not leave any traces this time, shall we?"

"Dammit!" Neah growled, "Wisely, you said no one was following us!"

"I swear, with that device in my ear, I would've heard them miles away! The twins' thoughts in particular are normally the most annoyingly loud."

"Tch. I could care less." Grumbled Cross under his breath.

Allen didn't like the odds he'd found himself in. Sure it was four against four, but the main problem here was that one of his four wasn't a combat-based NOAH. Wisely mainly worked on Intel; fighting was not his forte. That meant protecting him and somehow getting out alive, hopefully taking out a few of them in the process. Unlikely, but probable.

"How have my nanobots been treating you, Allen Walker?" Fiidora said with a sadistic grin. "Such amazing technology we have these days, yes?"

"Nanobots?"

"I've always had an unhealthy obsession with parasites...to have a whole horde I can control with the press of a button was rather a dream come true for me." At the comment, Fiidora protruded a small device. "One press, and the traitor will explode."

"I dare you to try." Cross's voice rang out, he was becoming smug, as he pulled out his gun. "However, I doubt much will happen. You seem to forget, before I was in the Order, I was a scientist. Quite a good one at that."

"Ah, I see now." Allen said, slapping the bottom of his fist into his palm. "That's how you were able to find me."

"Eh? Where's the screaming and pleading? That's no fun at all!" Devit glowered. "Ain't that right, Jas?"

"Ha! No fun, what a boring kid!"

The white-haired youth simply rolled his eyes at their antics. "You two are still such idiots."

At that comment, Allen found himself the target of two toy guns and a set of angry twins. "Shut up! We can kill you whenever we want!"

He'd always found it strange how those two had a tendency to talk as one, though he'd grown used to it over time. It also worked as a great scare tactic. Apparently a punk-styled murderous idiot duo who spoke as one was more frightening than a single assassin dressed in black. He would know, seeing as he'd worked with both sorts.

"What harm can come from those toys of yours?" Neah asked, more so out of boredom than anything else. "Look, I'd love to chat, but I think it's about time we settle things, yes?"

"But first, tell me something, Allen Walker." Fiidora said, eying the boy skeptically, "You don't seem worried about my technological parasites."

"Hm? Oh, I had those pesky things removed shortly after coming under Cross's care. Which reminds me!" Allen reached into his knapsack, and pulled out a large syringe. "You can have them all back."

Fiidora's lips twitched from their grin into a grimace. "Should've known."

The boy just smiled, no real emotion behind the action, but he thought it best to at least keep up with social niceties while he could. "Yeah, you should have."

"Heh. Don't doubt my abilities. Now..." He lowered his gun, a smirk on his face. "Tell me something, how does it feel to be Swiss Cheese?"

Allen paled slightly, eying his Master's gun. A small string of smoke emmitting from Judgement's barrel. So much for civil.

"You...BASTA-" Fiidora coughed, blood dripping down from his mouth. Eyes widened drastically as he slowly looked down, seeing blood forming from his gut. "...stard..." He coughed, before crumpling to the ground. Allen had seen pleanty of death, and he watched as the light left the enemy male's eyes.

"Well." Allen said, as he took a fighting stance, "Who's next to meet their end?"

"You just killed one of us." Jasdevi said in unison. Neither of their playfulness was there. The raised their guns, a pellet of some sort being placed in the barrels. "Hope you're ready to rot in hell." The trigger was shot, and suddenly smoke was everywhere.

"Dammit!" Wisely cursed from somewhere, "visibility down!"

Cross growled, frustrated at their disadvantage. "I can't see any of them!" There was the crack of a whip, and a scram of agony. He didn't need his eyes to know that his ears were telling him Lulu Bell had attacked Allen.

"You've got guts, little boy." Lulu Bell sneered, wiping the dripping blood from her cheek, but it ends now."

Allen turned to the direction he heard the voice, but didn't speak. If sight was not an option, then rely on his other senses. He hoped whoever had to fight the twins would hold up in battle.

Ignoring all other sounds, the boy focused on where he'd last heard Lulu Bell's voice, waiting for her to make the next move.

He didn't wait too long. He heard her just in time to barely doge. "You taught me to hide my presence when readying an attack, Lulu Bell." Allen stated darkly. "A pity you never took your own advice." Using his dagger, he stabbed the Noah in the back.

"The Earl…" Lulu Bell wheezed, "…will be your end...Allen Walker..."

"I suggest you don't move. This specific knife was doused in poison, after all."

And then he twisted his hand, the action emitting a gasp from the 12th NOAH as the blade dug deeper.

He impassively watched as her body fell to the ground with a 'thud', unable to stay upright without the conscious will of its owner. "Pathetic. Already two dead."

"She wasn't a fighter per se." Cross said, lighting a new tobacco stick. "She was more of a manipulator, and kept things long range if she could help it."

"Right. She was one for deceit." Wisely said, looking around. "Seems we have a problem."

Problem? Neah looked around, and cursed. "Those blasted brats ran off!"

"Just great." Allen muttered. "Where did they go?"

"We don't have time for the likes of them anyway." Cross said. "You still have to get to your friends before it's too late."

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 **As the year comes to a close, I have to say, I'm glad to have gotten so many people interested in this...we both are, actually :)**

 **When I write, I do it for the enjoyment of others. Money can't compare to the joy I know writing fanfics brings to all of you who take time to read them. C:**

 **On the other hand, however...I don't have a paying job just yet...-insert awkwardness here-**

 **As always, give this story some love! R &R, and I'll see y'all next year!**

 **Also, for those of you waiting for BTT...I think you'll only be getting like two chapters instead of three...'cos I'm still working on Chapter 8...which loves messing with me when I try writing it out...but I WILL get those chapters up before the 31st :) Look forward to that!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hana: HAPPY NEW YEAR~ Woo-hoo! 2016! 2016~!**

 **Allen: I'm not sure where this party hat came from...**

 **Lavi: Eh...me neither...**

 **Kanda: The actual fuck?**

 **Lenalee: ...Hana, I don't think we should be celebrating with a chapter like this at all...**

 **Hana: Huh? Oh...right...but we're not celebrating in the chapter, we're celebrating it here. Where we're currently talking.**

 **Allen: -spots some dango- Uh...neither Hanashi nor XavierForest own DGM...now...I'm just gonna...help myself to those...**

 **Hana: Eh...enjoy~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 33 - +_**

Lavi felt as though his body had been shoved into a blender, grinder, and dragged through a pit of knives. He cracked open his eye, and looked around best he could in the dark room. His arms were tied behind his back, and he felt something cold around one of his ankles. He looked carefully, catching a cuff that protruded from the wall. "The...hell...?"

"Oh~! How marvelous! You're finally awake, Bookman Jr.~!" The voice was young. Lavi knew that, but he couldn't pinpoint where it came from. Intercom? Yes, there was a static surrounding the voice.

A scream penetrated his thoughts, and his lone eye widened in fear. That was Lenalee! "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT'D YOU DO WITH LENALEE?!"

"Oh? So her name is Lenalee? That's such a pretty name for my newest plaything~!" The childish voice giggled, "She has such pretty hair too...and very fair skin. It'd be such a shame to maim such a sweet girl."

"LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING!"

"What do you mean? Of COURSE she has something to with this~!" The voice now sounded as if it were talking to an incredibly stupid child. "If we keep you and my new doll here, Allen will come to us! We won't have to make any more silly plans to capture him and bring him here~! All the assassins we sent before were all weaklings!"

"What makes you think he'll come after us?"

The girl laughed in hysterics, as though Lavi's question was a silly joke. "Because you're his so-called friends, aren't you?" The voice became disappointed with what she said next, "I was also hoping to get my hands on those two longer-haired boys...Allen really seemed to like the one with the pretty black hair."

They didn't get Yu nor Link then...Lavi realized. "Sorry to disappoint, but neither two-dots nor Yu would never allow themselves to get caught by the likes of you!"

"Oh? You seem so sure of yourself." A scream filled the air, and it made every cell in his body freeze in terror. "Aw, you made me stab her leg...oh~ I just make the other look just like it on the other~!"

"N-No...st-stop..." More screams, and sadistic laughter filled the room. Lavi's eye wide in terror.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE, IF YOU WANNA MESS WITH ANYONE, MESS WITH ME!"

"Oh? Are you certain you want to take her place, red?" This voice wasn't the girl's, and Lavi felt the rawest fear consume him. He looked around, before his eyes landed a tall male donning a formal suit, his hair a styled mess. He'd seen that face before...

"Y-You're...from back then..."

"Back then? Mm...I can't say...ah!" The newcomer was now in Lavi's face, fierce golden eyes examining the red-head's face. "You're that little brat from so long ago. Tell me, how are you still alive, hm?"

"My parents are dead because of you!" Lavi instead screamed. "What did they ever do? HUH?"

"Well, you've certainly inherited much of your attitude from them."

Even with the shackles chafing his wrists, Lavi tried to launch himself in his hate-filled daze at the other man. It was then that Lenalee's screams sounded through the speakers again, snapping him back to the problem at hand. "STOP THAT!"

"You all are so boring sometimes! I'm only playing...is this girl your girlfriend? Oh~! She is, isn't she? I just got lucky~!" Road's voice emitted a lot of glee at the revelation.

"Now Road, we can't kill them just yet." Tyki chided his niece. "I'm sure Allen would come faster if he knew they were alive."

"Aww...I'm only playing."

The older NOAH sighed. "She's not as strong as Allen; if you play with her the same as you did him, she won't last too long."

"Don't worry~" the voice sang, "I'm being gentle~! I know how special Allen is! He's the only one who never dies when I really let loose~!"

Lavi paled at the thought of his younger friend going through torture. He'd already known, having seen that scarred body, what it was that had happened; but what he didn't know was exactly how painful it must have been with that little maniac as his torturer.

"The hell are you people supposed to be?" Lavi, admittedly, was fearful of these...monsters in human skin, for the lack of a better analogy. "You're treating the rest of the population like they're below you!"

A bone-chilling laugh came from the man in his cell. "Oh? You really are your parents' son! They said that same exact thing before I ended their pathetic lives. I am, however, quite intrigued with you Red."

"That doesn't sound too pleasant."

"Now, Now, Tyki~! We can't go scaring the boy to death just yet~" For the first time in his life, Lavi prayed to whatever God there was that both he and Lenalee would make it out alive.

 **...-...**

"You mean a red-headed male and his oriental girlfriend?" The barista asked, making sure she got what these two of the FBI were asking of her. "Yes, they were here, you were the ones they were talking to, weren't you?"

"That is affirmative, Miss." Link said.

The young woman furrowed her brow, "Mm...I remember shortly after they left, this group of people did follow them...I must appologize, but I couldn't see their faces. They didn't order anything either."

"Those must've been AKUMA." Kanda said. "That means your hunch was right. They were kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? AKUMA? Wait, you don't mean the rumored AKUMA who work under NOAH?"

"I'm afraid so." Link said. "Do you know something?"

"I get off for break in thirty minutes. Meet me behind the store?" The two men looked to each other, before nodding.

Both chose the table with at least two exits in sight while they waited; a precautionary measure, sure, but better safe than sorry.

Kanda closed his eyes, leaving Link on lookout as he lost himself in thought and body ached for something it could no longer have. He wanted to feel a lithe body squirm beneath him, wanted a beautiful face to flush red and glare with those captivating silver orbs. He wanted Lenalee and Lavi to burst through the door, scolding him for molesting their youngest friend. More than anything, he wanted everything to go back the way it had bee-

"You're going to break the table." Came Link's voice, interrupting his thoughts.

Looking down, the Japanese man realized that his hand had gripped the table till his knuckles turned white.

Kanda took a few breaths, relaxing his grip. He felt indents from where his fingers had the laminate-covered table in his prior death grip. "If...I hadn't confessed...would he still be with us?"

Link had heard from Lavi hours ago of Kanda confessing to Allen. Honestly, he was surprised he did something like that. "We'll find them. All of them."

Nodding stiffly, the younger of the two vaguely wondered if it was his fault that things had gone as they had. If he hadn't done all those things... he just hadn't been able to stop himself from indulging in his desires time and time again... He'd wanted to be as close to the boy as he possibly could. Kanda grimaced at the realization that things were repeating themselves all over again. Was he going to lose another at the hands of those NOAH scum?

No. He wouldn't allow it. Yes, he had loved Alma, but back then he wasn't strong enough to do shit to save him. He wasn't a man to dwell on his past mistakes. He was different now then he was then. He stood suddenly, startling his German companion. "It's about time."

Link nodded once, and followed the Japanese male to the back exit. There they saw that same woman tapping her foot impatiently. "My, gosh! You two took your time, cho!"

"Did she...just say 'cho'?" Link asked.

"Seems that way."

"My name is Sachiko, and...I'm an ex-AKUMA." Both men stared at the woman, unbelieving of what she admitted. "No, no, I never killed anyone, cho! Honest. I wasn't so much a fighter, as I was intelligence."

"You're a...former AKUMA?" Link asked, and Sachiko nodded her affirmative.

"I've been in hiding from the NOAH for five years now." She swiped her bangs out of her eye, a sad look revealing itself as she spoke. "But that didn't mean I never cut loose from my previous connections."

"Are you joking with us?" The intelligence agent couldn't believe that they could just find an ex-AKUMA so easily, if there was even such a thing as an ex-AKUMA.

The woman shook her head. "Someone who loved messing with NOAH helped me out."

Quirking a brow, Link leant forward, finding no trace deceit in her chocolate-colored eyes. "And why would you admit any of this? You do realize that you telling us this could get you a life sentence in jail, correct?"

"Because I heard about you from Cross Marian."

"Cross?" Link asked, "Cross Marian spoke of us...to you?"

"Yes. I know where Allen Walker-cho is. He keeps me up to date on the boy's whereabouts. I think if you head where he's going to go, you'll have a better chance at catching up to him, and saving your other friends in the process, cho."

At this, Kanda shoved past the German man. "You know where Allen is?"

Sachiko once again shook her head. "Not NOW, cho. I WILL know."

"WHERE?" If he could just find the boy...he knew everything wouldn't magically be perfect... but after nearly a month...

The woman shifted uncomfortably. "He already killed one of them, cho. Marian took out another. With the way things have been lately, cho, I'm pretty sure he's about to raid NOAH."

"Where are the NOAH then?" His voice stern, and urgent. Sachiko seemed uncomfortable. "You know, don't you? Tell me where the NOAH are!"

"Keep your voice down, cho!" She hissed though her teeth, eyes darting around.

Link placed a hand on Kanda's shoulder. "Calm down."

Content with how the Japanese man relaxed ever-so-slightly, the woman, did the same. "NOAH's base is obvious don't you think, cho? I mean, Adam Millennium is the head, cho."

"Are you telling me that the NOAH headquarters is Adam Fucking Millennium's house?" By now, Kanda shook with rage. OF COURSE the most fucked up fucker in the world would make the base of the most fucked up organization in existence his fucking MANSION.

"I hate to break it to you, cho, but it is, yet isn't his home." Sachiko said, crossing her arms. "It's not easy to explain...but have you heard of ARK?"

"The fuck?"

"I have, actually. Rather, I've heard rumors and such. What about it?"

The brunette sighed. "You should probably tell the pretty one what it is otherwise he'll get mad again, cho."

Link sighed. "I don't know if it's true or not, but the Earl's mansion houses a dangerous mechanism that creates an alternate reality of sorts."

"Did I find myself in some lame-ass TV show?" Kanda grumbled, "Something like that shouldn't be possible."

"You would think, cho." Sachiko said, "However, Adam has money, power, and resources, and with them all, he and the rest of his NOAH had created ARK. Otherwise known as the Alternate Reality Key."

"You mean it's like one of those virtual reality games those kids seem to like?"

"There's no head gear involved." The Japanese woman said, "I've seen the device in its beta-testing stage. It's a strange-looking key that alters the reality behind any given door it's used upon. Even I am unsure how the device in that stage was able to do such a feat, cho."

"Seems we've gotten quite a few questions." Link concluded. "I think we'll find the answers at the NOAH Mansion."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Be careful, cho." Sachiko glanced around. "By the time you get there, the fight may have already begun, cho."

 **...-...**

Allen glared at the building before him, memories of his past resurfacing. He shuddered, but willed himself forward, donning his Crowned Clown attire. The Ornate mask covering his eyes, it was them who turned him into what he was now, and this that they would see before they died. Their own creation turned against them.

 **-.-**

"You're clear on the northern entrance, Clown." Wisely's voice echoed through his earpiece. "Cross informed me he took care of the eastern area."

"And the south? What about Uncle Neah?"

"He's...having too much fun." Cross's voice sounded. "He was quite pissed after I told him about what it was the NOAH put you through."

"Master, you're unbelievable." Allen sighed. "Just stick with the plan. Take out the AKUMA, save Lavi and Lena-" He was cut off by his phone, and he quickly checked. The words: 'Better Hurry~!' flashed on his screen, and his silver eyes widened at the photo sent to him.

It was Lenalee. She was battered, the only articles she still sported being her bra and panties, and even those weren't in good shape, as the fabric threatened to fall. Her once long hair had been crudely chopped off, leaving only shorter strands, not even long enough to comb behind her ears. What sickened the white-haired male to his core was two stigma carved over her ankles, the blood freshly pouring from the open wounds.

"ALLEN!" Neah's voice nearly made him fall over from shock. "What's wrong? You got awfully quiet."

"We have to hurry." If he was angry before, that was nothing compared to the hatred that now rolled off of him in waves. Road would pay for this, that much was certain. He would feel good about killing that girl, not disgusted with himself, as he once would have. "I'm going in."

"Now you wait a moment, mister!" Neah said, "What happened?"

"I just got a text fr-" He was interrupted by a new message, a video sent from Tyki Mikk. He felt the bile rise to his throat, at the images displayed before him.

"Hello, boy. I thought I'd make Road's game a little more fun." The recording stated, while the image within held a whip. He moved the camera to Lavi, and that made the British boy's blood run cold. "We're keeping them in two different areas of ARK. And well, this room on its own should seem rather familiar."

"N-no way..."

"While Road has her fun with the girl, I'm going to mess up your little Bookman friend. I'm quite thrilled, for he was that very boy that got away all those years ago." Lavi was? What? "Now, onward to the rules. You have only forty-five minutes to find the ARK door, and for every twenty minutes thereafter, I shall give your friend twenty lashes of your favorite whip. Which friend would you choose first, I wonder?"

"You bastard! Allen! Don't worry about me! Save Lena first!" Lavi shouted from the background. "I can handle it!" The video cut off, but not before he witnessed Tyki kicking Lavi in the gut.

Numbness engulfed him. Lavi was that boy Tyki failed to kill back then...which meant he would be in grave danger...but Lenalee, unlike Lavi, wasn't as much a fighter in the physical sense...what was he supposed to do?

"Allen?!" Neah practically screeched in his ear. "What's going on?!"

That's it! Neah! "Lavi and Lena are being tortured. I'm going after Lena and Road; can you handle Tyki?"

He could almost sense his uncle's diabolical grin, "Oh, I have quite a few things planned for that bastard who killed my brother."

"Cross, Wisely, go after the AKUMA. Neah and I will handle the hostage situation."

"Roger that, foolish apprentice."

"I'm on it. Oh, and when you see Road, tell her I said 'Rot in hell'."

"Fair enough. Let's move out!" Without further ado, the four made their way into the enemies' base.

 **...-...**

Neah wasn't one to hold a grudge, however, that never meant he wasn't one for revenge. He escaped death, only to find that his brother had been killed. Quite a homecoming, if any. Although the Earl was the one to order it, Tyki, he knew, had gone through with it without so much a second thought. For reasons he couldn't understand, Adam never liked having Mana around, and even if he never did anything to get on the man's bad side, he still found himself there.

He would always fight for his brother, but that reason was taken away from him. There was only one other person he would protect, and it would be the man who more than once, tried to defile his dear, innocent nephew. He was thankful Wisely wasn't like the rest of the insane group. Even getting word he was the one to tell Allen of Tyki's apparent fear of dogs.

But today, he would the Portuguese's worst fear come true. "Oh? What have we here, a little rat come back from the dead?" Neah froze in his tracks, and turned to face the one who called out. "Why give me such a face I wonder? I was expecting the boy."

"Where is my nephew's friend, Mikk?"

"The little rabbit? He's fine. But for how long, I wonder..." Tyki grinned as he took in one of his many ghosts of his past.

"You know, I'm rather pissed off you tried killing me, and taking my brother away."

"Really? I had a lot of fun doing it." The NOAH cocked his gun at his older look-alike. "It really is like looking at another version of myself."

"I consider than an insult to my appearance," Neah muttered.

"Oh? I thought it a wonderful compliment." He said, just as he fired his gun.

 **...-...**

"Can't you make this hunk of shit go faster?" Kanda asked, glaring at the driver of the beaten 1988 Chevy.

"Be polite to my old car. Madarao took my better one for a joyride, so we're rather stuck with this." Link said with equal ire, though his was aimed more towards his childhood friends than anything. Madarao especially owed him a new Buick. Again.

"How close are we?" It was trying the Japanese man's patience to have to wait so long in this hunk of junk when he could have arrived at their destination by now if he had his car.

"Ten minutes." Came the curt reply.

If God existed, Kanda only hoped He'd allow them to get to Allen before something horrible befalls him.

 **...-...**

Everything hurt. If it were possible, even the hairs on her head hurt. Lenalee was no fool to believe the world was perfect where there were no hardships and strife. No matter how many times her brother tried to protect her from the evils of everyday life, his protection was nothing when the NOAH were involved.

She heard the rumors, and the stories. She knew they were horrible people. She didn't, however, that what she heard in whispers and rumors, were nothing compared to what she was going through now. "Eh~? You sleepy already, my little doll? That's no fun at all."

For someone smaller than her, Road Kamelot, as she learned of her captor's name only moments ago, was the most fearful thing that not even her worst nightmares could conjure up. And she suffered from many in her early childhood, a combination of wild imagination, and the actual truth of when she witnessed the death of her parents.

The killers were never caught, and it was why Komui worked in the morgue. To find the evidence of the ones who killed the poor souls that ended up in the cold metallic room. "Why...are you...doing this..." Her voice was weak and scratchy. She had screamed with the torture put upon her.

"Why? What a silly question, Le-na-lee~" The young tyrant said in glee, her golden eyes full of mirth, but the sadistic tendencies were all but hidden as she eyed the once blemish-less skin of her captive's back. "Because I can. Because I'm far more superior then you normal boring humans. Tell me something, have you believed in God at all? Do you still do? How many times have you begged for your God to make the torture end in the last two hours I wonder?"

"W..wha..."

"He doesn't exist. If He really did, wouldn't He have done something to stop me? HA! You're at my mercy, and I know it'll be a while still before Allen can even find this room."

Before Lenalee could speak, something pierced the flesh of her back, dragging down and causing the silence to be filled by her screams.

"I really do love that sound, you know~?"

Whatever had sliced at her back, had also destroyed the one article that gave her chest even the semblance of decency. Through tear-filled eyes, she saw her bra fall to the floor. "St-stop..." She hiccupped, feeling those eyes roam the expanse of her back.

"Mm...such a work of art I've created." Road ignored Lenalee's pleas, in favor of admiring her handiwork. "I'll call it...'Birth of the Bloodied Maiden'...a fitting title for my artistic talents~!"

Tracing a finger over what she considered to be one of her greatest works, the NOAH grinned at the sound of her toy sobbing from those lacerations being touched.

Lenalee wanted it to go away. The pain. The fear. Everything. She wanted to be saved. Most of all, though, at this moment, she wanted her family.

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 **Happy New Year everyone~! Thanks for sticking around for as long as a lot of you have :D Look forward to everything the year has to offer~**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hana: That wonderful moment you fail to realize it's Monday...**

 **Allen: -sweat drops- Uh...XavierForest and Hana don't own DGM.**

 **Hana: Nope. Not at all. Enjoy the story, awesome people~**

 **... ... ... ...**

 _ **\+ - Chapter 34 - +**_

The screaming had stopped, leaving Allen unsure as to whether he should be relieved or otherwise. Not only did it make finding Lenalee all the harder, but it lead to a variety of different causes, some of which weren't all that desirable. The woman could have blacked out, the pain being too much for her body. Road could be in the midst of preparing a new 'activity'. Or, as unlikely as the idea was, the vixen could have ceased her torturous play. Or... Lenalee could have already... died.

If that was true, and his companion really had died, there was nowhere on this earth that Road could use to hide from his wrath. Be she as far as Spain or close as mere meters away, he would chase her down and paint everything a deep crimson with her blood. If that little monster's blood was even red.

Sometimes he didn't believe he was human enough to possess such a simple thing. Once, after a mission, he'd sworn to seeing black ink dripping down from his left eye as he cried, indulging in one of his regular pity parties in which he forcibly plunged his thoughts through reminiscence about the hellhole he called 'life' and how he just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep unto forever had long since passed him by. That was when it had really started. It was that little slip, that one hallucination that had been the cause behind when he'd truly begun to question his humanity. What little he had left, anyway.

He had to push these thoughts aside for now. He realized. This wasn't the time nor place. "SILVER BOMB~!"

"Crap!' Allen quickly pulled his cowl oer his nose, just as a grey mist covered the hall he was in. If he breathed this stuff in, he'd be seeing hallucinations. He didn't have time for that. He needed his protective mask...where was it?

"The little rascal seems confused, doesn't he, Jas?" Devit's voice sounded, but for the life of the British male, he couldn't pinpoint. Crap...he must've already inhaled the fumes!

"Hehehe~! Very confused, Dev!" This, Allen noted in anger, was seriusly not his damn day.

 **.-.**

Cross sighed, looking at the crumpled bodies of the AKUMA unfortunate enough to have him as their oppenent. He actually hoped fo a better challenge than that. Oh? Seemed he got what he was hoping for.

A lone figured walked through the corridors, he was a tall man, wearing a trench coat, and seemed to have a lollipop in his mouth for whatever reason. "Do you like sweets?" He asked.

"You must be that sweet-toothed electrocution-maniac Skinn Bolic." Cross said. "Unfortunately, I'm not in the mood to get fried."

"I'm not your opponent." Skinn said, before biting down on the candy. He stepped t she side just as something flashed right by him. Cross barely had time to dodge whatever was flying at him.

"Tch. It had to be one I barely know."  
"Likewise." The NOAH said. "All you need to know is that I'm Maashiima, and you're a dead man."

Dark hair sat up in perfect spikes, stigmata resembling a crown of thorns engraved below the hairline of the darker-skinned, muscular man. Sunglasses adorned his face, effectively stopping one from seeing his eye colour, and the sneer on his thick lips wasn't pretty.

"Hm. I'm doing the world a favor by getting rid of someone as disgusting as you." Cross said, pulling out Judgment.

"Put your money where your mouth is." Maashiima said, taking a fighting stance. "Let's dance."

 **.-.**

Lavi groaned, feeling worse for wear. He'd blacked out after getting kicked by Tyki. That bastard...that was the bastard who murdered his parents when he was just a little kid. "Un...forgivable." He said through grit teeth.

"Ah, you're awake...Lavi, was it?" Was that Tyki? He looked like him...but he sure didn't sound like him. "I'm Neah Campbell. Allen's uncle."

Neah... Campbell? "Aren't you dead?" Even to Lavi, his voice sounded weak.

"I should be, and I almost was, but I can assure you, I'm alive and rather fit as a fiddle."

"Heh."

"Tyki was the man who killed your parents before your eyes fourteen years ago, wasn't he? He won't be causing trouble to you or anyone else anymore." Neah explained, finally unlocking the red-head's restraints. Being able to pick a lock was child's play after all. "I recommend you try staying conscious. You may also have a nasty concussion."

It was then that Lavi felt a wave of dizziness rush through him, followed up by the metallic taste of blood. Thankfully there wasn't much of it, just what he'd spat out after being kicked. "What about Lenalee?"

The ex-NOAH hooked an arm through the red-head's, hoisting the latter to his feet. "Allen went to save the young lady."

"M'glad..."

Neah shook the other, "Hey now, don't fall alseep now!"

 **.-.**

Wisely Kamelot, unlike most his other relatives, was perhaps the only other NOAH who had the semblance of sanity. Fighting was never his forte, and he found himself lucky he hadn't run into any more AKUMA...that alone set a few warning bells in his mind. It wasn't long before he noticed the hall ahead filled with a white mist. "Don't tell me..." He took a mask out of his pocket, and placed it over his face, running headfirst into the mist.

It wasn't long before he saw the hunched over form of Allen, his hands over his ears, and eyes shut tight. "Eh~? Look, look! The new traitor came, Dev~!"

"Jasdevi, whatever you've done to Allen, cease this at once!" He didn't have to ask how they had gotten to the mansion when they did. Every NOAH had their own ARK to use to get from one place to another. He himself did as well, though he didn't expect to run into the twins and Allen. This, he knew, wouldn't go well.

The blonde twin shook his head. "Hehe~ we're just playing with 14-point-five~"

Knowing that these two idiots would never listen to reason, Wisely tried to think of a scenario that would allow Allen and himself to be victorious. Unfortunately, Devit moved from his twin, and the NOAH or wisdom knew that whatever they had planned wouldn't be good.

Then again, those two did have very little brain cells, so if he could at least separate them, leaving his white-haired companion to only deal with one, then... maybe... they could win.

 **...-...**

Link had high tolerance for most things. Kanda, however, wasn't one of those things. What he assumed to be ten minutes, turned to somehow being a whole hour because for some reason the whole world decided there would be several broken traffic lights, and even more drivers who didn't know what they were supposed to do.  
When the finally made it, neither could wait until they could get out of the car, and storm the god forsaken mansion.

The sight that greeted them, however, wasn't exactly what they'd thought it would be.

Dead bodies littered the ground, strewn in awkward positions and most bathing in crimson pools of their own blood; sometimes it wasn't even their own that they lay in.

Without sparing so much as a second glance at the corpses around him, Kanda strode through the open gate, straight up the drive, even more bodies sprawled about. From the looks of it, no mercy was shown to a single AKUMA. Not that they deserved it.

The interior was similar. Bodies. Blood. Only this time, all of the expensive-looking upholstery had been absolutely ruined. Continuing on, the duo made to pass through an area that resembled a dining room, one consisting of far many chairs at an overly large dinner table to count, when they were unexpectedly met with screams that sounded a lot like 'I'm not a combatant, dammit', followed soon after by the tell-tale sounds of gunshots.

A head of white hair burst into the room, and Kanda's hopes were dashed at the realization that this person wasn't Allen Walker, despite sharing one of the boy's more exotic appearance traits. The strange male looked up at the duo who just entered, and relief seemed to flash through his eyes.

"Ah! What luck I have today! Yu Kanda and Howard Link, I presume?" The Intel and field agents looked to another before back to Wisely. "Yes, I can hear your thought patterns...you defiantly are. There are two maniacal NOAH with special guns. Inhaling the fumes will either cause you hallucinations or a slow and painful death."

"Why are you telling us this?" Kanda said, far from being trusting of the man before them.

The NOAH pointed to the hall he emerged from, feeling he only needed to tell the men one thing. "Allen Walker's in danger."

"Brief me on them." Kanda ordered.

"Jasdero and Devit. Twins. NOAH ten and eleven. Incredibly stupid. Dressed like retards. Already told you about their guns and what effects their 'bombs, as they like to call them, have on your body. That's about it." The white-haired man rattled off these things, glancing behind himself as something smashed in another room. "And I think Devit followed me."  
"Like hell I did! I'm going to make you pay for that earlier stunt, you rat!" He twirled his gun around his finger, glaring at his former brethren. He eyed the other two, and a smirk appeared on his face. "Red Bomb!" He fired, the ball blazing fire the moment it hit the floor.

"FUCK!" Kanda all but screamed, dodging the flames. "Where's the moyashi, you annoying little shit?"

"Moyashi? Yay tall, white hair, disfigured arm? Jas is taking good care of him now." Devit's grin was inhumane as he placed a new 'bomb' into the barrel. "Can't guarantee he'll let him off easy~! He has to find Road within a time limit."

"Can you handle this situation?" Kanda asked.

"No problem. Go find the other twin, and then hurry and help Allen find Lenalee." Link told him.

"I know where Miss Lee is most likely. I can get you there faster." Wisely explained.  
Without even giving him an answer, Kanda dragged Wisely by the arm, past where Link and Devit were engaged in a battle that involved an equal amount of insults as it did actual fighting.

The 5th NOAH winced as he felt his arm nearly be pulled out of its socket by the force of which the other pulled him. "Could you slow down a little?"

It was when Kanda turned and fixed Wisely with a glare that the white-haired man decided that he probably should have stayed quiet.

"Okay, I get it, you don't trust me, because I'm a NOAH, but I swear on my life, I'm on your side!"

Kanda clucked his tongue, before throwing the other male in front of him. "You can bet your sorry fucking ass I don't trust you. As far as I'm concerned, you're luring me into some fucked up trap, and I will stick with that assumption until I have the moyashi back, alive."

"You deep care for little Allen." Wisely stated. "I could see him quite a bit in your mind...and also, please keep R rated stuff away!" When he got a confused stare, Wisely sighed, tapping his left ear. "I have a device implanted in my ear that connects to my brain allowing me to hear…and apparently see the thought patterns of those in a ten miles radius."

"Can you control it?"

"Not with those whom are close in proximity."

Kanda grinned, "Well, be glad it wasn't one of my fantasies."

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DOES HE EVEN HAVE FEELINGS FOR A CREEP LIKE YOU?!" That may have caught the other off guard. "Yes, I was born and raised in London, but not the same area he was. That's why I don't have a Cockney accent, like Allen does."

"Hn..." He knew the boy was British, though he wasn't aware of there being more than one kind of accent. He also heard the other talking about Allen having feelings for him, though he'd store that away to ask Allen himself when he got him back. The sound of an explosion met their ears, and both men looked to whence it came. "We're obviously getting closer."  
"We are. The white mist is just up ahead. I suggest you don't inhale it. It'll cause hallucinations."

"Fucking wonderful."

"Let's hurry."

Upon arriving at the hall where he'd last seen Allen, Wisely noted that the area was oddly devoid of the white mist he'd been sure would have been there. What the NOAH of wisdom and FBI agent DID find, however, was Jasdero clutching his stomach, unable to stem the flow of blood he was losing at an incredible rate.

Hearing them approach his weakened form, Jasdero raised his head. "Guess Jadevi... shouldn't have let down our guards, hehe~" As he spoke, a trail of red ran down from the corner of his partially stitched mouth.

It was only when golden eyes dimmed that Wisely allowed himself to relax. "I wasn't expecting Allen to be able to take out Jasdero while under the influence of NOAH hallucinogens."

"The Moyashi's stronger than he looks," Kanda murmured.

Wisely noted how the tone the other had used was vaguely... fond... if that was the right word.  
"How many others are here?" Kanda asked, looking around.

"Cyril Kamelot isn't here, he's the mayor of this town...he's also the brother of Tyki Mikk," Wisely spoke of either as though they weren't quite the people he was thrilled to be associated with. Not that Kanda could blame him for his ire towards Tyki. But he never met the Mayor of this fucked up city in person. Damn, the Mayor was a fucking NOAH. "Other NOAH we should be cautious of, who I know are in the mansion somewhere are Maashiima, Skinn Bolic, Devit, Road...and the Earl himself."

Stiffening, the agent felt a familiar feeling of hatred well up deep in his chest. "You're saying... that the bastard who started this all... is here?"

"Yeah." At this, Wisely's voice had grown impossibly small. It never did any good to get on the wrong side of that man, and here he was planning out his death. It would be a while before he could sleep white two eyes closed, that's for sure.

 **.-.**

Link panted, wiping the blood from his cheek, and glared down at the younger male, who was completely out for the count. "So you had a little issue with the NOAH yourself." Cross's voice sounded from behind him. The German male turned to face the elder, and nodded, quickly assessing the man. Cross maybe had a few bumps and bruises, but nothing too bad...though he realized the mask on the right side of his face had been cracked and chipped.

"Nice to see you're well."

"Shut it. That guy wasn't a walk in the park. Did you see a candy sucker walk by?"

"Candy...sucker?"

"I'll take that as a no. Just perfect."

"We should catch up with the others. I doubt there's much left for us here.

"Agreed. I fear for the-huh?"

At that moment, Neah walked in from the stairs, and spotting the other two, sighed in relief. "You know, lugging around a rabbit this big, isn't easy."

"LAVI!" Link was shocked by the appearance of Bookman's grandson. "The hell happened to him?"

Said male groaned, cracking open his single eye, "He ain't no saint...that's for sure..." In the dark room Neah found Lavi in, he couldn't tell the completely what his condition was like. It seemed Tyki had let loose a little in his anger. "But if that...was his worse...then I should spit on his grave."

"Even in that state you can still crack a damn joke." Cross grumbled. "Where are the other two?"

"Kanda and Wisely had gone to find Allen, and hopefully save Lenalee."

"Short stack...is here then..."

"You don't sound too thrilled." Link noted.

"Heh~! It's because...the Earl set a...trap for him." Devit's voice said, unfocused eyes seeming to find everyone in the room. "Your...stupid clown...won't know what...hit...him..."  
Cross glared at the other male. "Like hell you are."

"I-"

"I don't think we have much choice." Neah noted, looking around, "It's more dangerous to wait around, and I'm certain there are more enemies somewhere."

 **.-.**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Kanda glared at the intimidating man before him. This building's layout was strange. Like buildings were built into buildings, and some doors led to more doors. It was in this way, Kanda found himself face to face with a large foe.

"Skinn...what a...surprise." Wisley sighed.

"Millennium is pretty p-o'd at you, Wisely." Skinn stated. He looked to Kanda, and grinned. "I bet you're here to get that kid that ran past here. But I'm not going to let you catch up."

The white-haired man took a step back, gesturing to the larger NOAH. "He's all yours, Yu Kanda."

"Don't call me 'Yu'!" Came Kanda's growl, before he unsheathed Mugen. "Che. Fucking wuss." Ignoring the undignified 'hey!' from Wisely, Kanda kept his gaze on his new enemy.

"Tell me. Do you like sweets?"

"I detest them."

"Hm. Too bad." No words were spoken after that, and metal met the steel of his blade.

Skinn grinned, and Kanda was shocked at the man's apparent immunity to his blade. "What the fuck are you?"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Hehehe yeah, I did forget it was Monday. Hell, for half the day I was thinking it was Sunday! I blame the fact my brain is more focused on the upcoming semester...good news btw, I almost have all my credits to transfer~! It's actually motivating me to get a job so I can have some well needed cash...hehehe it is one of my New Year's Resoluations after all...**

 **Ending on that note, let's give this story some love~! R &R, and I'll see y'all Friday! Love you guys~!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hana: Happy Friday everyone!**

 **Allen: You're almost pretty good at this updating schedule.**

 **Hana: Well, that's because we've already gotten everything written out...hehe~❤**

 **Lavi: Wow. You two got it all written out?**

 **Hana: Yep. XavierForest and myself are the only ones who really know how this is going to end. Everyone else will have to wait and see~ speaking of, we don't own D. Gray-man! Just the story y'all are reading!**

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 _ **\+ - Chapter 35 - +**_

Too quiet...Allen realized, feeling dread build with every step he took. He hadn't heard Lenalee screaming, nor had he heard any signs of life anywhere. He hadn't even seen any AKUMA as he ventured on. "I must still be disoriented..." He groaned, recalling the vile stuff the twins shot at him prior.

How was he supposed to find his 'friend' as he was now? His directional sense really did suck, though. It didn't help that many of the corridors and halls looked alike. The Earl really should have gotten someone to redecorate. Then again, maybe the place was set out like this to prevent intruders from getting too far in and being able to navigate their way back out.

It also came to the boy's attention that some of these doors led to walls, windows, rooms with doors, with no doors, with only windows, or empty all together. In the end, perhaps the Earl actually did know what he was doing when he made this place...either that...or...Allen's eyes widened in shock as it finally sunk in.

"I'M IN THE ARK?!" Looking around frantically, he quickly ran to a door, and pulled it open. Yes, this was one of the "empty" rooms that held nothing more than a dark abyss. Which meant...the Ark was installed on the outer perimeter doors of the mansion.

When had they even set up the Ark like this anyway? Last time he'd checked, the technology hadn't been fully developed. He'd only been gone a couple months; had that really been enough time for them to find the breakthrough they'd needed.

Judging from his surroundings, he supposed it was. Hopelessness filled him at the thought that he may actually never find his way out.

 **.-.**

Lenalee slowly came to, only seeing darkness. As her eyes attempted to adjust, her other senses came back to her, little by little, there were things she was aware of. First, her hands were over her head, rather than being cuffed from behind. She felt something under her...soft, plush..a bed? No, if she were on a mattress it'd of sunk under her weight...

"Are you awake now, my cute little Lenalee?" Where was that voice coming from? She realized she still couldn't see anything, no matter how many times she tried blinking, all she could see was darkness. She was…blindfolded? "Wonderful~! We can go back to playing~! I have a few toys I've always wanted to try out." Lenalee could hear the grin in the other girl's voice, and it only filled her with so much dread. "Don't worry~! I only need you to scream to lead my cute little Allen to me~! Maybe when all is said and done, I just might keep you too~ You're rather fun to play with after all."

 **.-.**

In the middle of what he thought to be his never-ending search, the screaming started up again; this time even louder and closer than before. "LENALEE!" He shouted, frantically running towards her tormented screams. If Road did anything...which she mostly likely did, he grimaced, he would make sure the damage he put on his friend would be ten times worse.

It was his fault that this was happening; if only he'd never met her in the first place. Everyone could have gone on with their regular lives... and she wouldn't be where she was now... screaming in agony at the hands of Road. He, personally, knew the kind of 'games' the little NOAH liked to play, and hoped to save Lenalee before it got too out of hand.

Lenalee's screams became louder and more frequent. Louder was good, it meant he was getting closer, but frequent...wasn't as good. He was running now, there was no way he was going to let his friend be harmed any more than she already was.

Please...please hang on, Lenalee... he hoped and prayed the damage wasn't life-alternating bad.

At the end of a particularly long hall, he stood before it. A single harmless door. The door that hid his screaming friend. It was here that those sounds emanated from.

Throwing it open, what he saw inside was ought to make him snap. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Lenalee clothed in little less than her panties, handcuffed to a bed, blood sticky and drying on her body. The multitude of cuts decorating her only served to anger him all the more. Beside her stood Road, in her hands a variety of toys she'd obviously been planning to use in her sick and twisted game.

The gun he'd stolen from Jasdero pointed straight at her, he barely allowed the wretch time to react. Stumbling back to avoid the bullet, Road's foot slid in the blood, disorienting her for but a second. It was enough. Even still under the effect of Jasdevi's drugs, he was a force to be reckoned with.

He darted forwards in her moment of weakness, pulling the trigger again to confuse her. Her back hit the wall as his fingers clamped around her exposed throat, cutting off her airways, and she struggled to pry his hand away as her face turned red from lack of oxygen.

Allen kept his face expressionless as he fired the gun straight into her stomach, knowing that she would die at point-blank range. The bang echoed throughout the house, not that he cared in the least. Let more of them come; he'd kill them all.

Now that the deed had been done, he allowed a deranged grin to tug at his lips. Leaning in closer to the woman's ear, he was pleased to discover that her breath hitched as he spoke to her words that only she could hear. "I'll be seeing you in hell; save me a seat, would you?"

Golden eyes so filled with hatred gave out a weak glare, before she nodded once, her body falling to the ground soon after. He simply watched as her lifeblood pooled around her still for, staining the pristine white carpet a deep crimson. It was surprising, to say the least, that her blood had in fact been red. Did that mean she was human? Did that make what he'd done yet another sin to add to his seemingly never-ending list of transgressions? It wasn't like it could get any worse by this point.

An unexpected rush of giddiness suddenly swept through him. He'd finally killed her! The NOAH he so hated, second to only one, was dead! "I thought I'd have gotten worse without training all this time. Ha! Not many left now~!" He all but giggled to himself, scaring the girl bound behind him, who sat blindfolded and listened as the person she considered to be her younger brother slipped farther into the grip of insanity, and there was nothing someone like her, who could barely even defend herself, could do about it.

Then, as if flipping a switch, Allen's demeanor turned impassive, frightening Lenalee all the more. He didn't want to scare her; he had to be careful. Now was not the time to lose it; that was for later. He could just bottle it all up till his crumbling mentality could bear it no longer. Because that always worked.

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 **Short chapter is short, but it's all that was needed for this chapter :) Okay, so Road is my favorite Noah, and it wasn't my idea for her to die :'(**

 **Well, show a little love~ R &R ain't for no rest and relaxation...not for me anyway xD Leave a review and thanks for sticking with us so far!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hana: Early in the morning, an i'm only awake 'cos my room IS A FUCKING FREEZER FOR SOME UNGODLY REASON!**

 **Allen: Maybe you should get that fixed.**

 **Hana: Jee, I never would've thought to do that. It's not the A/C that's not working, it's JUST in my room. -sighs-**

 **Lavi: Okay then...Han-chan and XavierForest still don't own D. Gray-man...and be sure to check out his stuff!**

 **Hana: Wasn't Kanda here earlier?**

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 _ **\+ - Chapter 36 - +**_

The shot was loud, Kanda knew that much. He swiped his blade, blood splashing the walls near him with a vibrant red. He glared down at the dying man before him, clucking his tongue in disgust. Wisely had run off somewhere, where he went, the Japanese could care less. Assuming the others managed to take care of the previous NOAH, then the only remaining in the facility was Road Kamelot and Adam Millennium himself.

"Broken..." Skinn's weakened voice surprised Kanda, as he turned back to the dying man, a maniacal grin plastered on his face, "can't be fixed...you have...no hope...for...him..." He coughed until blood leaked from his mouth, and then convulsed before the Wrathful NOAH moved no more.

"Like hell, you bastard." Kanda told the dead man, sheathing his sword. "If he's broken, I can pick up the pieces, and put him back together." He turned his back, and never looked back, heading in the direction he heard the gun fire.

"A-Allen...?" Lenalee's voice was a little more than timid, as she felt hands undo the cuffs binding her. Her friend said nothing, as he worked on the other, the moment her other hand was free, something was placed over her shoulders, before the blindfold was finally removed. The sight before her made her heart clench.

Covered in blood, and eyes, although shining, seemed dead, and broken. She was scared, yes, but it was no longer because of what Road almost got away with. With shaking arms, she placed her hands on her friend's mask, removing it. He did nothing to stop her, as she dropped it to the floor, before pulling him in for a hug, the tears she thought had dried up from Road's torment, fell through. "Lena...?"

"You st-stupid i-idiot!" She was quick to interrupt before a hand came in contact with his cheek. Allen, confused, looked to the crying Chinese girl, her hand still over her chest, the after effect of when she slapped him. "How could you make us worry so much? Aren't we friends?"

"E-even after-"

"Allen Walker, if you even THINK of saying things to degrade yourself, then I swear to God, I'll kick you instead of slapping you again!" Allen visibly stiffened, choking back a sob. She sighed, and pulled Allen back in a soothing hug "It's okay to cry. I'm practically your sister, aren't I? Don't keep it bottled up, Allen. I'm here...because of you."

"I-I shoul-d be co-morting y-ou..." He managed between hiccups.

"After what happened...let's...comfort each, okay?" Allen nodded mutely, wrapping his own arms around Lenalee's now covered form. He was glad his Crowned Clown coat fit around her enough to cover her naked form. Dirty, yes, but it worked. Neither heard the door open.

Neah sighed as he finally found his nephew, he looked to Lavi who was still using him as a crutch. After hearing the gunshot being close to where they were, it didn't take long to find them. He could see the younger male's only eye tearing up, obviously emotional for his friend and girlfriend's safety. "Thank god...oh th-thank god..."

"Let's give them a moment." Neah suggested, closing the door silently. Lavi agreed, though he wanted to make sure Lenalee and his little buddy were alright. He supposed he could weight another ten minutes or so...unless Kanda came along, anyway...then he could wait for a week if the need arises.

Kanda's fingers twitched, his entire body aching, screaming at him to throw open the door. He wanted to see the boy, but instead of doing what he wanted, what he NEEDED, he steadied his breath and stared daggers at the door. Just a little longer, he vowed.

After what seemed like forever, Allen removed himself from Lenalee's embrace, smiling sadly at her. "I'm really glad I could see you again, Lenalee."

"You make it sound like you're saying goodbye."

"I am." Allen sorrowfully admitted. "You have always been great to me, and I'll remember your kindness. But, there are still things I have to take care of."

"I won't allow that!" Lenalee's voice was firm, "You can put more trust in us, for crying out loud!"

"It's not that I don't trust you!"

"Then what it is, Moyashi?" Allen was about to speak, when it clicked that the voice he heard was far too deep and masculine for the girl in front of him. Silver eyes widened as he looked behind him, seeing a fuming Kanda, embarrassed Lavi, and an exasperated Neah. "Please. Enlighten me. What is it that you can't count on us?"

"Sorry...I tried keeping him back, but..." Neah trailed off, deciding his nephew could fill in the blank.

Allen realized how it must have looked from an outsider's point of view, what with him leaning towards a crying partially-clothed woman, a blindfold and rope lying beside them. Pushing his embarrassment to the back of his mind, he turned back to face Lenalee, maneuvering himself so as to slip his hands under the bloodied woman and carry her close to his chest, all the while being mindful of her injuries.

Upon standing, the boy noted exactly how many emotions were present in the Japanese man's deep-blue orbs: anger, concern, relief, annoyance, seriousness... and... desperation? That couldn't be right. No way could he be in his right mind if he was somehow seeing 'desperation' in the eyes of the great Kanda Yu. Maybe he'd been damaged worse than he'd thought...

For Kanda, it was different. The moment his gaze had come into contact with the other's detached one, he'd felt uncomfortable with how... dead it had become. It was almost as if those silver eyes just didn't care to reflect much of anything anymore. In fact, it was the same for the rest of him. This wasn't right... something was definitely wrong... What had happened?

"Short stack, why don't cha come back with us?" Lavi decided to break the silence, "I'd say we have quite a bit of catching up, don't ya think?"

"What do you think, nephew?" Neah asked, adjusting Lavi's weight. The younger bit his bottom lip, a gesture unmissed by the others. "You have plenty of people who care for you. Do you really want them to suffer further from your actions?"

Flinching from his uncle's words, Allen eventually shook his head, resolve strengthening. "All of you, please leave this place at once."

They all understood the true meaning behind his request; he didn't plan on going with them.

"Link." Kanda called over his shoulder. The blonde German entered the room, Wisely in tow. "Take Lenalee. All of you get out."

"You're not coming with me, BaKanda!"

"If I leave you to your own god forsaken devices, you'll die."

"Maybe that's what I want!"

"And maybe you should think of what OTHERS want of you instead of being stubborn and fucking selfish!"

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Um...Allen, if you're going to fight with Yu...again," Lavi cautiously stated, eying his two friends, "Then at least let someone else hold my girlfriend...I'm fearing her safety right now."  
Taking tentative steps, Link walked to the glaring men, and carefully took Lenalee from Allen. "Pardon me."

"By all means." Lenalee sighed, wincing when the fabric brushed against her wounds. The rest of the world could've been ending, and those two wouldn't have known anymore. Both observed.

"What it fucking means, you stupid, insolent brat, is that there's no fucked up person in this room right now who wants you fucking dead!"

Allen's hands clenched into fists as he continued glaring up at the older male, who had noticed that the anger present in those pale features still had yet to fully reach mercury eyes. "Leave."

"Why should I listen to you, brat?" It took all of the agent's self-control to be so close to the boy, but not touch him.

"Because I don't want anyone slowing me down."

The elder stood tall, crossing his arms, and glaring down at the younger. "You don't want anyone slowing you down."

"Yes." Had Kanda always been that intimidating? "You'll only slow me down."

"If anyone is slowing you down, it's yourself." He turned to the others, barking out an order to them, "Che. Oi, you idiots get the fuck out."

"What the bloody-"

"Will do, Yu~!"

"I dare you to call me that again." Kanda's tone was dark, as his hand rested on his blade's hilt. Lavi paled, and quieted down. "Thought so. Moyashi, we're going."

"No, I am, YOU'RE not!" Kanda clucked his tongue, and grabbed the boy by the scruff of his shirt, dragging him off. "LEMME GO YOU BLOODY WANKER! HOBKNOCKER! PERVERT! ARSE WIPE! BLOODY KIDNAPPER!" All of his words fell upon deaf ears, as Kanda dragged him off, irritated, and thinking of a 1001 ways to shut him up. Most of which sounded rather appealing to him. After all this was over, he planned on cuffing the idiot to the bed, and let him cool off that way. Maybe the shower instead...the cold water would do him more good, than the bed in this instance.

The rest of the group watched Kanda drag their younger friend off. "Um..."

"Leave him." Link sighed, adjusting Lenalee. "First things first, we get out of here."

"Fair enough...I think Yu and Allen can take care of themselves." Lavi said.

 **..-..**

No amount struggling Allen did, much to his dismay, could loosen the iron grip the older had on his collar. "Dammit! Just lemme go!"  
Kanda glared over his shoulder, before deciding he'd had enough. He flung the boy to the wall, trapping the younger between himself and the drywall behind them. "You listen to me, you god forsaken little spaz because I'm only saying this once."

Unsure of what he could do in this situation, Allen gulped, looking up at the Japanese male. "W-why should I?"

"Then you'll have to face the consequences."

Going by the expression on the elder's face, Allen decided that he didn't want to even KNOW what the consequences were. After a few more seconds of struggling, the boy eventually gave up being gentile and used his actual strength to separate the man's hand from his collar. "That's enough."

Kanda was only mildly surprised by the boy's the strength. But it didn't last long. "No. It's. Not."

"Yes. It. Is." It was as though a dam had burst open, and Allen suddenly felt his face being all but burried into the elder man's shoulder, strong arms holding him as though afraid of letting him go. It confused him, especially when he felt the larger body trembling. "K-Kanda...are you...crying?" His own arms hung limp from the shock, Kanda? Yu Kanda himself...crying?

"You idiot." He heard a crack in the elder's voice. "Don't you know how fucking worried you made everyone?" He didn't allow the boy in his arms to speak as he chose to continue on, "I tell you straight out how I felt of you, and you walk out. Just like that."

"I-I..." He what? Was he sorry? He...made everyone worry of him that much...he...made Kanda worry? Kanda really did have feelings for him...no one faking such a thing, even as stone cold as Kanda could be, would ever hold someone so close after being parted. Allen saw his world blur together, the burning telling him he himself was going to cry. "I-I'm s-sorry..."

And for the first time, he realized how foolish he was. His arms clung desperately to the other male, and tears he thought had long since dried up, fell forth. Neither aware of when they had fallen to their knees. Maybe it was selfish of him to ask of anyone, but was it really too much to ask for someone like him to have even a small slice of happiness? "You better be, you idiot."

It probably was. Happiness? How selfish could he get? What about all of those people? Where was their happiness? How was it fair that he could have this, and they ended up as just another who lost their lives at his filthy hands? It wasn't. Life had never been fair.

"Moyashi." Kanda was trying to steel himself, not wanting to let his voice break again, "I have a plan."

This caught the younger off-guard. "W-wh-at?" He hiccupped. He was gently pushed away, though Kanda kept both hands on his shoulders. "What...plan?"

"I need you...to fully trust me on this...if it plays out the way it should, 'Crowned Clown', will be no more, as would the Earl, and all that forced you into the hell I found you trapped in."

"I'm a killer, Kanda! I-"

"Allen!" The boy's eyes widened upon hearing his name. "I know all that stupid shit. And I don't. Fucking. Care."

"I-"

"Moyashi, I was serious when I said I love you." He quickly interrupted. "I don't care of what you did, and I don't give of damn of the person you think you were. Yes, as Crowned Clown you've killed, but nothing would be right if you offed yourself. The dead won't come back if you die. If anything, it'd be rubbing salt onto opened wounds for them. Live for those who can't, the road is long and treacherous...but god fucking dammit, I'll be there every step, whether you want me or not."

The younger couldn't help it, he laughed. "Th-that was s-so sa-sappy!"

"Shut it, you little brat." Kanda grumbled. Though secretly, he was glad to hear such a beautiful sound from the boy. He wouldn't mind hearing more of it.

Even though he was reluctant to leave the Japanese man's embrace, Allen knew what had to be done. He knew that he should get going; no use staving off the inevitable. Not much longer now.

"In the end, I still need to avenge Alma's untimely demise." Kanda said, standing up, and offering his hand to the younger. "And like I already said, I have a plan...but it's risky."

"Weren't you the one who said to not throw my life away?"

"Which is why I need you to put your trust in me on this, for the plan to work." He sighed, taking the boy's hand to help him up again.

"So...what is this...plan you conjured up?"

"The Usagi would be proud on this one. I'm calling it 'Operation Phoenix'." Kanda smirked at the confused expression before him. "When a Phoenix dies, it is reborn in a new life from its ashes. Crowned Clown will 'die', taking the Earl with him, and you will be reborn as Allen Walker, and only Allen Walker."

"Poetic." Allen said, a small, timid smile appearing on his face. "I didn't know you were the type for such a thing."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Moyashi."

The boy had the sudden urge to scoff. "I know enough."

"Like?" Kanda leant forwards, intoxicated by the warmth of the younger's body beside him.

Allen pretended to think, before giving the older a cheeky grin. "Like the fact that you're a massive pervert."

Raising a brow at the statement, the FBI agent's hands slipping southwards, giving the boy's ass cheeks a squeeze. "Really now?"

The white-haired Brit yelped, embarrassed by the way that those hands continued to fondle him, even with the situation as it was. A pair of lips suddenly crashed into his own, stealing his breath and thoughts away with ease.

This kiss was different; neither forceful nor lust-induced, therefore he gladly relinquished control and let himself be pulled tighter into the older male's arms. It was obvious to the boy that Kanda simply wanted to be close to him at this moment.

This... it was enough for him. To him, this was one of the memories he would gladly take with him into the depths of hell. The least he could do way make use of the time he had left. Even if what he was doing would only make it all the harder for the man, he at least wanted this much... he knew exactly how selfish his actions were... exactly how much pain they would cause later on... but... if he was really human... he could be selfish. After all; weren't humans supposed to be selfish?

Kanda broke the kiss, opting to rest his head against the boy's. "Just so you know...there's no way in heaven or hell I'm going to let you leave again. That's my own selfish desire."

"I figured as much..." Allen breathed, "And for some reason...I'm okay with that."

"Good. Because I want you to meet someone...two someones, really..."

"Who are they?"

"Make it out alive with me, and I'll take you to see them. We could bring your pervert-attacking dog." Dammit, he really wasn't going to spill the beans. "And...I hope that after all this...you'd..."

"I didn't quite catch that last bit, Kanda...what did you say?" He backed up as much he could, hoping to catch a glimpse at the man's face, surprise met him seeing a faint blush just barely dusting his cheeks. He didn't think Kanda could blush...much less cry like he did earlier.

"God fucking dammit. I want you to move in...with...me..." Siler eyes widened, as his own face flushed scarlet.

Kanda smirked, and flicked the other's forehead. "I live in a two bed-room one bath apartment, Moyashi. You can have your own room if you choose, if that's what you're so worried about."

"I...I...I'm just..." Kanda sighed, a small smile, not a smirk, not even a grin, a small smile gracing his features. He lifted the boy's chin with his hand, and stole another kiss from the boy. Words never seemed to work too well to get him to stop talking...this seemed to work just fine.

"Come, I think it's time once and for all to put a complete end to the Earl."

"So...this plan of yours?"

"Starts now."

"Then don't you think that you should let me go so we can get this over with?"

"I don't know..." Kanda caressed the boy's face with a finger. "This seems like a good way to begin."

Red staining his cheeks, Allen allowed the finger to travel to his lips, and his thoughts flashed back to the last time something similar had occurred.

"Damn...you're gonna be the end of me." Kanda muttered, reluctantly release the boy. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"Yeah."

 **..-..**

Adam was a powerful man. His wealth knew no bounds, and the hold he had over the city was quite a catch in general. He could have whatever he wanted, and more than anything, he wanted death to befall those who opposed him. How long had that Kanda brat been a royal pain in his ass now? A year? Two? Either way, it was too long. He had thought his friend dying would've left him alone. But instead he retaliated.

Another, much bigger thorn was Cross Marian. He had the gall to show up after somehow keeping under his radar for years, before finally showing his mug around. There was no doubt in his mind, that red-headed bastard had found a hellva lot of dirt for all the things he'd done. And that wasn't something the Earl could stand for.

Allen Walker was a wild card. He always had been. It was only in a short amount of time before he'd turn on him. The fact he managed to oust Road, Lulu Bell, and others was proof of that.

He scowled seeing his beloved family slain. He looked at each security footage. To think, Neah had been alive, and Wisely was foolish enough to go against him! He heard a groan from one of the cameras, taking note of one Tyki Mikk, just barely alive. That was good, even he didn't want to face against Cyril if his little brother were slain. Road lay lifeless in a pool of her blood. The Earl had remembered her little victim. A young woman, oriental, yes had she of not gotten away, he was more than certain she would've sold for a hefty price...perhaps after he had the chance to...sample the goods.

No use in crying over spilled milk, after all. He knew the girl's face, and could get to her when he dealt with the flies buzzing around his mansion.

It was then his doors slammed open. "Good Evening, Lord Millennium." The young voice of Allen Walker...ah no, in this instance, he was Crowned Clown, in all his murderous glory. "I've come for your life."

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 _ **Seriously though, I woke up at like 4 in the morning to a freezing cold room. I'm glad I had my socks nearby, or else, I'd have toe-icles. (.-.)**_

 _ **-clears throat- R &R and show some love for the story~! And that said, I will see y'all on Friday! :D**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Hana: Yo~ we're back with Chapter 37!**

 **Allen: Hey! My line is in here!**

 **Hana: Well, duh. It's in the summary. I came up with this during the process of wirting this! But it was so far off back then...-nostalgia-**

 **Kanda: Che. Neither idiot who made this annoying fan fiction owns D. Gray-man.**

 **Hana: ...meanie. We both hope you enjoy the story though!**

... ... ... ...

 ** _\+ - Chapter 37 - +_**

Determination showed through in his hardened silver eyes, otherwise, his face was impassive. His once pristine white clothes were now stained by the blood of NOAH and AKUMA, he looked quite the sight; almost like a true assassin.

"Well, well, little Allen Walker. You say you come for my life?"

"Correct."

"And pray tell, my boy, how do you plan on ending me, hm?" Instead of speaking, Allen raised his left arm, a glove baring blades at his fingertips glistening with the lifeblood of many who had fell to them. "Oh? Not speaking anymore, are we?"

Silence.

"Very well." Adam stated, eying his surroundings. "You're but a child. Perhaps I should've had you killed alongside your...darling father, hm?" If he struck a nerve, Allen never showed it.

It wasn't what he'd expected. He'd thought that the boy would have at least flinched at the mention of his deceased father, but he gave no visible reaction. All those years of training really did pay off in the end.

"For the crimes of destroying the lives of many, I hope you rot in the deepest depths of hell." Allen calmly stated, before running headlong towards the man that ruined his, and everyone's lives over the years.

 _I hope your plan does work, BaKanda..._ Allen thought.

Adam took a step back, eyes narrowing at the sudden turn of events. Surely the boy wasn't stupid enough to face HIM of all people head on, 1-V-1.

"You forget who molded you into what you were, little boy." Adam's voice was darker as he spoke. "My pride and joy, far better than what I had expected of Neah."

"You have a twisted way of showing your pride." Allen sneered. The Earl wasn't one to sit around and play general, Allen knew this. Despite his time in the background, he was still as agile as he was crafty. He'd need to be careful. He quickly dodged when he saw something flash. Damn, he was using long-range attacks.

"But that previous thought in mind, I taught you to fight the way you do. I know your weaknesses in battle."

 **.-.**

Just a little longer...Kanda waited with baited breath. He looked through the vent where he was hidden, Allen pointing out that a man could easily crawl around, and never get detected. It did give him the element of surprise, however, it also made him question why these vents were even accessible surely the Earl would've thought about people attempting for his life through these airways. He watched the fight between Allen and the head of the NOAH himself. It didn't look good, he knew Allen's forte was more so for close-range.

The Earl played dirty, he was aware of this, however, the way he pulled those throwing knives wasn't what he normally did to get the upper hand. He'd of used an obvious weakness...he'd of...something caught Kanda's eye. No, not something. Someone. A round was fired. The boy screamed in pain.

All of Hell broke loose.

Allen clutched at his side, futilely trying to stop himself from bleeding any more than he already had. Searching agony spread through his body like a wildfire, engulfing all. He vaguely wondered if it was just a bullet he'd been shot with. Thoughts became harder to keep track of as his body continued to lose its blood at an alarming rate, dizzying the boy to the point that he could barely stand.

"That was a nasty stunt you and your posse pulled, boy." The smoke from the fired weapon streamed from the barrel of the weapon Tyki Mikk had shot. "I suppose I'm lucky you're foolish uncle was a horrid shot, really.

"D-Damn...you..."

A grin adorned the elder's face. "I think you're the one who is rather damned, now aren't you? No one to save your skin."

"That's...what you think..." Allen panted, and at that moment, Kanda fell from above, landing gracefully, and not hesitating to shoot Tyki in the hand, forcing the man to drop his weapon from the immense pain the bullet imposed upon him.

The screams belonging to the Portuguese man, despite being annoyingly high-pitched, were satisfying to the ex-NOAH/FBI agent duo's ears.

"You let your guard down, hmm, Tyki-pet?" Silver eyes widened, realizing the tone the Earl was using. He wasn't surprised...he knew Kanda was nearby...

"KANDA GET DOWN!"

Allen turned his head to see that the Japanese male had, thankfully, managed to avoid Adam's attack in time. He made to move towards the man, when he wobbled slightly in his place, vision blurring. Pinching his arm, he focused on the pain that the simple act brought, using it to tether himself to reality and not slip into the waiting hands of unconsciousness, even if that proved to be the easier option. He couldn't... not yet, anyway. Just until...

"You bastard." Kanda said, almost growling. "I see the kind of man you are. You think you're so powerful. You put up a fucking front to come off all high and mighty, when in reality, you're a fucking coward."

Kanda took a quick glance around the room, enough time to take in everyone. He saw the state Allen was in, Tyki was still nursing his hand...hn, it was too bad he only barely grazed that blasted appendage...and he saw the anger in the Earl's eyes. "A coward, you say?"

Allen looked up, feeling dread. No one. NO ONE called the Earl a coward and lived to tell the tale. "Ka...nda..."

A smirk was now on the Japanese male's features. "Struck a nerve, have I?" He re-holstered his gun, and unsheathed his beloved katana.

"Don't..."

"Trust me, Moyashi." Allen caught an expression from Kanda, and nodded, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Alright."

With their gazes locked as they prepared for the oncoming fight, neither Adam nor Kanda noticed the boy slowly inching towards the gun that Tyki had unintentionally discarded, the NOAH far too distracted with trying to bandage his injured hand to give his attention to anything else.

 _I have to end them...I have to keep everyone safe..._ Allen thought as he grasped the gun. _The NOAH...have to perish..._

After quickly checking that Tyki still had yet to see him, the boy steadied his aim, already long since given up on trying to stem the flow of blood loss.  
Finger on the trigger, a shot was fired, but it wasn't Allen who shot it. "W-what?"

"He probably does deserve to die." Wisely's voice sounded as he entered the room. "But I want him rotting in jail."

"You...ba-stard..." Tyki coughed.

"I know you are, but then I wonder…what does that make me?" The second British male in the room taunted. "You sir, are a sick twisted bastard, and your mind...don't get me started."

"The fuck were you?" Kanda asked, not taking his eyes off his current opponent. Why wasn't he making his move yet?

"I found the evidence I was searching for on Mikk here."

"Evidence?" The Japanese man muttered, "You were supposed to leave with the rest of the fucking idiots."

"I don't recall such a thing...perhaps give it to me in writing next time?" He then turned to the other male, who seemed paler than he was earlier. "Seems I need to remove that bullet. Then I can wrap your wound."

"Sounds like a plan..." Allen panted. In his state, he could still keep a sharp eye on the Earl. Adam didn't look like he was putting much effort into his fight with Kanda. Was he biding his time? If so, for what?

The boy's eyes narrowed to slits, watching as the head od NOAH dodged Mugen with ease. Perhaps it would be best if he joined in... even if he was injured, he'd still be able to provide adequate assistance.

"You're in no condition to fight, Allen." Wisely warned him,, managing to pull something from his coat. It was a small vial with a blue-almost black liquid within it. "At least not right now."

"That vial..."

"It's in its test stage, yes, but I don't suggest ingesting this stuff." He said, uncorking the vial, "But inhaling a little will allow you to recover just enough strength to do what needs to be done to make Kanda's plan a success."

"I have to...smell that stuff?"

"And I'll have you know, it smells like rotten cheese left in one of Jasdero's sweaty socks."

Screwing up his face, the boy leant away from Wisely. "That's gotta be nasty."

"No, this is nothing. What's nasty is actually the plan the Earl has in store for your fearsome samurai over there." He grinned when the other blushed. "You can argue after getting your strength back. I'd give it half an hour before it lets up."

"Fine..." Allen held out his hand for the vial, reluctantly taking it and giving its murky contents a swirl. "This had better be worth it..." He muttered.

"And if not then you can totally throw it in the Earl's face." Actually, that idea sounded better than having to sniff this stuff, Allen noted.

"Uh...here's to jolly ol' England?"

"I'd drink to that."

Over on the front, neither Kanda nor the Earl were giving up. "Stay still, you little brat!"

"The fuck are you calling a brat, old man?" A shot fired, and Kanda rolled to the side, just missing the shot. Dammit, this fight wasn't easy, the man had weapons hidden on his being, and right now he had out one of several guns, all had silencers meaning even this guy had gotten his hands dirty in the past.

"Heh. Finally got a hit."

"That's the only thing you'll manage, Yu Kanda." The man sneered. "I won't let such a thing happen again. Now, any last words?"

"I should be saying that of you, bastard. Now, draw your weapon, and I'll end you swiftly."

"Cocky little idiot, aren't you?"

Sword pointed at NOAH's head, Kanda allowed himself a quick glance at the British boys across the room, confused to find that HIS British boy appeared to be sniffing the contents of a vial with great distaste.

No idea what that's about...Kanda thought, but it didn't matter. He'd ask the younger about it when the Earl was dead and rotting. "To think. I'd have to use such a valuable heirloom on you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure little Allen told you about that god-awful scar, hm?"

"That broadsword."

"Ah! So you have heard of it~! It'll be the last thing you feel as I use it to mess you up." Even with trained eyes, Kanda couldn't see the Earl grab a large broadsword...did he just...!?

"There's more to ARK than simply transporting people."

If the Earl was surprised, he never showed it, just grinned, "You've picked up on that rather quickly, have you, kid? The secret will die with you in the grave!" He charged at the younger male, who quickly used Mugen to parry the oncoming blow. He was faster than he looked!

Wisely had been right; whatever he had just taken a whiff of was perhaps one of the worst scents he'd had the displeasure of smelling. Shoving it back into the other's waiting hands, Allen shook his head, trying to rid himself of the scent's memory.

"Go help him out. That should get your mind off the odor." Wisely informed him. "By the way, your plan is crazy!"

"It's the best we could come up with last minute..." Allen muttered, "If I had it my way, I'd finish that guy off myself."

"Yes, and die in the process, in where Kanda would kill you for dying on him."

"Eh..." He quickly stood, and weapon on hand, rushed into the fray. "Sorry I'm late!" He managed, blocking the Broadsword from getting Kanda.  
"Baka Moyashi. Let's get this fat lard out of commission once and for all."

"Right!"

It felt good, fighting beside the older male. He didn't have much time left, so if he could at least spend it with someone who he considered 'friend', he really didn't care if that someone was the biggest pervert he'd ever met.

Still on the sidelines, Wisely turned to Tyki, a scowl present on his features. "You know, I have dirt on everyone...and yet, for some reason all the dirt I had on our beloved Allen Walker seemed to have...mysteriously burned to nothing."

"You..."

"Oh~ scary Tyki-pet. Tell me, how do you think jail is like, hm?" A sadistic grin that put Tyki's to shame made itself known, as he knelt before the Portuguese male. "Oh, so you were locked away once before I see! Yes, yes, that would make sense why Cyril became the man he was today...yes, I see now."

"Get...out..."

"A nifty device I was gifted with. Allowing me to hear, and even see the images working within the human mind." Tyki said nothing, glaring at the other, "Oh? Such vulgar language...curse me as much as you want, but you should know, NOAH lost. Even I am no longer bound by the shackles which used to keep me from leaving freely."

"You're a traitor."

"Yes, I suppose that would make me such. But, the reality of it all...since when had I really been on your side? As much as I would love to chat with you more, I'm afraid I'll have to let you take a little nap." NOAH's Wisdom retrieved a vial and syringe from his coat, before filling the contents of the glass into the plastic container. "Sweet dreams...Tyki~ You'll wake up in a stinky cell, I can promise you that."

The Portuguese man tried to scramble back, only to fall on his injured hand with a curse.

Wisely shook his head, shifting himself forward the half-step that the other had retreated. "I truly hate you; did you know that, Tyki?" At that, his demeanor turned dark.  
"I would very much love you dead, but killing you wouldn't give her the innocence you stole from her back. All I've done, was for her."

"You're-" Words were lost when the needle was plunged into the man's flesh. And not long later, he fell.

"Yes, I'm that boy who watched in terror as his beloved sister was raped before him." Wisely sneered at the unconscious male. He turned his attention to the fight with the Earl, it didn't seem either had made much leeway just yet. Actually, now that he thought of it...he couldn't hear a single though from Adam at all...

"Wisely! Duck!" Allen called, he did so in a rush, something speeding past where his head had been from behind.

"What on earth?!"

"I should be asking such a thing." Wisely gulped, and ran, not needing to turn to see who it was who tried to kill him. "I find my dear little Road dead, and further along, I see my beloved little brother on the floor."

"Cy-Cyril..."

"Not good..." Allen muttered. "Kanda, you're gonna have to take care of that guy, he's very dangerous if you don't!"

"He's the fucking mayor of the city!" The other male needed only a glance.

"I'm...painstakingly aware of that." Allen muttered. "That's why he's very dangerous."

"Will you be fine on your own?"

Wincing as he dodged Adam's next attack, the boy grunted out a 'yes'. In truth, he really didn't want to let Kanda stay near the man for too long, in fear that something might happen and he'd be overpowered or tricked. The Japanese male hadn't been through the training he had.

"Fine then. If you die, for whatever god forsaken reason, Moyashi, I'm killing you." Allen rolled his eyes, managing to get out of the way of another swipe.  
"Just go!" Not needing another word, Kanda fled, his target now the mayor himself. Cyril Kamelot.

"Oh? You sure you should do that, little Allen~?"

"You know my weaknesses in battle yes, but I also know yours."

"Why do you bother fighting? You've killed pleanty on my command. Wouldn't it do you better to just die right here and now, Allen Walker? Happiness isn't something a young boy like you could ever have, now is it?"

Silence between the two, the younger clenching his teeth, his right hand making a fist at his side. Moments later, he looked up, silver eyes full of hatred for the man before him. "Yes, I've killed so many people. Maybe I don't deserve to have happiness. But...as long as you're alive, the ones who fell to my weapon can never rest peacefully knowing you're not there to rot in hell." The young assassin stated, raising his left arm to the man who made his life hell. The blades upon each of the fingers of the armored glove was glinting with the lifeblood of those who had fell to them. "This...at least this is the least I can do to make some amends to all you forced me to do over the years."

Adam's glasses gleamed wickedly in the bright lighting of the room, giving the man a sinister appearance. "I may have ordered you to kill them, but it was you who committed the act. And do you know why you did that?" He paused for a second as if to allow the boy a chance to think. "It's because you didn't want to die~"

That was a real kick to the gut for the ex-assassin, for it was something he'd already known and was also one of the reasons he could never even think to forgive himself.

"You're right. I didn't. But something changed from then and now." In a flash, Allen was before the Earl, a glint unseen before in his eyes as he spoke his next words, "I'm more than willing to risk my life, if it means my friends will come out unscathed. And if I go to hell? Ha! Then get ready for a bumpy a ride, because I'm dragging you down with me."

"You little-!" He grunted when he felt the claws of Crowned Clown's pierce through his gut. Teeth clenching, he shoved the boy off him, attempting a swipe of his broadsword. But Allen was quicker, dodging it by the skin of his teeth. "You think...you can send me to hell? How naive of you."

"I think I'm doing an okay job." A snarky grin found its place on the boy's face. Allen hissed when a throbbing emitted from his earlier gunshot wound. Looked like the stuff was wearing off now. Had it already been thirty minutes?

 **.-.**

Kanda stood firm against the man before him. How annoying he was, perhaps worse than Komui with his god-forsaken sister-complex. This insane NOAH had two. One of his brother, the other of his slain daughter. I just had to get the insane ones. He mentally groaned.

"You bastards killed my Road!"

There it was again; the mayor just wouldn't shut up about his 'Road'. Seriously, though; who calls a child 'Road'? Then again, all of them were pretty much psychopaths, so he shouldn't really try and understand them.

"I didn't." Kanda snarled at the man before him. He could see he was distraught, that could be his advantage, if he played his cards just right.

At this, Cyril smiled manically. "It's all your fault!"

When the man didn't advance as Kanda thought he would, the latter dared another glance at the one fighting the Millennium Earl, pleased to find that the fat head of NOAH was injured, and he felt pride swell up inside of him at the thought of just how strong the boy was.

A glance turned to be a moment too much, when he felt a searing pain in his left shoulder. "You shouldn't turn your back on me, now should you~?" Cyril stated in a sing-song voice. "You're rather lucky though. One of these bullets aren't quite like the others. When it's fired, shrapnel will explode like a firework. I hear the burns from the heated metal are quite...painful to a third degree."

"You mother fucker." Kanda grunted, doing his best to ignore the pain of the bullet that had gone straight through his shoulder.  
Internally cursing his own stupidity, the agent stepped into a fighting stance, Mugen raised. This idiot's personality kept doing 180's, and frankly, the Japanese man had had enough.

"Try if you desire, but you'll be dead before you can land a single strike to my flesh with that kitchen knife." He twirled the gun around his finger before grasping the handle, finger on the trigger once more. "I can be certain of this."

Kanda snorted. "Cute. You think you can shoot me dead. You yourself are a dead man walking." He readied himself, before charging towards Cyril, all intent of murdering the man.  
The NOAH side-stepped blade's wide arc, raising his gun and pulling the trigger, only to find that the bullet had narrowly missed its target. "So you're not a complete weakling after all."

"Never underestimate your opponent. That's rule number one in the way of the sword. Rule number two..." Kanda sheathed his katana, just as Cyril coughed blood, falling to his knees. "You're dead if you cross blades with someone who's obviously wielded their weapon longer than you."

"Y-You...ba-stard..."

"Rot in hell, with the rest of you sick and twisted NOAH scum."

With that, the Japanese man turned his attention back to the only duo currently still fighting, surprised to find that both seemed to be as strong as the other, neither yielding, neither winning.

For his plan to work, Allen had to get close enough, where Kanda could attack the larger man through his given blind spot. It was more risky than he'd care to admit, but in the end, Crowned Clown would be no more, and Adam Millennium would fall. There was no doubt Allen wouldn't get out of this unscathed. He'd be left with a nasty scar for sure, and he knew Lavi and Lenalee would have a field day when all this was over.

"I need to stay focused." Kanda said under his breath. He waited for his chance to strike. The Moyashi trusted him enough, he'd put his own trust to the boy that he'd live through this ordeal.

Allen felt guilt over what he was to do, knowing that the extent to which he'd be injured would be more than enough for the FBI agent to worry. Of course, he'd most likely just pretend to be annoyed, but the Brit knew better.

It was...maybe cute? Then again, he'd pay hell if Kanda knew he just thought the big bad samurai was cute as a kitten...with really sharp claws that could tear out his eyes. Perhaps he wasn't cute after all, the Brit decided. "You're trying my patience, Allen Walker!"

"Then try getting a hit, what's wrong, getting senile in your old age, Millennium?" Baiting the head of NOAH wasn't the best thing to do, but if it meant Allen could create that opening to allow Kanda to strike, then it'd be worth it. He hoped.

Adam gritted his teeth, glaring over at the boy. "I really should have killed you all those years ago."

"Maybe it's for the best." Allen said with a shrug. "Because now there's someone in the world who can end you once and for all!"

"And you think that person is you? Spare me your insolence." By now, the boy deemed Adam thoroughly riled up, secretly enjoying the elder's annoyance.

Personally, annoying Kanda was more fun...perhaps he was just easy to argue with. It was interesting getting these reactions out of the much older man though. Wasn't he old enough to be his own grandfather? That seemed pretty plausible to him. "If you're so indebt of silencing me, then go ahead! Take your best shot, Earl Millennium!"

"I just might, boy." The fight resumed.

His left arm hovering protectively in front of his body, Allen jumped back, eyes searching for an opening, wincing in pain as his movement pulled at his bullet wound.

He truly wasn't going to make this easy for the plan to work. If he dragged this on too much longer, he knew something was going to happen. It was time for drastic measures. Kanda needed an opening, and he was going to get one.

Stifling a sigh, the boy knew what had to be done. He took a deep breath, eyes momentarily locking with a calming Cerulean pair, before darting forward, clawed hand outstretched.  
Adam grinned manically, only seeing the opening the younger male left himself in. "You foolish boy~!" He went for the bait presented before him, his site solely on his victory. The perfect blind spot, Allen screamed when the Earl pulled a hidden dagger, lodging it into his gut, his hands grasped the larger ones of the man who had him up by the steel of the blade. It would be curtains for him if he couldn't keep himself from sliding down on the blade.

Please Kanda...now...slay him now! The boy silently pleaded. Another pain shot through him, this time from behind, he looked with morbid fascination at the polished yet bloody steel of a much prided katana going straight through him, into the Earl's blackened heart. The man coughed blood, stumbling away, both weapon holders releasing their grips on their respective weapons, Allen falling to his knees at once.

"Dammit, beansprout! Never again!" Kanda scolded, carefully removing his sword, and the dagger which was embedded into the boy's flesh. Quickly as he could, he removed his shirt, tearing strips out of it, deciding this was the better use for bandages to stop the constant bleeding of the younger male.

"Ka...n...da..." The boy's breaths were shallow, he'd lost a lot of blood.

"Just stay awake, Moyashi. We'll take you back to Komui's, and he'll fix you up...do you understand?"

He quickly tore the younger's shirt off him, mindful of the injuries soaking the fabric. Damn, he had to work fast. He started wrapping the wound his sword left, it needing two ways of keeping pressure on either side. the dagger wound was in the same proximity, much to his luck. He had to hurry. His moyashi's life was literally on the line. "Stay with me, you stupid beansprout...if you die, then...then...god dammit, you're not leaving any of us behind you selfish brat!"

He'd finally finished wrapping the wounds, and he carefully picked up the younger male. He glared at the man who made his moyashi's clucking his tongue, before turning his back on the dead man. "Rot in hell you sick bastard."

Allen tried to focus his gaze on the Japanese man, unable to tell him that he didn't want to be fixed, unable to bear the kind of response he'd receive. "M...hmm."

"Moyashi! Dammit! Stay awake!" Kanda lightly slapped the boy's face, stopping him from falling into the unconscious state he so desired.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Hey-yo~! Whaddup? I liked when we were working on this chapter...lot's going on, and stuff~ I'm looking forward to Monday's update (^w^)V**

 **R &R ain't for resting and relaxation-ing leave a review and let us know how we're doing, yeah? Show the story some well deserved love! See ya next time~!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hana: Here's a new chapter, and also, Happy Martin Luther King Jr. day! I has no classes for the day xD**

 **Allen: Not a major holiday though.**

 **Hana: -shrugs- Neither XavierForest nor I own D. Gray-man. Just the story y'all get to read!**

 **Allen: Uh...if either of them were...I doubt they'd be here...**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **+ _\- Chapter 38 - +_**

Soft beeping met his ears, constant, rhythmic, and wrong. Why...why could he hear such a sound? Slowly, he opened his eyes, correct in his assumption that the room was bright. As his vision adjusted, he was slowly regaining his other senses. A dull pain in his back and abdomen, several aches around his arms and shoulders...and something warm grasping his hand...he turned seeing a hand on his. That hand lead his eyes to a sleeping face, practically covered by long hair normally kept in restraints.

"...nda...?" His voice was cracked, dry, unused for an extended amount of time. The boy swallowed, or attempted, but he lacked enough saliva to do so. "Ka...nda...?"

Said man stirred from restless sleep, cobalt eyes opening at the sound of his name. Several emotions ran through the elder at once, the greatest of them were relief and a little bit of anger, though it didn't show as strong.

When the other chose not to speak, simply observing the boy who was content enough to stare right back up at him tiredly, Allen relaxed further into the pillow beneath his head, never breaking his gaze from the elder's. This wasn't what he'd wanted; he'd hoped to be long since dead by now. Then again; with someone like Kanda fighting for the opposite, it wasn't all that shocking that things had turned out like this. That man was stubborn.

Allen wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry. He wanted to know if everyone was alright. He wanted to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. All of his emotions swirled around inside him, knocking the air from his lungs and leaving him in even more pain than when he'd been pierced through the middle by those twin blades.

"Moyashi?"

The boy flinched at the feeling of a hand on his face, wiping away the tears he didn't know had existed till that moment.

"I..."

"There's nothing to appologize for, Moyashi." Kanda said, his voice quieter. "I guess you figured out that you're actually in a hospital room now."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why am I...still here?" Kanda sighed, seeming to go through an internal debate. "Kanda?"

Deciding it was better to tell the boy what needed to be said, he stood, and leaned over the boy, placing his forehead against Allen's. "We...almost lost you a few times. Lenalee and Lavi were discharged from the hospital...almost five months ago now."

"W-what?" Five months ago? But that would mean..."I was...in a coma."

"Yeah."

"Where are...Lena and Lavi now?"

Rolling his eyes, Kanda removed himself from the younger male, not really liking the fact he'd have to answer that question. "Lavi was here the other day, checking up on you. Lenalee left just an hour ago." He eyed the boy seeing burning curiosity in the silver orbs. "Your uncle should be in the cafeteria with Wisely, and Mikk is in jail for life plus seventy years."

"Um...w-what about..."

The Japanese male was able to tell what he wanted to ask, and thus answered, crossing his arms. "Crowned Clown was found dead among the AKUMA, a bullet to the heart. That's what that bastard Rouvier thinks anyway."

"W-what?!"

"The AKUMA bastard was already dead. He was about your height and body type. As of now, you're Allen Walker. Not Crowned Clown, and the ones who died can rest peacefully knowing the cause behind their deaths is gone." Allen wasn't sure what to think, he was...free?

Free. Him. Free. As it sunk in, Allen's solemn face morphed into a bright smile, soon laughing from what was pure relief. "I-I can't...b-believe it...f-fr-free!" His laughter became a grimace, his body having reminded him of its current state.

"I'll have to alert the nurses and doctors your finally awake." Kanda told him, leaning back down, his voice now a whisper. "I'm glad...you're still around." He kissed the beansprout, chaste, quick, no tongue, biting, anything. But Allen could still feel a small spark of some sort, almost wishing it'd have ignited.

The boy wanted to stop Kanda from leaving, he wanted to reach out and pull him back, only, he was too tired to do so. Then he realized something. After not using his body for so long, simply moving was going to be difficult.

With a groan, he shut his eyes. Five months... wait... Did that make him nineteen now?

"I'll be back in a minute." Kanda promised, before heading out. There was a commotion not even thirty seconds later, and Allen figured his room was probably near the nurse's station.

A couple women came into the room shortly after, happy to see that their patient was in fact awake.

Kanda returned glowering at the nurses, far from thrilled he'd almost been stampeded on. "Mr. Walker, are well?"

"Do you know what the day is?"

"Can you twitch your fingers?"

"Would you idiots shut up, you're making him uncomfortable." Kanda's words made the nurses stiffen, and then blushed upon realizing the Japanese male was correct. "Do your damn jobs right."

Allen's cheeks turned red at all the attention the nurses given to him, before feeling a cold chill run through his body as Kanda's glare turned jealous.

What felt like hours, had only been about a few minutes when the nurses finally left, closing the door behind them. During that time they had changed Allen's IV drip, checked his heartrate, and made sure his stitches were still in place. Apparently what Kanda hadn't told him was that more recent surgery had happened two weeks prior to him waking up, explaining why he felt soreness in his abdomen.

"So...did I...really almost?"

"Yes."

"I'm...sorry."

"I already told you. You don't have to appologize. What happened, happened." Kanda muttered, taking a seat on the cot. "In the end you made it out alive, and I still want you to move in with me."

"I...was kinda hoping you'd forget about...uh...that..." Seeing the other male's discomfort, he could only grin.

"Oh? Have you now?"

"Don't even try anything with my nephew, Yu Kanda." Neah's voice sounded as he walked in, agitated. "And you, stop reading my thoughts already!"

"I told you, I can't help it." Wisely sighed, entering as well. "By the way, Cross'll be here soon. We got word you were awake on the way here."

"Um...great?" Honestly, Allen felt releaved the others got there. He was afraid Kanda would jump him if they were left alone.

The two Ex-NOAH looked from one to the other, before Wisely spoke up, "If you don't want us here, then we could-"

"NO! U-uh, I mean...d-don't go..."

"Just as I thought." Neah was smug, as he took in Kanda's annoyed expression. "Then, we're staying."

Wisely had mentally distract himself as Kanda's thoughts turned violent. While it was pretty graphic, he supposed it was far better than some of the fantasies he'd accidentally tuned in to.

"Couldn't you...remove that device in your ear, Wisely?" Allen asked, deciding on some sort of subject change.

"Wouldn't you think I would if I could?" Wisely sighed. "I failed to inform you, the device was implanted into my ear."

"Oh."

"Well then, my dear nephew. You've gotten yourself a new life. What do you plan to do?"

Allen compensated his uncle's question. What would he do now? He was no longer Crowned Clown, he was no longer going to be ordered to kill people...what could he do? "I...never really thought about it before." He finally admitted.

Kanda quirked a brow. "Shouldn't you go back to college?"

"Back to college..." the idea seemed so foreign to the younger, and with how long he had been away, then even if he did go back to attending classes, he'd have much to make up for, after all...

The boy groaned, lifting a weakened arm to shield his eyes from the light. "Eight months..."

Grinning, Wisely moved closer to the other British male's side. "Cheer up; I'm sure you'll be able to find someone to tutor you." He made to continue, only to stop and glare at Kanda. "No."

"Che. For your fucking information, I was one of the top students in my damn subjects."

"Indeed. But I can't trust you enough to actually tutor Allen and not outright jump his bones."

"I agree." Neah said, crossing his arms. "How about Lavi? I hear he was top of his classes."

"I vote Lavi tutor me!" Allen quickly piped up.

Kanda glared at the boy, not at all happy that he'd rather spend time with a big-mouthed rabbit. "Then it's settled." Neah stated. "We'll see if Lavi is up to tutoring him."

Wisely suddenly flinched, eyes widening. "Dammit Kanda! Keep it at least 'PG' rated!"

The Japanese man just sent the other a sadistic grin. "It's my head."

Looking between the two, Allen felt he'd fully regret it, but curiosity was perhaps one of his worst traits. "What...exactly is he thinking?"

Kanda smirked, and only then did Allen feel the full regret of his innocent question. Wisely turned a shade of green, deciding enough was enough, and made a mad-dash for the farthest restroom in the building. "Oh...this and that, my little moyashi."

"Even think of touch my nephew, sir, and I'll personally tear your dick off, and make you swallow it."

"Isn't...that too far?" Allen muttered under his breath.

"He's already thought about it, Neah!" Came Wisely's voice from down the hall.

Standing, Allen's uncle's fists tightened. "Enjoy your second head while you can, dear sir. Because I'M BLOODY HELL MORE THAN READY TO TEAR IT OFF FROM YOUR BODY RIGHT NOW!" Knowing the danger was imminent, Kanda quickly ran off, a more than pissed off Neah right at his heels.

Allen blinked, as the two ran out. "Wisely, on a scale of one to ten, how bad was Kanda's imagination?"

Said male had made his way back into the room as he was asked. Crossing his arms, he sighed. "Honest answer?"

"Yes please."

"Out of ten...an eleven."

"I knew pretty boy was a bad influence." Cross muttered entering the room. "Oi, the fuck did he do to piss off Neah that badly?"

"You can take a pretty accurate guess, Cross/Master." Both British boys simultaneously spoke.

It did leave Allen to wonder just what it was that Kanda had imagined. Would it have been something that they'd already done, or…something more...? He shivered at the thought. Would that man ha—

A hand karate chopped him in the forehead, effectively startling him from his thoughts. "Not you too!" Wisely cried.

"Ow!" Allen's hand flew to where Wisely had hit him. "The hell?! I'm an injured person, dammit!"

"I deal with enough perverted crap from that man, I don't need any more from you." It took a few seconds to realize what it was Wisely was speaking of as has face blushed a new shade of scarlet.

"It's only natural for a kid to have those thoughts." Cross grumbled. "Never really did it before, better late than never I always say."

"CROSS!" Damn, he was more than certain he'd hit a whole new shade of red now. Stupid Wisely and stupid Cross...

The red-head smirked. "He did hit puberty late, after all."

"Cross!" Allen cried exasperatedly.

"I think we've tormented the lad enough." Wisely stated.

"No fun at all, are ya?"

"One of you would've had to have been, and I'm more than certain that criteria would've better suited me." A different voice spoke up, startling everyone.

Allen blinked before beaming upon seeing who it was. "LINK!"

The German male rolled his eyes. "Unless you know another by my name, Walker."

"Have you ever called me 'Allen', before?"

"Only when you're in trouble."

"Oh...right..."

Link allowed himself a slight smile. "It's good to see you up."

Nodding, the boy sighed. "Apparently it's been five months."

"It was. But you're quite lucky you woke up when you did. You're not quite nineteen yet. There's a couple weeks before then."

"Heh. That guy was annoying. Never leaving."

"Wait...you mean Kanda-"

"Yes, Tiedoll's brat never left your side. Hadda force him to at least shower three times in a week." Cross said, though not really interested in the subject.

Allen blushed at the news. "W-what about his job?"

"He's on leave." The intelligence agent stated offhandedly. "After being one of the ones to figure out the identities of Crowned Clown and NOAH, the FBI is letting him have some time off."

"But FIVE MONTHS?"

Link shrugged. "Things have been rather slow lately. A major portion of the underworld was practically owned by NOAH, so all the criminals and the like are laying low for a while."

"Ah..."

"Allen, he may be the worst perverted bastard I ever had the displeasure of knowing," Cross spoke up, after a moment of silence, "But the guy cares for you."

Link looked to the eldest male in the room, and crossing his arms, sighed. "Yes, it does appear so. I was more than determined to keep him away from you...but I suppose he's earned the right to stand by you."

"U-Um..."

"If he tries anything you ain't ready for, Judgment has a bullet with his name on it." Cross promised.

"I'll be sure to tell him that, then." Allen chuckled, the action making him grimace. "Kanda said I could go back to college...is that...really okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Didn't you want to study music?" The comment surprised the younger, having been unaware Cross of all people were aware of his interest. "I kept that piano you loved. Still in working condition, but you'll have to order for a piano tuner...ah! I think we both know one who'll do it free of charge!"

"You're not speaking of me, now are you?" Neah asked, reentering the room, in a better mood than when he left.

"Where's...?"

"He's in one piece." Neah assured his nephew. "For now."

Allen paled, unsure whether or not that was a good thing. "Oh..."

"You know, I've always regretted not being there when they murdered Mana." Neah offhandedly told his nephew.

That brought a question up Allen meant to ask earlier. Deciding now was a better time than any, he voiced it, "Uncle Neah, how did you fake your death for so long? Up until you met up with us, I'd only physically met you once...before you're quote, unquote death."

At that, the ex-original fourteenth NOAH grinned. "I'm a genius!"

"Eh...yeah, I'm sure you are, Uncle Neah..." Allen could almost feel a bead of sweat roll down his temple. "But not even Cross could find you, and he's a master at staying hidden."

"I take that as a complement." Cross grinned.

"It…really wasn't..." Allen sighed.

"Too bad, it is now."

The boy felt a migraine coming on; why was it that he was surrounded by such strange people?

"Because you're Allen Walker," Wisely answered, face resting on his open palm.

"You wanna play it that way do you?" Allen asked, a maniacal grin gracing his features. Whatever the boy was thinking, it was enough to for the other British male to pale and run like hell out of the facility. "That's what I thought."

"The fuck were you thinking?" Cross demanded.

"Oh~ just what I had planned if he didn't get the hell out of my bloody brain within three seconds. I'm quite creative in that aspect these days."

"I have nothing to say about that." Link sighed. "I suppose he had it coming."

Allen's grin slipped off his face, followed by a wave of sudden fatigue that washed over him and left him to sink further into the pillows provided. His body was weak, he knew at least that much. He wondered if he'd even be able to stand in this stay. He doubted it. His mind and body just felt so... tired. Then again; sleeping for nearly half a year did that to a person. He vaguely resisted the tubed sticking out of his right arm; the doctors had obviously been smart enough to not touch his left. And he could see just how much weight he'd lost, too. Not as much as someone suffering from anorexia, but close.

He sighed. Once again he was stuck in a condition that was nothing short of powerless and had to rely on others for survival. On that topic; he would really have to thank Kanda later. For staying with him so long, of course. And for being there when he finally woke up.

 **.** **.-..**

Regaining the use of his legs was a hard and tedious journey. It annoyed him how frequently he needed to rest, his body being unable to go as long as it normally should. "This sucks!"

"Don't worry, Moyashi." Kanda said, "You've been out of commission for five months, you need to regain mussel and strength."

"I know that, BaKanda!" Allen groaned, fixing his grip on the metal bars on either side of him. He'd only started relearning to walk just a week ago, and he wanted out before Christmas. He was told he'd made great progress for someone in his current condition, but there was no way in hell he wanted to be confined to crutches for a month or so. He hated looking weak.

Allen glared at his arms as they began to shake from the strain, sapping his strength all the more. The elder's eyes narrowed at this, and he took a step forward in case the boy collapsed. Again. "That's enough for today."

"No! It's not, dammit!" Kanda sighed. This was an ongoing thing for them for the last week. Allen, often times, had forced himself out of his cot, and somehow force himself to get into the rehabilitation center that was down the hall from the Nurse's Station. Kanda did admire the other's insistence, but most of the time, he only put strain on his body...and Kanda's own patience.

"There's no rush, just let the physical therapist do his job and help you."

Silence fell between them, before Allen finally allowed himself to fall to his knees, keeping his hands on the metal bar, his grip tightening around them. "I don't like him."

He'd expected a lot of things for the beansprout to say, but saying he didn't like someone wasn't one of them. Perhaps saying he disliked him, but disliking the guy who was supposed to help him? That was odd. "I'll bite. Why don't you like him?"

"Kanda, he treats everyone like shit...and that's the nicest way I can ever say it."

"Huh?"

The boy sighed. "Never mind," he muttered, attempting to stand once again, only to have his legs give out on him.

"If that bastard is treating you like shit, I can always rough him up." Kanda threatened, whilst having gone to help the younger male up again.

"As nice as that sounds, I really don't know about that."

"Che."

Kanda held the boy close to his chest, arms around his waist. It wasn't until the Brit felt a hand slipping downwards did he curse. With his own hands clenched around the fabric of the elder's shirt, Allen squeezed his eyes shut as he was groped from behind. "Nng!"

"You know, sex is a way to build stamina." Kanda offered, internally smirking that the younger wasn't pushing him away. "I even hear it relieves stress for some."

"St-sto...p..." Allen's words contridicted what his body's actions were. It was, admittly, amusing to the elder male, however, he knew now was neither the time nor place. But teasing him was just fine. For now. With that thought in mind, he gave his uke's backside another squeeze, before gathering the boy in his arms, mindful of the railings.

"So, will you take my offer and move in with me?"

"Honestly, I don't know..." Allen managed after calming down after Kanda's 'teasing' from earlier. "I don't think I can trust you enough to not do anything against my will." Blunt as always in that aspect.

The elder just nodded, perfectly content with letting the boy think about it for a while longer.

It wasn't much longer before they finally made it back to the room. Carefully, Kanda placed the younger on his bed, sitting on the side, knowing he didn't want to be laying down. "I hear Cross planned on paying for your college tuition."

"I guess news travels then." Allen chuckled. "I honestly think he's getting sick if he's willingly going to pay for something that isn't for himself."

"Perhaps it was sick with worry." Kanda suggested. "Whatever the case, what classes do you plan on taking in January?""

"Before everything went to hell, I did take dual enrollment...the only two classes I didn't get to get done with were actually science and history."

"That rabbit would know shit about history."

Allen smiled softly, "I suppose so. But science is more Komui's forte, however...I don't think I'd ask him for help...I heard when he plays with things, other things explode, or change its form somehow..."

"You, unfortunately, aren't wrong." Kanda grumbled. "If you need someone to help you with science, I can help you there."

"Did you know Cross used to be a scientist?"

If the boy was trying to change the subject, he'd succeeded. "A scientist? That guy?"

"It's hard to believe, but it's true. I found his old Ph.D lying around."

"You don't plan on asking him for help."

"He's done more than enough, honestly...come to think of it, I could ask Link to help me...or even Professor Chan..." Now Kanda saw what the kid was playing at.

"I'm helping you." He said through clenched teeth. "No ifs, ands or buts, understand?"

"I don't know...you always do seem busy."

"Moyashi."

"It's 'Allen', BaKanda."

The elder grinned. "Whatever you say, Mo-ya-shi."

Grimacing, Allen tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "Stubborn jerk." This was nice. Exchanging playful banter like they hadn't a care in the world. It almost made the boy think that everything to do with NOAH was nothing but a dream. A horrible, therapy-inducing dream, but a dream nonetheless.

But it was all in the past now. He no longer had anything to worry about...at least, he thought. Silver eyes opened wide when lips latched themselves onto his, damn, did he really have to be a good kisser? The younger mewled, already feeling his face heating up. It was a good thing he wasn't connected to the machine anymore, lest the nurses get a heart attack at his sudden heart rate increase.

"Too damn tempting, Moyashi." Kanda muttered, breaking the kiss. "You're lucky I can somewhat hold myself back." Allen quickly averted his gaze, lips tingling. Surely this wasn't good for his health. How was it that this man could get his body to produce such a reaction to but a simple kiss?

He didn't catch the smirk on the other's face. "It's because you share the same feelings for me, which I have for you." Did he just read his mind? Allen blinked. "How...?"

"You're like an open book. I can read you easily."

The boy's cheeks flushed red as he hung his head. Great, because THAT made this situation all the easier to deal with. "Alright, I'm pretty sure those idiots will be here to see you soon." Lenalee and Lavi, Allen noted. As though on cue, the duo came in, Lenalee on a pair of crutches, and Lavi with an arm in a cast.

"Hey there, short stack~!" Lavi's cheerful attitude was contagious, allowing the youngest to smile.

"It's Allen."

"Right, right. Beansprout!"

"Lavi, don't poke the bear." Lenalee scolded him. Not necessarily meaning Allen as the bear in question. "How're you doing, Allen? Komui's gonna be here soon, he's parking the car."

"I'm doing alright. Trying to walk again isn't as easy as you'd think..."

"I'm not going to need these crutches forever, don't worry. Yes, Road caused some lasting damage, but the worst I'll have are scars. I'll be walking again before you know it."

"And what about your arm, Lavi?"

"Healing~ it's really not the worst that's happened to me." His right hand touched at his eyepatch as he said this.

Allen nodded awkwardly. He didn't know the story behind his friend's loss of an eye, but he felt it would be rude to ask.

"Anyway~" The redhead looked at the both of his male friends with a grin, "what were you two doing in here all alone, hmm?"

"The Moyashi was out of bed again. I just brought him back here when he lost stamina to get back."

Lenalee looked to her younger friend in disbelief, "Allen Walker, are you really not resting?"

Allen chuckled embarrassingly, "Um...yeah...but it's because I don't want that guy's help!"

"You mean Dr. Apocryphos? What's wrong with him?"

"You seriously never took note of how he looked at most his patients?"

"I think you're over-reacting." Lavi said.

"You said his name was Apocryphos?" Kanda spoke up.

"You sound like you know him..." Lenalee noted. "And if that's the case, then I don't think it's a good thing."

"It's an alias of his. He's a registered sex offender, and rapist."

"Eh?" Allen, Lenalee and Lavi all suddenly found themselves feeling unsafe in the hospital they were in, but also grateful Kanda was there.

The Brit's blood ran cold as he realized that he actually had every right to dislike his doctor. Turning, he stared the Japanese male straight in the eye. "I prefer you over a rapist any day." It was completely true; at least the pervert stopped... at some point...

Dark eyebrows rose. "I'd like to think so."

Lavi looked at his friends, before placing his good hand on his hip. "Yu, I'd bet my eye patch that he's not supposed to even be here."

"He's not." The eldest in the room already has his cellphone out, calling numbers he knew well enough. "Oi. Get over here, be discreet. There's a registered sex offender and rapist here." Silence. "Trust me, it's that obvious. I'll keep him from leaving." He hung up.

"Who'd you call?"

"A collogue who's been on this case for about three months now. I just made her job a little easier now. Much to my annoyance."

"It's nice to know you really do care for those your work with." Allen said, smiling softly.

Kanda cast a glance towards the white-haired boy, heart skipping a beat at the expression on his face. Not good. If the kid looked like that, how was he to control himself?

Seeming to catch on with his friend's problem, Lavi sighed. "Hey Yu, let's go find where that guy is at, and make sure he stays put long enough for whoever you called to pick him up."

The elder glared at the rabbit, but otherwise felt grateful for the save. "Let's hurry before he puts his cock where it doesn't belong." Lavi chuckled lightly, but otherwise followed the Japanese male out.

The two remaining rolled their eyes. "So," Lenalee spoke up, breaking the silence. "Have you thought about Kanda's offer to stay with him?"

"I'd honestly hate to burden you and Komui more than I already had been, honestly...but at the same time, I don't think I want to do the same with Kanda."

"Uh-huh. You know, you should make an excuse and stick with it. Last time you said you were worried of him jumping you in your sleep...which by the way, he hasn't done...as of late."

"Um...w-well..."

"You're scared, aren't you?" When she received no verbal answer, she sighed. "He likes you, you like him...what on earth is the problem?"

Allen shifted uncomfortably under her stare. "No matter what I do... I'll never be truly forgiven."

The girl frowned at the unexpected answer. "What do you mean?" Hadn't they already reassured him that it wasn't his fault?

"I'm disgusted with myself for even thinking of trying to be happy." The Brit's mouth twisted into a grimace, eyes hidden from view by white bangs that had grown out over the time he'd been in his coma. "Right now, I feel guilty about how I'm having such a good time with all of you, it makes me sick."

"Allen, I'm going to tell you something not even Komui knows I know." Lenalee said, a far-off look on her face. "I was maybe about four years old, back when I was still living in China with him."

"Lenalee what are you-?"

"Just listen, okay? Brother doesn't know it, but the day we lost our parents...I was there to see it happen." By this time Lenalee moved so she could sit beside her friend, placing her crutches next to her, and placing her hands on her lap. "You see, the NOAH have greater affected everyone here than you're aware."

By then, Allen had a faint idea where the woman was heading, and it only made him feel all the more guilty

Lenalee took a breath, before continuing. "When I think back, they were probably being merciful. My parents' death was quick. Highly trained AKUMA made sure of that. I may appear as though I'm always looking on the positive side, but the reality of it is...I'm hurting so badly. Worse still than what Road put me through. Allen, physical scars come and fade, but for one's heart to heal, requires so much more than a kiss to make it feel better."

"Lena?"

"I feel so much guilt because there must've been something I could've done, and then perhaps...they'd still be here with us..."

Allen shook his head, leaning forwards to take the woman's hands. "You were just a child; it would have been suicidal for you to try and do something." What she'd just said, it only strengthened the feeling of guilt he stored deep within his soul. How could he have been a part of the organization that had ruined his friends' lives? How could they keep treating him as they did when they knew it?

"I know that...but even though they took Komui's and my parents away, they somehow gave us something else down the line that I never thought I would have, that you always seem to distance yourself from."

"H-Huh?"

"Allen, we've all dealt with the NOAH, whether it was directly or not. They ruined our lives, but it's because of this we're able to come together with that one thing in common. It's why we don't leave you, and the reason why that even if you leave, we're tracking you down, and bringing you back to us."

"That's...kinda like something Kanda would say." Allen timidly pointed out.

"Because, baka Moyashi, she knows it's the damn truth." The poor boy nearly jumped out of his skin when the Japanese male had returned at some point in their conversation. "Che. I hope you get that through your damn skull soon, or I might have to beat it into you."

"Hey now, be nicer to him, Yu." Lavi spoke up, coming from behind the elder. "Lena, how come you never told us about something like that?"

"Never came up?" The Chinese woman innocently asked.

Kanda's gaze travelled down to the sitting pair's adjoined hands, eyes narrowing. Stifling a giggle, Lenalee turned back to the boy. "I suggest you let go before Kanda gets a little too jealous."

He was confused for a moment before it finally clicked. he quickly released Lenalee's hands, his face becoming a new shade of red if anything, all the while trying to explain that it wasn't what the other was thinking. Lenalee and Lavi laughed at the spectacle, until Komui had finally made it to Allen's room.

"Oh? Did I miss something?"

"N-not at all, Komui..." Allen muttered.

The boy could still feel the older male watching him, and a shiver ran up his spine, but whether it was from fear or something else, he couldn't tell.

"Che."

"Oh, come now, Kanda~! Shouldn't you be celebrating the fall of NOAH, and the rise of new beginnings?" Komui cheerfully asked the moody man.

"Shut up."

"Did you apprehend that man?" Lenalee instead asked, mostly needing to know where the man they were recently worried of was taken care of.

"She came and arrested him. The hospital never allowed him in, he snuck in. Add trespassing in his list of shit."

"As long as he's out of here," the Brit muttered, glad to have one threat removed. Now all that was left was the current threat who obviously had more on his mind than the rapist being escorted out of the building. A LOT more, if the way he was being eyed was anything to go by.

Komui quirked a brow looking at the younger group. "May I ask what on Earth was going on in here?"

"My physical therapist was a registered rapist and sex offender." Allen blunted stated. Komui nearly found himself with a heart attack. "Kanda took care of it, Komui."

"How on earth can the hospital not realize there was someone who doesn't belong?!" The mortician was beyond appalled. "Allen I don't want you staying here. I'm going to get you discharged."

"Uh..."

"I'm in agreement with Komui on this one." Lavi said, scratching the back of his head. "If a guy like that gained easy access into this place, I wouldn't want to stick around either."

"B-but where else can I go to recover? I can't exactly walk yet, remember?" Allen protested, torn between wanting to leave this place where someone like Apocryphos could just come-and-go and he pleased, and staying safely out of everyone's way.

"You can just stay with us again." Lenalee offered.

The boy slowly shook his head, frowning at her words. "I don't want to burden to anyone anymore."

"Then you can stay with me." The Japanese man didn't even say it as an offer, more of an order, if anything else.

Allen repeated his previous action of shaking his head, pretending to remain oblivious to the elder's obvious ploy. "I said that I didn't want to burden anyone."

It was then that Kanda smirked, the sight causing the younger's dick to twitch in his pants, the former's next words not helping him with his 'little problem' in the least. "I never said that you'd be a burden; I'm sure we'd both enjoy the experience."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Don't worry, this ain't the end, there's still a few more chapters left~! R &R lovely people of the Interwebs~ Show this story some much deserved love, and we'll see y'all Friday~! :D**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hana: All I will say: "Enjoy~!"**

 **Allen: ?**

 **Lavi: Okay then...neither Hanashi no XavierForest Own D. Gray-man. -skims through the chapter, and then chuckles- For Allen's and Yu's sakes, I'd say for a pretty good reason~**

 **Hana: -rolls her eyes- Enjoy y'all~**

 **... ... ... ...**

How Kanda managed to get his way this time around, astounded the younger. Really, he was more than certain Lenalee and Lavi would be all against him going with Kanda. He should've known they had something planned...espeically considering Lenalee had been into yaoi of all things for a while now. The morning Allen woke up, after the Apocryphos incident, he found the doctor saying the rest of his recovery would be at home.

This of course, had the British male confused, before he was helped into the wheelchair, and wheeled out of the room, down the hall, into the lift, and towards the exit where an impatient Kanda was waiting, along with Lenalee, Lavi, Cross and Neah. "Just how unlucky can you be?" Neah asked the moment he saw his nephew.

"About...?"

"The fact you end up in a hospital where a man like that could do such...such unspeakable things to you!"

"Oh...you heard of that?"

"Of course we heard of that, idiot!" Cross scolded. "I should sue this place for having shitty security."

"Please don't. Lord knows you'll find a way to spend all that money away and get yourself into debt. Again."

Cross folded his arms against his chest, and scowled. "I don't always get into debt, brat."

"Yes. You do." Both uncle and nephew bluntly stated. The silent duo attempted at hiding their amused giggles, but quickly stopped when Cross turned t glare at them. More precisely at Lavi, whom quickly put his hands up in surrender, not needing to be on the elder red-head's bad side.

"This is exactly why you're not keeping him." Kanda deadpanned.

Neah turned towards Kanda, hands on hips, and an unamused expression on his face. "Which puzzles me quite a bit. You're not quite trustworthy yourself."

"I'm a Federal Agent. What's not trustworthy?" Had been Kanda's answer, leaving his uncle and god father unable to really argue further with the man.

"You can't really say otherwise." Lavi pointed out. "At least with Yu, Allen won't have to worry about someone taking advantage of him." He'd made a pointed look towards the Japanese male, a silent warning, but otherwise said nothing else.

"Even if Kanda tries something, I think Allen can fend for himself." She thinks he could? The British male wasn't so sure if he'd ever be able to really forgive them after this.  
And so here he was, in Kanda's car, trying so hard to ignore the man who was barely out of his own arm's reach. Granted, he was pretty sure the other could easily reach him, had he not been busy driving. The scenery was different from the suburbs, the younger could admit. It wasn't that he'd never been to the city, but he'd never really had time to really look around. Buildings reached as high as the skies above, and the deeper they went, the more upscale-ish the buildings all seemed. He was pretty sure most of these had penthouses. How could Kanda even drive from city to the Lees' household almost every day? It must've been at least a thirty plus minute ride.

Allen sat with fists clenched, thoughts soon racing a mile a minute. He was about to move in with Kanda, albeit temporarily. They'd be the only two there. He still couldn't walk properly. If the elder did something, how was he even supposed to TRY and save himself?

This wouldn't end well.

"Calm your tits, moyashi." Kanda could almost feel the other male's worry and discomfort. "I won't do anything when you can't completely fight back. It'd be too easy."

"Too easy you say..." Allen muttered. "How can I trust you on your word? You've molested me while I was bed ridden before."

"You're fault."

"Don't pin the blame on me, dammit!"

"You know, the sooner we get there the sooner you can see that over-sized mutt you love so much."

"Timcanpy? Wait, what's he doing at your home?" The smirk on the elder's face indicated that the answer was perhaps more obvious than he'd thought. "You brought him to your home to make sure I have a personal reason to stay."

"I took care of him for five months. I think he's become fond enough of me now." His own dog...a traitor to him for being loyal to the perverted enemy. Wonderful.

The boy yawned, followed by a sudden wave of exhaustion that threatened to drag him into yet another fatigue-induced sleep. All this talking and the sudden change of pace really was taking a toll on his body. He still had a long way to go before he was as good as he'd been before the coma. And now he'd be stuck in a house with a pervert and a traitorous dog. Not good.

With those unsavory thoughts in mind, Allen allowed his eyes to flutter closed, hoping to get in at least a couple minutes more of sleep on the way to wherever it is they were going.  
Kanda glanced at the boy in the back seat, smiling slightly at the adorableness of the situation. This was bad. He could feel himself hardening in his pants by just looking at the kid's face. Why did Allen Walker possess the ability to make his body act like this even when sleeping? It just wasn't fair. Being sexually inactive for over one-and-a-half years wasn't really helping either.

This was going to kill him, he was sure. It wasn't long before he'd made it to his home. To him it wasn't much, but he was certain Allen would think otherwise when he woke up. Parallel parking his car with practiced ease, he then killed the engine, and took a few deep breaths to calm himself, before exiting his car, and walking to the other side to get the boy out. There was no point in waking him up.

It took a little while, but he finally managed to get the younger on his back, arms hanging limply over his shoulders, and his cheek resting against the back of his right shoulder. It took all this will power to not move his hands to grope the sleeping boy's butt. Using his foot, he managed to shut the car door, before making his way to the building. Ignoring the looks of the others, he got the elevator grateful he made it before the door closed.

"Kanda?" Said man twitched at the sound of his name. What the fuck was this waste of life doing here?

"Han." Saying his last name even pissed him off. "The fuck are you doing here?"

"I was going to see you, actually." He eyed his coworker with a calculating look. "You hadn't been in the office for a few months."

"Your point being?"

"You have your job to do."

"I do what the fuck I want, fat lard." He shifted Allen's weight. "Why the fuck is it your concern for what I do outside of work?" He quickly pressed the button to his penthouse's floor. Now he was regretting not having a closer floor to get to...

"Who is that?"

"His name is none of your business."

"Is he your little fuck toy?" The disgust was clear in his voice, and Kanda thought Chaoji was only lucky he was holding Allen right now, because his hands were itching to tear him piece by piece.

"Shut the fuck up," the Japanese male hissed, not wanting to wake the boy on his back.

At that, Chaoji's face screwed up with distaste. "You're supposed to be working, not screwing creepy little whores."

"First up, shit fuck, the kid's virgin. Second, he just got out of the fucking hospital, and lastly, if you even so much as THINK anything bad of him, I will personally make your life so miserable, not even Death will take pity on you."

The Chinese man flinched, taking a step back from the angered other. "Why are you so upset? If he's not your whore, it shouldn't matter what I saw."

Kanda was just about ready to snap when he felt the boy nuzzle into him, breath tickling his neck and razing goosebumps on the exposed flesh. God. He didn't know whether to beat the shit out of Chaoji, or throw Allen Walker onto his bed and screw him into the sheets. Perhaps one day he'd be able to do both…

"Listen carefully shit face." Kanda, with much reluctance, ignored the younger male he was carrying. "He's not a fucking whore, he's a person who had his life fucked up because of the NOAH's influence. He's under my care and if I see your homophobic ass anywhere near here again, I will personally tear your damn cock from your groins, and make you swallow it whole."

"Who're you-" The doors opened, and Kanda took that opportunity to literally kick the annoying nuisance out of the elevator and into the hall, nearly knocking over the woman standing outside.

"I despise people like you fat lard. How you of all people made it into the FBI is far beyond my comprehension." That being said, he pressed the button to close the door, watching with satisfaction of the other male's face as the doors closed on him. "I'm going to have a word with them for firing that guy already." He muttered to himself.

Now all that was left to do was get Allen to bed, a task which only increased in difficulty when the boy sighed, his lips brushing against the elder's neck. By the time he'd made it to the front door of his apartment, Kanda's control was only hanging by a thread. It was hard to be so close to the youth, and being unable to do a thing to him. Maybe he could just do a little... That simple thought was enough to harden his dick all the more. Just a little...not all the way...

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt, as he recalled what Allen had said during the car ride here. Damn, the bean was right. Sighing, he shifted Allen's weight, and managed to retrieve the key from his pocket. Unlocking his door, he walked through, entering his two bedroom two bath apartment. He entered through his living space, consisting of a full sectional, with a storage ottoman just at foot's length when one would sit. A sixty-inch hung on the wall perpendicular to the sectional, though its use was minimal at best. Kanda rarely watched TV, and it was a housewarming gift from Tiedoll.

"Dammit, get off the couch!" Kanda had taken note that Allen's dog loved couches. He lifted his head, but otherwise ignored him, remaining where he was. "Che. One of these days..." The boy on his back groaned, and Kanda decided it'd be easier to just rest him on the couch instead. He needed a cold shower.

Of course, the younger just had to go and throw a wrench in the plan by shifting his position on the elder's back, a low and sensual moan leaving his lips, freezing Kanda in place. "N-not there~"

It was then that Kanda felt something hard digging into his back, stiffening with every movement. This kid was going to be the death of him.

The elder clenched his teeth, though curiosity was getting the better of him. Carefully, and with much effort not to wake up the sleeping younger, placed him on the couch. Timcanpy looked up curiously, seeing his temporary master place his actual master on the long jutting area of the couch. Deciding it wasn't much of interest, he jumped off, and padded off to the laundry room, which really, had been another bedroom. A small one, but Kanda made it into a laundry room instead. Less hassle than going to the laundromat every week.

Allen mewled once he was placed on the couch's material. Kanda sat on the perpendicular cushion, watching the moyashi as he slept.

Whimpering, the boy's hands clumsily travelled down to between his legs, the two limbs slowly spreading. "H-hah~"

He wondered if the kid was aware he was capable of sleep-masturbating. Maybe not. He was pretty sure most people did it awake, whilst thinking of someone...or something if they were into that. Kanda shuddered at that last thought. To each their own, but really...his thoughts were interrupted, much to his relief, when he heard the soft groan of displeasure from the sleeping young male. Looked like he was having trouble find pleasure he wanted...

To hell with it. Chances were, he'd think it were a very erotic dream. Who was he to deny the boy of a wet dream he wouldn't soon forget?

Moving to position himself between the boy's appendages, Kanda hooked his thumbs around the waistband of the younger's pants, helping to remove the cloth that restricted Allen's ability to fully pleasure himself. Smirking at the sight of the Brit's uncovered lower region, he let his eyes devour what he hadn't seen in roughly five months, the heat in his abdomen growing hotter. It helped that the youth's legs were still spread wide, allowing him the best view possible, almost as if he was begging to be taken.

Two pale hands finding their way to his erection, Allen wrapped them around the organ, his body trembling. "Nooo~" Throwing his head back, he gasped. "W-what -y-ya doin', K-kyaa!"

"You're rather enjoying yourself, hmm, my little Moyashi?" Kanda said, deciding to see if the boy would reply.

He wasn't disappointed. "Kan...da...?"

"Seems leaving you alone left you with nothing else to do, but to play with yourself." He grinned when the body shudders, the unconscious form beginning to squirm, his cock twitching in response. "Please, don't stop on my account, let me see you."

"Emba..sing..."

"What's so embarrassing?" He guessed that's what the younger said. Seemed he was right, "I've seen it all, haven't I?"

"...n't...you..." Came a breathy reply. Kanda quirked a brow. It didn't take too long to figure it out. And the bean had the nerve to have called him a pervert. Kanda snorted. "Nnh..."

"Come, I want to see you playing with yourself." He backed off just enough, to fully see what the boy would do.

"Mmm, 'kay..." Allen complied, spreading his legs all the wider.

It was when his right hand completely bypassed the aching need that the Japanese male realized what the boy had planned. Catching the appendage before it could reach its desired location, Kanda brought it closer to his face. "If you don't lubricate, you'll hurt yourself." And with those words of advice, he began to suck three of the pale digits, wetting them in a showy manner.

Hesitantly nodding, the boy's face turned a healthy shade of red. "Mhmm..."

When he finished, the elder guided the hand back down to the youth's puckered hole. Arching his back to better position himself in a way that would make this easier, Allen traced his entrance.

Kanda licked his lips, though how much erotic would it be to have this beautiful creation fully nude...should he push his luck? The sinfully tight jeans had somehow been pooled at the boy's ankles, his boxers still at his knees. The shoes Allen still sported were preventing either of them from removing them fully. Something...he could fix...they'd get in his way after all.

That thought in mind, Kanda slowly removed the materials. Shoes first, socks were pulled with the jeans, and he reached to pull the thin cotton barrier that would normally have hidden everything away. "Ah...!" Cobalt eyes trailed up the pliant legs, one thing he realized was the boy's hand, while he was still on his back, had blocked the view a bit. It was also a shame he couldn't see the younger male's eyes clouded in lust.

Kanda watched as the boy's toes curled, and how the latter pushed his fingers further inside himself, accompanied by another moan. The elder took in Allen's quivering dick, now left forgotten as those fingers continued to fuck him us the ass.

"Fuck...if only you could see how sexy you look right now..." It was a shame he couldn't outright take the boy already. Damn, he'd have a lot of jerking off to do later after this. But it'd be worth it, he was sure.

Breathing steadily through his nose, Kanda clenched his fists, concentrating on holding himself back from ravishing the boy. God was the brat making it hard. Those moans and whimpers really didn't do his memory of them any justice. "Nya~!"

Shit. Don't do it... he gritted his teeth, arousal straining inside his pants.

He wasn't sure when he'd screw his eyes shut, nor did he realize the younger had stopped mewling. What he did notice, however, was a hand suddenly grasping him through his pants. A bold move and Kanda found himself opening his eyes with the sight of a moyashi, on his lap. in his face, with his hand massaging him through his denim pants. "Fuck!"

"Yu~ it's no fair!" Was he dreaming now? Wait, where did Allen's shirt go? A quick glance around, his eyes landed on the T-shirt on the floor. "I wanna see you..." his voice was softer, embarrassed..."I...wanna...return a debt..." Silver eyes were only opened half way, but he didn't seem to realize he was acting out his wet dream...

Now Kanda understood. Allen was now in a state of mind where he couldn't tell his dream from reality. It also occurred to Kanda the boy wanted to repay him. Unsure of what he meant, he had to ask the delirious, and incredibly hot sight before him, "Debt?"

The boy nodded, having already begun to undo the restraints of the older man's cock. Wasn't this going too far?

Face flushed red, hazed silver stared deep into confused cerulean. "I have to... repay you... have to thank you..."

Kanda felt his brows furrow, still unsure as to what the boy meant. "Why?"

Smiling, the Brit freed the elder's erection, still staring into his eyes. "Because... of everything you've done... for me..." And then Allen leaned forwards, taking the other's need into his mouth.

Kanda had envisioned so many things he wanted to do to the younger male, though somehow, this particular one happening in reality seemed like one of the farther off and fading dreams. Allen Walker was willingly giving him head. And it was far beyond what he imagined. A curious tongue lapped the pearling cum at the head, before swallowing it into his mouth. Sucking, the scraping of teeth against his sensitive flesh...fuck, if he weren't himself, he'd of come all over the boy's face in an instant...

Not that he wasn't already that close...was he really virgin? Or did Allen Walker have one hell of a imagination? Kanda grasped his couch in a death grip, biting his lip was all he could do to not so much as groan out loud.

While he didn't want the boy to feel as if there was some sort of debt between them, he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

Allen took more of the elder into his mouth, only stopping one he felt something hit the back of his throat. Although his head was still fuzzy, the boy had woken some time ago. He knew what he was doing, only he couldn't find it in himself to stop. If things only went on as they had been and he continued to skirt around the rather obvious problem, nothing would ever change.

Of course, that's why he'd decided to do things now, when his brain was muddled from sleep and the Japanese male thought he was having some kind of lewd dream. He really was thankful that he had zero gag reflexes, though.

Kanda groaned, before managing to grasp the boy's hair, jerking him up, and confusing the younger. "Dammit, moyashi...and you say I'm the pervert?" He managed between pants.  
The younger whined, before a scream of surprise left his lips. "Ka...nda...?" The elder was above his wrists pinned in one of his own. "Wha...?"

He leaned closer, lips brushing against the younger male's ear, "I can tell you're not as out of it as you're letting on."

"Y-You..."

"I'm flattered you want to thank me. Or so you say, but god dammit, I don't want you to feel indebted to me." This, honestly, wasn't as easy to speak of with his cock throbbing. "All I ask is for you to give yourself to me when you're ready. Not when you feel you need to repay a debt to me. So for the sake of whatever sanity I have left, please don't tempt me unless you actually do want it."

The Brit's heart thrashed hard against his chest, making it difficult to breath. "You d-don't understand..." He glanced away in embarrassment at something over Japanese man's shoulder, not wanting their gazes to meet. "I-I want to repay you... If it wasn't for you... I'd be... I'd s-still be a monster!"

Staring down at the boy beneath him, Kanda sighed. He really wasn't making this easy.

"S-so," Allen continued, wrapping his legs around the older male's waist, "If i-it's you..."

Kanda inhaled, then exhaled, releasing his grip on the younger's wrists. "Alright."

"Kanda!" A smile made its way onto the younger's face though it turned into a confused frown when he pulled away.

"Believe me, I want nothing more than to take you right here and now."

"Then why-?"

"Because what you have in mind to do means there's no going back. You're only a virgin once, and when it's gone, you have to be certain you won't regret giving it willingly to me. I need your full consent."

Allen sat up, a pout on his face. "Kanda...I've...thought about...a lot...over the course of how long I've known you...a-and...u-um...w-well...m-maybe..." The elder couldn't help but grin at the healthy blush coating the younger's face.

"Are you sure you're sure, my little moyashi?" A shudder ran through the younger's body, and all he could do was nod. "Alright then, but I'm not taking you on this couch. I got it too recently for that."

Nodding again, the boy reached out towards the elder, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "I still can't walk."

"Easily fixed." Kanda said, pulling the younger into his arms like a prince would his princess. "I suppose it won't matter if you can't walk tomorrow or not anyway..."

Confused, Allen blinked, not really understanding his comment. He'd learn soon enough, Kanda thought.

Nudging open a door with his foot, the Japanese male carried the boy straight to the king-sized bed, noting that the sheets were a deep black in coloring. "This is your room."

Throat dry, Allen nodded once again. Now that they were actually getting around to it, he had no idea what to do. Was he supposed to initiate it or something? Did Kanda expect him to do something? What if he did it wrong? Was that even possible?

The Japanese male couldn't help but admire the uncertainty the younger. He was going to make sure the boy's first time would be time well spent. "I should also point out, this is my room as well."

"Eh?" Kanda smirked, enjoying the surprised look on Allen's face. He placed his small lover onto the sheets, before climbing over him, knee pressing against the boy's arousal. "Ah!"  
Adding more pressure to the youth's straining need, Kanda moved a hand up to the former's left nipple, giving the pert bud a pinch.

"Hn…quite sensitive you are..." He didn't allow for the younger to speak, for he sealed Allen's lips with his own. The boy mewling at the hands on his body, and the mouth coaxing his own into a heated battle of dominance once tongues found their ways into the mix. Kanda playfully bit the other's wet muscle, and a long languid stroke to the boy's cock with his free hand, had the younger undone.

Allen slammed his head down into the bed, arching into the elder's touches. He whimpered as his well-trained, battle-hardened body was reduced to a trembling mess by that man's fingers, without all that much effort put into doing so.

Kisses trailed from his mouth to his chin, and then down his jawline where the lobe of his ear began. Kanda bit it, earning a surprised gasp. If Allen hadn't already of released his member earlier, it would've been beyond the point of discomfort. "Nyaa!"

"I bet you've fantasied quite a few things, haven't you?" Kanda murmured, more so to himself than the one under him.

"I..." He gulped, feeling whatever remaining blood in his body not going south, start rising to his cheeks. From Kanda's perspective it seemed the innocent boy wasn't as innocent as he appeared on the outside.

Leaning back a little, Kanda looked the Brit in the eye. "Well...seems you've found kinks your into then." He'd hit the nail right on the head.

Scowling, Allen attempted to stick his tongue out at the elder, only to have the latter shove his own slick muscle into the boy's mouth as they both began yet another battle for dominance that Kanda inevitably won due to having more experience and that the other wasn't quite back to full strength. Well, that and one was still woozy from the attack of unrelenting kisses from earlier.

The way he writhed around from simple touches was yet another major turn on for the Japanese man. To Kanda, it made perfect sense for the boy to be as sensitive as he was. Not only was he a virgin, but that body of his was far used to agony and torture, not the pleasure it was currently being provided. It also made sense for the youth to have a few indecent thoughts lurking around in that head of his, seeing as he'd never have had the time to sexually please himself while working under NOAH. Chances were he wasn't even taught anything about the matter, either, even with Cross Marian as his guardian.

During his exploration of the silver-eyed male's mouth, mismatched hands found their way to Kanda's back, grasping the shirt, silently begging for it to be removed. Reluctantly, Kanda broke the kiss, sitting up, and pulling his muscle shirt over his head.

"You...have a tattoo?" The younger breathed, eying the dark designs permanently inked upon on the man's left pectoral, shoulder, and forearm.

"Che. Baka moyashi. You've seen it before."

"H-Have I?"

"I'm certain Lenalee showed you that magazine." He smirked when he saw the boy still staring. "Like what you see, little moyashi?"

Allen wetted his lips, face never quite losing its rosy hue. They were now both completely naked, something that was a first for the youth. Without any clothing to tug off, the boy was confused as to what they would do next. Was he supposed to let Kanda play with his body until he got around to…the Brit's face suddenly felt like it was on fire. This was actually happening. They were going to... and he was letting it...

Did Kanda really like his body? What if he didn't? What if his arm actually repulsed the man? No way. That person would never... but then why wasn't he doing anything? Allen wondered if he'd done something wrong, insecurities whirling around in his head. Was the other displeased? And why was he staring?

Silently laughing as the boy internally freaked out, Kanda bit down on his lip, bangs obscuring his face. God was that kid adorable. He really didn't understand a thing. That was fine, though; more fun this way.

He stroked the hard organ again, breaking the younger out of his trance. "You're too cute right now, Moyashi...one touch and you come undone...listening to my voice sends shivers down your spine...I bet you'd feel so tight when I finally take you as mine."

"Ah! Ka-Kand..."

"Yu."

"Wha...?"

"I want you, to call me by my first name. I give you that privilege, my cute little Allen." Kanda's voice was low, sultry, and Allen's silver eyes widened as he felt his member twitch at the way his name was said. It was accented, and oh god, was it sexy... "Come, let me hear you say it. Just like you did before."

"Y...Yu...?" It felt strange to him, saying the older man's given name, and not really be in trouble for it. "A-are you...sure?"

"More sure than I ever have been." He pecked the boy's lips, before changing positions, him sitting against the headboard, and Allen straddling his lap. Allen gasped when his prick rubbed against the other's. Dear lord, how could that have been such a turn-on? He felt hands trail up this thighs, before grasping his rear like they had done many times before. And he loved it.

Lips found their way down the pale column of the younger male's neck, before reaching the collarbone, where Kanda left the first of many love-bites to come.  
Allen ground his hips against the other, forcing their hardened dicks to rub together and eliciting groans from both parties. Grinning, the elder applied a gentle slap to the boy's ass, to which the younger yelped in response, as retaliation.

It wasn't long before lips found a standing bud, he sucked it, pulling it into his mouth, before biting down, Allen beautifully arching into him. "Ah! N-no! Sen-sensitive...!"

Mismatched hands were grasping Kanda's shoulders, he wouldn't be surprised to see crescent marks there when he woke up later.

The boy didn't know what to do with himself. His head felt as if it were underwater, thoughts unintelligible. The sensations his body was receiving felt so good, it left him wanting to cry. The elder had never been this aggressive the last time he'd played with the youth, perhaps it was because he knew what was to come of it.

Kanda leaned back from his work, to take in the sight before him. Pleasured tears were threatening to fall from the younger male's eyes, pouty lips swollen from past aggressive kisses, while his rosy nipples were standing at attention. Allen Walker was this way, all because of him. His eyes trailed down stopping at the newest scar to the collection marring the pale skin. His hand traced down the boy's side, stopping at the scar, rubbing his thumb against it.

The smaller male mewled, confusing Kanda for a moment, before massaging the scar once more. "Nyaa!"

"Hn..." Seemed his little mark was quite sensitive... A smirk formed on his face, before changing their positions once more, confused silver eyes now looking up at him. "You know, I never thought that'd be a sensitive point for you."

Allen stared dazedly up at the elder for a moment longer, before glancing down to see exactly where he was being touched.

In response to the boy's frown that followed soon after, Kanda ran his hands lightly over the other's chest, interested to find that each and every one of those scars was just, if only a little less, sensitive than the first; however, no matter the action, the youth's reaction was always that of pleasure.

"Yu..." He needed more. He wanted those hands to do things he wouldn't have previously dreamed...he needed Kanda to just touch him! "Pl-please...mo-re..."

The Japanese male licked his lips at the begging sight beneath him. "What do you want me to do, hm?"

Bucking his hips upwards experimentally, Allen was pleased with the groan he managed to make the elder produce. "I-I don't know... just d-do something... Touch me!"

"Then suck." He held three fingers to the boy's mouth, and Allen willingly took them in, mewling around them, lapping every inch of dry skin that he could. In the meantime, Kanda's other hand made its way between the boy's legs, grasping the straining cock, languidly stroking the weeping organ. Almost begging to be swallowed.

Now that was an idea he was more than eager to fulfill.

He hovered above the younger's arousal, breath washing over it and causing the boy to whimper around the fingers in expectation. Allen knew what was going to happen, and even if he'd experienced it many times before, his body still shivered in anticipation at what was to come. That tongue was going to... and he was going to...

Any and all thoughts he had were tossed away the moment he felt that tongue trailing up his member, and soon pressing against its head, lapping the precum, and sooner still, swallowing the pulsing organ. Allen's toes curled, fists clenched at the sheets below him. Kanda's fingers removed themselves from his mouth, only to suddenly trace his puckered entrance.

He screamed out in pleasure the moment two fingers were added into his virgin ass. Dear lord, how was he so good at making him feel so...? He didn't know if he wanted the answer to that question. Not that it mattered with teeth being added to the ministrations being done on his painfully hard dick.

He could feel the heat pooling around in his abdomen, followed up by the pressure presented by the other's mouth swallowing him whole.

Kanda wanted to groan at how tight the boy felt around his fingers, the lewd sounds produced like music to his ears. He scissored the boy, stretching him wider, all the while searching for the one spot of which he knew would make the youth see stars.

And find it, he did. Like a well strung bow, Allen arched from the mattress, silent screams escaping his lips, unable to produce a sound with how much pleasure he'd received in that moment. "A-again! Oh, god, again!"

Not before I make you cum again...was Kanda's distinct thought. He sucked the heated flesh harsher, crooked his fingers against the tight walls surrounding them, and fondled the sacs that looked like they needed attention. Allen's screams became louder, his silver eyes screwed tightly making tears fall as he could only cry out from the over stimulations.

In the back of his mind, Allen wondered why he was so reluctant to have had Kanda do these sinfully wonderful things to him before. It was earth-shatteringly amazing.

Not that he'd admit that later. But for now, his mind was focused solely on what the elder was doing.

And then he gritted his teeth. Why wasn't Kanda touching that spot again?

He whimpered, pushing himself against the hands in hopes of forcing those fingers to go further, only to be stopped by the elder's arm, which held him down and prevented him from moving any further.

Adding another finger into Allen's deliciously tight ass, he purposefully avoided brushing the little bundle of nerves he'd finally located, working instead to stretch and ready the boy, instead of relenting to him the euphoria he so desired.

The heat in his groins was far more than he could bear, and really, with his member being played with, he really doubted he'd last that long. Close to the edge in that aspect, Kanda's mouth retreated, and the fingers were removed. "W-wha?"

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Do you want this? After this, nothing can be taken back."

Panting, Allen relaxed into the sheets, noting how his body was covered with the light sheen of sweat. Slowly, his mismatched hands slid up the elder's face, pulling the man closer, where he proceeded to place a soft kiss on the agent's lips. Determination shone through shining silver eyes, and a once moaning mouth twisted into a smirk. "Fuck me."

When put that way, how could he deny his devilish angel below him? Grinning in a way that could make children cry, Kanda hoisted Allen's legs over his shoulders, giving him full access to all his little moyashi had to offer. "It's going to hurt like a bitch. But I promise, you'll be begging me for more." He aligned himself to the quivering ring of muscles before plunging in with one go.

Allen screamed in delirium. God, he'd seen how big the man was...but it wasn't anything compared to what he thought it'd feel like within him. Allen felt fuller than he ever had in his whole life, every last inch of the man's erection rubbed his inner walls in all the right ways, he could feel it just barely pressing that spot Kanda's fingers had previously poke and prodded. He was pretty sure, was certain, Kanda had stopped when he did totally on purpose.

"Fuck," Kanda breathed, if he felt tight around his fingers, this was nothing compared to how amazing it felt to finally be in the smaller body. "I barely started and already your ass is wanting to milk me for all I have."

Allen shuddered, he could feel his own cock pulsing in need. He still very much wanted to cum, hell he needed to, but with his arms feeling more like jelly than limbs, he couldn't do squat about it.

Moaning, the white-haired male dug his finger's into the elder shoulders, praying for the bastard to just MOVE already. Allen threw his head back, knowing that everything was now completely out of his control. If Kanda wanted to torture him by waiting so long, then he'd just have to put up with it till the other decided to move. Though he didn't feel as if he'd be able to handle it much longer, not with his body trembling uncontrollably without his permission.

"You ready?" Kanda asked through clenched teeth. "I'm about to fuck you into oblivion."

The way Kanda had been blunt in that statement. It had only made the desire for him to do just that was all the more unbearable for him. Allen whimpered, silver eyes pleading. "Please...gods, please Yu..."

The elder nodded, only just noticing the trail of tears that ran down the Brit's face.

He leaned over, licking the wet trails, before placing a kiss over the pentacle over the boy's left brow. "I love you." he whispered, before jerking his hips back just enough where only the head remained. He took one more glance at the body below, and smirked, as he snapped his hips forward, hitting that one spot that made his little moyashi scream out in pleasure.

"More! Nyaa! More!" Allen's cries egged him on, and even if he didn't demand it verbally, Kanda wouldn't have kept him waiting too long. He reveled at the friction, his hands clenching at the thighs in their grasp. He knew there must be a way to get in there deeper...another idea comes to mind, and keeping himself imbedded in the heated depths of the

lithe body, Kanda managed to roll them both over, grinning when Allen sunk a little further on his cock. "AH! YU! D-deep...s-so deep!"

Ever so slowly, the younger raised his body, arms trembling, as he tried to judge where he should stop.

In the end, he dropped himself down when he couldn't raise himself any higher without feeling the fleshy head almost leave his anus. He lost his breath for a moment, never before feeling such intense pleasure in all his life. He continued, soon finding his rhythm, and begging for more.

Kanda grunted, watching the younger riding his cock. Silver eyes were closed in tormented pleasure, his form bouncing like a child eager for a treat. Kanda reached between them, grasping the boy's member once again, stroking it in a contrasting slow motion in comparison to Allen's fast and fevered actions. He felt hands resting on his abdomen, the boy using him to gain momentum in his actions.

"Nng!" Silver strands stuck to the face as he panted, his motions slowing to a stop.

From the elder's perspective, the hot mess above him looked to be on the verge of passing out. It made sense, in a way, seeing as the kid had only recently been discharged from the hospital, weeks earlier than he should have, at that.

He was startled out of his musings by the younger trying to lift himself back up once again, only to fail and fall back down earlier than intended, right on to the hardened organ waiting below.

Deciding now was a great a time as any to relieve the boy of his elated misery, Kanda swapped positions again, and started to ram into the younger. He could tell the younger was ready to cum at any moment. He was familiar with the signs. That was good. He wanted Allen to cum first.

"Y-Yu~ Ah~!" The British youth moaned, loving the feeling of being unrelentingly rammed in to again and again by the elder's cock.

Smirking, Kanda ran a thumb over the other's delectable lips, eyes never leaving the latter's hazed mercury orbs.

"You're beautiful, my little Allen..." He whispered, leaning down, and devouring those kiss-swollen lips. Another heated battle was fought, Allen quickly losing as he writhed at the feeling of a sword-calloused hand resumed stroking his aching need. Just a couple of stroke and Allen felt the floodgates being slammed open.

"AHHH!"

Coming hard all over the elder's hand, Allen's head flopped back, completely spent, even with the Japanese male still pounding away mercilessly into him.

Thrusts later, Kanda finally found his end, coming hard into the ass that was squeezing him for all its worth, grunting, he reveled in the sensations, before finally pulling out, falling beside the younger. "Yu..."

"Sleep Moyashi." Kanda said, pulling the younger towards him. "It's going to be hectic tomorrow."

"Mm..." Not even the discomforting feeling of semen clinging to his thighs and smeared across his stomach could stop him from getting the sleep he so desperately needed, both a result from his overall lacking of strength and his most recent 'activities'.

For the first time in a long while, Allen slept without his past haunting him while he slept.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Ah~ I love the smell of lemons in the morning~ So then, seems there's still a little more to go with this story...I think I could probably call them epilogue chapters or something.**

 **Give this story some love~ it's currently a rainy, gloomy day, and there's no sun :( Reviews will totally brighten my day ;3**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hana: Okay, you know what you amazing people should do right now?**

 **Allen: Whatever it is, I think you should hold off. Why didn't you update earlier like you normally do?**

 **Hana: Which is exactly why I'm saying what these guys should do. They should go to the co-author of this story, and say "Dude, thanks for reminding this idiot of an author about the update that almost didn't happen today."**

 **Kanda: -crosses his arms- The. Actual. Fuck.**

 **Allen: Language, BaKanda! Eh...anyway, I guess Hana does have a point though...speaking of, neither she, nor XavierForest own D. Gray-man.**

 **Hana: I know that if I did...-grins as she eyes Kanda and Allen-**

 **Kanda/Allen: ...-both take a few steps back-**

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 40 - +_**

"Nooo...too sleepy..." Allen Walker groaned, clinging to the sheets like a lifeline. "Jus' five more minutes..."

Kanda sighed, having tried, and failed to get the British male to get out of bed for the last hour. It was already two in the afternoon, and really, if he wasn't mistaken, they'd fallen asleep at about two in the morning. "Not even for late lunch. Never thought I'd see the day." The Japanese male himself had woken up only two hours ago, and he was already clean, dressed, and the only other thing he had to do was get the lazy bag of bones out of bed, and then on his feet.

If he'd wake up to actually take the painkillers he knew the other would need anyway.

Crouching down beside the sleeping boy, Kanda leant forwards, lips brushing the other's ear. "If you don't get up right now, I'll fist you so hard you'll be begging for mercy."

Silver eyes snapped open, eying the man with caution. "You wouldn't..."

"We both know I would."

Shooting the elder a glare, Allen sat up, taking in his pale, cum-covered, hicky-marked body with a blush. He noted the pain in his lower back, wincing as he realized that it refused to dissipate.

"This should help." He held out two Motrin, and a glass of water out towards the younger male.

Allen muttered his thanks, taking the painkillers, and downing them with the water. "It's gonna be a bit before I can walk again, isn't it?"

"From the pain, yes. From your lack of movement for five months, perhaps. Knowing you, however, you'll regain your legs before the month is done. At least being able to use crutches for a time."

The boy groaned, handing the glass back to Kanda, who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the younger's still nude form. Shifting uneasily, the youth turned away, unable to restrain the red that crept up his face. "If not for the inevitable annoyance coming to check up on me later, I'd take you on for a round two." the elder smirked as Allen's face beamed a brighter red.

"P-pervert..."

Kanda's eyebrows rose in mock surprise. "I'm the pervert? I seem to recall someone pretending to be dreaming so they wouldn't be blamed for giving me a blowjob." The younger stiffened as the other continued on. "Who was that again? And who was the one who BEGGED me to take him, hmm?"

"You're fault!" The poor boy was redder than a sucker with sunburn, as he shouted his childish retort. But it was true. It was Kanda's fault.

"My fault? How so?" The elder queried with a smirk.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Allen scolded, "Since day one all you've mostly done was touching me, groping me, and-Kanda?"

The other, much to the younger male's surprise, was laughing at him. Had he said something funny?" "D-dammit Moyashi!" He managed between chuckles, though as quickly as it started, it stopped, and a glint the British male was all but unfamiliar with was once again visible in mischievous cobalt eyes. "But you enjoy all those times, now don't you?"

"I...don't like where this is going..." Once again, he felt like he had become the mouse being cornered by the cat.

"You wanted last night, didn't you?"

By then, the boy had broken out in a cold sweat, the pain in his rear a now long forgotten memory. "W-well... yeah..."

"And you have no regrets, correct?"

A timid shake of the head gave Kanda his answer. Silver eyes looked back towards the other male, a small blush on his face.

Crossing his arms, the elder's smirk turned triumphant. "There you have it."

With a wince, Allen rolled over, burying his face in the pillow, before realizing that he was still laying in their combined fluids. He groaned, not knowing what to say, considering that fact that he STILL couldn't walk.

Somehow reading the younger's mind, the Japanese male uncrossed his arms. "Shower time." And with that, Kanda slid his arms under the boy, thoroughly enjoying what he knew was to come.

An undignified yelp escaped Allen's lips, as he was soon hoisted over the man's shoulder. "GAH! Don't bloody do that y'dumb-assed twat!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kanda said with a grin, as he slapped the younger's ass. Seemed there was a greater effect when he was naked. Kanda made sure to make a mental note for future references. He did have a paddle hiding around...amongst other things, but his lover didn't need to know that.

Yet.

The youth very nearly died of embarrassment as he was groped continuously on the way to the bathroom. That one finger doing extremely inappropriate things to his crack proved to be the bane of his existence when it prodded at his entrance, earning for itself a whimper in the process.

Allen gasped, quickly covering his mouth, to muffle another mewl. He could feel his cock coming back to life, much to his horror, and it was pressed against the man's shoulder, who undoubtedly felt it through the fabric of his shirt. He heard running water, and wondered how long it had been running for. For perhaps barely half a minute before he felt the man pinch him.

"Nya!"

"You know how I said there would be annoyances coming later?" Kanda asked, shifting Allen's weight off his shoulder, and somehow managing to get him in his arms bridal style. When he didn't get an immediate answer, he pressed on, "I just so happen to remember, I did change the locks to my apartment without telling them."

Panting, Allen looked the elder in the eye, the steam from the heated water was making him a little dizzy, and with what Kanda did earlier, damn, and he was never going to walk again any time soon, wasn't he?

The expression on Kanda's face was more than enough of an answer to his silent question, what with the way that the former looked down at the boy as is he were eyeing dessert.

He placed the younger on the bench, in the direct line of fire of the streaming water. Allen winced a little, the water being warmer than what he was used to in his own home. was this really how the hot setting was supposed to feel? He looked at the faucet, nearly gasping when he found the water wasn't even on scalding like he thought. Just barely past the center temperature!

"Keep looking that cute, and I might have to bring out the heavy artillery." Kanda told the boy, whilst removing his now soaked shirt. His comment seemed to have woken the boy from his trance, when he was met with a pair of confused silver eyes.

"Heavy...artillery?" Oh how much he immediately regretted asking.

Kanda grinned, leading the youth to try and back away, only to remember that his back was facing a wall. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it quite a bit."

"N-No I wouldn't!" Kanda seemed to contemplate the reaction given to him from the white-haired angel before him. "C-Can't I get a break?!"

Another few moments, Kanda shrugged. "Alright." He turned to leave, allowing the British male to catch his breath again. Allen leaned against the glass wall in relief, seems he saved his ass...for now. About twenty seconds later, however, he heard drawers opening and closing from where he sat, followed by something made of steel having made a thud against a wooden surface. Maybe...he wasn't as safe as he thought he was...

Groaning, he ran a hand through his soaking hair, dreading whatever ideas the other had on his mind. Whatever it was, he was sure that he'd be the one to end up brutally humiliated.

 **... - ...**

He was sure Allen heard the sounds from the shower, but that was fine. He couldn't run and hide at the moment anyway. From his safe which he kept hidden behind a picture frame, as cliché as that was, he'd unlocked the safe with practiced ease, and his hidden treasures had come into view. Honestly, most of these had been gag-gifts from Daisya...he'd only bought one or two on his own. One was a cock ring, the other had been a plug.

Both were two of the items he'd chosen from his arsenal. Shuffling a few things around, he found the paddle under a couple other toys. And from the wall he took one of the cuffs. Grinning, he closed the door, and replaced the frame. Allen Walker was going to have an experience he wouldn't soon forget.

 **... - ...**

Patiently waiting for the pervert to return proved to be difficult when his heart felt as if it were about to jump out of his chest. He had absolutely no idea what was about to happen, and that utterly terrified him. The fact that he was once a feared assassin was now a far gone memory, it was almost an unbelievable notion, considering the circumstances.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Kanda sauntered in. Gulping, he could only watch as he placed some sort of items on the counter, before stripping of his pants. Allen turned beat-red, he couldn't see much of anything with the fogged glass of the shower, but he just knew whatever the elder had in planned, wasn't going to end well with him.

May there be mercy on his soul...though he honestly thought that wouldn't happen with Kanda being the one he was talking about.

The elder pulled open the shower's glass door, gazed fixed firmly on the boy who hesitantly raised his head to look the former in the eye, obviously trying not to provoke him. "Something wrong, Moyashi?"

Deciding to play it safe, Allen gestured to the soaps out of his reach. "I can't so much as stand to get them..." That, honestly, was still embarrassing for him to verbally admit.

Kanda slowly nodded, and the Brit noted that the elder's expression told him that the man wasn't quite as oblivious to the miserable attempt at steering the conversation to safer ground as he'd hoped.

"Then, allow me to get them." When Kanda entered the shower, Allen caught a glimpse of the foreign objects set on the counter near the door. What on earth were those? He was certain one of those were a paddle and some sort of ring...the hell?

The curious gaze didn't go unnoticed by Kanda, who smirked as he took the soaps. Placing them on the bench, he started moving the immobile lad, who yelped in surprise as strong hands started massaging his scalp. When had he lathered his hands with the shampoo?

He supposed it didn't matter all that much; those hands felt heavenly, after all. Humming in approval, he tilted his head to the side to accommodate the elder's hands as they travelled down to his shoulders to continued massaging his aching body, closing his eyes in the process to avoid any soap getting in.

Kanda rinsed his hands under the running water when he deemed his job done. It was difficult to see the suds from the boy's hair, but whatever. It all washed out just the same. It was also a bonus he found a way to make Allen into goo by massaging his scalp...or was that something you could do with anyone? Either way, his job had been made a little easier. Helping the other up, Kanda shifted Allen so he stood before him, back flush to his chest, before sitting, whilst placing the boy on his lap. He then started massaging the boy's scalp again, this time to release the suds in the running water.

"Nn..." Allen looked as tough he were in heaven. Now was a good a time as any while little Allen Walker was unable to realize what he was going to do. Kanda grinned, opening the door beside him just enough to reach where he placed the handcuffs. Time to get started.

Shivering slightly at the feeling of cold air washing over him, Allen turned to look over his shoulder at the elder, suddenly freezing at the realization that he'd been tricked into letting his guard down.

But it was too late to do anything, as both his hands had been grabbed, and forced behind his back, Kanda grinned. "Allen Walker, you're unlucky to have been apprehended by one of the baddest cops around."

A shiver ran down the boy's spine. Just like before, words said in that low sultry manner had done things no others had ever done. "Do I get...to know my rights?" Wait, why was he playing along now?

Checking to be sure that the cuffs were securely around the younger's wrists, Kanda was somewhat surprised to find that the boy was going along with it. "You have the right to scream as loud as you want while I perform a body cavity search," he offered, amused with how Allen automatically stiffened at those words. "Though I must warm you; if you resist, I'll have to punish you."

"What do I have to hide?"

"One can never know." Hands started trace along the contours of the younger's body, and was rewarded with a violent shudder.

"Th-then what h-ah~ve I done to deserve such t-treatment, officer?" Those hands had stopped at his thighs, slowly working to spread them apart and climb up flesh that was still marked with hickeys from their previous actions.

"I have a valuable eye-witness claiming they've seen you run off with something of great value." Allen's breath hitched, something cold had been placed on his cock, and through cracked open eyes he saw it was the ring he had a glimpse of just before. "Of course...you're guilty and can't be proven innocent."

"W-why can't I be p-proven innocent?" He had no idea what the hell the ring on his cock was supposed to do, but seeing as the elder had brought it in with his collection of... toys... he didn't doubt that it wouldn't be used for whatever game the man was playing.

Lips nipped at his ear, pulling him from his thoughts. "Because I'm the witness."

"Then...w-ah!- what did I-I steal...officer...nng!" It wasn't easy to speak when hands started roaming.

"Don't pretend you don't know," Kanda whispered into the youth's neck, running his tongue over the exposed flesh.

Steal? What did he...? He wasn't going on about that time he'd stolen that police badge of his, right? Well, that would go hand in hand with the whole bad-cop play, though he doubted that's what the other was talking about.

"Ah! N-no...n-not th-ere...!" Not-so-curious fingers pinched and pulled erect nipples, and if not for the cuffs, he'd of grabbed SOMETHING to keep himself grounded. So to speak.

"You like that, hmm?" Having already mapped out nearly all of Allen's weaker and more sensitive points, inducing the boy into this sort of state had become rather easy.

"Ah!" He squirmed, whether to get away, or get closer, he wasn't sure himself. He felt so close to coming...so close from so little...was he still that sensitive from the first time? "M...mo-re..."

At the Brit's request, Kanda grinned. Now he'd get to use the rest of his toys, and he'd be damned if the Brat didn't orgasm at least twice during this little... game of theirs.

That is, of course, if he chose to remove the cock ring first. But he wanted to see the boy stuck on th edge, just barely touching the barrier between insanity, and pure, unadulterated, unsaturated, and well needed pleasure. He'd give his little bean perhaps ten minutes to be generous to figure out the ring's purpose. Two minutes to be more realisitic. "More of what, my little convict? More of this?" He pinched the nipples again, earning a cry of pleasure. One hand moved south, past his member, and to his balls, "Or perhaps a little attention here?" He harshly groped, and Allen arched into the touch.

"Nyaah!"

"Is this what you want?" His voiced pierced through the pleasure, it was his only link to reality.

The now oh-so-familiar heat pooled in his abdomen. Just a little more... he hoped it would be soon, he couldn't take much more of this.

"Yu..." Kanda smirked. He had the cutest little uke, and the boy was all his. He supposed Komui was right. Waiting was defiantly worth it in the end. He jerked his hips against the boy sitting on him, and was rewarded with loud mewl of approval. He was reminded of a cat, really...

For now, he focused on making his little convict feeling very good. He started stroking the erect penis the boy sported. He decided he wanted Allen to finally find the true purpose of the ring that was tightly hugging the younger's manhood.

So close, so close...he could feel what Kanda's ministrations were doing to him. He could feel his pre-cum being smeared by talented hands, and dear lord, shouldn't have already ejaculated? His dick was on the verge of pain...did that mean...was this harmless-looking ring thing really that evil?! "Oh? Did you figure it out now, my little convict?"

"W-why?"

"Crime and punishment. For the crime of making me wait, you can't cum unless I deem fit. For the crime of stealing this stone-cold heart...I think a little spanking is in order." That being said, Kanda adjusted, picking up the boy as he stood, and then placed him so he was bent over the bench, legs spread just enough, and really it was hard not simply fucking him like that. He reached outside again, taking both the paddle and the plug. Both he'd be needing, but that plug would come a little later...after he'd filled the Moyashi's ass to the brim.

Allen really should have gotten used to the feeling of his heart trying to claw its way out of his chest, seeing as the only one who'd ever been able to make it do that was the man before him... or behind him... And had he really said 'spanking'?

Blood turning to ice, he remembered the paddle he'd glimpsed earlier. Surely Kanda wasn't going to use that?!

Apparently he was. And Allen screamed in shock when the wooden surface made contact with his rear. "That one, by the way, was for the badge you stole." Kanda bluntly stated.

"Sh-should've se-seen that one coming..." Screw standing. He doubt he'd be able to SIT for a while! Another spank, but this one sent a strange feeling down his spine. Almost like vibrations, and it shook him to his core. "AH! W-what?!"

"You are hereby charged guilty for the accounts of stealing my badge, sanity, and moreover, my love. Do you oppose these charges?"

"Nng!" The paddle connected with his ass once again, leaving a stinging red mark on his pale skin. "N-no, I d-do not." Damn. First it was handcuffs, now this. What was next? A school uniform? Allen internally shuddered at the thought. Considering who he was dealing with, a school uniform seemed pretty likely.

Kanda smirked deviously, "Then you are hereby sentenced to twenty lashes, and a fucking you're not forgetting anytime soon."

The boy's face felt as if it were to spontaneously combust. Scratch that. HE wanted to spontaneously combust. At least that way he wouldn't have to deal with embarrassing scene any longer. "Y-yes, officer."

"Speak louder, brat." Kanda said, spanking the boy a little harsher than necessary, but it still got him a desired reaction. Maybe the boy was more a masochist than he'd let on.

"YES! OH GOD YES, OFFICER YU!"

"Then count as I lash. Any missed, will result in you starting over." Slim legs found themselves spreading more, and teary silver eyes looked back at him. Pleading, though still showing he understood. It was cute. The paddle came into contact with the firm buttocks before it.

"Ah! One!" Allen continued to watch as the elder readied the paddle, a smirk sitting on his features. "T-two!"

Was the water hotter suddenly? Allen vaguely found himself thinking. Everything around him felt overly sensitive. "Nya! F-four!" That spank had been two in a row. God, he wanted those hands to rub him in all the right ways...another five slaps in a row. "Gah! N-Nine! Nine lashes!"

"Such a naughty boy, aren't you?" Kanda noted, seeing that he younger was anticipating the punishment. "You're enjoying this quite a bit." Another three slaps. Allen managed to count them. While he readied his paddle hand, the other made a beeline for the straining cock, already an angry red, and ready to burst at a moment's notice. He'd probably give the boy head just before the finale.

Not a bad idea, really.

"T-twelve!" The boy cried, now having an even harder time counting the strikes, considering the hand currently stroking his arousal.

"Start over." A slap, and Allen screamed in delirium.

"O-ONE!"

His vision grew fuzzy the longer things went on, his ass stinging from the continuous hits dealt to it by the paddle, but the thought of who it was who did this to him only made him appreciate the pain. "S-seven!" Not that he'd tell the pervert. That was a conversation he refused to have.

"Tw-twenty!" Allen all but mewled. Kanda, seeming pleased, smirked down at the panting body below.

"Very good, my little convict. Now...as promised, the second half of your punishment." Honestly, seeing the boy in that state was more than enough to keep him hard and wanting to penetrate the ass in front of him.

The boy didn't think he'd be able to stay conscious with how little his stamina had shrunk to over the past few months. While he wasn't so pleased with having to use something that those people had taught him, he decided that he didn't quite like the feeling of being so helpless. Well, it was fine for the spanking... but that was over!

Focusing all of his attention on the cuffs, he quickly worked to break himself free.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Moyashi?" Kanda leaned over the younger, placing his hands on either side of him. Allen suddenly felt the elder's cock hard and reading pressing lengthwise against his crack. Allen shivered. "I may have to add more to your sentence for attempt escaping."

He couldn't take much more of it. Not only did his ass hurt like hell from the abuse it had just taken, but if he didn't cum soon, he feared he'd pass out. And if he did, who knew what the elder would do to him.

"Relax. You'll cum soon enough...I can promise you that much." And that said, the younger somehow found himself on his back, legs spread, and Kanda hard and ready prodding his entrance. "Ready for this, Moyashi?"

The boy whimpered, his hands uncomfortably behind his back and water puddling around his aching form. "I hope your water bill is through the roof after this," he muttered, directed towards the other, but low enough that Kanda barely heard it.

And so suddenly, Allen felt himself filled completely with the elder man's girth. "Nyaaah~!"

Kanda groaned. Didn't he take the boy last night? How was he still this tight?

He wasn't sure if it was water from the shower, or he was just drooling, but he pretty much lost control of his body the moment the elder pulled out, then pierced his prostate with deadly accuracy.

Screw the cuffs, unable to use his hands to do anything while Kanda did this gave him a thrill he never knew before. Did...he truly enjoy being weak? Or...at least like this? Victim to the hungry beast that was devouring him, mind body and soul? Allen briefly wondered if Kanda had been an incubus in a past life...

With how much stamina he was showing, he wouldn't be surprised if he really WAS such. Another sensation came over him, as one hand started pumping him, biting his lip was the only way he could attempt muffling a scream. Blinking open a watery eye, he was met was hungry cobalt, daring him to scream, to let him hear his voice. They were challenging him, and he could only submit, feeling that part of him awakening to this man.

Yes...in this state, Allen himself didn't mind being submissive. Hell, he found himself loving every moment of the stronger, taller male being the one to fully dominate him. Another harder, more precise hit to his prostate forced the younger to scream out Kanda's name, though whether it was his first or last, he didn't know, a hand on his cock, another tweaking his nipple...and that talented mouth finding its twin...

Gods...he needed to get release! "Fuck..." Kanda's voice broke him out of his trance, and before he had time to think, he was forced on his knees, and his cheek was pressed against the tile floor. Kanda hadn't removed himself in the sudden change, and started pivoting violently into the sucking, wonderful heat of the boy's rectum.

Reaching behind him, he took the plug, knowing he'd be needing it in a little while. Three times...four...five...he felt Allen clenching him to the point the friction of the boy's walls against his manhood was becoming too much. One last desperate, harsh thrust, and he ejaculated into the younger male's anus. Perhaps more so than he thought he himself could. Already cum was leaking down pale legs, and Allen mewled with the feeling of being so full.

Kanda pulled out, and quickly shoved the plug where his cock had been. Damn...he was still semi-hard after that...either way, he still had to finish his moyashi off. He removed the cuffs, dialing in each number like one would with a bike lock. Mismatched arms falling to Allen's side. Picking up the boy, and placed him back on the bench, and removed the ring blocking his release.

The ring was replaced with his mouth, and Kanda harshly sucked the organ in his mouth.

Allen screamed as he orgasmed, throwing his head back and slamming it against the shower's glass wall. He knew he'd be feeling that in the morning.

His body slumped forwards the moment he ejaculated all he had, completely spent. For a second, his hazy mind picked up on the fact that there was something still in his ass, but by this point, he couldn't care less.

"Alright. I wash you up." Kanda muttered, reaching for the soap, and started lathering the small rag resting on the bench. With quick work, he washed the cum from the boy, and then shut off the water. He lifted Allen in his arms, and walked them back to their room.

Their room. Not a bad ring for it. He set the ex-assassin on the bed, leaning against the bedpost there. He doubted Allen felt like sitting on stale cum and sweat. He sighed realizing that currently Allen didn't really have much to wear. He supposed he could make do with his old clothes...though keeping him as he was also seemed like a good idea...

"Dammit, you little shit..." Kanda glared down at his member, "Never enough with you, isn't it?" By then Allen groaned, momentarily confused as to when they left the bathroom. Some of his confusion became clear when he saw Kanda heading towards the dresser, pulling out underwear, sweats, and a shirt. He thought that was what Kanda meant to wear, before they were tossed at his face. "Hurry before I have to screw you into the bed again." He muttered, already half way to the bathroom again.

Allen blinked. "He's...still hard?" Looking to the clothes he decided it was probably best for him to dress himself first, before checking on Kanda...if he could manage using his legs anyway.

He pulled the shirt over his head, noting with a wince that it was short-sleeved. Just because the elder didn't mind his arm, didn't mean he wanted to parade it around. And then the boy frowned, Kanda choosing that exact moment to walk back in, a towel around his waist. "What did you... do?" Allen looked up at him, horrified.

Confused, the Japanese male crosser his arms, waiting for the youth to continue.

"I... I feel something... inside me..." Allen squirmed where he sat, face heating up. "It's uncomfortable."

Kanda smirked at the squirming moyashi. "Oh, yes. I just put a plug in there."

"A WHAT?!"

"May want to be careful." The Japanese man stated. "We are going to have people over. I don't recommend you take that out. You may find yourself punished."

The boy paled, his eyes widening. "A plug... I have a plug up my butt..."

Moving towards the wardrobe, Kanda selected a darker shirt from amidst the pile, all the while enjoying the youth's suffering.

"What exactly happens... if I remove the plug?" Allen hesitantly asked, looking into the elder's eyes.

Kanda pulled the shirt over his head, before reaching to get a clean pair of underwear, and jeans, "Well...I've got ways to punish you for such a thing..." And he did. Pleanty of ways. "Of course, keep it in until company leaves, I also have a reward."

Allen's head shot up at the mention of a reward. "Really?"

The elder's lips twitched. "Yes. Now be good and dress yourself. Unless you need help with that...?

"Eh...I can...do that myself..." Allen muttered, blushing.

Kanda shrugged, putting on the rest of his clothes. He leaned against the dresser gesturing for Allen to go ahead.

The boy glared, hands balled into fists. "You can look away now."

"And why would I do that?"

The Japanese male continued to watch the boy, who knew full well that covering himself would prove to be futile, should the elder desire to see him nude. With the use of his legs still out of the picture, he was as good as defenseless.

Speaking of, wasn't he supposed to be helping him walk around again? He'd might just ask Lenalee or Lavi if the chance arose. Groaning, he managed to get both boxers and sweats over his legs, jumping a little in order to get them all the way up.

Probably a bad move, for the plug moved with the action.

"Nng!" He bit his lip to stifle the sound, but it was already too late.

"Might want to be wary with how you move." Kanda advised, though the low husky voice he was using had started making the boy's blood run south again. "Now, let's go to the living room. I can almost hear their obnoxious voices now." He strode towards the younger, lifting him in his arms again, and headed out of the room.

"I-I'm st...starting to think y-you just want e-excuse...a-after excuse t-to not have me w-walking..."

"Perhaps. You did keep me waiting months though." The elder pointed out, placing the boy on the couch again. Timcanpy came padding in, jumping up on the couch, and laid down, resting his head on his master's lap.

Allen smiled, though a little forced because of the uncomfortable feeling in his ass...was Kanda's semen still in his ass? The thought it was still there both grossed, and aroused him...just a little. He needed a distraction. He heard the door open and shut, Kanda walking in with a group of people. Lenalee was in a wheelchair, pouting a little maybe because of Komui who was pushing her chair.

Lavi followed in, along with Tiedoll, Daisya and Marie. Surprise came over the boy when three other faces entered as well. Cross, being one of them, followed by Anita, and the ever masculine dark-skinned female Mahoja. "You really did grow since I last saw you." She stated taking note of Allen.

"N-nice to meet you again?" Timcanpy barked, tail wagging at the company.

"Now that's just being rude, Allen." Anita chided, both her hands on her hips. Why did cross let this one go again?

"I don't know what the hell everyone else is freaking here."

"Someone has to make sure you're not just fucking his damn brains out." Cross sneered.

"Marian, calm down, Yu wouldn't try anything so soon..." Tiedoll didn't sound so sure of his statement.

"Yo Allen~!" Lavi said, taking a seat on the other side of the boy. "How's it feelin' being out of that insane place, huh?"

"Lavi, try behaving yourself...and Komui, really! I can walk with my crutches!"

"But we can't have you over exerting yourself!"

"BROTHER!"

Allen chuckled at their antics, pleased to find that not one of them had changed a bit over the past few months he was unconscious. Now that he thought about it; involving himself with them now may prove to be just the distraction he needed! Though, distracting himself from the fact that there was a ton of cum plugged up inside of him would be hard...

He shifted in his spot, his breath hitching when the plug moved. That thing was really keeping all that essence in him? Thinking about it wasn't good...distraction! God dammit, a distraction, where was a distraction? He felt a shiver race down his spine, and he looked over to Kanda, who was eying him.

"Hellooooooo? Earth to Allen!" Lavi waved his hand in front of the boy's face, who immediately yelped having no t noticed his friend had been calling him for who knew how long. "You know, I know Yu is quite the eye-candy, but give us some of your love too~!"

Allen only pouted, crossing his arms. "I'm not looking at him."

"Ha! You can keep telling yourself that, y'little spaz." Cross said with a knowing smirk. "I'll bet he's the only damn thing you're thinkin' of these days."

"I see nothing wrong with that." Tiedoll sighed.

"Old man, I think y'missed the point." Daisya said with a snicker.

Allen grit his teeth, trying to stay as still as possible to keep the plug from moving any more. He cast a pleading look to the Japanese male, who did nothing more than grin and turn away to answer a question Lenalee had asked of him.

Time couldn't have moved faster even if Allen had made all the clocks around the apartment two hours ahead. Damn, how long were they going to stay for? Kanda would remove the thing out of his ass, wouldn't he? How bad would punishment be if he took the plug out himself...for the love of sanity, he needed that thing out! It felt like it was just a wrong move away from hitting his prostate...plugs weren't long and stuff, were they? Normally?

Curse his naiveté for not knowing for sure.

Noticing the boy's nervousness, Lavi swung an arm around the former's shoulders, jostling the youth and the plug in the process. "What's wrong, Moyashi-chan?"

"GAH!" He was proud of himself for not mewling...but dear lord, he was pretty sure it was JUST pressed against that spot now. "Nothing..." He groaned.

"Eh? I don't think that's true." Lavi said, a mischievous grin on his face, "C'mon, spill the beans~! Were you thinking things?"

"Things?"

"That you'd fantasize Yu doing t'ya?" To this Allen's face rivaled that of a ripe tomato.

"O-Of course not!"

This time, Lavi clamped both his hands down on the boy's shoulders, shaking him repetitively and inadvertently forcing the plug further up Allen's ass with every movement, where it was now firmly lodged against his prostate. "C'mon! You can tell me!"

"St-stop shak-ing me…!"

"Baka usagi." Allen didn't think he'd be so happy to see Kanda at that moment. "Let him the fuck go, or you have a date with Mugen." The threat wasn't empty, and Lavi seemed to sense that as he quickly ran off, and hid behind Lenalee.

"I think we may have overstayed our welcome." Lenalee pointed out.

"You think?" Kanda grumbled.

"You can't kick us out so soon, Yu." Tiedoll said.

"My place. Yes I can."

"Come on. I'm sure he's had enough of us anyway." Daisya pointed out. Besides, doesn't Marie have a rehearsal in two hours?'

"Oh! How could I have forgotten?"

"I was just about to say." Marie said, crossing his arms. "You should pay better attention to the time."

"Bastard's never done so much as look at his lousy watch." Kanda grumbled.

"Well, I suppose it's been fun." Komui said, unlocking the breaks on his sister's wheelchair, after shooing Lavi away. "Allen, feel free to come visit when you can walk again, okay?"

"I will."

Allen had never felt such relief at having his friends leave him alone with the pervert than that moment. As soon as Kanda had shut the door after them, the youth's smile had slipped from his face, replaced with one of pain. "P-please get this thing out of me."

"Remind me to maim that rabbit later."

"Ka...ndaaaaaa! Please take it out!" The things the older man did to him...the things he actually ALLOWED the elder man to do to him. Allen hadn't thought himself to be a masochist, though Kanda seemed to have shown him otherwise. "Please...p-please...it...it hurts..." Damn, he was crying now wasn't he?

The elder arched a brow, before nodding once. "Alright."

He walked to the sniffling male, picking him up. "I'm surprised you didn't try taking it out sooner."

"Sh-shuddup..."

Every step the elder took he inched his hand higher and higher up the boy's leg. Now halfway up Allen's thigh, he stopped. "Are you sure that you want me to remove it?"

"W-why wouldn't I?" The younger questioned, VERY aware of that hand still on his thigh, so close to his ass. "You s-said you'd...p-punish m-me...I-if I d-did..."

In such a short amount of time, Kanda had almost trained the younger as though he were a puppy. Already he knew punishment would come if he disobeyed, and reward if he was good. At least when it came to Kanda bedding the boy. By the time he entered their room, his hand had made it to its destination, squeezing the firm cheeks he knew were just hidden within the loose fitting fabric of the sweats.

As he closed the door with his foot, Kanda could hear Timcanpy padding back into the laundry room. Kanda found himself wondering if that was basically his little way of telling him he had the dog's blessing. On the other hand, it was a dog. Did he really understand humans at all?

Kanda, with the boy now over his shoulder, a hand resting on the youth's ass, glared tow at the still-stained sheets, willing them to change themselves. Unfortunately, he didn't doubt that them doing so was impossible. Then again, he was about to would just stain the sheets all over again.

That thought in mind, he gave the boy's ass one rough squeeze, grinning when he heard a pleasured gasp, and a sexy little mewl to follow. Placing the other on the bed once again, he climbed up himself, and hovered over the younger. "For being good boy, I suppose I can take that little plug out of your cute little ass." Fingers ghosted down the fabric of the shirt, grabbing the waistline of both the undergarment and sweats, before pulling them down and off the lithe figure before him.

Seemed he wasn't just bothered, but also very much aroused. "Yu...p-please...o-out...t-take it o-out..."

"If that's what you want." As he spoke, Kanda's fingers lightly tapped the plug, before full on shoving it into the boy's prostate. "Just let me have my fun first."

Silver eyes widened in pure shock, at the sudden actions of the other male. "AHHHHHH!" Mismatching hands grasped the sheets below him, to the point of tearing the fabric. He was being good...and leaving the plug in...so why...? Another harsh push against that spot, and Allen was seeing so many stars. "YU!"

In a short few moments Allen was once again putty in the older male's hands...all, if any, thoughts no longer existed within the boy's mind.

The boy screamed, his body trembling as he stared up at the elder with tears in his eyes. "W-why?"

Something snapped in Kanda's mind at that moment. Was that not also the same thing that Alma once asked, with a look so much like that one? Eyes widening in shock and fear, he stopped what he was doing. "Moyashi...I..."

Slowly realising that the other was no longer continuing on with his games, Allen's tears eventually ceased. Wiping away at the wetness on his face with the back of his hand, the boy noticed the look on Kanda's face had somehow become one that akin to a look of shame.

Hesitantly, he managed to get himself into a seated position, pushing his discomfort to the back of his mind, despite how it begged and demanded his attention. "Kan...da?"

The Japanese male flinched, turning his head to fixate his gaze on the floor.

"Kanda?" By now, the boy was worried. This wasn't the person he knew. Something was most definitely wrong for the elder to be acting as he was.

Unsure with what to do, Allen took hold of the other's face, forcibly turning Kanda's head so that they both faced each other. Of course, when the agent averted his eyes, the Brit had the urge to slap him.

"Look at me," Allen ordered, tone firm. He wasn't sure what to expect. Though for sure he wasn't expecting torment in the other's eyes. "Did...I bring up a bad memory?"

Sighing, the boy moved his hands from the elder's face, to the tie holding up the man's long navy tresses. Undoing it with ease, he tossed the toe to the side, entangling his hands within the other's hair and pulling him to his scarred chest, which had somehow become bare during their earlier excursions, gritting his teeth as the movement shifted the plug inside him. Grin and bear it... grin and bear it... he repeated in his head like a mantra.

"Hey, you know how you accused me of stealing your heart?" The Brit began, his voice now soft. When the Japanese male chose not to answer, Allen audibly swallowed. "W-well, officer... I do believe that I never stole it. You gave it to me of your own accord."

Kanda still refused to talk, his eyes closed as he listened to the boy.

"B-because I-" The youth cut himself off, blushing deeply, grip on the man tightening.

"You what?" The elder probed, genuinely curious to know what the boy had to say.

Gaining confidence after finally getting the other to speak, Allen used what little strength he had to push the Japanese male down, changing their positions so that he was then the one on top, thighs on either side of the elder's stomach. Placing a blacked hand on the uppermost region of his chest area, fingers splayed out, he smiled down at Kanda. "Because I gave you mine in return."

Kanda froze, eyes wide.

That only caused the boy to blush, quickly turning his head. "I-I mean... um... that should b-be enough, right? It's kinda like a trade... I guess...and I'm not angry at you...so don't..." The blush darkened, and with it, Allen lowered his head. "Don't make that face... okay?"

Taking a breath, Kanda pulled the youth down and buried his face in those snow-colored locks, exhaling in the form of a sigh. He didn't know if this kid was going to be the death of his, or the best thing he's ever done. Innuendo intended.

"Hey... Kanda?" Allen mumbled from the elder's neck.

"Hmm?"

Kanda felt the youth squirm against him, and heard what he thought could have been a whimper. "Can you... get this thing out of my arse now?"

"Hn..."

"Um...Ka-"

"Yu."

"Pardon?"

"Didn't I tell you before?" Kanda started trailing his hands up the boy's thighs again, earning a shudder and a trail of goosebumps where his hands glided. "You, and only you have the privilege to call me that." Silver eyes closed in pleasure when the hands stopped on his rear, the twin appendages spreading firm cheeks apart, before squishing them back together, the ladder action also affecting the plug that was now rather deep in his rear.

"Nn..."

The Japanese male's hands began to massage the youth's ass, an a action that pleased both. "Say it."

"Nng! Y-Yu."

"There's a good boy." Mismatched hands found their way to the elder's face, hesitant of initiating the kiss. Kanda smirked, before closing the distance, immediately the younger melted, only gasping the moment he felt something poking him in the thigh.

"Yu..."

"You're fault. Kanda grumbled, on hand trailing to the boy's front, grasping the member that too was beginning to strain upwards. Allen mewled, his own hands moving from the elder's face to shoulders, grasping them like a life line as he was fisted.

"Th...then...m-may I...?" Kanda quirked a brow, giving the boy a look telling him to continue. "I-I mean...m-my fault...s-so c-can I...?" Silver eyes looked down to between, hoping the gesture would speak louder than the words he found himself too embarrassed to really ask aloud.

"You want to?"

"Only if you want me to..." The boy bit his lip, a healthy blush dusted over his face.

"Let's see how well you do when you're not...'sleeping', while trying to suck me off." Silver eyes blinked, before the already reddened face turned another shade darker.

"J-jerk!" With that, the youth began to crawl down Kanda's body, when he suddenly stopped and frowned. "Wait... You still haven't taken this thing out of my butt..."

"Why should I?" Kanda said, a teasing smirk on his face, "All my cum will just leak out your ass if it gets removed."

The younger shivered, getting the image of himself leaking Kanda's semen from his rear...why did that turn him on? "Y-You c-could...f-fill me up again?" Silver eyes trailed down, and gulped. That thing...wasn't going to tear the fabric of the man's jeans...was it? Swallowing, he got down on his forearms, placing a hand over the tent before him. He looked up to get a reading on the elder. He gasped in surprised when the organ pulsed. Face red to high heaven, uncertain hands started fiddling with the button and fly. Up and over the large organ, went the man's boxers. Silver eyes widened in shock. Was...that thing always that big?

He took a deep breath, before leaning forward, and kissed the tip. Kanda grunted, and nearly freaked Allen out when he'd pulled away, and removed himself of the offending clothes. "Well?"

Allen shuddered. Back on his forearms, he crawled back to the man's erection. Damn...it was large...how did he manage fitting that up his butt? He nuzzled his cheek against the man's cock, before a timid tongue lapped a little at the man's sacs. He heard Kanda grunt, and took that as his sign to continue. He started placing kisses from his balls and up his cock. Once he got to the head, he lapped at the pre-cum he found there, his tongue tracing over the slit, before opening his mouth to give the head an open-mouthed kiss.

Kanda groaned at the feeling of a mouth around his arousal, frowning slightly when the boy removed his mouth from the fleshy head. The elder wanted to shove Allen's head down and have his dick swallowed whole, but the Brit only continued to kiss and nibble his way teasingly up and down the organ. "F-fuck." Oh shit. He did not just STUTTER. No way in hell.

"Yu...you're really excited, ne?" Allen's voice had taken a childish demeanor silver eyes looking sultrily at the elder. Fuck...that was a super turn-on...

When the Japanese male didn't answer him back, the youth took it upon himself to slip a hand under Kanda's shirt, mapping out the man's body with his fingers. Where the elder had been direct, dominating and incredibly kinky, Allen was gentle, choosing instead to drive the other crazy with his soft, butterfly-like touches, and both enjoyed every second of it.

Not only the complete opposite of himself, but also of the alter-ego Crowned Clown, that Allen once killed as...more or less. The mouth that defied him many times had latched itself on his pectoral, biting gently on the erect nipple it found there. Kanda bit the inside of his cheek. How in the world did someone so innocent know how to do such things to him? He felt a hand on his dick, looking down seeing it was the boy's left hand. The texture was something else on his cock, and he found he liked it.

"Yu...are you happy?" Allen was inches from his face, pouty lips parted slightly, "Ne...what happens..." He pecked the other on the lips, before sliding down once more once against nuzzling against the hardened flesh..."if I suck Yu...and play with myself?"

Kanda wasn't sure if he had any more blood, but if he did, he was certain it all made a detour to his groins. The moyashi. Sucking him off. And playing with himself as he did so. Fuck...he could imagine it, and a smirk grew on his face as he let it sink in. Finding himself again, he looked the boy straight in the eyes. "I bet you'd look thrice more ravishing."

That sent a thrilling shiver down Allen's spine, he gave the fleshy head another open mouth kiss, but didn't pull away as he opened his mouth a little wider, allowing his new treat slowly into his mouth. The head pressed against the back of his throat in no time, he groaned around it, the vibrations affecting Kanda greatly. Relaxing his gag reflex, Allen slowly, carefully allowed more into mouth, managing to get half the man's cock. Breathing through his nose he could smell the musk, and it caused his senses to be overridden with nothing but Kanda. He started sucking, mewling, and fisting what he couldn't swallow. Kanda was very big...perhaps larger than he'd thought...his free hand, the left one, trailed down bypassing his cock all together, and instead aing for the toy embedded in his rear.

With a shaky hand, he started pulling it out...before moving it back in, mewling in delight when he found his own pleasure spot. It didn't take long before he found his rhythm, and then the hand that fisted what he could swallow, found its way between his own legs, stroking his neglected need.

Kanda knew he'd corrupted the Moyashi, but never in all his wildest fantasies had he imagined this. Taking into account the number he'd actually had, that in itself was astounding.

"Fuck...that's just sexy...you're a little sex kitten aren't you?" He was proud he managed to get that much out without making an embarrassment out of himself. The boy mewled, jerking his hips into his fist with every tug of his cock. "Shit..." Kanda placed a hand on Allen's snowy locks, grasping them, and trying to keep himself grounded, not wanting to choke the boy...though with the sounds and sights...that wasn't going to be too easy...

Those flushed cheeks, the boy playing with himself as he gave him head...damn...he'd cum in that mouth...and apart of him wouldn't mind...wanting to see his essence being ejaculated in that amazing mouth, and watch as what left gets spray on his face...damn, he could do just that with that imagine in mind...

Allen softly grazed his teeth against the flesh of the elder's arousal, trying to be as gentle as possible, whilst simultaneously trying to pleasure the other as best he could. That proved to be far easier than he thought, though, seeing as everything he did was equally pleasurable for the both of them

Honestly, he was feeling close...very close...and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last...silver eyes widened in shock when his throat was suddenly coated in the elder's cum, he backed away quickly, getting the rest on his face, coughing a little from the unexpected load. "Yu...?"

"Damn...you're maybe...too fucking good with that mouth...of yours..." He managed between breaths. Kanda eyed the younger male as he licked his lips, tasting Kanda on him. Dreams were nothing in comparison to the real thing.

"Yu...you're standing again..." Too. Fucking. Cute. No sooner had Allen said that, the boy was on his back, the elder over him, and ravishing his mouth, tasting himself and Allen. He pressed his knee against the boy's groins, earning a satisfied mewl from his uke. Breaking the kiss, he licked at his cum decorating the boy's face, before going back for more openmouthed kisses in a heated fight of tongues.

Kanda's fingers prodded at the plug, before working to push it further inside the boy than it already was, causing the youth to whimper against their kiss.

"Ah~ Yu...please I...I w-want..." He whined when the plug was messed with again, god what was far greater? The pain of that forgien inanimate object, or the pleasure the elder was given him as a whole? He didn't know anymore...

"Please what, my little moyashi?" Kanda's deep voice sent further chills of anticipation throughout his being, and with pleading silver eyes, Allen looked to his lover with a lot of need.

"Please...please t-take the p-plug out...I...I..."

"You? What do you want in turn, hm?"

"I...w-want...I want...nngh! Iwantyourcocktofuckmydamnarseintonextweek!" It was a long string of words, but Kanda smirked having heard him. "Please...gods please...I want it..."

"If that's what you really want." The Japanese male could practically feel the want radiation from the Brit at those words.

"D-do it! I- I want y-you inside me, Yu!"

And that was more than enough to give the boy what he wanted. Taking the plug out, and watching in mild satisfaction as his cum leaked of a swollen puckered anus. Lifting the boys legs, he aligned himself, before plunging in, and once more enjoying the heat and added wetness from their earlier activities. With no way for the semen to leak out, left the boy's walls lubricated enough for him to push right in.

Allen moaned, trying to muffle the sound by biting down on his fist. Frowning, the elder took both of the boy's wrists in his hands and pinned them to the bed. "I want to hear you."

The words being said, Kanda removed himself just enough, before plunging right in again. This time, Allen's screams were set free as he writhed from the pleasure given to him. "YU~! Hng! S-so good...s-so f-full aah~!"

The agent released the boy's wrists to brush the snow-coloured strands from his red face. "Good," he grunted, pulling out once more, stopping only before the fleshy head could completely leave the younger's body. "I'll fill you as many times as you want me to."

"Yu...hah~! C-cum...fi-fill me w-with it...!" The elder shuddered, if the boy knew what he did to him, then he sure as hell did a good job at hiding it.

Kanda snapped his hips forward, piercing the Brit's prostate with deadly accuracy. "Of course."

A silent scream left the boy's lips, as he arched like a finely strung bow. Kanda's thrusts were dead-on, and stars were already filling his vision. He found it hard to breathe, but he couldn't care less.

Right there! Again and again and again! He moved his own body in a rhythm to the other's, meeting every thrust and crying tears in his delirium. He now had absolutely no clue as to why he'd never submitted himself to the Japanese male earlier, not when that man could make him feel this good. And not when he could make him feel good, too.

Kanda grunted feeling the walls tightening around him once again. Every calculated thrust proved more and more to him that Allen was just about ready to let go. That was good, he wanted the younger to release first. Of course Kanda was holding back...with a more experienced partner, Kanda would be able to go three or four rounds in a row. Five or six if he was a little more so than horny.

He was pretty sure Allen would figure it out in the near future though. But for now, his only goal was to make the boy feel good, have him cum, and then fill that delicious ass with as much of his essence as he could muster. Speaking of, he realized the boy had tensed, gasping for air he couldn't quite inhale. Smirking he took the boy's cock in his hand, and fisted it, the reaction was immediate, as cum shot out landing on his hand, as well as the boy's chest and abs. Still hard in the smaller body, Kanda picked up his pace.

With step one and two completed, all he had left to do was cum himself. Then again, with how tight the boy felt around him, he didn't really want to cum yet, knowing full well that the younger would need time to rest. Well, over a year's worth of lacking a sexual partner had left him taking what he could get, even if he wanted to continue fucking said partner into the bed long after they could no longer move.

"Nng...Yu..." Kanda quirked a brow. "I love...Yu...tha much..." Ah. his British was showing again..."Fill...please...f-fill...t'the brim..."

The elder placed a forceful kiss against Allen's swollen lips, using the boy's gasp from the latest thrust to slip in his tongue, running the muscle along the youth's teeth and intertwining it with its counterpart.

Kanda could feel the boy's arousal blossoming again. Seemed he could make him cum again... "Ngh~"

Breaking the kiss, Kanda smirked down at his small lover. "Already you're aroused again."

"Yu!"

"Don't worry," the elder whispered, nipping the boy's nose, "I'll make you cum as many times as you want."

He shivered in response, and with shaky arms, snaked them around the elder's neck, pulling him down for another kiss, mewling in delight. Kanda deepened it, hand traveling down to his little Moyashi's cock again, soon bringing it to its full hardness.

Perhaps now was a good a time as any to see how many times he could get the younger to cum before he did...he shifted his hips again, this time just barely prodding the boy's prostate again.

Allen hissed against the kiss, bucking his own hips upwards to try and get the man's dick to go further.

"Yu...p-please..."

"Ssh...I won't leave you hanging for too long." He pulled out completely, making the younger whine in protest. Bleary silver eyes followed the elder as he sat against the headboard. He patted is lap, and Allen shivered in anticipation as he crawled over, using the older as leverage he managed to lift himself on his knees, and gasped when those two strong hands found his rear again, spreading them open.

"Yu..."

"Go on. I want to see you riding my cock." the boy's hands clenched the man's shoulders, and gulped as he dropped himself in one go. The action had the boy seeing more stars than he knew what to think of.

"Nya-Mnph...!" Lips captured his own, and Allen's hands found their way into the long silky hair of his partner. It was softer than he'd thought...he liked Kanda's hair. Heat was rapidly pooling, after his first release earlier this round, Allen doubted he'd last long. And if the elder's pulsing manhood was anything to go by, so was he.

Allen lifted himself once more, body tingling with excitement. Dropping himself onto the elder's tended to do that to him. And he was pretty sure he was feeling a lot more than 'excitement'.

"Damn, you're just the sexiest thing I've seen, Moyashi." Kanda groweled, as he began attacking the younger's neck. There'd be pleanty of marks after he was through. He'd be sure of that. "And you're all mine."

"Ngh! Y-Yu...c-close...s-so close..." His...he was his...honestly, if Allen weren't so far gone right now, he would've blushed and just kissed him with as much passion as he could muster. If his nerves didn't the better of him at least.

"Then cum for me." As he spoke, Kanda's hands found their way back to the boy's quivering cock, giving the organ a stroke, and that was all Allen could take.

He came harder than he did the first time Kanda took him, screaming at the top of his lungs as he rode out his orgasm. Kanda grunted, thrusting up one last time, before his own coil snapped, his essence once again coating the younger' walls. He was the satisfied look the boy had as he was filled, panting, and weary perhaps from pleanty of bed rolling with him.

"Baka moyashi." Kanda grumbled, though the words held no insult. "Fall asleep if that tired you out."

"Mm...Yu..." He slumped forward, and Kanda rolled his eyes, carefully removing the younger male, and laying him down. He was going to have to do laundry after Allen woke up. This time, he'd actually let the younger shower all the while he'd do laundry. "Love...Yu..."

"Hn." Kanda held the boy close, whom in turn snuggled closer the warmth beside him. "Aishitemasu."

Allen's face glowed red as he tried to hide it in the elder's side, those words sending his heart into a frenzy. "Goodnight..."


	41. Chapter 41

**_\+ - Chapter 41 - +_**

Komui rummaged through the suitcase a few times checking things off, and making sure everything was in order. In the short time Allen had stuck around, he hadn't' realized just how many clothes he'd accumulated during his stay.

"Brother, aren't you done yet?" Lenalee asked, adjusting her crutches before entering the room.

"Oh you know me, making sure everything is in order." Komui joked. "Allen has more clothes than I thought. I figured he'd want them back by now."

"That would probably be a good idea."

"Mm-hmm."

"Say, why didn't you send them to Kanda's place sooner?"

"Just because the NOAH are out of commission, doesn't mean the rest of the convicts in the world aren't. And that horrible man is working everyone to the bone."

"Rouvelier." Lenalee had once had the displeasure of meeting him once. It was hatred at first sight, and it surprised her she could find someone she could dislike as such in knowing the man for only three seconds at the time. "I still don't like him. I feel like he's always up to something."

"Hm. You and everyone else in the FBI." Komui sighed. "How have your classes been? I hear the semester is ending soon."

Lenalee smiled, loving her brother for the topic change. "They're pretty good so far, and yes, this semester is almost over, I got word from my guidance counsler that if I keep my pace up, I'll be graduating by next semester."

The elder Lee sibling smiled, "That's my sister, so smart and amazing!"

"Geez, brother! Don't embarrass me like that!"

"Now if only we could do something about that stupid rabbit..." Komui trailed off, aura darkening.

"Leave my boyfriend alone, Komui!" Lenalee pouted. "He's safe enough...when he's not making Kanda angry at least..."

 **. . - * - . .**

"You fool! Do not sneeze on those!" The short old panda man jump kicked the red head in the face, glaring at the youth that sneezed on his merchandise. "Honestly."

"DAMMIT! Why'd you have to kick me for?" Lavi glared down at the old man before him, "That hurt, y'crusty old pan-OUCH!"

"Stop calling me a panda, and while I'm on the subject, will you cease at calling me old?"

"So you go and kick me in the gut?!"

"Humpf. Too much complaining from your generation."

"You're just jealous because you're so ol-!" A flying book silenced Lavi's short speech, knocking him to the floor.

"I still have enough energy to shut you up!" Bookman retorted.

"C'mon! I'm still mending bones here! Don't break my nose too!"

"Insolent brat. You're even lucky to have been dating Miss Lenalee and still be alive to tell the tale."

"Heard that one before..." Lavi muttered. "But seriously! Keep throwing stuff at me, then I'll be stuck in this stupid cast longer."

The elderly man threw yet another book at the injured red-head. "You should never have been stupid enough to allow yourself to be captured by NOAH in the first place!"

"I didn't ask for those bastards to kidnap me!"

"U-Um...e-excuse me...sh-should I come back another t-time?" The two bickering men ceased their argument, Lavi heading to the second floor of the antique store to cool off.

"You're fine coming now, Miss Lotto." Bookman said. "Have you come to pick up the clock you ordered?"

"Oh, um, yes, I have." Miranda said, glad the tense aura between grandfather and grandson had diminished. "You know, perhaps you should take it easier on him. The NOAH are...ah, no, they were crafty. I doubt any amount of training would've prevented him from what happened."

"They were the ones to murder my son and daughter-in-law." Bookman sighed, massaging his temples.

"O-oh... I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't kn-" Miranda's stuttering was cut off by Bookman's wave of dismissal, and a sigh.

"It was years ago. Lavi was just a tiny little thing, and he saw all that occurred that day."

"He was so young he-"

"Has an incredible memory. What he saw that day he remembers it as though it happened yesterday."

The woman's blood ran cold and she took a step back. "W-was that when h-he lost his e-eye?"

"Yes." Bookman looked towards the stairs, and sighed. "Do not pity him. If there is anything he cannot stand is people treating him differently than anyone else."

"Right...I understand..." And she honestly did. "Is it fine if I come back a little later today to get that clock? I realize I don't have the trolley I need to move it."

"Very well."

Now alone, Bookman picked up the books he'd throw at his grandson, returning them to where he'd found them. "That stupid boy, making an old man worry like that..."

 **. . - * - . .**

Tyki Mikk leaned against the cell's wall, not really looking at anything in particular. NOAH had fallen. AKUMA were scattered, and it was he and Wisely who remained alive. Though in Tyki's book that traitor could be as good as dead for he cared. Did his brother not take him in when he lost everything? Even after attempting to make amends, how could he be so ungrateful to be given a roof over his head, and people who truly cared, only to work with the enemy to annihilate them all?

How on earth was Cyril's death to be explained to Tricia? Or had it already been told to her? He knew she'd be even more devastated knowing Road met her end. She was fond of that little girl after all. Road had come from Cyril's past marriage, his wife dying after birthing their daughter, his niece. But Tricia, unable to have children of her own, had loved Road as though she were her own child.

She never knew both Road and Cyril were a part of the NOAH. Shame, really. But Tyki knew the Earl never really knew of Tricia. He was kept in the dark of her, just as she was kept in the dark to keep her safe from the life he and his own daughter were a part of.

Though, it didn't really matter anymore. She was alive, they were dead, and she now probably knew all that they had done. And he was stuck here, in a cell.

"Get your head out of the clouds, NOAH scum. You got yourself a visitor." Tyki was brought out of his musings when the guard on duty called out.

"Oh? A guest for me? Who could it be, I'm far from expecting anyone."

"They say you were their friend or some shit." They? More than one? What in the world...it couldn't be though...could it? Curiosity getting the better of him, he stood as his door was opened, the cop in charge cuffing his wrists, and roughly leading him towards the visitor area.

"So. Who are these people you claim said were friends of mine?"

"You'll know when you see them." The guard grumbled.

"Really now? Can't wait?" Even if it was who he thought it was, he was happy that he could stretch his legs. Staring at the same wall for the past five months got pretty boring some time ago.

"Shut your trap, bastard." The guard shoved Tyki into a chair, facing a glass barrier. On the other side wasn't who he was expecting.

"Yes...three of them are indeed." Tyki stated, before snarkly retorting his next words, "However, that one not so much."

"Is that what he thought we were?" The head of white hair asked in disbelief. "I don't know about you, but I find that offensive."

"C'mon Tyki, he's pretty cool for a twerp though." The familiar form of Momo said, tying to make the best of the situation. "But really though, how could we not know you had a second life?"

"Doesn't really come up in conversation, and face it, I couldn't tell you if I wanted to."

"Tyki...did you really kill people?" Eeze's timid voice asks from behind his surgical mask.

The Portuguese simply shrugged. "It came with the job."

Whatever the child wished to hear, it wasn't that, as his eyes looked away from the very man he looked up to. "I...see..." The sickly child looked to Clark and Momo, "Can...we go now? Clark? Momo?"

The two men looked from Tyki to Eeze, and sighing, waved so long to their friend, escorting Eeze out.

"It's a shame." Wisely said a short time later when the trio left. "Eeze looked up to you more than anyone else."

"You're the one that told them." Tyki's glare alone would've killed the British Ex-NOAH.

"Perhaps I did." Wisely said, "But you're the one who let it get out of hand. Eventually you're two lives would've caught up with you, and then what would you have done?"

"They would've remained in the dark until the day I died."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes."

"Had the Earl of continued to live, it'd of been a matter of time before he finally got fed up." Wisely said, "He knew you teetered between your life as a beggar, and your life as a NOAH. He planned to have those three killed before your eyes if it meant making you fully see to his vision."

To that, the elder of the two's glare turned to a frown. "You're lying."

"Believe what you want, but I heard it all." Wisely tapped his head, giving the other a pitiful look. "He controlled all of us in some way; some more so than others."

"The Boy."

"Yes, Allen was perhaps the favorite puppet of us all." Wisely sighed. "Tyki, I would like to think of this as a way to retrieve a clean slate. You dying wouldn't bring back that person I once cherished. However, you still have yours. That's the reason you're still alive. I believe you can patch things up with them again. Had they not of come as I had asked, then they wouldn't have been as forgiving."

"And Eeze?"

"He's frightened, yes. But if you could see the chaos in his mind, then you could see amidst it all there's a part of him that hopes you'll be the Tyki he knows again."

Tyki leant back in his chair, staring up at the roof with weary eyes. "That's impossible. What he wants never existed in the first place."

"You can't lie to me," the white-haired ex-NOAH of wisdom reminded the other, his own gaze settling on the ground, "not unless you truly believe it."

Silence fell between them, before Wisely stood once more. "Time I leave. Visiting hours seem to be over now."

"Fine then."

"Tyki. Think about what I said." With that said, he left, leaving Tyki with his thoughts.

 **. . - * - . .**

This time when Allen awoke, he did so to the feeling of drowning. At first, it was only a slight discomfort, slowly morphing into a heaviness in his chest, and then his lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen.

Eyes flying open, silver hardened to chilled slits at the sight of a dark shape above him, and he, still not entirely awake, instinctively stuck out at the form above him. Dismissing the fact that he couldn't use his legs, the ex-assassin pinned the other down below him with only the use of his arms, the rest of his body simply following and sitting awkwardly on the unknown person's lower stomach.

Only after his sleep-hazed mind had cleared a little did he notice the wide cerulean orbs staring up at him. Was that... Kan...da? Pale facing going an almost deathly shade of white, he released the elder. "I-I'M SORRY!" He screamed, eyes returning to how they should have been, and not that cold gaze.

The Japanese male continued to stare, and it was in that time that Allen came to the realization that his ass hurt like hell. He didn't know what was worse: the fact that he'd just attacked Kanda, or the pain in his rear was far worse than last time. Damn those toys... wait a... Dammit! He was getting distracted again!

Kanda did have worse wake up calls, though this one...he wasn't really sure what to make of. Honestly, he himself was just waking up when he'd' noticed a shivering form. He thought the boy had been cold, though it didn't seem that way. He soon deuced he was just having a horrible nightmare. Hence the question which came out of his mouth next, "Moyashi, what the fuck?"

"I-I said I was sorry!"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what?"

"The fuck were you dreaming of to make you think I was a threat?"

"It... wasn't that bad of a dream..." His eyes met the other's disbelieving gaze, and looked away guiltily. "Just... reflex..."

"Are you lying to me?" Kanda's voice came stone cold, with an edge of hostility that the boy never thought would be directed at him.

Skin clammy, he took a deep breath, hiding his clenched hands behind his back, and then offered the Japanese male a bright smile, one that he himself knew to be fake, but had fooled countless others. "Of course not."

Kanda glared, standing without a word and crossing his arms, giving the boy one last chance to confess. Though, it really did irk him to know that the brat had lied to him, not once, but twice. That plastic smile wasn't fooling him.

On Allen's side, his heart had very nearly stopped. What was he supposed to say? How did one go about telling their significant other that they'd dreamed in blood? The floor had been littered with the boy of men, women and children, and everything had been decorated with the colour red...crimson...rust... That the scene had been so real, so LIFELIKE, it had even incorporating that scent he so hated. The pungency of blood hung thick in the air, chocking him, yet somehow enticing him. But it had been their cried and scrams of agony that were the true torture to his soul, and he'd killed every single one of them.

How was he supposed to cry and fall into despair when there was another close by? He would prefer it if his self-loathing wasn't observed by another, and most definitely didn't want that person to have any lingering feelings of pity soon after. He wanted to be alone.

"I won't push this time." Kanda finally stated, walking to his dresser and pulling out a clean pair of sweats, and pulling them over his nude lower half. He threw a large shirt at the boy, accompanied by a pair of boxers. Allen caught them before they fell on the floor, but just barely. "However, this isn't something you should keep locked up. And for whatever shread of sanity I have left, if I see another fake smile, I'll personally strangle you for it."

"Am I...really that easy to read?"

"Painstakingly so." Kanda murmured. "I'm going to make breakfast. Lord knows you didn't eat as much as you should be since you got here."

"That's your fault!" Allen scolded, but then blushed when his stomach roared. "What kind of breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon, pancakes...perhaps white rice and miso soup...American Japanese kind of breakfast."

"That...sounds good..." Something seemed to click in the younger's mind, "Wait...you can cook?!"

"Of course I can fucking cook you idiot." Kanda actually looked appalled that the younger didn't think he knew something as easy as cooking.

This time it was the boy's turn to glare. "Not everyone can cook," He muttered, fiddling with the shirt in his hands.

The elder crossed his arms, "With all you eat; are you saying you have no idea how to cook?" He'd hit the nail on the head with that comment.

"Sh-shut up."

"If you can't cook, then what did you used to eat?"

Allen gritted his teeth, picking up the boxers. "None of your business."

"Please tell me it wasn't something like take-away or two-minute-noodles." Kanda had originally meant it as a joke, but froze when the boy blushed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kanda said with disbelief. "As of now, we're fixing that."

"Huh?"

"Hurry up and dress, otherwise, you're eating the kitchen naked." The boy's face was just about ready to combust with how much blush appeared on his already rosy cheeks.

Allen quickly pulled on his boxers, the cast a glance around himself, only to find that he hadn't been given pants.

"I don't have any more pants that'll actually fit you." Kanda pointedly said. "Hence the longer shirt."

"How considerate."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Komui'll be here later with all your clothes." He sighed.

"I'm not wearing panties, as you would already know, seeing as you were the one to provide me with clothing," Allen muttered almost to himself.

The elder smirked. "We could change that."

"BREAKFAST!" Allen threw the plug at the elder, who dodged it. Damn, he'd forgotten he left it there.

Kanda grabbed the boy, throwing the younger over his shoulder before that brat could arm himself with anything else that could be used as a weapon.

"Goddamit! Lemme go!" Kanda glowered, and otherwise ignored the younger male. "YU LEMME GO!"

"So you can throw something else at me? Fuck no."

"I'm not wearing the shirt though!"

"Your fault."

"YU!"

It was when a hand connected with his ass that he screamed in pain. Why did he have to hit THAT PLACE after what they'd done last night?! Allen held back the oncoming tears, shaking in both agony and rage.

"Behave yourself." Kanda scolded. "Besides, it's not like those are briefs. You're fine."

"If Komui or something else comes in and I'm in these with no shirt, I'm blaming you."

"You're a real brat, moyashi."

"It's Allen!"

"It's called a pet name."

"Pet name. Moyashi is a pet name."

"My moyashi." Kanda smirked, finally making it to the kitchen. He placed the younger on the chair, Allen soon finding out the chairs were cushioned to his sore butt's relief.

Allen found that he quite like the way that the other had said 'my moyashi', those words causing a blush to rise up in his cheeks. "I-I don't belong to you... I'm a person."

"You're my boyfriend aren't you?" To that comment Allen quickly looked up in shock.

"B-B-boyfriend?!"

"The answer, moyashi, is 'yes'. You're my moyashi as much as I'm your Yu." He turned the stove on, the pan already on the burner. He went to the fridge, and retrieved bacon, eggs, butter, and then some ingredients Allen wasn't familiar with.

"My...Yu?" He...actually liked how that sounded too...his Yu. His. It was nice. "Is…boyfriend even a correct term?"

"I don't like titles to begin with. I thought you'd be happy with the reality of the situation being said."

"I...was kinda um...under the impression it was something greater than...uh...boyfriend, I guess..."

At that, Kanda stopped what he was doing and turned to face the boy. "Call it whatever you want, but I belong to you just as much as you belong to me."

"Mm..." A comfortable silence became of them, as Kanda returned to his kitchen to make a feast for at least four people...or one very happily food-filled moyashi.

Allen felt giddy, his heart beating a mile a minute inside his chest. While this technically wasn't the first time he'd ever belonged to someone, this was for sure the first time that such a thing made his so happy. He wasn't used to this feeling, but didn't want to lose it any time soon. Geez... Yu Kanda definitely wasn't good for his heart...

A cup of water and two aspirin were placed in front of the smiling boy. "You know, if you keep making that face, it might get stuck like that."

"Huh? HEY!" Allen was pouting. Kanda grinned. "I wasn't making any face!"

Kanda grunted, leaning over his small lover. "Of course you weren't." He pecked the younger on the lips, before turning the bacon, turning them over so they wouldn't burn on one side.

"You're mean."

"I know."

"So...when did you learn how to cook?"

"Tiedoll, Moyashi, is a French immigrant. When he wasn't painting, he made sure all three of us knew how to cook."

"I'm having trouble envisioning Daisya being able to cook."

"You're right in doing so." the Japanese male sighed, "Bastard blew up every kitchen he'd been in. Marie was decent when he had his sight, and I'd learned pleanty of my father's cooking before he died when I was thirteen."

"What about...your mother?"

"Never grew up with one."

"O-oh..." Allen trailed off awkwardly, not sure what to say next.

The elder snorted, placing the bacon on a paper towel. "Think about that for a bit, Moyashi. 'I never grew up with a mother.' You should be able to figure that one out."

"Never grew...wait...does that mean you've had two fathers?"

"Yeah. Two fathers. Obviously one was more 'motherly' I suppose, but both were my fathers. I never met my surrogate mother, but I was told she was a good friend to them growing up."

"You said he died...what happened to...?"

"No idea. When father died, dad just disappeared from my life...and unfortunately that was around the time I met Tiedoll."

"What were they like?"

"How about you tell me a little more yourself instead of me boring you with the details of mine?"

"But I don't find them boring..."

"Be fair. Tell me about Mana then. All I know about him is his death. What kind of parent was he to you?"

"He was... amazing..." The boy blushed, a warm smile on his face, he let his thoughts drift off into the past. "He was the only person who ever cared enough to give someone like me the time of day. H-he also gave me the name 'Allen'."

Kanda frowned, still continuing on with his cooking. "Why did he change your name when he adopted you?"

"Huh? Oh! He didn't change my name! I never had one in the first place..." The Brit remembered back to the time when he'd been called 'Allen' for the first time, and how warm it had made him feel.

The elder, on the other hand, had completely stopped what he was doing, opening staring at the boy in complete shock. "What?"

Realizing what he was about to admit, Allen's blush darkened. "I-I really love my name... because I'd never had one before... and it made me so happy to finally have one."

"Hn."

"Uncle Neah can also vouch on that. He was there too."

"He picked a good name." Kanda admitted. "I don't think another name would've suited you better...though Moyashi is good too."

"HEY!"

Kanda smirked, then thought of something that the younger hadn't mentioned. "I do have one question: what were you called the ten years before you met Mana?"

"People just called me by my nickname at the time," Allen answered vaguely, wanting the topic to be dropped.

"Which was...?" The elder prompted, catching on to the boy's awkwardness on the matter.

When the other refused to leave it alone, the British youth sighed. "Red."

"Red?"

"Yes."

"As in the colour?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because..." Allen's body stiffened. "My hair."

"Your hair is white." The Japanese man stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Probably because it was.

He pinched a couple strand of his pure-white bangs between his thumb and forefinger, glaring at them accusingly. "I-it used to be a rusty colour."

It seemed to click for Kanda the change in hair color for the boy. "The trauma of seeing your father die changed the color of your hair."

"Bingo."

"Still... for you to have red hair..." The elder male somehow found himself unable to picture it.

Knowing what Kanda was thinking, the boy sighed. "I have one or two pictures of myself from back then. If you want, you can look. But they're with all the stuff Komui is bringing, so you'll have to wait."

"That won't be until closer to dinner." Kanda grumbled. "Fine then."

"I told you about Mana...what were your fathers like?"

"They were kind. Raku and Okagi were their names. The family name, 'Kanda', was Okagi's. I inherited most of Raku's looks, though the blue eyes come from their mutual friend." Allen looked at the older male in wonder, "Most my personality if you can believe it, I've gotten from Okagi."

"And thus things have been made that much clearer." Allen sarcastically remarked.

"Okagi died from a terminal illness he'd been fighting half his life. Raku, devastated, left. Hadn't seen him since."

"Why are you an FBI agent?"

"FBI operatives are stationed in one general area. CIA goes to too many places for me to care, and I can't do as much if I were a police officer."

"I would've thought you'd like the idea of going places and leaving behind the people that normally piss you off."

"There's more to it than that. Raku himself had been in the FBI."

"Like father like son."

"You could say that." Kanda mused, cracking a few eggs, and stirring the white rice in the rice cooker. "If not for the NOAH, what were you planning on being?"

"A musician. No one famous, mind you. I just want to play local, and just have people listen and relax."

"If that's the case...how would you like it...if I turned that guest bedroom into a music room then?"

"Rea—!" Allen stopped himself, calming considerably before shaking his head. "I don't want to trouble you anymore than I already have."

"You... you're not. Moyashi, you supposed to let me spoil you." The elder ran a hand through his hair, which had yet to be tied back up by the tie that still lay discarded on their bedroom floor. "When was the last time you were selfish?"

The boy didn't even have to thing; he knew the answer, but also knew that the other would be none too pleased with it. "R-right now..."

"Huh?"

Allen twiddled his thumbs, eyes raking over the red one's veiny appearance with distaste. "I have Yu... even after all I've done..."

Removing the eggs from the burner, Kanda turned to face his boyfriend, "You know, you would've been stuck with me whether you were Crowned Clown or not."

"Huh?"

"With my luck, I'm more than certain I would've found you either way."

"I didn't think you believed in things like fate."

"I don't." Kanda admitted. "However, I do believe there's someone for everyone, that one person they will love and cherish, despite any wrongs and sins committed."

"Why?"

"Something draws us together. Who knows, perhaps in a past life we were lovers, and we swore to find each other again. Not that I'd care of something like that.'

"I think you're contradicting yourself."

"Che. You hungry or what?"

Allen's stomach growling was more than enough of an answer.

"Knew it."

The younger was vaguely annoyed that there was nothing near him that could be used to throw at the other.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hana: You guys, you're all such amazing people!**

 **Allen: They are?**

 **Lavi: I'm pretty sure they are in Han-chan's book. Oh, speaking of, neither she, nor XavierForest own D. Gray-man.**

 **Allen: So...?**

 **Hana: The other day we got a thank you doodle from one of our AO3 readers. It was so sweet! Along with a heart-felt review too.**

 **Allen: Ohh...that's nice. I think Hanashi's lost in her world right now...so uh...enjoy the story!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 _ **\+ - Chapter 42 - +**_

Music filled the space as Kanda finished with the dishes. All peaceful emotions he had been feeling up until then were immediately shattered once he got a look at the time.

"For the love of...Moyashi, you're going to make us fucking late if you don't hurry the hell up!" Kanda shouted from the kitchen. Two weeks had passed since Allen started living with him, and much to his surprise, Allen didn't seem to really need the use of crutches. He was able to move without them, which surprised everyone, really. Although walking came easily, albeit still a little clumsy, he was able to move about without aid for perhaps a few hours at a time before needing to rest again.

He was proud of his boyfriend. Lenalee was still fighting to stay standing on her own, but she had Lavi to cheer her on. And Komui. Kanda was pretty sure the Chinese woman was inspired to try harder because of Allen, and that was understandable. There was something about him that could make anyone want to try. He was like a living breathing motivational poster...that really did get you motivated. "Late? For what?"

Ah, so he'd forgotten had he? "Here's a fucking hint. What was on December twenty-fourth that Lenalee explicitly told you not to forget?"

"Christmas Eve?" Allen guessed with a shrug, unable to associate the twenty-fourth of December with anything other than that.

"How about a party?" Kanda suggested, having now gotten to the door where the boy's new music room stood.

Allen turned to face his lover with a confused expression, before he looked at his calendar and paled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER, BAKANDA?!"

"I did. You were a little busy with your newest piece to take notice."

"But why celebrate the day before though?"

"Because, I want the whole day to have you fully to myself tomorrow."

"Have me... to yourself?" Allen's head tilted to the side in confusion, his brows furrowed. That was, until the poor boy's mind was flooded through with indecent and incredibly lewd thoughts on what the elder had in store for him on his birthday. "Y-you don't mean... you're gonna..."

Already knowing what the younger was thinking, Kanda couldn't help but smirk at the younger. A little teasing wouldn't hurt, would it? "Yes, the whole day spent with you."

"Wh-whole day?"

"Mm-hmm." He was going to have so much fun putting images in the boy's head. But he had to be careful, it'd be bad if he gave away the full, and actual surprise of the entire day.

"B-but I only just gained the ability to walk again!" The youth cried in dejection.

Smirk twitching, the elder suddenly really wanted to have a repeat of the shower incident. Besides, both of them had enjoyed the boy's punishment.

"Barely." The elder pointed out, eyeing the boy.

"YU!"

"Come, we're running late, and I know Lenalee will have my head if we're any later."

"But Yu! Hey! Yu!" The younger followed him like a puppy, trying to regain the man's attention. Smirking to himself he couldn't help but feel amused how easy it was to work up his little moyashi. "Yu! You can't really be planning that, right?!"

When Kanda stopped to check that he had his keys, the Brit ran in to him from behind. "You know, sometimes I think you like that kind of treatment," and with that, the elder applied a slap to the boy's ass.

Allen gasped, half glaring at the other. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. Now let's go." The Japanese male stated, escorting them both out the door and into the elevator.

"Jerk," the younger muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately for Allen, the elder heard.

"Che. Fuck it." Before Allen could blink, he was pinned against the wall, and Kanda was attacking his lips. The metal bar was digging into his back, but that was forgotten when a hand found its way to the boy's pants, cupping the beginnings of the younger male's growing need. "So. You fantasize of me taking you in an elevator, Moyashi?'

"Ng...n-no..." He shivered when that sure hand groped him again. "Yu...n-not he-re...

"Keep that up, I just might listen...I'm sure those two can wait long enough while I give you head for ten minutes."

"E-EH!?" The elder smirked, pressing the red button to stop the lift they were in. "Y-Yu...y-you're serious about that?!"

"Traffic is the worst at this time anyway." Kanda said, already undoing the boy's slacks, "Let's see how long you can remain standing while I suck you off."

"Wai- no!" With his underwear now bunched at his ankles, and the fact that he was stuck in an elevator, Allen had nowhere to run. "Don't you d- aah!"

He could feel his knees buckling, but Kanda's hands on his hips preventing him from falling. "A-ah...n-no...s-so...g-good...naaaah!" Sometimes, Allen just hated how good the older man could make him feel in such a short amount of time. This was one of those times. He was far too skilled for Allen to fight back.

However, it didn't stop him from being in love with the pervert he now calls his boyfriend.

"I-isn't... fair! Ah~ st-stop~ n-no mo-re~!" The boy could feel his sanity slipping, losing himself in the sensations.

"You don't really want that, hm?" Kanda blew a small stream of air along the standing cock's head, the reaction was immediate, hands started clasping at his shoulders, and a mewl escaped the boy's lips. The next thing the boy would know was pure, unadulterated bliss as Kanda swallowed him whole.

With a moan, Allen slammed his head against the elevator wall, his arms shaking. While the other's hands on the boy's hips stopped him from falling, they also put a stop to his body's desire to buck and shove his dick further into that sucking heat. But god did that sound like a good idea. Ever since allowing Kanda to do things to him that he once would have refused without a second thought, his body had been introduced to a variety of new feelings, most leaving him sweating and begging for the Japanese male's cock. Like now. "G-god! Mm~ more! I-I wa-ah~ want m-ore!"

The elder scraped his teeth lightly against the Brit's length, removing the organ from his mouth with a 'pop'. He licked his lips at the panting mess before him. "I thought you wanted me to stop?"

Allen's pleading silver eyes staring down at him stirred the older male's cock, and the man silently cursed. By the time they were finished, they'd be scolded for sure. Oh well, the Japanese male decided that he may as well have fun while it lasted. Now that he thought about it; weren't there supposed to be cameras in elevators? Glancing around, his suspicions were confirmed by the rounded black glass lens in the top front right corner, positioned so that it could see all that they were doing. Smirking, Kanda turned his full attention back to the boy's need, which was now swelling after having been ignored. If someone was watching the elevator camera's film, they'd sure be getting a show. Not like he could do anything about it now, though it did anger him to think that someone else may be seeing his Moyashi in a state that only he himself was allowed to see.

Shifting, the Japanese male positioned himself in a way that would block the younger's lower body from the camera. Seemed this way the best he could do for now, but the look he'd get later on when he told the boy about the possibility of someone watching them would be priceless.

Although the idea of not fully knowing if they were being watched or not did seem like something that seemed to work to really make one's uke excited. He'd have to check on that some time. But for now, it was him, the boy, and all the pleasure he'd give to his lithe lover.

Allen gasped as his boyfriend nipped at his cock's fleshy head, the action sending shivers through his body.

"You're enjoying yourself quite a bit, Moyashi." kanda smirked, eying up at his boyfriend.

"Th-that's because y-ah~" The boy cut himself off with another moan as the elder took his arousal back into his mouth, tongue dipping into the slit and lapping up the younger's beading precum.

He harshly sucked the pulsing organ, the boy screaming his name and tortured pleasure. Seemed Allen was going to cum sooner rather than later.

The pale youth's legs wanted to give out, to collapse out from under him, but no matter how close they became to falling, the elder's hands always prevented him from doing so. "Y-Yu... is a-ah~ a... pervert!" Allen barely managed to huff out, his face completely red.

Releasing the boy's member Kanda smirked, before looking back up. "Of course I am. But what does that make you I wonder..." He didn't give him the chance to answer, as he blew across the boy's slit, and took him back into his mouth, deciding to fondle the balls that he assumed could use the attention.

He groped the boy's family jewels, all the while using his mouth to completely rob the other of his pride. "Nng! O-oh god! Mmm~!" Kanda could feel the boy's cock tightening. Just al ittle more…"C-cum...NYAAH!" The younger male slumped forward, exhausted. "Yu...that was...cruel..."

The elder swallowed before answering, "You liked it."

"Shu'p," was Allen's muffled reply, his face now resting in the crook of the Japanese male's neck.

"Get your trousers on. I'm restarting the elevator."

"You know..." Allen muttered, eying the camera, "I'm glad that thing was broken..."

"...it's broken."

"Don't you remember? You broke it not even three days ago when you thought it was a good idea to try and molest me in the elevator." So that was why Allen didn't put up as much a fuss.

Fuck, he could've just screwed him into the floor of the lift after all. No use in doing anything now. The boy had already managed to redress himself.

Oh well. There was always next time. "Hurry up, Moyashi." Kanda strode out of the elevator, leaving the boy to hurriedly check that he was presentable and that the other hadn't unbuttoned anything else while they were... doing that...

 **. . . - - . . .**

The object came at him at a breakneck speed, however Kanda felt grateful he was just a hair faster than what Lenalee could throw. "I can't believe you're an hour late!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, Lenalee, traffic is brutal." Lavi tried calming his girlfriend, but to no avail.

Because it was definitely traffic that caused us to be this late... Allen thought sarcastically, shooting the Japanese male a glare.

Ignoring the boy, he decided to instead take a seat. "Whatever. I hate those idiots on the road. The damn trucks were doing their jobs during the damn rush."

Well, that was true too. Allen amended. But nothing to warrant them being late...at least he was pretty sure that was the case.

The boy took the seat opposite Kanda, figuring that if he sat beside the man, he'd be molested in some way.

"Are you serious?" Lenalee asked, exasperated. "Fine, whatever you say."

"Che."

"Just as friendly as usual, I see, Yu." Kanda physically grimaced at the sound of Tiedoll's voice.

"Mr. Tiedoll?" Allen asked, confused as to why the older man was here.

"Please, Tiedoll is just fine, m'boy!"

Allen blinked, but otherwise nodded, "Okay then...I see Marie and Daisya are with you."

"Yo~! Long time no see, bean!" Daisya exclaimed.

"It's 'Allen'," the boy sighed. Why did that nickname have to stick? Damn Kanda...

"I know. But c'mon, most of us are pretty much waaaayyyy taller than you are." That struck the boy where it hurt.

Lavi laughed, and Lenalee looked at Allen apologetically, "I'm so sorry about that, Allen."

"I should be used to it by now..." Allen sighed.

"You really should," Lavi said with a grin, drink in hand, "considering you're living with someone who calls you that 24/7." Then something seemed to click in the red-head's mind as brought the glass to his lips. "Unless he calls you something else when you're alone together...?"

Someone bumped into Lavi sooner after that, his beverage spilling all over his shirt in the process. "Huh? Oh, so that's what I bumped into."

"WHAT D'YA MEAN THAT'S WHAT!? DAMMIT WISE!" Lavi out right glared at the ex-NOAH, "Seriously! I just bought this shirt!"

"It's your own fault for being a foolish brat."

"Why is there an old crusty panda here?" A jump kick to the head was Lavi's reply from Bookman, who glared down at the idiot grandson he'd knocked out.

"You listen well, you foolish imbecile! Don't you ever call me a panda again."

"Ow..."

"Deserved that," Allen muttered under his breath.

"No I didn't," the red-head groaned.

"Of course not." Bookman muttered. "Now, I believe we have some sort of engagement to uphold."

"There had better be booze here!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Allen sighed. "Who else is here or is coming?"

"Uh..."

"Lavi, you're making me think I don't want to know who else is coming."

"Eh...perhaps because you probably wouldn't." Wisely groaned.

Allen sunk further into his seat, mouth twisted into what should have been a grimace, but somehow ended up looking like a pout. Well, at least according to the one opposite him, who was still somewhat aroused after the elevator incident. The pout wasn't helping.

"Don't give that look, you idiot brat." Cross's voice sounded from the entry way, making Allen stiffen in his seat. "You should be grateful I took care of you at all."

"Nice to see you too." Allen muttered, though wishing the older red-ead would just leave.

"Well, you lot are lively as ever though."

"Anita?!"

"The one and only," the Chinese woman said with a smile, low ponytail swinging as she moved.

While his boyfriend was busy chatting with the new arrivals, Kanda cast his thoughts back to an hour prior. Next time they would definitely go all the way, he decided. No camera meant the boy wouldn't really object, too.

Wisely had half a mind to shoot himself in the head. He had this feeling whenever he was near Yu Kanda. Why? Because every time he met the man, his mind was constantly assaulted with mental images of fantasies or memories that he could honestly say he'd rather do without. Why did he have to know that the reason they were late was actually because the Japanese male got horny in the elevator? He didn't.

Back when Allen had been in his coma, the Japanese man's thoughts had been solely on the younger, mainly on when he'd wake up and how guilty he felt over stabbing the youth to kill the Earl, despite having been told to do so by the former. Unfortunately for the ex-NOAH of Wisdom, now that the boy was awake, Kanda's mind was basically 'sexprotectsexboyfriendsexsexforeplaysexsexsextoyssexhelptowalksexjealousysexsex'.

"You look like you've been seeing something horrifying." Anita noted, looking at Wisely, "Is something wrong?"

Startled, the ex-NOAH stared up at the woman. That was are, he'd never been snuck up on someone before. He shot a glare over to Kanda, realizing just why he'd been so distracted. "Someone is rotting my brain with his fantasies."

The Japanese male, who heard what was said, smirked. "Maybe you shouldn't be intruding on that person's thoughts." And he promptly thought of the 'punishment in the shower' scene from weeks ago.

Wisely's face turned white as his legs collapsed out from under him.

"Oh dear..."

"Kanda~" If Kanda's thoughts were bad, what the younger was actually thinking was perhaps ten times worse, and none of it was even about sex.

"Allen!"

"What?"

"What the fuck did he see in that head of yours?"

Innocently Allen looked to his lover in mock confusion, "Whatever do you mean? I was only imagining the many ways I could make you suffer for making Wisely suffer from your perverce thoughts. Oh, and none are what you would think of. Wise can vouch."

"You did that on purpose." Wisely accused.

"Yup."

"What...was he thinking?"

The older white-haired Brit winced. "I don't even want to talk about it..." He shuddered, then turned to face Kanda. "But really? With a PADDLE?"

"That actually happened," the FBI agent grinned.

Finally having enough of this nonsense, Allen abruptly stood, full out glaring at the older male. "A word. Now. Or ELSE." He left no room for argument, already heading to the hall.

"Oi, whatever you did to piss him off, I'd fix that." Cross said, a glass of wine in his hand. When had he found the alcohol? On second thought, he didn't care. Begrudgingly, he stood, and followed Allen out.

After a long moment of silence, Anita placed a hand on Wisely's shoulder, "So, what vial things have buried themselves in Allen's mind?"

"When he wants it to be...his mind can be the darkest place you can't possibly think of. You don't want to know what horrors lies within the walls of his mind."

"Oh that's actually quite normal for my nephew." Neah spoke up, though looking pale as he entered. "Uh...might I ask why Allen is scolding Kanda's ear off with now mercy?'

"If you're still asking that, you must be clueless." Lavi sighed.

 **.. - ..**

Allen stood with his hands on his hips, scowling and ranting to the Japanese male. "You can't just go telling people about our- well... sex life... that's supposed to be private you jackarse!" His pale cheeks were flushed red from both embarrassment and rage.

"I hardly said anything; he's the one who was listening in on my thoughts." Kanda grumbled, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"That's because you two were close to each other and you obviously couldn't get your mind out of the gutter," the younger hissed back.

"Che."

Snapping, the Brit shot daggers at the other with his eyes. "Fine! If you can actually control yourself for the rest of this party, and don't torment Wisely, I promise to do whatever you want for the rest of the day once we get home. Deal?" Allen already regretted making such a promise, but he figured it was probably one of the few ways he'd be able to control his boyfriend.

"As tempting as your offer is, I'll have to make a few tweaks."

"Huh?"

"For starters, when we get back, it'll be 11 o'clock. you're implying I will only have one hour to do what I want, and let's face, that won't work out now will it?"

"Well, I suppose-"

"I can't promise I won't think of things. Wisely is just going to have to find a way to drown out my thoughts."

"You could always-"

"Trying railing my thoughts elsewhere?" Kanda supplied for his moyashi. "Fat chance on that. You're the object of my fucking desires."

"Um...pun...?"

"I don't make puns, idiot."

"Right, right..." Allen sighed. "fine then. What do you propose? Enlighten me then."

Kanda pushed himself off from the wall, moving closer to the boy. "I get to do whatever I want to do to you until tomorrow ends. No complaints. If you agree, I won't purposely direct anything at that other white-haired idiot."

Wincing, the younger bit his lip. If he agreed, that would mean he'd be at the elder's mercy for his entire birthday. Then again, if he didn't agree, who knew what the man would do. "If... you can also say that you'll refrain from doing anything perverted for the party, I'll agree."

"Then it's a deal." Kanda said with a smirk. "Don't worry you're little head off. It's not all going to be foreplay and mind-blowing sex."

"Huh?" Allen didn't get the chance to ask what he meant, for the elder had already rejoined the get-together. "Dammit, now I'm gonna be curious until tomorrow." Sighing, he quickly went to rejoin the others.

Sitting back down in the chair he had claimed earlier, Allen watched as those he knew interacted amongst themselves with a smile on his face. So what if he'd gotten the short end of the stick in the deal he'd just made? As long as everyone behaved themselves, it was fine.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Seriously though, you guys are just amazing people! I'm so happy to know you all enjoy what's put out for you, and really, I never thought this story would be as popular(?) as it is :)**

 **Keep giving the love~! R &R to show you care! :D**

 **We'll see you in the next chapter~! Have a nice week~! :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hana: So...remember how I said there was a total of 43 chapters?**

 **Allen: She was wrong. There's a few more.**

 **Hana: Hey! Good news for you all, right? I'll explain what happened in my Private A/N below.**

 **Kanda: All the more reason she doesn't own D. Gray-man. -crosses his arms-**

 **Hana: Or XavierForest...uh, anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 43 - +_**

That morning Allen woke up to probably the most delicious scent he'd ever smelled. If his nose wasn't wrong, and with food, it seldom was, breakfast. Cracking open an eye, he groaned when sunlight found its way into the room, and basking him in its torturous morning light. Didn't Kanda have curtains?

Tilting his head, the boy noticed with annoyance that the man did in fact have curtains. They, unfortunately for the younger, were opened as far as they could go, meaning he was blinded as soon as he opened his eyes. Not fun. Huffing, he pulled the sheets up to cover his face, shielding him from the sun, and hopefully staving off the time when he'd eventually have to get up and fulfil his end of that stupid deal he'd made with his boyfriend. Why did he ever do that again?

The bedroom door opened, and Kanda entered with stackable trays. Three of them, each almost overloaded with breakfast items. "If you're not awake yet, I can guarantee you will be in five seconds, Moyashi."

"Allen." Allen grumbled under the sheets. the elder rolled his eyes, walking up to the boy's covered form, and placed the trays on the bed stand.

"You know, I told you last night. Today isn't fully about foreplay and mind blowing sex." The Japanese male informed his boyfriend. "There will be much to it, and I plan on making sure everything goes as smoothly as it can."

A curious pair of silver eyes, peeked out from under the covers, looking to the elder in skeptical curiosity. "Then what is there?"

"Breakfast, for starters." Kanda pointed out, gesturing to the three trays of food. "Everything else is a surprise."

"Yu, come on, yeh have ta tell me!" The boy whined childishly, accent slipping.

Kanda smirked, the sound of that accent sending a slight shiver up his spine. "No complaining. That was the deal, remember?"

Pouting, the boy nodded. "Fine."

"Good boy. Now eat up. I'm going to clean up the kitchen. After you eat, get dressed, and I'll clean your dishes. We're going out right after."

"Where?"

"Surprise, remember?"

"No fair."

"Your birthday comes before some lame-ass holiday in my book, Moyashi. Enjoy it."

"Yu, you're still being mean though."

"You wouldn't have me any other way, now would you?" Well, he had a solid point. He wouldn't have Kanda any other way.

Choosing not to verbally answer the question, Allen set about to eating all he had been given. Not that it would take long; six... maybe eight minutes, tops...

Rolling his eyes, Kanda headed towards the kitchen to clean up the mess he'd left behind. For the most part, Allen was easy to please, but then there were times Kanda had to rethink what he should do with his lover. In actuality, he'd been planning this day out since he woke up from his coma, wanting to make sure it was perfect.

He didn't want another repeat of their last date...or their first date, since they were one in the same. The Japanese male didn't even want to THINK about that one. It had been a complete failure. Well, maybe not a COMPLETE failure, but close enough.

At least this time around, there were no NOAH, no reason for Allen to kill, and above all, he was actually HIS boyfriend this time around.

Yeah. The ultimate way of him telling people, "Fuck you asswipes, this one's mine!" He'd love to say that to the first shit face who tries getting touchy feely with his Moyashi. "Yu...you're going to destroy that sponge."

Allen's voice broke through his thoughts, and he looked down at his hands to see that the sponge was in fact beginning to tear apart. "Fuck."

"You know, trying thinking happier thoughts...I think we'll have less a need to replace sponges and towels so quickly."

"You're done already, Moyashi?"

"Yes?" Allen had changed from his PJ's (one of Kanda's old shirts he never wore) into a black turtleneck, with blue denim jeans that hugged his hips just right. Dammit, he was doing that on purpose to test him. he was sure of it. "You said we were gonna go somewhere, right?"

"You have to wear fitted jeans?"

Allen smiled innocently, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Let me get these in the dishwasher, and then we'll head out." Kanda instead said. _Allen's birthday first, Allen's birthday first, Allen's birthday first_ kept being chanted in his head. Christmas could come later...tonight. That thought in mind, Kanda sighed. "You're going to be the death of me." He muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

"...sure." Allen said skeptically.

Oh yes, he was definitely going to enjoy Christmas. Kanda could practically taste the boy on his to- not good. Thinking those kinds of thoughts only served to excite him. Now was not the time to get horny. Later. Later was good. Later was perfect. It was the brat's fault for wearing those jeans.

"So...where are we going, exactly?"

"Go get your boots, coat, and scarf. It looks like it'll snow soon." Kanda instead told the boy. He watched as the boy pouted, before going to the front of their home to get what Kanda told him to. Sighing, the elder quickly cleaned the dishes, and placed them into the dish washer. He was pretty sure if all went well, his Christmas present would be something memorable...as well as Allen's.

He did have a birthday gift for the younger, it was safely packaged and wrapped, hidden in one of the inner pockets of his own coat. It wasn't much, but his fathers had always said that it was the thought that counted.

And someone like Allen would definitely think that way, too. Sometimes that brat was too easy to read. Actually, now that he thought about it; 'that brat' was technically nineteen now... meh. Still a brat.

He himself was twenty-two at this point. Three years apart. "Yu! Hurry up!" Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'm on my way. You're being a brat."

"M'nineteen now, y'bloody twat!"

"Careful how you say things, Moyashi." Kanda chuckled, making his way to the door, grabbing his own belongings that were near the door. "You know how I get when you talk that way."

"Pervert."

"So are you." He caught the younger male's flushed face, and smirked to himself. He really was a brat.

 **. . . - . . .**

"Wow! So much snow!"

"We've established that, Moyashi." Kanda said, watching the ball of energy run around with glee. "Be careful where you step, nothing's been de-iced yet."

"I'll be f-" Allen began, before slipping on an especially slippery patch of ice and falling face-first into the snow.

"Shit." The older male rushed forwards without thinking, he himself losing his footing on the very same patch of ice as the younger and falling on top of said boy.

Groaning, the Brit tried to get up, only to realize that something was pressing down against him on his back. He started to panic, that is, until the all too familiar feeling of a hand groping him became known.

Blushing, the youth managed to get onto his hands and knees as he tried to stand, but froze when he felt Kanda's arousal rub up against his ass in the process. "Fucking hell. That's your fault, baka Moyashi," the man hissed under his breath. And here he was trying to act appropriate for at least the next couple hours. God dammit.

"Do...you want to...um...get that...?" The elder only sighed at that, getting up, and helping his lover to his feet in the process.

"I'll be fine." Allen wasn't sure if the other really was fine. "Right now, this day is all about you. I'll deal with my problems later."

"If you're sure..."

"I am." He held out his hand for the younger to hold. "Come, we're almost to our first destination."

Allen took the offered hand, brushing the snow off himself once up. That stuff was cold! And he could feel it in his shoe...

"I hope you don't mind, but we're going to visit a few people first."

"Who?"

"Both to which I feel we're long overdue in visiting." Allen was still confused, but it was made clear when finally did reach their destination.

"The cemetery?"

Kanda nodded, looking at the entryway. "Yeah. I had Link find out a few things. Imagine my surprise when I found out our fathers are both buried here."

"Mana's buried here?"

"You didn't know?"

"I never really got to say my final goodbyes..." Allen admitted, "See, shortly after what happened with the NOAH, I never had the chance to be there when Mana was laid to rest. I never knew where he was, or if he ever got a proper burial. I'm glad he wasn't given a shallow grave."

"I'll show you where he is then." Kanda said. "I'll give you a few minutes while I pay my respects to my father."

Allen gripped his boyfriend's collar, pulling the man down for a chaste kiss. When they separated, the boy sighed. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I asked that same question towards you." Kanda said with a smirk. "Come, let's go."

"Okay." They walked side by side, it didn't take too long to find Mana's burial site. Kanda put a hand on the boy's shoulder, before heading off towards where his own father's grave stood. Hand on his arm, Allen looked at the grave marker.

'Mana Campbell loving father, brother, and friend. "Don't Stop, Keep Walking Until the Day You Die" 1971-2006' Allen inhaled, before exhaling, finally seeing his father's grave, was proof that he really was gone. He really wasn't coming back. It held so much finality, knowing that he'd lost the man that raised him forever. "Hi, Mana...it's me...Allen...I guess...there's a lot to catch up on, huh?"

"So you have come by." Allen blinked, looking behind him, seeing his uncle walking up. "Apologies, my dear nephew. I know it must be hard knowing he was murdered on this day of all days, but I doubt he'd want us to be sad on this day."

"Flowers?"

"I had a feeling I should bring two. Glad I did. This one is from you to him, the other is from me to him."

"How did you find sunflowers?"

"I've had them a while. I tended to preserve them so they'd last until I'd need them."

"They were Mana's favorites." Allen said, placing the flower he was given on the marker, "Didn't he say they always brought smiles where ever they were?"

"He did. Much like clowns bringing smiles to children. That's why he loved them. Always sunny and bright in a world that was dark and dreary."

"That's a nice way of seeing things."

"You didn't know where Mana was buried. Did you boyfriend help you?" To that, Allen blushed, his face changing from a cold-nipped pink, to a flushing red. "So he did. He's a good man, and he has my blessings."

"Pardon?"

"You'll see later, Allen." More secrets? Why the secrets? Allen sighed, and looked back to his father's grave. How was Kanda's visit to his own father doing?

The boy glanced around, not seeing his boyfriend amongst the rows and rows of headstones marking each and every place and name of those whom had been buried here.

It was rather depressing, really, though somehow a calming place. One could so easily lose track of time while talking to those who they had lost, or just wandering around in the silence. A tad creepy, but what did that matter? He'd probably killed as many people as those who now rested here, many never even getting a proper burial. He remembered their blank, lifeless faces as he'd disposed of their bodies. He remembered bleaching floors to drive out the scent of death and stains of blood. He remembered watching as the ocean slowly turned red, and just how quickly those bodies sank, the weight on his shoulders just as heavy. He even remembered the faces of his victim's loved ones appearing on the television, most unable to speak as they cried out for those they had lost.

Allen's lower lip quivered, and his bit down on it as he felt tears slowly roll down his cheeks. What was he doing here? What right did he have to be here?

Neah placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Hey now, today isn't the time to be upset."

"B-But..."

A sad smile graced the elder man's lips, and he pulled his nephew into a comforting hug. "Ssh, ssh, it's okay. You've got people who love you, and with Adam dead, I'm sure those lost souls have been avenged, and are now resting peacefully."

"Y-You really th-think so?" Allen asked, crying into his uncle's shoulder.

"I know so."

"Bu-but I-"

"You were forced," Neah interrupted, already knowing what the boy was going to say. He had been in his nephew's place one upon a time, so he how it felt.

Allen shook his head, grip on his uncle tightening. "I still killed them. And do you know why?" His voice rose as he began to sob, the sound echoing through the graveyard. "B-because I... was scared! W-what right did I h-have to d-decide th-that my l-life was m-more important than th-theirs?" And then dropped his voice down low to a whisper, standing on his tiptoes to whisper in the elder man's ear. "Why is a piece of garbage like me living happily while they're rotting in the ground?"

Instead of answering, Neah slowly removed the younger's arms from around himself, holding the boy's gloved hands in his own for a moment longer, expression unreadable, before pushing his nephew back into the chest of another. Looking up through the tears, Allen glimpsed two familiar orbs of deep blue, before looking to the ground guiltily.

Silently, two strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and a chin rested on his snowy locks. The boy trembled in Kanda's hold, seeking comfort in the warmth his boyfriend emitted.

"I will say it as many times as I have to." Kanda whispered into the snowy locks. "You're not garbage. You're not being judged for being happy and alive. The Earl was the cause, and it's natural for people to want to survive the circumstances. You're only human, Moyashi."

Allen chuckled wryly, "You contradicted yourself."

"How?"

"You said I was human, then go on to calling me a beansprout. A vegetable."

"Well, I can tell you're feeling better now." Kanda chuckled. "So, this is Mana...Campbell?"

"Campbell." Neah said. "I thought he'd want his surname on that slab of cold hard stone."

"You put his favorite phrase on there." Allen quietly commented, looking at the stone again. He felt Kanda's grip on him tighten.

"It was Cross's idea. I was so distraught over Mana's death, I'd forgotten those words. I'm glad he included them."

Allen relaxed into his boyfriends hold, sighing in content. He still wasn't quite over what he'd done. Even if these people forgave him, he already knew what the loved ones of those who had been lost would think. He already knew that it was impossible for him to forgive himself.

He felt lips against his crown, knowing Kanda was trying to comfort him. "Moyashi, Crowned Clown paid for his crimes. HE was the one who killed. You are just Allen Walker. That annoying little brat who made me wait forever to finally have him to myself."

Neah blinked, before crossing his arms, and glaring at Kanda. "Sir, I hope you didn't do anything to my nephew while he was in your care."

Hiding his laughter behind a cough, the youngest of the trio turned his gaze towards the ground, feeling the Japanese male tense up behind him.

Pinching the boy's thigh through the fabric, Kanda growled 'shut up' into the former's hair, meeting his lover's uncle's glare with an almost unreadable expression. "I may have."

"You son of a-"

"HEHADMYCONSENT!" Allen quickly shouted, face becoming a strong ruby shade.

Neah's mouth hung open in shock for a few seconds, before he tried to compose himself and it snapped shut. Slowly, what the boy had said processed in his mind. After taking a deep breath, he exhaled through his nose. "When?"

Fingers twitching, the younger hung his head. "The... first... day I... moved in with him..." If Allen was embarrassed before, it was nothing compared to how was discussing the date of which he'd lost his virginity. What made it worse; that the one he was admitting this all to his uncle, of all people.

"Is that so?"

"Well, he was trying to pretend to be sleep-sexing if that's a thing." Kanda nonchalantly stated.

"YU!"

"I'm not letting that one go, might as well get used to it." There was a gleam in his eye, though Allen wasn't able to see it from his standpoint. "Besides, I found it was well worth the wait."

"Pervert..."

Neah cleared his throat, regaining the attention of the two lovers. "As...nice as that sounds, this isn't the place to speak of your sex life...in Allen's case, his newly created sex life."

"UNCLE NEAH!" After trying to free himself from his boyfriend's grip, and having the Japanese male simply pull him closer, all Allen could do was glare. Not that the man would see it.

"Lemme go. I'm going home," The boy grumbled.

Tightening his grip on the youth all the more, Kanda used one hand to pull down the neck of his lover's turtleneck, soon kissing his way down a pale neck, stopping only to nip at the collarbone. "Remember the deal? You're mine for today; I'm in charge."

Allen's newly rehabilitated legs threatened to give out on him after that little display, his face flushed red. Nodding, as he didn't trust himself to speak, seeing as the man had decided to continue on with the exploration of his neck, the boy ceased resisting.

A polite cough drew the couple's attention towards Allen's uncle, who the two had forgotten during their little talk. "Get a room." Neah bluntly stated. "Honestly, show respect to my brother at least."

"Che." Mood ruined, Kanda released the younger, though managed to keep his hand encased in his own. "Come on, Moyashi. I have this whole day planned out, and we're wasting time with your bastard of an uncle."

"I resent that." Neah huffed. "I'm rather a delightful bastard, thank you very much."

"Yu...you wanted to go somewhere?"

"Yeah. We're going to be late if we don't get there now." Allen's interest peaked at that, where were they going to go?

Latching on to the man's arm with both hands, the boy's lips pulled into a forced smile. "Then let's go. He didn't think he could stand his uncle's stare any more. It was getting uncomfortable.

"Kanda, I'm giving you only one warning. Harm my nephew in anyway, and you'll see just how bad I was as a NOAH. Tenfold."

Both boys stiffened, looking to the man. "The last thing I want to do is hurt him. So quit thinking I'll do that."

"I don't trust people with my family easily; not after what happened to my brother."

"Uncle Neah! Please! I'm not a little kid!"

"Could've fooled me." Both Kanda and Neah muttered. "Don't copy me, dammit!"

Allen sighed. Great. Lenalee had an overprotective brother, and he, apparently has an overprotective uncle...and boyfriend. Lucky him.

Suddenly, the Japanese male smirked, an expression Allen knew meant trouble. "Though, I suppose you're not a complete kid anymore," Kanda said, and slid his hand into the boy's pants. "If you were, I'd get arrested for doing this."

The white-haired youth yelped, mortified that his partner way doing this to him in front of another. Maybe he shouldn't have worn these jeans after all.

In a blink of an eye, Neah was behind Kanda, a knife at his throat, his face dark and eyes no longer giving off a glint of life. "Yu Kanda, I will warn you. Molesting another is still a crime and doing so in a place like this is intolerable."

"What the fuck?" Kanda would be lying if he said he wasn't really fearful for his life. Neah's attitude had changed at the drop of a hat. He didn't even see the other as a threat until the Swiss-army knife was just touching his Adam's apple.

"Need I remind you that this child is my one and only remaining family? So I will not tolerate such behavior before my eyes. Also, his skills are up to par with mine, meaning if he wanted to, he could quite easily do as I have just done; I suggest you remember that."

Extracting his hand from the boy's pants, Kanda took a step to his left as the younger worked to pull the fabric back in to its rightful place.

"I know he can." Kanda said, crossing his arms. "But I also know he never has no matter the circumstances." Two smaller hands were tugging on his arm, a pleading gesture.

"Yu..." He looked to his uncle next, "Uncle Neah...please...not here. Mana must be turning in his grave right now...can you not fight? At least not here?"

Both the older men looked to the pleading younger, and sighed simultaneously. Neither could refuse the face the younger was making right now. "I'm deeply sorry for my behavior, Allen. That was out of line."

Silver eyes looked to his lover, who almost choked on his words at the face he was seeing. "Che. Dammit, you're doing that on purpose." Allen smiled up at him, and leaning himself up a little more, pecked a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"Maybe~ But you said we'd be late if we didn't leave now...it's my birthday, and you said you had a lot planned."

"Fine, fine."

Neah's lips twitched at what he had just witnessed. "Someone has you wrapped around his little finger."

At his uncle's words, Allen had to bite back a smile. His boyfriend, on the other hand, shot the man a glare.

"Oh, would you just look at the time? Time for me to go!" They watched as Neah scampered off.

"I don't like him."

"You don't like much of anyone, Yu." Allen pointed out. "Now, c'mon, where're we going?"

"Che," was Kanda's noncommittal response as he made to leave.

"Yu? Hey! Where are we going? Tell me~" whined the Brit, tugging on the elder's jacket sleeve.

Turning on the spot, Kanda grabbed the boy by his hair and smashed their lips together to silence the latter. In the midst of teeth scraping and hair tugging, the Japanese male bit the younger's tongue, before sucking the slick muscle in to his own mouth.

Allen moaned as he was encouraged by the elder to explore the man's hot cavern, gasping when his tongue was suddenly bitten once again, only this time, it was much harder.

Kanda released the boy, where the youth promptly fell into a panting heap. Wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth using the back of his right gloved hand, Allen glared up at Kanda, the overall effect lessened by the haziness in his silver orbs.

"What?" The elder smirked, not oblivious to the effect his actions had on the younger. "You have to wait till we get there."

 **. - .**

"We're taking the subway?" Allen asked, utterly confused.

"Never been on one?"

"Er...no, I can't say I have. Why can't we take a bus? Or taxi? Or something..."

"Willing to risk your life for those you love, and yet you seem to fear the subway?" Kanda asked, rather bemused about the situation. "Trust me, no one is going to do anything..."

"Except you."

"Because I will sever every bastards' hand that comes within a foot of you."

"Except yours."

"Why is it you always seem to think the worst of me?" Kanda queried, trying to restrain the grin that threatened to creep across his face.

All Allen did was give his boyfriend a look that screamed 'are you honestly asking me this' before sighing. "Fine, let's go."

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 **Okay, so as I said, I made an error. There aren't 43 chapters, there are a few more. I sorta mis-numbered one of the chapters I think...or maybe two of them at the time. Rather than having one, let's say "Chapter 34", there were two, and a third, I guess...I've been fixing that mishap since I found it a few chapters back, but hey it's good news for you guys, because there are more chapters than I first originally thought! :) It's a huge win for you guys~!**

 **Uh, well, R &R lovely readers~! Show the story some well-deserved love, and I'll see y'all Monday with the next installment!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hana: Phew! Long chapter is very long~**

 **Allen: And embarrassing!**

 **Hana: What's so embarrassing about it? I think it's fine. Neither XavierForest nor myself own D. Gray-man, obviously.**

 **Allen: I give up.**

 **Lavi: -pops in randomly- ENJOY!**

 **Allen: GAH! STUPID LAVI!**

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 44 - +_**

All you could eat buffet, a stroll through the park, catching a street performance, and then dinner. It was more than Allen could ask for! He was pretty sure it was mostly because Kanda was paying for it all somehow. Though to be fair, the street performance was free to watch, and seeing those short acts were fun. Not as fun as a circus, but still fun.

They were downtown, hence the need for the subway, and Allen was overwhelmed with what was there. So much to do, so much to see, even more places that had pretty high-end restaurants. They had already finished eating dinner, and it was getting late. But it was not yet time to turn in. "A movie?" Allen asked as they neared the theater.

"Yes. A movie." Allen was still well aware of Kanda's previous actions from the last time they went to see a movie...and really it ended with him almost losing his virginity on some dirty movie theater seat with questionable stains on the floor and the chairs themselves. This one did seem better taken care of. "You're picking it."

"Okay...you're not going to repeat last time, are you?"

"No promises."

"Please, Yu? I just want to watch whichever movie and get through it without you doing anything indecent in a public place."

"No promises," the elder repeated with a shrug.

"I WILL break your fingers," Allen warned, eyes narrowing.

Ignoring the threat, Kanda took out his wallet. "Hurry up and pick."

"I'm not picking until you swear on your sword, honor, and whatever else there is you value most, that you won't do anything to me while we're watching whichever movie I choose."

This. Brat. Was. Infuriating! Kanda glared at the younger. "No. Promises."

"Kanda."

"Moyashi."

"BaKanda!"

"Annoying twit."

"Arrogant bastard!"

"Old man."

"Girly hair!"

"Watch it, you-" A clear of a couple of throats interrupted their spat, as both looked behind them seeing a woman and man.

"Krory? Eliade?" Allen asked, recalling hearing of a man with a white streak in his black hair. Well, that wasn't really at all common. Lavi was right, he did look like a vampire though. The woman with him was pretty, very much so. Allen wondered how the man got her in the first place.

"Do we know you?" The blonde, Eliade, asked.

"Lavi might..."

"Oh, so you must be Allen then." Krory said, managing to put two and two together. "It's nice to finally meet you, Allen."

"Um, likewise."

"What on earth where you two bickering on?" Eliade asked eyeing him and Kanda. "You're like an old married couple."

"Uh...well..." Allen blinked, before it finally clicked. He'd seen Eliade before. She was a skilled Level Two AKUMA! But...he doubted she knew he was Crowned Clown...and she seemed nice...oh, they were waiting for him to reply weren't the-

"Che. He's my moyashi of a boyfriend."

"HEY!"

"Eh?" The blonde woman's eyes widened. "Isn't he a little young?"

Gritting his teeth, Allen glowered in his lover's general direction. "I'm nineteen."

"He doesn't look his age at all." Krory observed.

"THAT ONE!" Allen shouted, quickly pointing to the first poster he saw. "We're going to see that one, c'mon, let's go already! And nothing inappropriate, or I'm locking you out of the apartment!"

Kanda took a moment to look at the poster his boyfriend picked, and snorted. "Idiot."

"Isn't that a-"

"I'm aware." Kanda said with a grin, before following his naïve boyfriend to the counter.

After paying for the tickets, with the lady at the counter mistaking Allen's age, the duo entered the theatre and sat in seats further up the back, the boy keeping his lover in sight at all times. One never knew when the pervert would make his move.

"I don't really look like I'm only twelve, do I?"

"Do you really want to know?" Kanda asked, side glancing at his pouting boyfriend. "For the most part, yes. You do."

Allen deflated, "I don't get why they'd think that at all."

"Because you're face looks younger than you really are or something."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

He only received a shrug. "Maybe. And trust me, with the movie you picked, you'll just get close on your own. I won't have to do anything."

"I don't under-" The lights began dimming as the trailers started to play. Somehow, he felt himself getting perhaps not one of the better feelings with the ominous feel that suddenly befell him.

"You will," Kanda murmured, eyes on the screen. At least this way he wouldn't be the one at fault here. The brat was the one who was going to make the first move, and after that, anything was far game, even screwing in the cinema. He shuddered in anticipation; that sounded like quite the interesting idea.

As the trailers played on, Allen was clued in as to what kind of movie he'd picked. Children's movies had more trailers tailoring towards children, but these...these were aimed towards an older audience. looking around, he noted that this was probably the most unpopular movie in the history of unpopular movies. There were only seven seats out of perhaps forty that were actually occupied.

"Um...Yu...what movie did I pick?"

"The only reason she'd of asked for your age was to make sure you weren't seventeen and under." Kanda said, leaning back in his chair, and letting his arms rest along the backs of the vacant seat and Allen's. "This specific movie was rated NC-17."

"NC...17?"

"No children under seventeen," The Japanese male answered, a smirk playing on his lips. This was gonna be good.

Allen glared at Kanda, unamused by his answer, "I know what NC-17 is! What I want to know is; what the hell did I pick?!"

"I wonder if I should tell you."

"Yu!" The younger whispered-yelled as the theater grew darker once the movie's opening sequence began. Silver eyes flashed towards the screen, and felt his stomach drop. "W-What?"

"Late night movie showings are rather different from what's shown during the day, wouldn't you agree, my naïve little moyashi?"

"You tricked me!" The boy hissed under his breath.

Shrugging, Kanda turned his gaze to the younger. "I'm not the one who picked the movie."

"You could've told me!"

"Where's the fun in that? I think we're just celebrating Christmas a little early is all."

"Huh?" All this was for his birthday alone? "Yu?"

The younger gulped as he could just barely make out a predatory grin on his boyfriend's face. "Just enjoy the movie. I'll make it up to you." In the background, Allen heard characters speaking, pleading, rather, as the sounds of some sort of engine was revved, and protesting tires shrieked at the sheer velocity of their speed.

Allen sank further into his seat, eyes glued to the big screen. Even if he denied it, he knew that he'd enjoy whatever method the elder came up with to 'make it up' to him. Unless it was that bloody cock ring; anything but that.

The movie wasn't really scary. Allen had lived through far worse than these actors could ever portray. It was about an hour and a half later, when two of the characters made their way to an old shack. Already about three out of the seven characters had been picked off, their deaths laughable given how the undead killer had ended their lives. His personal favorite was watching with morbid interest as the man had whacked a hiding man into a tree, wrapping him around its trunk. Honestly, he felt sorrier for the tree than he did for the guy the killer had killed off.

It was the same thing for all horror movies. And often the sex scenes weren't even believable. How wrong his assumption of this one being the same way as countless others.

Well, at least, that's what he thought until the kid died. The antagonist had stood before the child, eyes cold as the latter screamed, begging and pleading for its parents.

Allen flinched; he honestly hadn't been expecting it. That one scene had been a completely realistic portrayal of what would happen to a child in that kind of situation. He should know, seeing as he'd once been the villain in such a scenario. Was that how he'd been seen? Had that little girl looked up at him and seen the heartless monster that he now saw on the screen.

The British youth hung his head, biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He'd already thought of himself as a monster, but to have it confirmed in such a way was painful.

Allen's attention snapped back at the screen when he heard someone moaning. Wait, hadn't they cut to that kid? That child was originally going to run to those two, right? Then it'd of made some sense...at lease he tried to make sense of the order of the scenes. Silver eyes were glued to the screen in either horror or shock, he wasn't sure. But nothing was really censored. Perhaps even less censored than the killings.

Allen's breath hitched, of all the horror movies, why was this one part porno? Did Kanda know of this part? Whether he did or not, his mind had gone from mourning those of his past, to becoming painfully aroused from watching the rough sex now happening on the screen.

Trying to avert his gaze proved to be futile when something smashed on-screen. He watched with morbid fascination as the scene cut back to the child, its body sprawled in an unnatural position as its lifeless eyes stared out at the audience.

He was just about ready to cry when he found himself being shifted and position on the elder male's lap. Without a second though, the boy wrapped his arms around his lover and nuzzled into the crook of the man's neck. "Y-you better make i-it up to me," he whispered.

"As long as you don't lock me out of the house for touching you," Kanda murmured into the youth's head of white hair.

The younger mewled softly feeling the elder rub comforting circles on the small of his back. Slowly he felt himself succumbing to the gentle ministrations, almost to the point he almost fell asleep. The movie could've been nothing more than background noise, blending into the murmurs of the couple a few rows in front of them. They did talk a bit loudly throughout the film, he vaguely noted. "Ah!" The boy gasped when Kanda's hand had found its way under his waistband, directly finding the flesh of his rear. "Y-Yu...n-not...ngh...!"

"This movie isn't nearly as interesting as you are right now." Kanda whispered into his ear, licking the appendage, before biting the lobe in a playful manner.

"Mm!" Gloved hands grasped futilely at the elder's jacket, "Yu..."

"I've been thinking: wouldn't it be interesting to take you right here?" The elder continued, fingers slipping further down the boy's pants to stroke the youth's perineum.

"N-n...o..."

"Oh?"

"Th...there are..." Allen's breath hitched again feeling the dry finger pressing against that area. "Y-Yu, n-no...p-people..."

"Who cares?" Kanda grumbled, "All you have to do is not to gain attention towards yourself as I pleasure you." With that, the elder removed his hand from his little lover's pants, moving his fingers up to the boy's lips instead. "Now suck."

This was really happening...Allen thought, poking his tongue out, and licking the digits that were pressed against his lips. A playful invite for the fingers pressed against his bottom lip. Taking it for what it was, Kanda pushed his fingers passed the pouty lips, and watched as his little Moyashi sucked, and lubricated his fingers.

Kanda's dick twitched in anticipation. He really did enjoy engaging in these kinds of activities outside of the house. It added a risqué touch to the whole thing, and he knew that even if his uke denied it, the boy actually secretly appreciated these kinds of situations.

While he was busy sucking, and licking the digits, Kanda wondered; how long was this movie again? He was assuming it was too long, so perhaps two or three hours' worth in total? More than enough time he was sure. How many articles of clothing he could manage to remove from the boy's body without them getting caught...or at least before Allen told him to stop. He was more than willing to find out given the circumstances.

Slowly removing his fingers from the boy's mouth, Kanda grinned. He slid his hand back down the youth's pants, wet digits trailing down the younger's crack. "Remember; this is a cinema, you'd better stay quiet."

Allen shivered in anticipation. The things the elder did to him...hands quickly made their way to his mouth, stifling his sudden scream, luckily unheard when the movie decided to have thunder crashing through the speakers. Those fingers...yes, he could tell there was two up his ass right now...were doing wonders. He was wishing his pants were actually off...some relief was very much needed from his cock straining against his restraining pants. Which, honestly, was more so with Kanda's hand moving around out back.

The Brit tried to press against those fingers in the position he was in, wanting to have them go further... wanting them to rub him in all the right ways.

"Moyashi." Kanda breathed, eyeing the boy's reactions as he spoke. "H

ow badly do you want my fingers to squirm around freely in your ass, hm?"

Allen met the other's gaze square on, eyes watery with unshed tears of euphoria. "I-I don't want them... I NEED them..." The boy gasped as the elder's fingers brushed against his prostate. "Oh god! Yu! More!"

The Japanese male was grinning at the fact that the younger had forgotten about where they were, yet somewhat thankful that the characters onscreen drowned out the youth's cries of bliss. He didn't want them to be thrown out before he even got a chance to take the boy.

Much to Allen's dismay, the skillful fingers were removed, leaving him empty and void where he needed them. "So, you need my fingers there, do you?"

"Y-Yes..." Silver eyes were pleading, wanting to be prodded and pleasured.

"Strip."

Allen started at those words, and for a second considered whether or not he should, but the pain down below soon made up his mind for him. Fumbling with the buttons of his skinny jeans, he felt an electrifying tingle run through his body.

For a moment he thought, 'what if we're caught?', and in that moment, he felt more aroused than he thought he could be. Getting caught, or actually getting away with it? These thoughts ran through his mind, before he abruptly stood, and quickly shimmied out of his too-tight jeans. Even in the barely there lighting of the projector, he just knew Kanda could see him just enough to leave little to the imagination. Not that he'd need to guess his body's shape, he'd seen it all.

Knowing his shoes would prevent him from straddling the others lap, Allen toed them off, the only article of clothing below his waist being his socks. "Yu...please..."

Kanda pulled the other closer, claiming the boy's lips as his own, and with his free hand, he unbuttoned his pants, freeing his cock from its constraints.

"And you didn't want to do it here." Kanda murmured between kisses, before placing his hands on the boy's hips, guiding where he needed to be. "Can you put it in on your own?"

"I...think?" Allen wasn't completely sure, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. Fingers were one thing...but Kanda's girth was always another story. He shuddered in anticipation, placing his own hands on the man's shoulders. He could feel the heat radiating from the erect organ below, he could already imagine the pulsing thing inside him, rubbing him sore, and eventually coming deep into him...that part alone made him all the more eager, the pain it'd cause later be damned. That firmly in his mind, Allen allowed himself to drop down on the samurai's second sword, impaling himself deeper than he'd anticipated. But that much more fulfilling in his lust-induced mind. "Ngh~!"

"Fuck, Moyashi!" Kanda hissed, "Be a little more careful." There was no venom in his words, but he knew well enough Allen would be feeling that one in the morning.

Not that it'd matter. Kanda had plans to continue this act until Christmas actually ended. Allen didn't know this fact just yet of course.

Kanda's hands roamed over the boy's flesh, running a thumb over hardened nipples as the youth rose, only to fall back onto the awaiting bliss below. "Aah~!"

The man continued to abuse those buds, unrelentingly twisting and twisting them 'til the younger was a mess that couldn't even lift himself back up.

"It's almost a shame you're still dressed from the waist up." Kanda muttered, taking a nibble from the visible flesh of the younger's neck.

The British boy mewled, gloved hands trying to grab hold of the man's shoulders. Even if Kanda couldn't see through his clothes, that didn't mean he didn't know where to touch to drive him crazy. "Y-Yu..."

"Tired?" the Japanese male teased, "That's not going to do, now is it?"

Allen whimpered as the elder pinched his sensitive buds, then those hands travelled slowly down his body, tracing and memorizing each and every curve before finally resting on his ass.

"What am I going to do with you, hmm?" As he spoke, his hands messaged the boy's firm cheeks, enjoying the way that the youth squirmed as he tried to pull up from the pulsing organ still penetrating his rear; not that he didn't appreciate the feeling of being so full of his lover's girth, just that he could barely think straight at that moment.

"Y...u...pl-please..." Any strength he had in his legs earlier were now gone, he couldn't move to feel Kanda rubbin him in all the right spots...god, and his own cock was throbbing for relief too..."Yu..."

"Do you want me to fuck you senseless?" Kanda whispered into the boy's ear, earning a shiver from the smaller body. "I bet you want me to make you cum again and again before I finally decide to fill your delectable ass beyond its fill capacity, right?"

Allen eagerly nodded, "Yu...o-onegai..." Not many things could surprise the elder, hearing his own tongue in such a lewd voice via his moyashi...well, if that wasn't a turn-on, he didn't know what else the boy could do that was. And damn, that was. "O-ne...gai...Yu..."

"Fuck..."

Kanda pulled the boy off his cock, grunting as cold air took the place of his lover's hot furnace of an ass.

He heard the younger whine in displeasure, "Yu..."

"Don't worry. I'm not done just yet."

"J-just hurry!" The boy breathed, wanting his boyfriend to satiate his most prominent need.

Kanda grinned, enjoying having so much control over his boyfriend. Reaching beside him, he folded up the armrest. Keeping the boy's previous seat down with one hand, he placed the needy boy down, himself between the younger's legs. "Get ready, I'm going to make you see stars."

Allen made to verbally urge on the other when a scream from the big screen drew his notice, meaning he didn't notice the man above him 'til Kanda had tugged down the collar of his turtleneck and bit in to the youth's neck, successfully recapturing the boy's wandering attention.

Kanda ran his tongue over his latest work, tasting the younger's blood on his taste buds as silver eyes rolled back, Brit torn between silencing his screams of pain, or those of delirium. Not that they weren't one in the same.

"All your attention belongs to me right now, Mo-ya-shi." Kanda informed the younger, finger trailing up the boy's shaft, before pressing against the slit at the top. "Understood?"

Allen mewled at the elder's touches, toes curling as Kanda nipped at the fleshy head of his arousal. "Mmm~! Y-yes! I u-understand, Yu!"

"Good boy." In his foggy mind, Allen wasn't aware of Kanda having moved down. God, he need-silver eyes flashed opened, back arching, and a choked scream escaped him. Sucking wet heat, teeth just scratching the skin...he could've been in an alley just barely out of site of the population right now, and he'd not of cared if a passerby was watching.

As of now, it was just him, his pervert of a boyfriend, and these sensations. He felt the elder's tongue against his cock, and moaned as that slick muscle delved into his slit.

In the back ground, he was vaguely aware of the movie. Of the few people shuffling about. He wasn't aware, until his cock was released. The suddenly cold air snapped him out just enough to glare at his boyfriend. "We're going to book a hotel for the night." Kanda stated. The movie, Allen realized with embarrassment had just reached its end credits, the lights hadn't been switched on just yet, so he supposed they'd stay that way until they ended.

"Yu...?"

"Get your clothes on." Kanda whispered, already redoing his pants, eying something at the front. Perhaps a janitor, given the point in the movie. The elder rolled his eyes, when Allen didn't do as he told him. "Moyashi, get dressed, or else that guy will see what only I'M allowed to see."

"Guy...?" Any traces of his haze were quickly diminished as he sat up, and quickly grabbed for his pants, pulling them on, and redoing them. Damn, the fabric wasn't kind with his erection right now...Allen hissed in discomfort, but somehow managed to ignore it to the best of his abilities. The janitor had no sooner made his way to the fourth row down when Allen did manage to pull his boots back on.

"Let's go." Kanda ordered, pulling out his phone, and dialing a number. "Room for two. One is fine...special?"

"Yu?"

"That comes with the room?"

"Yu."

"Hn...not a bad idea...yes, for tonight."

"YU!"

"I'll pay when...after? Fine. The morning after then." With that he hung up, placing an arm around Allen's' shoulders, leading him out. "We're staying a hotel for the night." Kanda explained.

"Why, exactly?"

"You'll find out when we get outside. It is nearby, so we can walk."

"Okay..." Allen shifted uncomfortably under the man's arm. "Hey, Yu?"

"Hn?"

The boy sighed, staring up at his lover, thankful that it was still dark. "I'm still hard and am wearing skinny jeans."

The elder smirked, "Just think about all the fun I'll have in a few minutes getting you even hotter and more so bothered."

Gritting his teeth, the younger elbowed Kanda in the side. "I meant that you can see I'm hard while wearing these, jackarse."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "I could always give you a piggy back ride." Kanda pointed out.

"Just gimme your jacket to hide it!" The boy hissed, glaring at the elder.

"Can't take a joke, can you?" Kanda muttered, removing his coat, and handing it to the younger. Gratefully taking it, Allen tied it around his waist. "Ready to go?"

"I am...just one question."

"I have an answer."

"What hotel are we going to?"

"It's nearby." Kanda informed, "It's too late for public transportation. That movie went on longer than we'd thought it did."

"Let's hurry; I wanna... finish off... what we started in the cinema." Allen blushed at his own word choice, staring pointedly at the ground so he wouldn't have to see the smug grin on his lover's face.

Not needing anymore encouragement, Kanda grabbed his boyfriend, and led him out into the cold air. The things he had planned would make this a Christmas/birthday Allen wouldn't soon forget.

 **. . . * . . . **

"Third floor, room 14." The man at the desk said, handing Kanda a copper key. "Have fun, Mr. Kanda."

"Whatever." He really wasn't thrilled with the way the man was looking at his lover. If there was something to prevent unwanted eyes on his moyashi, he'd be more than willing to get it if it meant only he would look at the younger male in ways others shouldn't.

"Be nicer, Yu." Allen said with a pout. Brat wasn't making this any easier on him. And he was more than certain that this time around, the kid was doing it on purpose.

Kanda leant towards the boy, his lips brushing the latter's ear. "Get your sexy ass up there so I can screw you into the next century."

"Then...Yu should catch me!" There was a childish grin on the boy's face, before he stole the key, and ran off. For a brief few seconds Kanda was dazed by the sudden action Allen portrayed, but chased after the boy, missing him by a few moments as the door closed with a mischievous smile soon being hidden from the man's eyes.

"That little..." He'd have to wait for the lift to come back, seeing that was the only one in the establishment.

Kanda pushed in the 'up' button, eyes on the little flashing numbers that went up with each level. The Brat was definitely going to get it when he finally made it to their room. And the Japanese male knew that both would enjoy the punishment the boy would receive in the process. He was getting excited just thinking about it.

 **. . . - . . .**

Allen maybe had a short few minutes at best before Kanda managed to get to him. The elevator wasn't the fastest of its kind, in fact, he only managed to squeeze through the closing doors just as Kanda caught up to him.

He had to act before he'd lost his nerve. Kanda was the one to always initiate something, and this time, Allen wanted to do just that. The moment Kanda had gotten them to this place, he realized he'd heard of it once from Tyki...to his own misfortune. It was a love hotel, and although you could simply sleep there for a night, some had things for couples to do whilst hidden away from the world.

Knowing his lover, he'd of picked a room with that in mind. If the phone call he made was anything to go by.

He really did have the biggest pervert of a boyfriend. That was fine, though; it just meant that Kanda was his pervert.

The elevator doors opened and Allen raced to their room, checking the numbers on the doors as he did so.

It seemed this room was closer to the end of the hall where doors seemed to become more and scarcer. What was with that? Allen found himself wondering.

Were the rooms bigger? Or were the walls just thicker to muffle any sounds made inside?

The boy shook his head, clearing his mind of those thoughts. Now wasn't the time for that; he was supposed to be getting ready for his lover.

That thought in mind, Allen gathered what courage he had left, and continued on, finally finding the door in question at the end of the hall. He unlocked the door, and stepped inside, leaving the key just barely under the door where Kanda could find it, but still take a while to get. It'd buy him a little more time if he needed it.

The room was larger, able to fit a king-sized bed, dressed with navy blue satin sheets, and a rich red drapery which could be closed and hidden from the rest of the world. The bed faced a full-body mirror that rested against the wall, rather than being hung upon it. There were windows on either side of the bed, plus another glass-covered space. A glass wall? What for?

He continued his exploration where he found a chest. Or rather finally took notice of it at the foot of the king-sized bed. Opening it revealed linguine, dresses, and...stuff that, at this point, Allen was more than aware of their uses...though a few were ones he'd never seen before...he didn't have time to ponder over it. He knew Kanda would be there at any moment. Reaching into the trunk, he pulled out the first he could, and placed it on the bed.

Quickly undoing his clothes, he neatly folded them, placing them on the nightstand, before long he was in nothing more than his boxers, and the article he picked out was laid out before him. Much to his horror, he picked out a school-girl uniform of all things without realizing it. There wasn't any time to search for something else. He heard Kanda curse from the door, trying to get the key Allen had placed under the door.

"I'm literally fucked either way." Allen muttered, before quickly putting the "outfit" on, and quickly getting on the bed, just in time to hear the door unlock, the unmistakable sound of Kanda's voice coming from the small hall leading into the room.

Allen gave his lover and awkward little wave as their gazes met, trying not to think about exactly what it was he wore. The Japanese male, on the other hand, froze at the sight of his boyfriend dressed in a rather questionable outfit. While it may have been something he'd fantasized of, the real thing was far better.

Having Kanda just staring at him was making him feel awkward. Taking a breath, Allen looked to the other, shifting a little, putting on an act of embarrassment that really, wasn't as much of an act as it appeared. "S-sensei...I-I...I need t-to be p-punished..."

Hu-mil-i-a-ting. Just humiliating. Allen inwardly groaned.

Kanda wetted his lips, moving towards the side of the bed. "And...why do you need to be punished?" The man could feel his arousal hardening all over again.

"I..." Allen groaned as lips covered his, hands clenching the fabric of the other male's shirt. It wasn't long before he was on his back, Kanda hovering over him. "I-I..."

"Seduced your teacher? Failed to pay attention to the lesson?" Kanda suggested, a smirk on his face. "Or, perhaps running off without permission, yes?"

Allen nodded, his eyes focused solely on the other's lips. "A-all of the above, s-sensei."

The elder grinned down at the boy, brushing a few stray strands of white from the youth's face. "Then I guess we'll have to give you detention, hm?

The younger shivered, as he nodded his head frantically. He couldn't get words passed his lips when curious hand grasped him from under the skirt. The hand finding his cock with no troubles, nor any obstacles. Kanda quirked a brow. "Well, well, I think a more severe punishment should be taken." The boy arched and writhed, as that hand did wonderful things down south.

"Nya! S-sen...sei..."

"You've been such a naughty little boy, now haven't you?" Kanda queried, smirking as the boy spread his legs. "Do you really want to be punished that much?

"Y-yes... S-sensei... punish me!" The youth pleaded, looking the elder dead in the eye.

"A foolish student who wants their punishment? Quite a predicament, don't you agree?"

He earned a whimper in response, the younger unable to speak, much less think. It only became harder when the other hand trailed up his blouse, easily finding hardened nipples to press, pinch, and roll between calloused fingers. "AH!"

"I think...your punishment will come in a moment." To the side, Kanda spotted the boy's scarf. "I want you stripped down completely, and present yourself on your hands and knees. I have just the things to teach such a disobedient child a lesson." That scarf would defiantly be useful. It was longer than necessary, but he knew exactly how he was going to use it.

Allen's hands quickly worked to rid him of the blouse, throwing the fabric onto the floor then moving to the skirt.

"S-sensei...y-your hand...I-I can't..." The elder smirked, giving the pulsing flesh in his hand a firm squeeze, the action setting the most delicious reaction from his moyashi. "Y-Yu...! Ah~!"

"You don't need to push it down." Kanda said, smearing the budding cum around the boy's fleshy head. Allen gasped and mewled at the sensitive point being played with. "You can always pull it up and over."

Allen nodded once, trying desperately to pull the skirt up, only to fail as his hands shook. "C-can't!"

"Can't? Or won't?" He licked his lips, removing his hand from the aroused flesh he had previously been playing with, in favor of having the younger male pinned under him, arms on either side. "You really are such a bad boy, aren't you?"

"I-Mnph! Mm..." Kanda had decided to occupy the boy's lips, his tongue diving in when he tried to speak. Tracing grooves, and coaxing the boy's own wet muscle for a heated battle that both knew the elder would win with ease. But it was only a distraction, the skirt was unfastened, and with skilled hands, was removed with the slightest of ease. Kanda broke the kiss between them, smirking as he took in the flushed face, hazy-eyed male.

"Hands and knees, my little moyashi. He ordered, leaning back to give the younger space to do so. He always loved a room with a view, and he was defiantly loving the view as Allen managed to roll over, legs spread and ass visible for his eyes alone to see. "Perfect." The elder said, reaching for the boy's scarf, and taking one end, placed the fabric over the boy's eyes, shocking him at the sudden darkness. "Relax. I'm going to make you so hot and bothered, you'll be begging until I deem your punishment finished."

"S-sensei...Y-Yu-sensei..." He screamed when his arms were suddenly pulled behind him, and he could feel his scarf being tied around his arms, keeping them close to his back. Struggling a little with his bound arms, he found the material only tightening. No eyes to see, no hands to grasp with. What was his sadistic lover up to now?

The sight of his boyfriend all helpless like that, practically begging to be fucked into oblivion, was nearly enough for the Japanese male to lose control. Breathing out through his nose, he slid his hands up the back of the younger's thighs, feeling the boy tense us beneath him.

Yes... Kanda thought, he really did love the view. Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

"Y-Yu...ah!" Kanda's hands rested on the firm cheeks, and in spreading them, was presented with a quivering hole ready and wanting to be fucked. But not just yet. Allen needed to be punished for running off. And as the man for the job, he was going to do just that, and enjoy every minute of it.

"I hope you're ready, you naughty child." Kanda said, releasing the boy's rear. "I'm wondering what it is I should use. Whip? Paddle? Or would you rather my hand as I spank you over my knee?" As he spoke, Kanda and sauntered towards the hall, grabbing a bag he'd dropped. It was a gift from the owner, the items inside never being used. He'd be the judge of that, of course. Just in case, Kanda did have some smaller items in his coat.

Items that the younger had unknowingly carried around while wearing said coat.

Meanwhile, Allen was confused. The other presence on the bed had disappeared, and with it, the man's voice retreated. And he really hoped the elder was joking about the whip. Lulu Bell had used hers on him while trying to make him resilient to pain and now he avoided them if at all possible.

He heard a zipper somewhere to the left, it sounded like a bag, but he didn't recall Kanda carrying anything. He heard the elder 'hmm' at whatever was in the mystery bag, before seeming satisfied with whatever he'd been inspecting. He wished his scarf hadn't been used for-his thoughts were cut off when something was being wrapped around his cock. Behind his binds, Allen's silver eyes widened, as he whimpered in despair.

It wasn't a cock ring. But it was still going to prevent him from being able to cum. "Se-sensei...n-not..."

"Hn...almost like a Christmas present." God, Allen could practically HEAR the smirk in the elder's voice! "You remember what I said. I'm punishing you. You don't really think you deserve to come so soon before we have some fun, do you?"

"Yu..."

"The whole teacher student thing is old...how about 'shishou'?"

"Shi...shou?"

"Yes Moyashi. Shishou. A term meaning 'Master'." Allen made a mental note to count how many different kinks Kanda had. If he remembered after this.

So far it was three, and yet he managed to get himself punished every single time. At least they had something and common.

And what the hell was on his-

Allen's thoughts came to an abrupt halt the second a finger rubbed across his entrance, purposefully tantalizing the boy, but never quite going inside.

"Y...Yu...?"

"Right now, it's 'shishou', remember that." Kanda chided, pressing his finger a little harder against him. "A bad little slave I have if he can't follow orders."

"Gah! N-nya~! N-no~!" Allen subconsciously pressed against the finger, mewling in desperation when the elder continued to rub him, only, it wasn't in the place he wanted. "Sh-shishou... please..."

He felt Kanda move again, pressing his larger form against him, one leg between both his, the rough denim brushing under his straining cock. "What is it you're begging for, my little Moyashi?"

"Sh-shi...shou...p-please..." what was he begging for? Kanda, right? Or at the very least something to fill his ass, rub him in all the right places, and fill him up...hadn't Kanda said he would? Allen's mind was such a muddled mess, he didn't know what he was thinking anymore. With his sight gone, everything felt that much more sensitive. He felt Kanda's hands trail up his legs, his thighs, hips...he screamed the moment fingers started working his nipples, and teeth bit his shoulder, his left, he noted...a tongue lapped the blood that welled there, he had bit him hard enough for that...but the pleasure outweighed the bad pain.

"I can't give you what you want if I don't know what it is," Kanda stated, before biting the boy's ear a little harder than necessary

"NYAAH! Sh-shishou! F-fuck me! P-please!"

Kanda harshly twisted the youth's nipples, enjoying the screams that followed. "I'll get around to it," he shrugged, kissing where he had bitten, all the while continuing to abuse the boy's pert buds, and for the latter, blurring the line between ecstasy and agony.

"But first things first." No sooner did Kanda say that, Allen felt the elder leave. "Stay as you are, but spread your legs a little more...yes, just like that."

The cold air was unpleasant against Allen's heated skin. He could hear the ruffling of clothes, and Allen figured Kanda himself was undressing. Sweater. Shirt. Thermal...the belt, shoes...socks...he could hear each article fall to the floor, and imagine Kanda going through the motions. Damn him and his perfect body...He could tell the elder was still donning his underwear...either that or he was commando for the day...was he wearing any at the theater? Allen was too out of it to really pay attention..."AH!" He was shocked out of his stupor when something came into contact with his rear. Not a whip, luckily..."P-Paddle?"

"A cheap shit one, but yes, a paddle." Kanda's voice sounded from right behind him. "Allen Walker, You are hereby charged guilty of seducing, and running off. I hope you're ready for your sentencing, moyashi."

"Shi...shou..." Another slap, and Allen keened. "Ah~! Shishou! Yu-Shishou!"

With the next slap, Allen's head dropped to the bed. That man really did love his paddles, didn't he?

The boy's thoughts were soon discontinued when the paddle hit him again, only this time, much more forcefully, leaving an angry red mark on his ass. "Nya! G-godami- gya!" He felt the wooden connect with his butt once again, in the exact same place as it had before.

Kanda grinned, his little Moyashi wouldn't be sitting right for a while. What Allen didn't know, was a fun little device he'd managed to get out of his coat. It was of similar size and width to his middle finger, sleek, and it was quickly shoved into the boy's rear. Allen screamed bound hands trying to grasp things that weren't there. No, it wasn't the mysterious toy shoved directly onto his prostate, it was the fact that thing started vibrating the moment it hit the mark.

And then Kanda started up with the spanking again.

This wasn't fair... Allen thought, the vibrating... THING leaving him screaming again and again as it rubbed up against the little bundle of nerves inside him. He was crying, though whether it was from pleasure, pain or fear, he didn't know. All he did know was that he was a complete mess and his ass did not have it easy, having to deal with two forms of... whatever it was at once.

"SHISHOU! P-PLEASE! OH GOD, JUST PLEASE!" He managed to wail, this was too much, the spanking, the vibrations...and that damn thing tied around his cock! Everything was more so intense than what he was used to. Kanda was right. He did want the elder to fuck him, and true to his word, he would be punished before Kanda himself would decide if he'd be punished enough.

His answer was yet another slap from the paddle. And another. And another.

Allen grit his teeth, enduring it all, trying to stay silent in hopes that his boyfriend would grow bored and skip straight to screwing him into the bed. He just had to keep his mouth shut... god was that hard.

He expected another slap of the paddle, but instead felt hands grasping his rear. Oh finally, did that-"AH! N-No...th-that's...!" Rather than the man's cock, it was a wet muscle known as a tongue, tracing his entrance, and just barely attempting to press through his quivering entrance. "Nyaah!" When the tongue didn't tease him, teeth took in a little of his skin, biting on it, and then that tongue would lap the injury, before finally deciding to dig as deep as it was able. Strong hands were spreading him wider, giving him more access.

Kanda blew a stream of air over the wet hole, grinning when it twitched. It really pained him to see Allen in such a state, but having him beg for it was more than enough to make up for that. "I bet you're yearning for it, aren't you, my little sex slave?"

"Y-yes...Y-Yu-shi-shishou..." He somehow managed despite the toy still vibrating against his walls and nerves. "I-I want I-it...nya!"

The Japanese male's tongue went back to the boy's entrance, for the man knew just how much his younger lover truly enjoyed such an erotic act. And apparently HE was the pervert!

Meanwhile, Allen was still crying, sobbing even. He'd forgotten what it was like to have that tongue reduce him to this.

Hell, most of anything this man did made him reduce to a pathetic blob of lust and need. Mostly need, as in he NEEDED that man's dick plunging into him right now! Make him sore. Make him remember he belongs to no one else. Mark him, use him...hell he'd be happy to swallow Kanda to his balls, and let his essence coat his throat...he mewled feeling his own arousal painfully hard, and painfully red, he was sure.

But he couldn't exactly SEE it, now could he?

Kanda could both feel and hear the boy crying; every sob wracking through the youth's body to where the man's tongue was connected via the Brit's hole, every sniffle loud in his ears. But he didn't stop.

He licked and he bit and he kissed and he teased because he KNEW. He knew what the boy wanted. He knew that after so many years of being the strong one, the one who could end a life in a heartbeat, Allen Walker was finally weaker. And he knew exactly how much that meant to the boy.

So maybe Kanda wasn't actually stronger, but in here, he was.

And he was more than happy to be the one to dominate this boy. To hold, to cherish, love, and of course screw into the mattress. Deciding he had enough torturing the boy's anus, for now, he grabbed another toy, and found his way in front of the younger. "I have a little job for you, moyashi."

Even if he couldn't see, Allen could already feel the heat, and smell the musky scent that was Kanda. A hand guided him where he was to be, and Allen, with his sense of smell, had noted that no, Kanda wasn't wearing anything. "Shi...shou?"

"Suck it." Was the order, and Allen shivered at the tone. He wanted to free his hands so he could grasp what he knew wouldn't fit, but he doubted he had that choice at all. He'd have to swallow without choking, he guessed.

He gave the cock's fleshy head an open-mouthed kiss, slowly managing to take more and more into his mouth as he simultaneously worked on not choking himself and ignoring the toy that he was 95-percent sure the elder had forgotten. There was no way the boy had forgotten it, that was for sure, not with the blasted thing still rubbing him raw.

Allen tried to relax his near non-existent gag-reflex as Kanda's dick hit the back of his throat.

He groaned around the man's cock, his taste buds just as sensitive as the rest of him. There was an underlying flavor he couldn't pinpoint. Salty? Yeah. From the cum he was sure. Scent of musk? That was also there...obviously...inhaling through his nose, he relaxed his throat, slowly, managing to inch his way down, his face becoming redder with each second. He mewled around the flesh, and moved his tongue, and sucked. Often hollowing his cheeks to allow more movement for his tongue to move about.

Kanda stifled his moan, very nearly cumming right then and there at the sight of the boy, blind and bound, sucking him off. He had the urge to grab the youth by the hair and shove him further down on his cock, but prevented himself from doing so as he knew that the younger would choke if he did.

As it stood, Allen had already managed to swallow about five and a half inches, and he was certain that was still more than the average person could swallow...unless you were one of those people who could control their gag reflexes with ease. In the back of his mind, Kanda thought that'd be a good thing to train his little moyashi on doing...when he had half a mind to remember it.

He grunted, when the boy began to actually suck on his member as though it were a lollipop, and fuck, if before wasn't a sight worth cumming, then this defiantly was, and he was defiantly close.

Allen, remembering something the elder had done back when the man hadn't been his lover, hummed around Kanda's cock, causing the Japanese man to unknowing moan out load as his head lolled back.

Allen almost coughed when the man's hips jerked, maybe he was doing it right then...that thought in mind, he continued, mewling, sucking, and just barely scratching his teeth against the hot rod in his mouth. How much did he have sliding down his throat now? How much could he fit...the boy found himself curious if he could relax his gag enough to swallow the Japanese man to the root...how good would Kanda feel if he did manage that one?

The boy managed to take in another inch, slowly but surely forcing himself to swallow his lover's cock 'til the man could at least feel some of the sensations HE had when he wasn't the one doing the sucking.

Kanda watched with lustful eyes as the younger male slowly took him in inch by inch. He already had a little more than half his cock, which was impressive, all things considering. Kanda grunted, when the boy mewled, sending vibrations down to his core. Damn, he was going to cum very soon at this rate. "Mo...yashi..."

"Mmm?"

"Fuck..." Maybe that was a little too much stimuli to his aching need. Deciding to screw it to hell, Kanda placed a hand in the snowy locks, grasping them, and jerking his hips when the boy involuntarily screeched. Another inch of his cock now being greedily sucked on, Kanda noticed. 'Damn...it..."

He was feeling it, Allen could tell just by hearing the elder's voice. And was he enjoying every moment at this point in time. Sure his esophagus would probably be rubbed raw at this point, but somehow...this was worth it. Allen was determined to continue. He wasn't even sure why he wanted to continue. Make Kanda feel good? How big was he...? He gasped through his nose when that toy in his ass started...spinning?! He screamed around the elder, his sheer will-power the only thing keeping him in his current position, but even that was fading. "Nhwaaa!"

"Heh...I bet you're really feeling that now, aren't you?" Kanda manage between breaths, removing that delicious sucking wetness from his cock. "You're such a bad boy, moyashi."

"Sh-shi...shou...!"

Kanda released his hold on the younger, letting the Brit fall to the mattress in a squirming mess, watching with amusement as the boy quite literally humped the sheets in his vain attempt to somehow dislodge the toy from his ass. As if that would ever happen. It pleased him to what he could do to the youth without even touching him. And this was most definitely a sight he could watch all day.

The white-haired boy rolled so that he was face up, panting erotically as he bucked his hips, drool escaping from his lips. He whimpered, the lingering salty taste of Kanda's cum and his own tears still on his tongue, both having their own unique, yet oddly similar flavours. With a moan as the toy rubbed against his prostate, Allen spread his legs, tilting his head back to face where he could feel the elder's presence. "P-please..." he pleading, hoping that the man would take pity on him and finally stop playing around.

He really should have known better. "Please what, my little Moyashi?" Kanda had leaned down, whispering lustfully in the boy's ear.

"Y-you... know w-what I... w-want..." the younger breathed.

Kanda quirked a brow, face hovering mere centimetres from his blindfolded boyfriend's. "Do you think you've been punished enough for your crimes?"

The boy knew what the elder had meant, but in that moment, all he could think was 'my crimes against you, or the ones against humanity?' Ignoring the discomfort he felt below the waist, Allen stifled a sigh. "I can never be punished enough for my crimes; there are simply too many to count."

Due to the fabric prohibiting sight, the Brit never saw his lover's eyes harden. "Then I'll never stop punishing you."

Even if it wasn't really what he'd wanted to say, Kanda knew it was what the boy wanted to here. He didn't want forgiveness, he didn't want reassurance; Allen Walker wanted to be blamed for all he had done and would gladly take what came next. That's just the kind of person he was.

That didn't matter though; it was the Japanese male's job to deal with the younger's needs, whatever they may be. So now, he moved over the boy, the youth's head between the elder's knees, and he trailed his fingers across marred pale flesh, leaving a trail of goosebumps wherever he touched. Completely bypassing Allen's weeping cock, the man stuck a finger into the boy's anus, pushing against the spinning toy inside.

Allen, who'd realized that if he'd tried to plead, would have been acting just as his innumerable victims had done, kept his mouth shut in a firm line, enduring the pain of whatever was in his ass being shoved much farther than it should have gone. And another finger was added. And then the thing was pushed in further. And further. And then he very nearly screamed as he felt something he'd never felt before.

Kanda noticed the boy's sudden intake of breath, and winced as his finger came out bloody. He couldn't take much more. He wanted... no... he NEEDED a reaction from the youth.

And a reaction he got.

"Fuck me now," came the order, voice pained.

The elder flinched, casting a quick glance at his fingers. "I haven't properly stretched you yet." That toy was nowhere as thick as his dick.

"I don't care."

"So you're planning on using me to punish yourself?" Kanda queried angrily, unsure what to do with the sudden development.

Allen sighed, his eyes closed behind the scarf. "You're more to me than a simple tool for punishment. You're Yu Kanda; the one I didn't kill. You're the one who saved someone like me, and somehow found it in yourself to love me. You're the person I hope to spend the rest of my life with, so it's only natural for you to be the one to punish me for what I've done," he confessed tonelessly, even though every word was the truth.

"Someone like you." Kanda's eyes trailed behind him, soon finding the mirror across the room. "I think the shit you've been through with that was more than enough to punish you for the crimes against humanity."

"Yu...?" The boy gasped when his form was lifted and carried somewhere he couldn't tell. The journey was short and when Kanda sat down, he adjusted the boy to be spread over his legs. Allen felt exposed somehow, but with the blindfold on, he couldn't figure out why.

"Keep your eyes closed when I take the scarf off from over your eyes." The other's tone had changed, it wasn't demanding, nor was it speaking in a heavy layer of a lustful husk. It was...calm, soothing, and almost like Kanda when he's not trying to get into his pants. "Keep them closed, until I tell you to open them."

"O-Okay..."First he felt those fingers press into his rear once more, however, instead of pushing the toy, he pulled it out, and Allen let a breath go to which he didn't know he was holding. He heard a displeased click of the tongue from the man behind him, as the toy was thrown and landed somewhere to the left. Feeling hands starting to unwrap the scarf, he quickly closed his eyes, just in time as the light of the room was blazing through his eyelids.

"Imagine how you see yourself right now. How you've always seen yourself. What do you see?" Kanda's hands had made their home at the boy's waist, holding him so he wouldn't slide off. He was still close to the man's cock, and could feel the radiating heat. It wasn't really easy to actually concentrate when the object he was yearning for earlier was so close, yet he was unable to get it. "I want you to be honest when you speak."

"A monster..." the boy admitted, lower lip trembling." A disgusting and filthy monster who killed so many that I'll never be able to really wash away all the blood."

Kanda nodded solemnly, and placed a kiss on the boy's shoulder, "Do you want to know what I think of a monster? When I think of a monster, I think of a beast donning the skin of a man. He doesn't feel remorse for his actions, nor does he care for those he hurts. He finds a sick satisfaction with every life ruined."

"Yu?"

"However, you don't do what a monster would, now do you?" Kanda whispered, licking the younger male's ear, earning a shiver in response. "You regret your actions, and I've seen you praying to those lost souls. You grieve."

"You...really believe that?"

"Allen, when you open your eyes, I want you to keep in mind what I told you a monster is. Erase that image being you, and look at yourself with a fresh new view." He trailed his hands down, hooking them behind the boy's knees, lifting the pliant legs to the point Allen squeaked in surprise. "Open your eyes."

He wasn't sure what the other had planned, but slowly he opened one eye, and then snapped them wide open as he saw the mirror reflecting his naked form against Kanda's. "W-what? N-no! Th-that's embarrassing!"

"Look at the mirror, baka moyashi." Kanda grumbled. "What do you see as you look at yourself now, hm?"

Face red with absolute mortification, Allen tried to look anywhere that wasn't the wanton form of his reflection. "I-I don't want to!"

"Moyashi..."

"No!"

"Che." Allen gasped in surprise when his face was forcefully made to look at the mirror. "Look at yourself now. Does that look anything like the monster you deemed yourself to be?"

The boy held his breath, unable to believe he could actually look like that. While trying his hardest to keeps his eyes averted from his lower half, he accidentally glimpsed blood smudged around his exposed puckered hole, the skin raw from their actions. A couple bruises littered the creamy flesh of his thighs, accompanied by hickeys from who-knows-when.

He saw exactly how small he was in Kanda's arms, and how easy it had been for the man to do something like this with such minimal effort. His face flushed pink at how weak he looked like this. Compared to the elder, he simply appeared to be... well... breakable; the fearful way in which he eyed his own reflection only reaffirming that impression.

Allen trembled, trying to look away, only to be stopped by his lover's growl of warning. He didn't want to see this anymore. Why was he being shown this?

Allen's breath hitched when Kanda pulled him closer, the man's cock now pressed against his butt. He saw the elder move, placing his chin on his left shoulder, looking at him through the reflective surface. "A monster is someone who will go to any lengths to make the lives of people miserable. The Earl was such. Most the NOAH were such, but you? You don't fit into that category."

"I-I d-don't...Yu?"

"It's obvious now, that you allowed me to go to such lengths when making love to you because you felt it would be the answer to make amends." Kanda continued, as a hand trailed up, tracing scars, before pressing against a nipple just begging for attention. A small smile on his face as he saw the boy shiver. "What I see when I look in that mirror is a young lad that's scared, and frightened. A boy in need of someone to lean on. He wants to be needed, wants to be loved."

"N...No..."

"No?"

"Nng...I...d-don't s-see...mm!...m-monster..." Silver eyes looked once more at the reflection, he really wasn't the monster he made himself out to be. Seeing himself like this...vulnerable, in Kanda's arms, it was...a refreshing new view. "Yu..."

"Hm?"

"M-Make...m-make l-love..."

"Make love to you?" Kanda muttered, already trailing tender kisses down the boy's neck. Allen nodded, feeling shivers run down his spine. "I suppose there are things we're not going to need for that, hm?" Allen felt the scarf fall from his arms, finally freeing them, from their binds. The ribbon around his arousal was removed right after, making the British male cry out when the fabric slid against him.

He'd been right; his cock WAS an angry red in colouring. Allen turned his head and kissed the cheek of the man on his shoulder. A simple action, sure, but it was enough to convey his thanks.

The younger squealed as he was lifted, eyes widening as he saw himself being impaled on his lover's member. Allen screamed in pure bliss when the head made contact with his, otherwise abused, prostate. "Y-Yu~! N-not l-like...yaah!"

"I want you to see yourself like this Moyashi." Kanda whispered, a hand moving to gingerly stroke the throbbing flesh up front. "See yourself as you're pleasured, and know that it's not just a fuck I'm giving you. It's also my love, and undivided attention."

The boy's gaze returned to the mirror, watching with undisguised interest as the elder's cock disappeared up his ass, all the while struggling to keep his own eyes open. He whimpered, somewhat in pain after not having been completely stretched, but he didn't really mind; it was a good pain, one that was soon drowned out by how amazing it felt to be filled by his lover's thick girth. To have this man connected with him in the most intimate of ways always left his heart tightening in his chest; he felt as if it would explode one day.

The grin he saw the Japanese male shoot at him from over his shoulder wasn't helping at all.

"Yu...m-move..." Having that wonderful thing up his ass was one thing, but there was that little itch he needed to be stricken at again and again. Granted, the man's cock was already pressed against his prostate, but now he just wanted- "OH~! Yes, Yu, yes!"

"My moyashi...my Allen..." Kanda groaned, tilting the boy's face towards him, in favor of kissing those pouty lips. Allen mewled, suddenly wishing he were actually facing his lover. He was gonna get a kink in his neck this way...

Kanda nipped at the boy's tongue, causing said boy to gasp and pull back to regain his breath. Cobalt eyes studied the youth through the mirror, pleased to see that his little lover was almost ready. He bucked his hips, cursing as his dick went deeper into the younger's anus.

Rather than a scream of agony, the younger male mewled, actually loving how deep his lover was in him...was he in to the root now? He couldn't tell, pleasured tears were blurring his vision to really see anything. "Nyaah~! S-So good~!"

"Alright then..." Allen cried in displeasure when that wonderful dick was removed, the elder collected him in his arms, and moved them both back to the bed, where he was lain upon the sheets, "You're really something else, Mo-ya-shi." Kanda whispered against the younger's lips, before capturing them in another kiss. Mewling in delight, Allen wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, wanting to deepen the kiss. He barely noticed when the tip of his lover's cock was once again pressed at his most intimate of areas.

Kanda plunged straight in, not bothering to sink inch by inch into the hot furnace that was the younger's ass, instead wanting to feel the heat and pressure that came with being in his lover all at once. Not that Allen was complaining; quite the opposite, in fact.

The boy screamed, back arching as his prostate was none-too-carefully rammed into by the elder's cock. He really would never get tired of that feeling.

"Yah~! Yu! More! God more~!" He didn't need to be told twice. Kanda started pumping the younger's member, as his own was thrust in and out of the younger. With how long the boy's sex had been neglected, he was half curious to see how many times he'd cum before Kanda himself would. "Yu~! G-gonna...!"

The elder's fingers quickly worked to form a make-shift cock ring around the youth's arousal, keeping the boy from the release he so desperately desired. "What were you saying, Moyashi?"

Allen gave his lover a look that clearly said 'REALLY?!', his entire body covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"C-cum...d-dammit..."

"Oh? You want to cum?" Kanda's grin made the younger male shiver, though he wasn't sure with what. "Hmm...I wonder if I should allow it..."

"Yu...p-please? O-Onegaishimasu?" If that wouldn't help persuade his lover, Allen wasn't sure what would. His dick honestly hurt from being neglected to cum earlier...

"Switching to Japanese now, hm?" The elder male's dark eyes stared down into the boy's lighter ones, the message conveyed through those deep blue pools being what he actually wanted from his young lover.

Allen's pride briefly warned him against it, but then again; he'd just been spread and forced to look into a full-length mirror; his pride had already been torn down for the night. And so, he widened his silver orbs, wrapping his thin legs around his boyfriend's waist. "Y-Yu-sama... please let m-me cum... I'll d-do anything," he rolled his hips as he spoke, forcing the man's dick further into himself. "I w-want you t-to make me c-cum, Yu-sama..." he breathed, eyes filling with false tears.

"Anything, I say? How tempting, my little Moyashi." Allen all but screamed when the man's hand twisted around his member, gods, he was gonna be the death of him...

The boy whimpered as that hand tightened its hold on his cock, all but forcing him to cry out with pain at what such an action caused. He tried to steady his breathing, jaw clenched.

Silently glaring at his lover, Allen wished he had the strength to get the pervert back for what he'd just done. Unfortunately, if he somehow managed to do such a thing, he'd just be punished right back.

"Yu...p-please...it h-hurts...p-please..." Maybe begging was his best bet?

Apparently it wasn't.

Kanda shot the boy a grin that he'd grown to fear, and then pulled completely out of the younger's ass, before moving down the boy's body.

Instead of the usual licking or sucking, the youth could do little but lay there and watch as the elder took his manhood into his mouth and lightly bit down on the sensitive flesh. "N-Nya! NO~"

Kanda prided himself in finding ways to make the boy submit to his whims. The younger wanted to cum? Fine then, he'd do just that. But, of course, it was never specified how. He was using it to his advantage. He knew he never left marks upon the sensitive flesh before, now was a more than good chance to fix that. His teeth scraped against the boy's shaft, feeling the organ pulsing against his tongue.

"A-ah~!" The boy's entire body tingled with something he couldn't identify; all he knew was that whatever the elder was doing to him pulled him onto the thin line between pain and pleasure, and if he didn't orgasm soon, he'd probably black out.

"Y-Yu...sa...ma..." Scratch that, there wasn't a 'probably' about it! "p-please...c-close...!"

Allen's body felt hot, like something was burning just beneath the surface. His vision was growing fuzzy... greying around the edged, too... and why couldn't he speak anymore? His body was no longer listening to him, just lying there at the mercy of his lover's urges.

He kept a close eye on the younger male, he doubted Allen would last long. Being the nice guy he knows he's not, he starts sucking the boy's cock, and moved his hand to the stressed balls the other was sporting. Legs tense on either side of him, and he knows the boy's coming seconds before he does. The smaller body arching, and a scream leaving the boy's lips as his cum coated his seme's throat. He swallowed it all without wasting a drop of it.

"Delicious." Kanda grinned, moving back up, and capturing the younger's lips before he could protest.

When the boy didn't respond, Kanda backed off a bit, smirking once he saw how the younger's eyes were completely out of focus and struggling just to stay open. The Japanese male used both his hands to twist the youth's nipples, preventing Allen from slipping into the sleep that the elder knew his body craved.

"Now, you can't honestly fall asleep before I fill you up, now can you?"

"Yu...nya!" Honestly, if he was going to fall asleep, he currently wasn't going to anymore. "AH~! Yu!"

Kanda ground his dick against the other's, licking his lips when the younger moaned and threw his head back in ecstasy. "How many times do you think I can make you cum tonight, hm, Moyashi?"

Allen really didn't want to know the answer to that question.

"Y-Yu..."

The elder traced his fingers up the boy's sides, soft and teasing touches that left a trail of fire in their wake.

"Either way, I'm more than willing to find out." Kanda's smirk broadened, cobalt eyes taking in his lithe lover's wanton form. This boy really was too much for him. It was taking all his restraint to go through with what he wanted to do.

He could do it, though; if he could wait five months for the boy to regain consciousness, he could wait ten minutes to have his fun.

Kanda leant forward, mouth hovering over the younger's left pectoral. He kissed the hardened nub he found there, tongue darting out to lazily trace it. Teeth soon found their way into the mix, and Allen screamed out when he was bitten rather harshly in that sensitive place up top. That tongue quickly worked to soothe the stinging sensation left by the Japanese male's actions, perhaps having a little too much fun prodding and teasing the boy's nipple.

Tears welled in the boy's eyes, how was he so sensitive now? It seemed Kanda could easily find those pleasure spots and it left Allen as a mess of nerves and mush. He needed Kanda to fuck him already! But how could he have the elder do that, if begging didn't seem to work?

"Fucking hell, moyashi!" Kanda growled.

Something seemed to click in the boy's head, and he decided to go through with his plan made in the heat of the moment, not bothering to think about the consequences.

Gripping the elder by his long tresses of navy, Allen pulled the man from his body with the strength he'd acquired while under NOAH's 'guidance', rolling the both of them so that he was on top. It was simple: if Kanda wouldn't fuck him, all the boy had to do was shove that dick up his own ass.

"I want Yu's cock buried in my arse." There was the British accent Kanda loved, "I'm sick an' tired ov yaaahr teasing, Yu!"

"Oh? Sick and tired of teasing, hm? I guess if you really want to skip the foreplay, then I'll have you know now. No action doesn't have at least one consequence." Kanda had a challenging glint in his eyes, "You sure you want to take that chance, Mo-ya-shi?"

Instead of answering, the boy wrapped a hand around his lover's dick, not really in the right mind to process what the elder had said. His sole focus was on the man's cock; all he had to do was get it inside himself and everything would be fine.

Aligning the larger organ to his entrance, Allen allowed himself to be impaled all in one go, arching the instant the head slammed into his special nerves. Mewling in unadulterated pleasure, he moved, allowing himself to be hit there again and again. "Nng-AH! Wha-?"

"Didn't I tell you? No action goes without consequence." Kanda smirked, sitting up as he prevented his boyfriend from falling back down. As wonderful as that was, the Japanese male still had plans he was looking forward to. His hands held the boy immobile from his previous ministrations at his hips. "I hope you're ready. You're not walking until the new year."

"H-huh?" Allen could barely make out what the man was saying, body too busy screaming at him to hurry up and get that dick back to penetrating his ass. Why did Kanda have to go and stop him?

Without any room for wondering, he screamed atop his lungs when he was forcefully shoved down, the elder's cock rubbing him in ways he wasn't aware was possible...or was that because of his muddled mind?

It was too much; surely the man's cock shouldn't have gone that far inside of him. Allen whimpered at the realisation that he was being held down in that position, unable to lift himself up. Oh god... he thought, nails digging into his lover's shoulders.

"P-please let m-me go..." he pleaded pitifully, already feeling the prick of tears in his eyes.

When the Japanese man loosened his grip on him, Allen relaxed a bit as he shakily raised himself up. He tried to pull himself off to catch his breath when he was suddenly slammed back down onto what awaited below, the elder thrusting up to meet him, sending the cock even further than before.

There was no way in hell that was supposed to feel good...but Allen felt himself arch and fingers breaking the skin of his Japanese lover's shoulders, his breathing staccato, face flustered, and eyes fully covered in the haze of lust. His own member straining, but was too distracted by Kanda's attacks to really notice the neglected organ. "More~! Oh god, more!"

The elder full on attacked the boy's mouth, splitting the latter's lip amidst the battle of tongues and scraping of teeth, all the while continuing to pound up into the boy's tight hot ass. He moaned as his little lover's furnace sucked him in further, almost as if it were trying to tell him that it wanted all he had to offer.

And who was he to deny such a request? He'd go in as far as he was able, after all, the Moyashi had it coming to him. It was Allen whom broke the kiss, feeling the heat raging below. "Y-Yu...I-I'm g-gonna..."

"Go on, Allen. Cum. It'll be the first of many." Kanda grumbled into the younger's neck, licking the column, before biting down to leaving a mark that will last for days. Allen screamed, unable to keep it back any longer, he came perhaps harder than he ever had in that instant. Leaving a mess on both their stomachs.

Not that either of them cared. Allen barely had time to catch his breath before the elder went straight on back to unrelentingly screwing him in that way which would make walking an impossibility by the time they'd finished.

Silver eyes widened in shock when Kanda's hand started pumping his member back to hardness. Allen squirmed atop his boy's lap, biting his lip as he felt his flesh harden, and stand. "Nyah~!"

He was never going to get a break today, was he?

A thrust, stroke and squeeze were enough of an answer to his silent question for him to realize that 'no', he wouldn't.

A surprised yelp found its way from Allen's lips when he was suddenly faced planted into the bed, ass still in the air, and Kanda prick still deep inside. Without anything else to grasp, he clenched the sheets below him, screaming in raw pleasure when Kanda moved, in the back of his mind, Allen cursed himself for his actions, but even that thought was drowned out when he felt Kanda lift one of his legs, and continuing the assault from within.

"AH! YU~! S-SO GOOD!" Would he deny ever screaming these? Perhaps. But he doubted he'd remember. But he didn't doubt Kanda would remind him later...embarrassingly enough. "HARDER~! FASTER!"

"Being demanding now, are you?" Kanda's breathy question came, though he didn't stop from plowing into the younger male.

"M-MORE! OH GOD! H-HURRY~!" The sound of Allen's screams were muffled by the mattress against his face; that being said, the elder still heard it all.

Kanda was definitely going to hold this against his lover when this was over. Seeing the brat wearing that embarrassed and mortified expression of his was perhaps one of the highlights of some of the time they'd spent together. The sex, obviously, not included in that statement.

Well, the night was still young. He was sure that by daybreak, there would be pleanty to use against his little bean.

While he was getting a pretty amazing view from where he was, Kanda wished he could see the boy's face. He wanted to know and see what expressions the Brit wore as he was screwed into the sheets. Not that he hadn't seen it all before, but every time he did, it was always, if not better than the first time.

It was then, as he thrust away into the boy's ass, that an idea came to mind. With the hand that wasn't being used to hold up his young lover's leg, he yanked the youth up by his snowy locks, eyes on the mirror opposing the bed, and, as he'd planned, the boy's face, silver eyes half-mast.

"N-no...n-not th-that...Yu..." There was no effort in his words, but Kanda couldn't help but tease the younger male nonetheless.

"But you looks so fucking sexy looking like that, Moyashi." The elder had leaned over the younger's form, whispering darkly in his ear, "The way you're face contorts in pleasure turns me on more than you're aware." He did a shallow thrust, fully enjoying the face he saw the other's reflection make.

Allen , too, had his eyes on the mirror, watching as his body was dominated again and again by his lover. And it did kind of turn him on. No way in hell would he ever admit thinking that, though.

"AH! Yu!" He was getting close again, he realized, but would Kanda let him? the point was to see how many times he could cum before the other decided to fill him...fill him nice and full...the boy shuddered at the thought.

After these couple weeks, his stamina was nowhere near how it used to be, so before that happened, he'd probably cum at least two or three more times before the elder. He vaguely wondered if each and every time he'd be forced to beg for his release...

One particular thrust from behind had the younger screaming, seeing white for an instant. He shivered when he felt cum dripping from his stomach, and excess from his still weeping penis. He saw Kanda grin, "Wonderful. Let's continue, hm?"

When Kanda had released his leg, he wasn't sure, but god, oh god the things that hand was now doing downstairs..."Yu~"

Allen moaned in appreciation to the action of his lover rubbing a thumb over his weeping slit, bending a little more to allow the man's cock to penetrate him deeper, keeping his eyes on the mirror as he did so. He knew exactly how he looked at that moment, but he honestly couldn't care less. He was right in the hands of bliss and couldn't have been happier.

The boy gasped as he felt something hot and wet trail up the back of his ear, whimpering as it retraced its path and continued down to his jaw, where teeth nipped at the skin there playfully.

"You're enjoying yourself quite a bit, aren't you my little moyashi? Just look at yourself...all hot, bothered, and simply delicious...a feast only for me."

"Nyah! Y-Yu!" He wasn't sure when the elder had released his hair, but he didn't stop looking at himself in the mirror. The other hand trailed down, before reaching its destination on his left pectoral. The hand began pinching, pulling, rubbing, pressing...it, with its twin down below, was driving him insane.

 **. . . - . . . **

Panting, mewling, Allen no longer knew how many times he had cum. Far more than what he'd assumed, no doubt, however, he wanted...needed to be filled..."Yu~ p-please...n-eed..."

"Need what?" If Kanda was tired himself, he wasn't showing it. Hell, he was sure Kanda must be painfully hard himself...he had gotten to cum pleanty of times, but Kanda had yet to fill him once in this session.

"Fill me! Just fill me, dammit, Baka Yu! I want to be filled with your cum!"

"You're pretty loud for someone who should be on the verge of passing out," the elder offhandedly remarked, rolling his hips into the boy from behind.

Allen groaned, no longer having enough energy to keep his head up. Truth be told, he was having trouble with simply keeping himself in this position, not that he doubted that if his body did happen to collapse, his lover would simply find some new way to punish him. He couldn't handle any of that man's punishment right now. All he wanted was for that pervert to fill him and then he'd finally be able to sleep. With the way things were going, it was doubtful he'd be getting any of those things for a while.

"Yu...nngh...I-it's been a-almost s-even r-rounds...p-please..." Seven rounds already? He'd just found himself a new record with how long a partner lasted with him. Yes, Allen was defiantly a keeper. Kanda noted.

"Che. Fine then." He was close. He'd been close, but it was his pride that prevented him from not making good on his promise. "Don't blame if you're gonna be bursting." the younger screeched when he was pulled back, his sweaty back flush against the man's chest. "I spent seven rounds watching you cum...I think I can make up for that."

"W-what? N-no, Y-AAAAAH!" The bean was in for a long night

Kanda thrust up into the boy's ass, curious fingers tracing the scars on his little lover's chest, mouth leaving marks on the youth's neck. Thick in the air was the scent of sweat and semen... the scent of sex... and the elder couldn't have asked for anything better.

Kanda groaned knowing he was going to cum. He could tell Allen was far beyond his limit, and midnight was soon fast approaching. He had to make this truly count, wanting the boy to feel pure bliss, and pleasure that would leave him reeling. After all, that was his original plan, and he couldn't have Allen falling asleep just yet.

Hands trailed from the youth's chest to pale thighs, spreading them to make is job easier. The elder chanced a glance at the mirror, pleased to find his lover, too, watching the sight with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Yu...p-please..." Well, how could he refuse at this stage of the game? Kanda wondered, placing a kiss on Allen's shoulder. "F-Fill me..."

"Alright," the elder murmured, lips moving to the boy's neck, feeling the youth swallow.

Allen relaxed slightly, despite knowing that his lover would probably tack on some kind of additional teasing or molestation before actually getting around to filling him. That's how it always went.

Imagine his surprise when he screamed the moment his already abused prostate was struck. No teasing? Not for this round?

After another thrust into his ass, Allen realized that no, there was no more teasing to be done. He felt himself tense back up as the man unrelentingly pounded up into him, head lolling back as he found himself unable to even support himself anymore. The second he was let go, he knew that he'd just flop lifelessly to the bed like a corpse or something.

Corpse, Allen realized, was probably the worst analogy he could come up with. "Moyashi..." Kanda's voice seemed strained. Was that from preventing himself from coming for so long? "I'm going to fill you past your limits."

"D-Do...it..." Allen's voice was hoarse from their past sessions. Hopefully he'd have pleanty of time to recuperate after this...

Doubtful, but he could dream.

Kanda stroked his little lover's cock almost tenderly, applying a soft kiss to the boy's bruised lips.

He was facing away from Kanda prior, wasn't he? Must've been out of it...Allen decided. Not that it mattered too much, at least he no longer had to try and keep himself upright. Allen mewled, allowing Kanda's tongue to trace around, and coax his tongue into a dance of dominance...not that Allen was able to put up much a fight.

The Brit sighed into the kiss, enjoying being subjugated by the man above him. He felt hands at his hips, trailing up his sides and back down again.

Allen's breath hitched feeling tell-tale signs of the coil straining. "Cl-close..."

"I know..." Kanda grumbled. He himself was feeling it too. "This time...together..."

Eyes wide, the boy stared up into cerulean orbs. "R-really?"

"Nn," the elder grunted, nodding as he did so. He placed the younger male's legs over his shoulders, allowing him to go deeper, faster.

"Ah~ Y-Yu~" Allen moaned, grasping at the sheets so hard he almost tore the fabric.

"Nyah! M-more~!" Needing no more to be said, Kanda did just that, adding his hand back in the mix, pumping the boy's member with his thrusts.

Gasping, the younger weakly bucked his hips in time with the elder's movements, unable to do more than that with how drained of energy he was.

Kanda grunted, already feeling the tell-tale signs of his release. He himself was starting to lose his stamina, and it was only a matter of time before he'd conk out. Once...twice...thrice...

Allen screamed, back arching, his ass clenching tightly on the elder's cock. Grunting, he could feel Allen milking him of all his semen, as he came just as hard as his younger lover.

The boy was in the grip of euphoria. His throat hurt from screaming, but he didn't care one bit. It was fine. He could feel his lover inside him, finally filling him. And it was amazing.

"Ah...Yu..." Kanda grunted, as he pulled out, watching with slight interest seeing his cum leaking between the boy's thighs. "S-so...good..."

Heh. Might as well just sleep, Moyashi." The elder said, pulling the spent male closer to him.

"Mm...sleep...good..." Allen yawned, snuggling closer, and soon falling fast asleep. Rolling his eyes, Kanda half-smiled. Before mentally cursing. There was something he had for the boy, but he'd forgotten in the heat of the moment. Sighing, he figured that gift could be given when they woke up the next morning.

Yes... he decided, brushing the youth's white bangs, damp from sweat, from his forehead... he'd wait 'til tomorrow.

Allen shivered in the elder's arms, and the man automatically tightened his grip on the boy.

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 **This chapter is over 14,000 words long (O_O) Wow! I didn't even notice that until I looked at the word count! xD**

 **Hehehe keep giving this story love, y'all :) We're almost to the end now, and let's cross that finish line strongly! :) See y'all Friday you amazing people~! :D**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hana: -crying-**

 **Allen: U-uh, H-Hanashi?**

 **Lavi: She's just upset 'cos this is the final chapter.**

 **Hana: NUUUUUU!**

 **Lavi/Allen: -sweat drops-**

 **Allen: Uh...but you knew this was coming, why would you cry?**

 **Hana: Good point. Neither Xavier Forest nor myself own DGM! Enjoy the last chapter of BoW~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 45 - +_**

The sun broke through the barriers upon the sleeping male, groaning, he snuggled closer to his warm pillow, hoping for an extra few minutes of sleep. After what happened, he was more than certain he deserved it.

Wait...when were pillows warm? And moreover, when did they smell like jasmine tea and lotus? Cracking over a silver eye, Allen was met with a sight that was as rare as him not being hungry. Kanda sleeping.

Allen stayed as still as he possibly could, which was pretty still considering his old profession, hoping to preserve this sight as long as he possibly could.

Now that he thought about it, with all that had happened yesterday, he'd never been able to give his lover the Christmas present he'd managed to smuggle into the front pocket of his skinny jeans. He'd know straight away to not put it in his back pocket because when the elder groped him, he'd be sure to feel it.

It had actually been pretty difficult to get, seeing as the man had practically never let him out of sight, and if he did, a distance of more than fifty metres between the two was a rarity. And that was why when he had remembered something he'd seen on one of the shelves in Anita's store, he'd called up the women in one of his moments of alone time and made a deal. Then when they'd met up at the party two days ago, he paid using money that he'd found amongst the stuff Komui had brought over for him. Kanda never suspected a thing.

Eyeing his jeans, which were still neatly folded on the nightstand, the boy slowly reached out for them, trying not to wake his sleeping lover. Unfortunately, the man just had to go and pull Allen closer, making his job all the harder. Gritting his teeth, the Brit wriggled up, left hand reaching out for his pants. God this was hard... he thought as his boyfriend fuckin' NUZZLED into his stomach, which was now where his face was after the younger had tried to slip out of the man's vice-like grip. His ass still hurt, too.

Finally managing to snag his jeans, the youth silently cheered, tugging them towards himself. Slipping his hand into the pocket, Allen sighed. FINALLY. He pulled out the bracelet, admiring the way that the white stone beads shone in the sunlight, contrasting the darker navy ones which only seemed to darken. Carefully lifting one of the man's own hand, the boy slipped it on the other's wrist, before slowly lowering the elder's hand, thankful that the man still had yet to wake.

Pleased with his work, Allen yawned. It didn't seem Kanda would be up anytime soon, so perhaps an hour or two more of sleep would be nice...that last thought in mind, Allen yawned again, and this time, managed to get into a position where he could snuggle against the elder, falling back asleep. Instantly back in his blissful dreams.

Kanda cracked open an eye, having felt Allen move earlier. He chose to remain asleep, curious as to what the younger male was doing. When he felt the beads touch his skin, he was pretty sure he knew what it was. Lifting his arm, he admired the bracelet the younger bestowed upon him. the nerve of his lover taking his idea...he couldn't be mad at him for it. Kanda rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face. He reached for his jacket, getting that easier than Allen was able to get to his pants. He found the small box, and popped the lid open. A silver band glinted in the morning's light, so simple, with an elegant script engraved on the surface. "Eternal Love".

He took Allen's left hand, the one resting on his chest, and placed the ring on the boy's ring finger, kissing the knuckle, before letting it fall back to its original positon. "I love you, my moyashi...my Allen." Kanda whispered.

Allen stirred, only to give out a contented sigh and nestle back into the elder's side, the slightest of smiles sitting on his lips.

He really was lucky. Kanda noted. Knowing he himself wouldn't be able to get out of bed any time soon, he decided to watch his little beansprout sleep, for once content with how they were at the moment.

 **. . . - * - . . .**

It was around noon when Allen woke up once again. Bleary eyes opened to see a new addition on his hand. Confused, he examined the band, and then looked up to Kanda. "What's this?"

The elder ruffled the boy's hair with a roll of the eyes. "What does it look like, baka?"

Allen pouted, swatting the offending appendage away. "That's now what I meant and you know it."

"Che. Then be more specific next time."

Sticking out his tongue in a childish manner, the younger tried to get up, only to wince as the pain in his backside made itself known to him.

"Take it easy." Kanda muttered. "You did have a rather rough night."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Yours." Oh how Allen wished he had something to throw at the elder..."But I suppose I could also be at fault." He'd spare him. For now.

"Really though, SEVEN TIMES?" It hurt to even THINK about. His ass was probably raw by now.

The Japanese male simply shrugged. "You liked it, though."

Honestly, how was he supposed to deny that at this point? Allen pouted, and decided to hide his face against his lover's chest. "You...were kidding about the whip...right?"

"Why?"

"Because Lulu Bell used to use the whip to train me. It wasn't pleasant."

Kanda's arms wrapped around the boy's waist protectively. "Then I'll only use a paddle or my bare hand," he informed the younger, tone turning teasing to hide his anger.

The youth chuckled. "You know, it's not really a punishment if I enjoy it." And then he froze as he realized what he'd just admitted. "Wait! I-I don't enjoy it!"

The elder smirked, glad to have the topic changed so easily. "Is my little masochist embarrassed?"

"N-No! Mou! Yu don't do this to me!"

"You did this to yourself," Kanda pointed out with a grin.

"You're mean."

"And you're mine." Kanda smirked, using his hand to tilt the boy's head up so he could kiss him.

Allen responded instantaneously, parting his lips to allow the elder to slip in the probing slick muscle that sought to enter his mouth.

If his face wasn't red already, he was sure it was now. Kanda was just that good at making him that way. He whined when Kanda pulled away. "I was under the impression you wanted to regain your legs sooner rather later." There was a teasing undertone in the man's voice. But he was right. Allen did want to walk again. Whenever that would be. "I only paid for one night, if you're up to it, we can continue this at home."

Both parties blinked the moment Allen's stomach roared to life. "Um..."

"There's a diner nearby. Eat first, then home." Kanda removed himself from the bed.

"Can we...actually shower first?" Honestly, Allen was feeling sticky from dried sweat, and equally dry other bodily fluids.

The boy felt eyes roam over his exposed form, and his blush only darkened as the silence continued. He really didn't want to know what was going through the man's mind at that moment. Thank god he didn't have Wisely's abilities. If he was forced to know half the things his lover thought, he'd never be getting any sleep. Those fantasies would probably have him wide-eyed holding a baseball bat all night.

"Alright. We'll shower." Good bye abilities to walk...I will miss you so...Allen thought, as he was picked up bridal-style from the bed, gasping when a curious hand grasped his bare butt.

 **. . . - * - . . .**

The trip back home was uneventful. Kanda glared at anyone who looked at his boyfriend in a wrong way, but other than that, there wasn't anything that would otherwise set alarm bells. And by alarm bells, Allen meant Kanda strangling any of staring third parties.

Of course, the two of them did get quite a few stares, considering the elder had taken in upon himself to carry his boyfriend home bridal style, as the boy could hardly even move without feeling the pain in his ass worsen. And yes, the youth hated the stares, the worst one being from the receptionist of that love hotel, who'd just smirked at him knowingly. God was that embarrassing.

"Say, mister?" A little girl had broken the younger at his thoughts, "How come you're carrying him like that?"

"Because I feel like it." Kanda stated, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why?"

"Why not?"

"Yu!" Gods, this was even more embarrassing!

"Because everyone is staring at you. Isn't it weird?"

"Kid, where are your parents?"

The little girl didn't speak, guilty eyes finding another point to look at. "You got separated?" Allen guessed, and felt his heart crumble when he saw the little girl flinch, and nod. "Can you tell us your name, little miss?"

"Emma."

"Well, Emma, why don't you tell us where you saw them last, and we'll help you find them, okay?" The white-haired male said, lightly smacking his lover on the shoulder when he felt the man sigh.

Smiling up at him with the innocence of a child, the little girl nodded.

 **. . . - * - . . .**

"We're really doing this?" Kanda grumbled, his lover now walking beside him, though not without difficulty. Emma was holding Kanda's other hand, getting distracted by the sights around her. No wonder her parents lost her like they did, already they had to tell her to keep to the task at hand four times already because something would catch her attention.

"Yes, we're really doing this." Allen chided. "Honestly, one of the victims was a child...no older than she is now...call me crazy, but I feel as though this could be someone saying that I can redeem myself with this little girl."

"Alright then. You're crazy. Brat, stop pulling my arm off!"

"Misters! This way! This way! I lost them over this way!" She said that the last four times too, Kanda noted. Honesty, he was getting a little suspicious. "Mister, how come you look mad?"

"He always looks like that."

"I know this area." Kanda pointed out, looking at some of the buildings, older, worn, but still as well kept as they could be. Middle Class. "There's an orphanage near here."

"Orphanage?"

"Che."

"Yu," the younger male chided, "don't just start saying something then try and drop the subject."

"Yes, Orphanage." The elder finally said. "We're heading that direction." The elder had stopped walking, the little girl pouting, and trying to get the taller male to move again. "Kid, do you have parents?"

"YU!"

"I...did...but then I lost them..."

Kanda frowned. "'Lost them' as in you can't find them, or 'lost them' as in they died?"

After elbowing the Japanese male in the ribs, Allen knelt down to the girl's eye-level. "Sorry about him; you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"Mister, your husband is a meanie." Allen nearly choked on his own saliva at the comment. "Mommy would wash his mouth with soap!"

"Y-yes...I suppose that would be a good idea...ah, Emma...this guy isn't-"

"EMMA!" The trio heard two female voices call out to the little girl.

Emma turned and smiled brightly, "Mommy! Momma!" Allen blinked. 'Mommy'? 'Momma'? She has two mothers...so...oh, so that's why they were led here! She must've been recently adopted! That thought brought a smile to the British male's face.

Allen watched the little girl run towards the women, silently thankful that his lover hadn't managed to upset her any more than he already had. They'd probably have to talk about that later. For now, he was just glad to have Emma safe.

Tugging on the elder's sleeve, Allen motioned back in the direction they'd come. "Let's go."

Kanda quirked a brow. "Don't you want to say goodbye? I figure you for that type."

The boy shook his head. "It's fine."

"If you're sure. Then fine. Your dog better have not torn up the couch while we were away." Allen glowered at his lover, unimpressed with the statement.

"I'll have you know, Timcanpy is better trained than that. He only goes after threats. He was a police dog at one point..." The younger trailed off as he thought a little more, "well originally training to be one I should say. A story for another time."

When the boy moved, Kanda noticed it was with a wince, and, remembering their earlier activities, wordlessly swept his young lover's feet out from under himself and caught the youth before he hit the ground. Allen, obviously, wasn't too pleased by his boyfriend actions. Stony-faced, he contemplated biting the man, but then realized that the pervert would enjoy it. "Jerk."

"MISTER!"

The Japanese male turned, allowing both to see Emma waving at them, along with her mothers, both of whom had their gazes solely on Allen, mainly on how he was being carried.

Allen flushed, with their gazes on him. Why did Kanda find it so amusing to embarrass him like this? "Thank you for helping me find my mommies, misters!"

"You're lucky to have a caring husband." One of the women said, a smile on her face.

"E-Eh? H-husband? N-no, w-we're not-"

"We're not yet married." Kanda finished, catching the younger completely off guard. "But now that you've reminded me..."

"Y-Yu?"

"I hope you don't mind, but the little ring I got for you was supposed to be a little more meaningful." He told the younger, quickly placing him back on his feet, and got down on one knee, holding his lover's left hand, where the silver band still rested on his ring finger.

"O-oh my god..."

Emma and her mothers watched with interest, Emma giggling the moment the Japanese man had gotten down on one knee.

The elder looked up at his lover and smiled. For once, it wasn't some cocky grin or perverted smirk sitting on the man's face. It was an actual smile.

Allen's heart very nearly stopped in his chest. "B-but I d-don't de-deserve this!" His eyes were wide, and he quickly worked to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall using his free hand.

Kanda's grip tightened on the boy's hand. "It wasn't you fault."

The Brit couldn't convey exactly how much of a relief it was to hear those words. Of course, relief didn't make everything alright. "Bu-"

"No buts. I'm asking you, Allen Walker, if you'll marry me. Yes or no; it's a simple question." Cobalt eyes were firmly locked on to a mercury set, neither urging him to make a decision, nor probing too deep for an answer. They wanted the answer to be spoken. They calmed him, made him feel safe. As they always had.

For the man to actually say it out loud... Allen nodded frantically, this time not bothering to rub away at the tears that ran down his face. "Y-you realize th-that this is going to mean y-you're stuck with me now, right?"

"Baka moyashi." Kanda sighed, kissing the boy's engagement ring, and then the knuckle where it rested near. "I've been stuck with you since day one. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Allen giggled, much to his embarrassment, and his face flushed harder when a high pitched squeal broke him out of his trance. "Now Emma, calm down." One of the mothers gently chided. "We wish you all the best, gentlemen." She smiled at the newly engaged couple.

"Thank you again for returning Emma to us." the other said. "You better take good care of each other."

"We will, thank you." Allen said, still flustered from earlier. "Take good care of Emma, and try not losing her again."

Emma pouted. "They didn't lose me, I lost them."

"Then try not to lose them anymore, alright?" The Brit told the girl, glad to have the topic of his engagement forgotten.

"I'll try," Emma promised with a bright smile.

From the look he could feel his boyfr- fiancé giving him from behind, Allen knew it wasn't completely forgotten. What came first, though? Would he announce it to his close friends and family, or would the man whisk him away to the bedroom so they could celebrate the event?

The latter was the most likely scenario. He knew the Japanese male all too well to expect anything else. Well... then again... he hadn't been expecting this...

 **. . . - * - . . .**

Once again back on the subway, Allen was staring at his ring. His engagement ring. Allen never really thought of a wedding ever happening, and yet...here was, engaged. Thinking about it sent butterflies loose in his stomach. He wondered what kind of wedding it be...big? Small? Would they just elope? Thinking it over...Lavi seemed like he knew something the other da-

"Yu...did Lavi know you were gonna propose to me?"

Kanda just shrugged, secretly watching the boy from the corner of his eye.

"Yu..." the youth probed, already having sensed the man watching him, but choosing to stay silent on the matter. As if he would be so oblivious. It was almost laughable.

"That idiot knows everything," the elder muttered.

Well, that was true. Lavi Bookman was practically a fountain of knowledge. It was almost scary.

On second thought, there was no "almost" about it. Lavi's ability to find things out was completely scary! "So he basically saw you, put two and two together, and came up to that conclusion?"

"In a fucking nutshell."

Allen thought on that for a second, before looking his fiancé straight in the eye. "He scares me."

The elder nodded once, agreeing with the boy. Not that he would admit it out loud.

"There are far scarier." Kanda pointed out. Allen didn't want to think of what was scarier than Lavi's vast unlimited knowledge...was Bookman the same way? Oh, wouldn't that be doubly frightening...

Instead of speaking, the boy simply sighed, leaning against his fiancé. That never got old. Fiancé... to think that he actually had someone like that... he hadn't thought it possible. Everything around him had become so... normal.

It was nice. Really, to be normal, to no longer be wanted by the government, to be free to be who he wants to be. Corny as it sounded, he was grateful to have what so many would've otherwise taken for granted. You don't really know what it is you have, until it's taken. He'd learned that lesson more times than he could really count.

And now he could live a normal-ish life, with normal-ish people, doing normal-ish things. It actually sounded pretty good.

The future, once seeming to be dim and dreary, had seemed to have taken a drastic change. Sure, he still didn't know what was to come, but now he didn't have to go at it alone anymore. "Hey, Yu?"

"Hm?"

"I don't want to elope...I want a ceremony...with our friends and family being there..."

If the man was surprised, he didn't show it. Kanda nodded once, express softening. "Whatever you want."'

Surprised, Allen's eyes went wide. "You mean you're not opposed to the idea?"

The elder clicked his tongue. "I expected this the moment I asked you, dimwit." Two arms circled the boy's body, drawing him closer. "Since you're such a girl and all."

"I'm not a girl." The younger muttered, "It was just how I was brought up."

"I'm sure it was."

"I bet Lena would want to be the maid of honor." Allen commented offhandedly.

"I can imagine her wanting that role. That idiot rabbit would self-proclaim himself best man."

"That's something Lavi would do." Allen chuckled. "Am I the one walking up the isle?"

"Sure as hell ain't gonna be me. _I_ proposed to _you_."

"...meet me halfway there?"

"Maybe."

"... But who's going to walk me down the isle?" Cross was... but Neah was... urg.

"Cross raised you longer. But Neah is your blood uncle. Have them both walk you down." Allen blinked. He never thought of that.

"I can do that?"

"I've seen it before." Kanda confirmed. "Listen, we have time to get this hell over with. We can wait until after you've graduated college."

"You're willing to wait that long?"

"Only for you." The alarm sounded, alerting the occupants of their approaching stop. "Looks like we're finally here."

"I guess so." Allen said. "There's a lot for us to, and I guess we'll have to plan it out as we go?"

"Che." the elder muttered, standing. "Isn't that the only way to do it?"

The boy smiled. "I guess it is." Who would have thought he'd fall for the pervert who'd molested him at their first meeting? Maybe he really was a masochist...

A lot could happen in a few years.

But neither could've guessed just how much will happen in such a short amount of time.

 **-The End?-**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Thank you everyone who's followed along, and had been here for the journey. Yes, this is the final chapter, and no, there aren't any more chapters after this.**

 **I hate it when a story ends, but when one door closes, another one opens! Why? Well...we're working on a sequel! I won't go into too much detail, but I can tell ya now, it'll be a while before we (I) start posting the story to FF and AO3.**

 **We want enough chapters where we can continue writing and still post the fic like we've been doing for BoW :)**

 **Look forward to whenever we start posting this new story!**

 **In the mean time! Spread the love for this fic~! R &R and show how much y'all care~**


End file.
